Fate Makes a Change
by readergirl4985
Summary: A what if story. What if Jane had a different reaction to her experiences? What if someone new came into the picture? How would the story change?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a few stories I am currently writing. Many of them are several chapters in, but I am not ready to start posting them yet. I am still working on Love for Mary, I just have a couple of directions it could go and I want to be sure before I finish it. This is one I have been working on for a couple of weeks, and I actually have several chapters finished that I will post every few days. Until I have no new ones to post. I am just excited about this particular story. This one will be extremely long and will be include all you favorite characters. I make no promises of any couple. If you are a die hard Lizzy/Darcy, this might not be for you. I don't know how that will play out just yet. I hope you enjoy it. Jane and my OC will be the main characters, but as the story progresses, we'll venture into the lives of all of the others.**

Jane smiled at her cousins antics. The boys were not pleased with their sisters' attempts to use their toy soldiers as grooms for their dolls. The past few weeks had been a bit rough on her, and it was a relief to feel anything other than heartache. When Caroline Bingley had finally come to call, with her visit came many harsh realities. Jane was not unintelligent, but years of working as a peacemaker in her family home had conditioned her to see the best in all situations and people. It had served her well, until she met the Bingley's. She was now forced to concede that Lizzy had been correct in her estimation of Mr. Bingley's sisters. They saw her as quite below themselves, and obviously considered her unsuitable for their brother. Mr. Bingley, himself, was now a very painful subject.

Lizzy was sure that he loved her, and he had given every indication that he had. So, why then did he leave? Sure, she had no fortune, but her family had been landed gentry for many generations. Their estate, though entailed and not as grand as Netherfield, was taken care of and far from unprofitable. She knew her relations were an issue, but she saw nothing negative there, either. Her Uncle Gardiner was very wealthy, bringing in almost as much as Mr. Bingley. They simply loved their home and wanted to save their money for their children's futures. If either John or Percy wanted to take on an estate, they would be able to. Eleanor and Madalene would be able to marry whomever they chose. She wished her own father had done the same for her sisters and herself. Her Uncle Phillips had been the fifth son born into an estate not unlike Longbourn. He was a very successful attorney, considering where he had decided to settle, and made almost as much as her own family.

In comparison, the Bingley's had been in trade for generations and had been lucky enough to have Mr. Darcy take notice of them. According to Mr. Bingley, they had met shortly after his father had passed, and Mr. Darcy, having been left to manage his family's affairs at a young age himself, took the young man under his wing.

She sighed. There was no use in lying to herself. Despite all that she knew to be truth, her circumstances would never improve her standing in the matter of matrimony. Her uncles were in trade and she had only the promise of one thousand pounds upon her father's death, and one hundred pounds a year until that event took place. Her mother hoped for her to attract a wealthy gentleman with her beauty, saying it would raise her sisters' fortunes. Jane now thought that perhaps she and her sisters should see to their own survival. Their world was changing. Money seemed to mean more than titles and status. The Bingley's were not the first to climb the social ladder. A tradesman would not be a bad match for her, or any of her sisters. Any man in a respectable occupation would make a suitable match. She could see herself settled happily with an attorney.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the maid announced the arrival of her uncle.

"Margret, I do not wish to inconvenience you, but I have brought a guest home for lunch. He shouldn't be too hard to please, as he is simply using his acquaintance with us to avoid the lovely ladies his mother was trying to introduce him to."

"Thank you, Edward. It is a comfort to know that my plight entertains you," said deep, unfamiliar voice. Jane was soon able to put a face to the voice. Her aunt went forward to greet a tall, dark haired man. He was attractive and his attire appeared as fine as Mr. Darcy's.

"Oliver! I didn't realize you would be in Town this Season. I thought you hoped to avoid taking part in one for another few years."

"Well, that was the plan, but my mother made an offer that I couldn't refuse."

Jane watched in fascination as the three continued to converse. It was almost as though they had forgotten she and the children were in attendance. They were obviously very close. This was one thing she enjoyed about visiting with her aunt and uncle: they were less formal in the presence of friends. Due to her father's status, her mother insisted they behave in a formal manner, but her uncle and aunt saved formality for matters of business and acquaintances.

The children had finally lost their patience and rushed ahead to greet their parent's friend. She watched him reach into his jacket and produce a bag of what she soon discovered was candy.

"I will give you one piece now, but the rest I am giving to your mother. I suggest you behave if you wish to have more," said the gentleman.

"Don't forget Jane! She loves liquorice drops!" cried John. It took all her strength not to laugh at her uncle and aunt's horrified expressions. She settled on her usual soft smile.

"Dearest Jane! Please forgive us. Oliver, allow me to introduce our eldest niece, Miss Jane Bennet. She decided to join us here in London after we visited her and her family this Christmas. Jane, this is our friend and business partner, Mr. Oliver Andrews."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet. It is nice to put a face to the name. Your uncle and aunt speak very fondly of you and your sisters."

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews. I am happy to meet such a good friend of my uncle's."

The housekeeper then came in to announce lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, sometimes things might seem a bit repetitive, but that is because other people will be reacting to the information. I hope you like Oliver.**

Oliver spent much of their lunch talking with the children. Madalene, especially, left him feeling a bit homesick. His daughter, Amelia, was the same age. He wished he could have brought her to London with him, but the task at hand prevented it, or so his mother was convinced. Occasionally, he found himself glancing in the direction of Miss Jane Bennet. He had heard much about her and her sisters in his four year acquaintance with the Gardiner's. He knew they were much older than his friend's children, but knowing and seeing were two very different things.

Edward and Margret had told him that the eldest Miss Bennet was a sweet young woman, who bore the weight of her family's expectations. Their estate was entailed away and there was no fortune to attract suitable matches. Mrs. Bennet, according to the Gardiner's, constantly ranted and raved about what would happen to them if Mr. Bennet was suddenly taken from them. That could account for her solemn appearance. That would wear on anyone.

He found himself comparing her to his late wife. Ophelia had been his family's choice, and she appeared to be everything his family expected in a wife. She came from a respectable family, had a hefty dowry, and looked the part of a lady in Society. But she was a cold and cruel woman. The first three months of their marriage was pleasant. It wasn't until after they discovered she was expecting that she showed her true colors. She informed him that, boy or girl, she would only bear him the one child. Once the child was born, she fully intended to live her life as she chose. Amelia was born on their first anniversary. Ophelia was gone before the week was out.

During the course of her pregnancy, Oliver had come to terms with the kind of woman he had married. He would let her have her way, so long as she left the child and himself alone. He set her up with her own account, and she was welcome at any of his various homes, but never when he was in residence, and she was never to return to Roxwood Estates. Eighteen months passed with the occasional update from his various sources. Then came the express: Ophelia and her newest lover had been in a carriage accident. He had her body released to her family for burial.

Miss Bennet seemed to be her exact opposite. She was quieter, shy, and moved with a natural grace that Ophelia lacked. She obviously adored her young cousins. He shook his head. Nothing good could come from comparing anyone against someone who was dead and gone.

"But, Mama, you promised we could go to the park!" whined Madalene.

"Darling, we do not whine, and sometimes plans change. We haven't had a chance to visit with Mr. Andrews for many months now,"

"Do not think you must change your plans for me, Margret. I shall be in Town for several weeks. There will be plenty of time to visit."

"Aunt, I do not mind taking them. Leah and Mr. Bates were going to accompany us anyway." This was met with the children's' approval. Leah appeared to get them ready.

"Jane, you do not have to take them."

"I know, but to be honest, I could use the fresh air myself, and we both know there will not be much peace this evening if John is not allowed to use up some of his energy." They laughed. Miss Bennet bid Oliver a good afternoon, and went to meet up with her cousins and their escorts.

* * *

"Now, what was this offer you mentioned earlier?" asked Margret. They had settled themselves in the sitting room. Your mother must have made a very strong case for you to consider it."

"As you know, for the past three years, my mother has solely focused on seeing me remarry."

"And you have thwarted her at every turn," laughed Edward.

"Well, her newest tactic involves Amelia," he sighed. "Amelia has always been aware that her mother is gone. Since our visit last fall, she has been asking for a mother and siblings. My mother, of course, has been using it to her advantage. My daughter needs, and obviously wants, a mother. There are things that, as her father, I cannot give or teach her. Though it is the trend for those in our position, it has never been my wish for her to be raised by a governess alone, but I refuse to repeat my first marriage. That said, my mother has relented and has conceded that only I know what is best for Amelia and I. She will suggest matches, but she will accept the woman I choose to take as my wife."

"That is certainly an improvement! So you are serious in your search for a wife," said Margret.

"Yes, I intend to find a wife. I imagine you shall be seeing quite a bit of me, Margret. There is only so much I can endure from scheming mothers."

"You are certainly welcome at any time, so long as you do not mind Jane."

"That was a surprise. I thought that your brother-in-law preferred to keep his daughters closer to home?"

"It was Elizabeth's idea. Her father rarely denies her anything," said Edward.

"I take it there are special circumstances?"

The Gardiner's explained what Elizabeth had told them of the happenings in Hertfordshire, and what had occurred since Miss Bennet had been in residence.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me at all. I would put money on Darcy and Bingley's sisters convincing him that it would be a wrong move, or that Miss Bennet didn't share his feelings. His sisters conditioned him to come to them before he makes any decision. Add Mr. Darcy, who is very liberal in sharing his opinions, and the man never has a chance to properly form his own thoughts on anything.

"However, I will tell you that your nieces have been deceived by Mr. Wickham. That man is a menace and a louse. He runs up debts wherever he goes. I do not know what caused Darcy to completely cut him off, but it must have been serious for him to do so. His father favored Wickham as a young man, and for the sake of his father's memory, Darcy never acted against him. They attended the same university as I, and though I graduated long before them, I maintain correspondence with many of my professors. Wickham was known for taking advantage of the maids and sneaking women into his rooms. He constantly owed money to his peers, and was a regular at the local card tables. You should warn them to steer clear of the man."

"Lizzy is currently in Kent, but I shall write my sister's husband and advise him to keep a closer eye on the girls."

Margret snorted. "He should do his duty and forbid them from associating with the man! I do not know how Jane, Lizzy, and Mary have turned out so well. Not that they do not have their faults. Jane is too apt to see only the good, though I think this whole experience has caused her to see things in a new light. Lizzy is almost as cynical as her father. Mary has allowed her disgust at her parents to cause her to be entirely too stiff and strict. The poor dear has no idea how to act in company, and it's no wonder! She and Kitty are all but ignored by their parents. Fanny only favors Jane and Lydia, and their father favors Lizzy."

"Have things gotten worse since your last visit?"

"Oh, Oliver, things are much, much worse. Lydia has absolutely no self-control, and her parents show no signs of rectifying that fact. They have allowed her out! She has four older, unmarried sisters, and she is making a spectacle of herself in Society! Fanny has become even more loud and brash, and Mr. Bennet sits back and laughs about it all! It hurts their already limited choices. Lizzy has never cared about whether she would marry or not, but Jane… Jane has always wanted a family and a home of her own. Our children simple adore her. She took care of her youngest sisters through their childhood. It wasn't until Fanny decided all their hope rested on Jane to make a good match, that she finally took over. Oh, how I wish she hadn't! If Jane had been allowed to continue as their caretaker… no, I cannot wish that on her. It should never have been her responsibility to raise them. The whole situation simply angers me!"

"We have tried offering every sort of assistance, from hosting our nieces to paying for instructors, but my brother in law refuses. He does love his girls, so I simply do not understand it. He and my sister barely live within their means, and after it became apparent that his cousin would inherit the estate, he stopped caring so much about it. Longbourn could be making more than it is now, and if he had tried investing some money when I talked to him about it, all of the girls could have had some kind of dowry and instruction they need," said Edward.

"Listen to us! How morose we sound! How is your darling Amelia doing? Why did you not bring her to Town with you?"

"Mother thought it best, but I fully regret it now. Seeing Madalene has only added to my missing her. I plan to send for her immediately. She should be here in a few days. I would rather she be exposed to any lady I take as my bride before I wed, anyway. Amelia will not lie to me. If she doesn't like someone, then that person is not right for us."

They talked for just a bit longer. Oliver finally left to meet his mother for tea at his London home, Carter House. He had a lot on his mind, possible plans forming. As his carriage made its way down the street, he noticed Miss Bennet and Gardiner children headed back to their home. She was smiling and laughing with them. Yes, he had plans forming in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you know, if some names and places sound familiar, I will be recycling people and places from my stories. Example, Mrs. Whitmore is Amelia's governess/nanny. The back stories may be a little different, but I see no reason for me not to reuse a character. Might be laziness on my part, but it saves having to come up with names for all new characters. Especially when it is a minor character.**

 **I am glad so many people like Oliver. I hope that fact continues. He is both a humorous and no-nonsense kind of person. He knows what he wants and he does what he think should be done to achieve his goal. And he is extremely honest about it. He is also very arrogant and his fear of making a mistake will likely cause him to make a few along the way.**

 **Jane is very logical this time around. She is still sweet, but she lost a bit of her innocence. Her main focus is making a 'realistic' match. She wants to do right for herself as well as her sisters. When a persons life is threatened, their perspective changes, and I see a similar situation here. She has had a reality check.**

 **As for Elizabeth/Darcy, it's a 90/10 in favor of them. I want them to be together, but I have found that my writing can go off in left field. I have to follow the flow of my story. Things, obviously, from this point are going to be extremely different. I have rough notes on how things go on their end, and it is looking good, but I still make no promises.**

 **My Mary and Kitty folks will be happy! I am happy! It will be several chapters in, but it will be good. Really good! Enjoy. This story feels both fast paced and drawn-out. It's weird to me.**

Oliver returned home to find out that his mother had not yet returned. He was pleased with this. Ever since agreeing to take a wife, she had been almost unbearable. He much preferred for her to travel, as she had been doing for the last seven years.

Mrs. Diana Andrews, in an effort to give her daughter-in-law a chance to run her home without interference, had taken to traveling the Continent. In fact, it was not until after the news of Ophelia's death had reached her that she returned home. She had been shocked and angry when she had learned of her daughter-in-law's activities. She severed her longtime friendship with Ophelia's parents. They tried to claim that her son treated their daughter poorly. All of England knew that to be a lie. She still continued to travel, but she came home more frequently, and stayed for several months at a time. She was now determined to stay around until after he was remarried and settled.

He took advantage of his mother being gone to have his daughter and her governess sent for. Then, he began to review his holdings and drafting a marriage contract. He had learned many things since his father's death and his failed marriage, and one of those was to plan for anything. If things went as he hoped, everyone would benefit. He had just finished when his mother came into his study.

"Well, I had figured you would spend the rest of your day with the Gardiner's. Thomas informed me that you arrived before tea time."

"Normally I would have, but we did plan to take tea together, and I had some other things to take care of. I have sent for Amelia and Mrs. Whitmore. Before you try to insist that she shouldn't be here, you need to listen to why she should be. I am not marrying for myself alone. The woman I choose will be her mother and I am seeking a woman who will play an active role in her life, and any other children we have. It is important that they get along. Amelia can be a test herself. If she doesn't like them, I am not going to marry them."

"You're going to allow your child to select your wife?" she asked incredulously.

"No, I am going to allow her to help. Even if she likes the woman, I would not choose her if I did not like her myself. It must be mutual. That being said, I believe I may have already found who I am looking for."

"You have met someone?! How? When? I was with you all morning, and you were with the Gardiner's until you returned home. You gave me no indication that someone had caught your eye."

"Edward's eldest niece is currently staying with them."

"A tradesmen's daughter?!"

"No, a gentleman's daughter. Her father owns an estate outside of Hertfordshire, called Longbourn. It is not large, and it is entailed, but that is not what matters. She has been simply raised, away from society, yet she maintains all the grace expected of a lady of her status. She is adored by her young cousins, and she handles them very well. That is partly why I have sent for Amelia. I haven't talked with Edward about my intentions, but if everything goes well with their initial meeting, I shall confer with him."

"And this young woman? What was her response to you?"

"She was very cordial, but she held herself back. She has recently suffered from heartbreak."

"And you believe she would be willing to enter into an engagement and marriage so soon after?"

Oliver told his mother some of what the Gardiner's had told him. He also decided to inform his mother of a little bit of the Bennet's troubles.

"I can see both sides. I am not sure I would want you connected to such a family, no matter how wonderful the lady may be. That connection could come back to harm Amelia. However, I have seen better situated families act far worse. I can tell by your expression that you already have a plan."

"Yes. A marriage to me would open up many opportunities for her younger sisters. I can more than afford to settle decent dowries on them all, and provide them with the instruction they need. From what I know, the eldest, bar Miss Bennet, wouldn't benefit from any instruction. If she should choose it, she could marry, or live comfortably in another occupation. The third daughter has been described as severe and often cites Fordyce's Sermons. She loves the piano forte, however, and would do well to have proper instruction on it and ettiquet. The fourth has been described as flighty and silly, but out of her youngest sister's shadow, she should improve greatly. I am going to propose she stay with us."

"Why her?"

"Edward's children speak as fondly of her as they do their eldest cousin. She would do well around Amelia. Mrs. Whitmore can more than handle another charge, and it will benefit Amelia to witness another's instruction."

"And they youngest?"

"She poses the greatest challenge. By all accounts, she has been spoiled and is used to getting her way. Sending her away to a boarding school would likely make the situation worse, but I would not trust her at Roxwood, and I certainly do not want her around my daughter. It would also defeat the purpose of separating the other sister from her."

"So, what will you propose?"

"Aunt Caroline. She straighten out Uncle Lewis' girls, I have faith she could do the same with the youngest Miss Bennet."

Diana laughed. "Yes, I dare say she could! Is she still in Bath?"

"Yes, and there she plans to stay for some time. I received a letter from her last week, in fact, saying that she missed the antics Emma and Ellen often tried in the beginning of their stay. Emma is to marry a local gentleman and Ellen has decided to return to her father's estate. Aunt Caroline will be very much alone soon."

"Convenient."

"Very."

"So, you would marry the eldest sister, the second and third would remain in the home?" He nodded. "The fourth you would take into your own home, and the fifth would board with my sister?"

"That is correct."

"And you believe Mr. Bennet will agree to this when he has turned his own family down?"

"I am not positive, but I am confident. I do not know him personally, but I have learned a lot about him from Edward and Margret. It is his eldest daughters that he is the closest too, and his second that he favors. He never allowed them to leave because he didn't want to be alone with his wife and youngest daughters. He finds them too silly, and they annoy him. He doesn't want to own to the fact that it is partly his own doing. Neither of the eldest Miss Bennets have had much cause to leave their home until this year.

"He is either a man who is ignoring the inevitable, or he really doesn't care, and I am going to swoop in with solutions to every one of his problems. If he truly wants what is best for his daughters, he'll accept it. If he doesn't care, he'll accept it because it will mean he won't have to do anything himself. I'll even see to it that his wife is taken care of, should she outlive him. She'll be able to brag to the neighborhood about their good fortune, and he can continue to dwell among his books and ignoring the outside world. Don't get me wrong, I do not intend to go in and murder his pride. He would refuse just to spite me, but if he is the logical man I believe him to be, there should be no issue.

"The real problem with be in how to approach Miss Bennet. She only knew the man for less than two months, so I doubt she was deeply in love with him. She cared for him, and his apparent rejection has hurt her, but she is not devastated. Margret thinks,"

"Oh, I do wish you wouldn't speak so informally with them."

"That she may see things from a new perspective now. My plan where she is concerned is simply to get to know her. Amelia loves the Gardiner's, so we will take every opportunity we can to visit with them. Since Margret spends a good deal of her time with her children, I imagine Miss Bennet does too. I will see how they respond to each other, and I can precede form there."

"Can you be sure that Mr. Bingley will not be a problem?"

Oliver thought about it for a few moments.

"We travel in similar circles. I am sure that there will be a time in the next few weeks that will bring them into our path. As much as I want to set up a test, I think it would do more harm than good. However, I will keep an eye out. It is not uncommon for the Gardiner's and I to dine out together, or to see an opera. I am sure that Miss Bennet will be included in our plans, and Bingley and his sisters frequent such places."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! Yay! Well, considering I am currently writing chapter 13, it's not too amazing. I actually posted this because I had intended to post the other a couple of days ago and had internet issues. So, you get two today! Moving everything along, trying to get things set up to get to everyone else. I am so excited! Y'all have no idea how hard this is. It's so good, and I am one of those people who like to give gifts early because I genuinely enjoy seeing people's reactions! I can't keep good news to myself for long. Especially Mary! I keep wanting to give hints but I make myself not. I haven't even written it yet! I am on chapter 13, but what I have for her is most likely chapter 30! Or later! It pains me! Her part of the story is pretty solid, as is Jane and Kitty's. Lydia, as with Lizzy, I am not 100%. Lydia is a perfect three way split. Regardless of her outcome, though, she won't mess too heavily with the other's personal storylines.**

' _…_ _I do wish you were here as well, my dearest Jane. Despite all the humor I find in our cousin and his esteemed patroness, being here and seeing Charlotte settled into her role as our cousin's wife, has left me feeling glad that at least we have not changed….'_

Jane set the letter down. She, too, found humor in the actions of her cousin and Lady Catherine De Bourg, but she had a better comprehension of why Charlotte made the choice she did. At the time, Jane had defended her because that was what she did, she always looked for the good. Mr. Bingley had only just left Netherfield and she clung to the hope her sister insisted she keep. Knowing what she did now, she completely understood why Charlotte chose to tie herself to her cousin. Women in their positions had few options, and Jane now knew she was in a similar situation. She was not on the shelf, but she would be in a very few, short years. Her choices were dwindling. Lizzy was wrong. Whether she knew it or not it or not, even they had changed.

She had talked with her aunt about it a little the night before. She had confided in her aunt her new feelings, somehow knowing she would understand, and she did. Her aunt had been on the brink of losing everything when her uncle made an offer. Her father had been the minister in a village called Lampton. He became sick and quickly passed away. Her uncle had enjoyed visiting with the father and daughter whenever his business brought him to the area, and knowing the church had already selected a new minister and that she would quickly be made to vacate the parish, he offered her a home and security. Her father had taught her that marriage is what you make it. In most cases, happiness and contentment in marriage were a choice. She knew Edward Gardiner to be a good, respectable man, so she had had confidence that they could have a happy life together.

Once they had both shared their thoughts and experiences, her aunt had promised their support. Her sister's letter had not changed her mind, but rather, it strengthened her resolve. She quickly read the last few lines and tied the letter into the bundle with the rest of her correspondence before heading downstairs. Mr. Andrews was coming to visit today, and she would finally get to meet his daughter, Amelia, whom her cousins could not say enough about. Jane thought of the conversation she had with her aunt when they returned from the park a few days before.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"_ _Thank you for taking the children to the park. I would have hated to disappoint them, but we haven't had a chance to visit with Oliver for several months now. He does not usually come to London this time of year."_

 _"_ _It was no trouble. I could tell there was a matter he wished to discuss with the both of you, and he would not have had the chance if I were in attendance."_

 _"_ _That was very kind of you, and yes, there was something he wished to share with us. It's not so much a secret as it is a sensitive subject. I am sure you know by now that he has a daughter?" Jane nodded. "As you may have guessed, he is a widower. He has come to Town to find a new wife."_

 _"_ _He is still in love with his first wife," Jane said sadly._

 _"_ _Oh, goodness no!" She looked at her aunt with surprise. "All I will say is that she was not a faithful wife, Jane. That is all you need to know. I am sure there are those who have begun to gossip about his past, because she hid her actions very poorly, but we are not likely to hear it. That information will be spread through much higher circles than ours. He is seeking a wife more for Amelia's sake. She is a darling girl. He is sending for her. I imagine we shall be seeing a great deal of the two. Amelia, Eleanor, and Madalene are very close. I hope this will not disturb you?"_

 _"_ _Of course not, Aunt! Little girls are one thing I know very much about. Now, if she were a boy, I might very well run back to Longbourn," she laughed._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Jane couldn't fathom why a wife and mother would behave in such a way. Her heart broke for this pleasant man and his daughter. Jane made herself put any more thoughts she may have on the issue aside as she entered sitting room. Eleanor and Madalene were helping to set up tea with their maid, Leah.

"Are you hosting a tea today? I do not remember receiving an invite."

"Don't be silly, Jane. You live here! You don't need an invite," said Madalene.

"Wouldn't you rather sit and talk with Mama and Mr. Andrews?" asked Eleanor seriously.

"I could, but I imagine that their company will be remarkably dull compared to yours."

"Well, I am sorry to have been such dull company. I shall be sure to remember that in the future," said her aunt dryly. The girls giggled.

"Where are John and Percy?" asked Jane.

"Neither of them are in the mood for company. I shall retrieve them later. I am sure the girls will not mind in any case." And they did not.

Mrs. Gardiner was finishing up a letter while Jane reminded Eleanor of the proper way to serve tea, when Mr. Andrews and Amelia were announced.

"Mrs. Gardiner! Eleanor! Madalene! I am so happy to see you!"

"Amelia!" cried the sisters, rushing to embrace their friend.

"Amelia, that is not how we greet our hosts," said Mr. Andrews with a smile.

"Sorry, Papa."

"Eleanor, why don't you introduce your cousin to our guest," said Mrs. Gardiner.

"Oh, right! Amelia. This is our cousin, Jane. Oh, sorry, Miss Jane Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Andrews. Eleanor and Madalene have told me much about you."

The little girl did a small curtsy, but found herself unable to respond. It took her father prodding her to get her to mumble a greeting. She just kept staring.

"Mama said we can have a tea party! We can't have any cakes or biscuits though, since we will be having lunch soon. Jane has been showing us the proper way to serve tea!"

"Would you like to join us?" asked Jane. Amelia nodded shyly and followed them to the other side of the room, where their tea was set up.

Oliver and Margret took seats nearer the fireplace, where they had a good view of the tea party happening across the room. Amelia had yet to say anything to Miss Bennet, and she continued to stare at her. She did, however, rush to take the seat next to her on the settee.

"I do not think I have ever seen her so quiet," said Margret.

"This is the first time she has been around a young woman of Miss Bennet's age that wasn't family." He was tense watching them, wondering how they would interact.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands with our Jane. She'll have her relaxed and joining them in no time. Besides," she said a bit louder, "they're not as dull as we are."

"Let this be a lesson on the importance of context, ladies," said Jane. "I did not say you were dull, only that you were dull in comparison."

"I am afraid I will have to disagree with you Miss Bennet. You did call her dull."

"Us, Oliver, she called us dull."

"Well, I think I am offended, Miss Bennet. I am not dull at all!"

"Yes you are, Papa. Grandmother and I get really tired when you start talking about your horses, and Grandmother said that's because you're boring," said Amelia. Oliver made an undignified sound, causing everyone to giggle.

Amelia opened up a bit more after that. Margret and Oliver discussed a few current events, and Jane instructed the girls on the basics of tea and conversation. Edward soon arrived.

"Well, this is nice. Where are the boys?"

"They weren't in the best of moods, so I decided it would be good to let the girls have some time on their own. They'll join us as soon as lunch is served." Her husband had just taken a seat when lunch was announced.

* * *

As Margret had said, the boys were retrieved for lunch. They were in a better mood than before, but were also obviously tired. They would be ready for a nap afterwards. Conversation was light. Amelia had been thrilled to be placed next to Miss Bennet. She asked her questions about her home in Hertfordshire. Oliver also heard his daughter telling them about their home in Suffolk.

"Papa doesn't sell race horses though. He doesn't like it," she said. "He says racing is, uh… Papa, what did you say racing was?"

"A waste of a good horse."

"You don't care for racing, Mr. Andrews?" asked Miss Bennet.

"No. My father raised and sold horses for that purpose, and I watched many good mounts get ruined on the track, or in training. Once my father passed and I took over, I started selling them as pleasure mounts. We still have a training track and stables, but I do not use them myself. The space is rented out. Once the contracts run out, I plan to have the track dismantled, but I will keep the stable. The area would be much better suited for my mares and foals."

"Which breeds do you keep?"

"Thoroughbreds and Hackneys mostly. I am hoping to expand into a wider variety in the next ten years. Do you ride, Miss Bennet?"

"I love to ride, when I get the chance. Our horses serve many purposes, but occasionally, when the weather is nice, I am able to take one of them out, though not as often as I would like."

The conversation turned to the differences between estates in rural areas, and estates outside larger cities.

"I love Roxwood above all my homes, however, I enjoy our estate in Nottinghamshire. Dalton is located about five miles outside of a small village called Basford. The atmosphere is very much like your Meryton has been described to me."

Lunch was soon over and the girls had convinced Miss Bennet to read them a story. The boys were taken by the maid for a nap. Margret followed her niece.

"Could I have an audience, my friend?" asked Oliver.

"Of course."

The men headed to Edward's study. On the way, they passed the sitting room. Oliver stopped and watched Jane read. Eleanor and Madalene were reclining against their mother on the settee, while Amelia had made herself comfortable next to Miss Bennet. He smiled at the sight before continuing on to his friend's study.

"What can I help you with?"

"I am not sure I know where to start. When I was here a few days ago, I told you that I have decided to remarry. Last time, my family selected my bride and I trusted in their choice as I was raised to do. My marriage failed. I find myself now approaching a new marriage not unlike most of my peers. I have certain criteria I wish to meet. I do not care who her family is or what fortune she has. I am wealthy enough and I will see to it that my wife will want for nothing. I am looking for a woman who lives up to her good reputation. Someone who will be a mother to Amelia, and a good influence. I desire someone who understands that I want us to be a family. I desire more children and I need someone who feels the same. I am envious of you, Edward. Not many men in our world have the kind of family that you have."

"I am not sure I quite understand where this is going. Are you asking for my help to find such a woman?"

"No, I have found one, I just don't know how to approach this."

"Who?"

"Over the course of our friendship, you have talked a great deal about your family, your nieces especially. You have never withheld their faults, or tried to make them out to be better than they are. You have always simply been honest, and I deeply admire that."

"You're interested in Jane," he said, leveling his friend with his gaze. Oliver never knew what it was like to feel yourself being judged until this moment.

"Yes," he said, "Your niece has caught my attention."

"Why?"

"As I said, when I settled on the idea of taking another wife, I decided on certain criteria that she must meet. Miss Bennet does. Putting aside that she is as beautiful as you have always said, she has done nothing but display a grace and kindness that is not easy to find. Amelia is already besotted with her. She adores children, and is patient with them. I sat and watched her teaching three young ladies how to pour tea and sit in a formal setting. When they squirmed, she caught their attention and saw that they got their focus back on the task. All the while, she allowed them to act like the children they are. When we walked by the sitting room, Amelia was curled up next to her.

"She was raised in a rather humble setting, and is unspoiled. She takes her position in her family seriously and is responsible. Other than the unlikeliness of her knowing how to run a large home, which my mother can teach her, and the uncertainty of her feelings regarding another gentleman, I can think of no other drawbacks."

"You've thought a lot on this. Knowing you, you have plans all laid out. I suppose you have come to me seeking permission, as she is in my care."

"Yes on all accounts. Before I left here on Monday, I had already begun forming a plan." Oliver handed him the contract he had begun drafting the other night and sat back and waited while his friend looked it over.

"It doesn't seem as though you have left a stone unturned. You must really want this to work."

"I do."

"I can find no fault with this. It is very well written. I would say that this benefits my niece and her family more than it does yourself."

"That depends on how you look at it. I would be receiving exactly what I want, and I would be aiding my dearest friends. You and Margret have done much for me personally. I would consider it a privilege to be able to aid you in securing the futures of your nieces."

"There is no guarantee that my brother-in-law will accept this. It could be contrived as a slight on his honor and pride."

"You know very well that I can be persuasive. If I have to change a few things, then so be it. I am confident, however, that he will see the wisdom in this plan. All of the issues he has had hanging over his head since his youngest was born will be resolved, and with very little effort from himself. He strikes me as a man who is hoping his problems will disappear if he pays them no mind long enough. I will simply prove him right."

"Hm. You could very well be right. So, you are not sure where to start?"

"Your niece and I have only met on these past two occasions. You and Margret talk of them a great deal, so I do know a bit about her. However, you have kept your connection with me private, so she knows only what has been revealed in the past few days. I would prefer to approach her with complete honesty, telling her from the beginning what my intentions are."

"With everything that has occurred, I believe that would be the best way to go about it. Jane talked with my wife last night. As we have already said, it has always been pressed on her that she must marry well. With all that has happened, Jane has made a few decisions. First, I am not sure that Bingley will be an issue any longer. She has decided that he either never cared for her or he is too easily swayed by friends and family. If the first, then he truly is not worth her time. If the second, she is not sure she could respect a man who let others make his decisions for him."

"Well, that is sensible," Oliver smirked.

"Very. As to herself, she has often attracted attention on the few times her family has come to Town to visit us. They have always been men of trade or respectable occupations, however, my sister has always let it be known she was off limits. She would then try and direct their attention towards Elizabeth or Mary. Jane has decided that she cannot continue with her mother's plan. She wants a home and security. She has no objection to such a man, and never has really, she just wanted to please her mother."

"And here I am about to offer her mother's dream."

"Yes, it is a bit of a twist isn't it," Edward laughed.

"Now, how should I approach her?"

Edward thought for a moment, and shared his thoughts. "Margret and I should speak to her first. You may be our good friend, but you are still a stranger to her. We will not give her any specifics, but we can inform her of your interest and your desire to speak to her about it, as well as vouch for your character."

"I can see the wisdom in that. Does she know of my first marriage?"

"Margret said she did confirm that you were a widower and that it was a sensitive subject, but I know not what else she may have told her."

"Go ahead and tell her everything. It will save me the trouble, and I would rather have to fill in the gaps than relive it all. Do not mention the contract. I only wish for her to know of my intensions. It is the end of March now, and she is due to return home…?"

"At the end of April. Lizzy is staying with a friend in Kent and shall spend two weeks, her friend's younger sister Mariah as well, here before they continue on to Longbourn. At least, that is the plan."

"Well, that gives us about four weeks. I am sure she and I will have decided whether or not we would suit each other by then. Hopefully, before. If we can settle it sooner, I can meet with her father and have the contract signed and the banns read. The sooner I know if it will come to pass the sooner I can begin the other arrangements."

"Always planning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love hearing back from readers. It makes me happy that so many are enjoying this story and that Oliver is well liked. Things are going to move fairly quickly with them, though not as quickly as Charlotte and Mr. Collins. Courting really didn't last that long back then. Mrs. Bennet was expecting a proposal and they had only known Mr. Bingley for a couple of months. Mr. Collins had only known Lizzy a couple of weeks, and Charlotte a day, maybe two? When Darcy had proposed to Lizzy he had only had a few months to get to know her. That's not including their time apart. In the actual story, Bingley hadn't known Jane much longer when he proposed. They may have known of each other for almost a year, but they had spent very little time together. Oliver wants a wife who will take her roles seriously, and Jane wants security for herself and her sisters. She is the niece of his very good friends. People would literally send their children to stay with relatives and friends with the hope that a match would be made. I hope this settles a couple of concerns.**

After they saw their guests out, the Gardiner's and Jane had tea. Once they had finished, her uncle and aunt retired to his study, and Jane sat to write her weekly letter to her mother. She had decided not to mention any specifics about her week. She talked of her cousins' playdate and their trip to the park, but never mention Mr. Andrews himself.

Before he had left, Mr. Andrews had mentioned _Artexerxes_ would be performed next Saturday night, followed by _The Devil to Pay_. He suggested they attend. Her uncle and aunt assured her it was a custom they had formed. Whenever he was in Town, they dined out at least once a week, and attended the opera when there was something interesting being put on. So, she was able to tell her mother that her uncle and aunt were taking her to see the performance. She had just placed her letter to be sent out when her uncle and aunt came back into the room.

"Jane, we were wondering if we might have a moment of your time. A matter as arisen that we need to discuss with you."

"Is it serious? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, dear. You have done nothing wrong, but it is a serious matter."

"Of course." She and her aunt made themselves comfortable on the settee while her uncle took one of the wing-backed chairs.

"What is your opinion of Mr. Andrews?" asked her uncle.

"I think he is a very kind and interesting man. He obviously adores his daughter and has managed to retain your good opinion and friendship. He seems to be entirely respectable."

Her uncle nodded at her answered. "And what has your aunt told you of him?"

"That he is in town to secure a new wife and that his first marriage is a sensitive subject," she blushed. "That his wife did not behave as a respectable wife and mother should."

Her uncle and aunt began to tell her the tale of Mr. Andrews's first marriage. She felt very sorry, and a bit angry, for Mr. Andrew.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked.

"Mr. Andrews has taken an interest in you. He has some very specific criteria and he feels that you meet them. He would like to get to know you better, and for you to know him better," answered her aunt.

"He's interested in me? For a wife?"

"Yes. We have often talked about you and your sisters, so he had already knew of your character and reputation. Upon actually meeting you, he formed a very good opinion of you. Seeing how you interacted with his daughter, and how she, in turn, responded to you caused him to seek your uncle's counsel."

"What is the criteria he feels I have met?"

"I believe that is a question better put to him, dear."

"He and Amelia shall be coming for tea tomorrow afternoon. Her governess shall attend with them. She and Leah will take the children to the park while we stay here. If you choose, you may ask him any questions you have then. You have tonight and tomorrow morning to think it over. Remember, there is no commitment. He only wishes for the two of you to get to know one another," added her uncle.

* * *

Jane stared into the mirror as she brushed her hair, not really paying attention to her strokes, but thinking about the discussion she had with her aunt and uncle. She could hardly believe that Mr. Andrews would consider her for a wife. It went against everything she thought she finally understood. Hadn't she just concluded that she should be looking elsewhere for a husband? A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts.

"You may enter," she called. She watched her aunt come into the room and shut the door. The older woman approached her and signaled that she would take over brushing her hair. Jane handed it over and watched her aunt in the mirror. After several minutes of silence, her aunt finally spoke.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I hardly know what to think. I have just settled in my heart that I should follow a new path, and here I find myself still on the old one. Am I being tested? And I am afraid. I fear that I may become attached to him and be left heartbroken once more. I am not sure I can bear it a second time."

"That is not surprising, given the events of the past months, but you need to remember that Oliver has had to deal with a great amount of heartache as well. He will be just as cautious, and it is why he is going about this the way he is. Oliver Andrews is an honorable man, Jane. If it sets you at ease, consider it as getting to know a new friend. Oliver respects honesty, so just be honest with him. If at any time you do not think it will work, tell him. I am sure he will do the same."

"I have already decided not to inform anyone back home of this. Mama would probably come to Town and interfere. Kitty and Lydia would come too. It would be a disaster," she lamented. "I cannot tell Lizzy either. She is determined that I marry for love. She would be much harsher with me than she was with Charlotte. She refuses to acknowledge that at least one of us must marry for securities sake, though we have talked about it enough. I once mentioned wishing to marry for love, and she responded that I should take care to fall in love with a man of great fortune. She approved so strongly of Mr. Bingley because she thought him in love with me. I am frightened of what she will think of Mr. Andrews. Oh, and Papa! He is likely to find something humorous about him, and Mr. Andrews is an intelligent man, he would understand he was being mocked. At least I would not have to worry about Mary. She would not allow Mama to drag her to Town, and she is more likely to preach at him than laugh at him. Though, that could very well be worse."

Her aunt laughed. "I assure you, he would know how to handle your family. We have talked about all of you for years. He will not find them shocking. Besides, he will meet them anyway, if you both decide to go forward with the match."

"Knowing and experiencing are two completely different things, Aunt."

"True," she said, now braiding her niece's hair. "I would advise you not to worry about things that have yet to happen. Any man you choose would eventually have to meet your family, dear. At least Oliver has an idea of what he will encounter."

"That is true."

"Have you come to a decision?"

"I do not believe there is anything to decide as of yet. The time for decisions will come in a few weeks. It is likely we would have gotten to know each other anyway, had he not stated his intentions to know me specifically. I do appreciate his honesty. It is nice to _know_ a man's intentions."

"I imagine it is. Well, I shall leave you to get your rest. Feel free to take the morning to yourself, if you like. The children will survive a day without you." Her aunt placed a kiss on her brow, and left her niece to her own thoughts again.

Jane felt a little better after talking with her aunt. As her uncle said, there was no commitment. They would simply get to know each other. He was obviously close with her relations, and he did seem a little familiar with her, so he must have heard a great deal about her family. If he had confided such intimate things with them, it is only natural that they would divulge some of their own family issues. But if that were true, then he must know she would be coming to him with virtually nothing. What she thought would be satisfactory for one type of man would not be so for a man of his consequence, and she had guessed what her uncle had confirmed; he was very wealthy. Possibly more so than Mr. Darcy! At their few meetings, he had mentioned two estates, his house in Town, and her uncle had alluded to another in Bath! He bred and raise horses, too! How could he possibly consider her?

But then she thought of Amelia. She was a sweet little girl and, once she stopped staring, was adamant on having Jane's attention. Jane could see that she longed for a mother's touch. Jane couldn't think of Amelia's mother without getting angry, which was odd for her. It took quite a bit to make her angry. She completely understood his desire to find a wife, and she began to understand a little of what he would be looking for.

There was no denying that she loved children. One would think that practically raising her youngest sisters from the time she was ten, she would be a little more resistant to the idea, but she wasn't. She enjoyed it, and she knew it showed in how she handled your cousins. It showed when she spent time with Amelia today. She now wondered if it had been some sort of test.

Deciding that adding more unanswered questions would not help her find rest, she forced herself to close her eyes and clear her mind. She finally found rest a little while later.

* * *

This seemed to be a little more awkward than she thought it would be. The children and their caretakers had just left for their adventure into the park, and her aunt and uncle had excused themselves to the other side of the room. Her aunt was working on a needle point and her uncle picked up a book her had begun the night before. She suddenly thought of Lizzy's description of being cornered by their mother and Mr. Collins, and the awkward proposal and fallout that followed. Before she could stop herself she began to giggle.

"Am I to be let in on the joke?" asked Mr. Andrews, his face a mixture of amusement and anxiety.

"Please forgive, Mr. Andrews. I am in no way mocking you. I was reminded of situation, a very different, yet similar situation that my sister found herself in several months ago." She looked at him to see there was far more amusement than anxiousness now. She decided that this might be a good note to start on.

"I understand from my aunt and uncle that you have shared many intimate details of your life with them, and that they have done the same."

"That is correct."

"Then you know of the entail upon my father's estate?"

"I do."

"Our cousin, Mr. Collins, who is to inherit the estate, decided he should come for a visit. He wrote to my father and he granted his permission for him to do so. He is a minister to a parish in Kent, and is very fond of his patroness." The couple heard a snort come from the direction of her uncle.

"I take it he talked about her a great deal."

"Indeed he did, sir. During the course of his stay, he directed his 'special' attentions to my sister, Elizabeth. On a morning after a late evening," her expressions pained for a moment, "he approached our mother with his intensions and she promptly helped him locate my sister. What transpired was what Lizzy considers the most awkward position she had been in to date. He proclaimed that it was the duty of a clergyman to set the example of marriage in his parish and that it was at the urgings of his 'esteemed patroness' that he find a wife, and he thought that he would find no better wife than among the daughters of the man whose estate that was entailed upon him." Mr. Andrews seemed very amused by this point.

"Lizzy has claimed for years that only the deepest love would induce her into matrimony, so we all knew she would deny him. Well, Mama apparently didn't expect her to reject him. When she did, he refused to believe her and insisted that she was only doing so as a means to 'increase his love by suspense.' In the end, Papa sided with Lizzy, and the matter was resolved."

"Different yet similar. Yes, I agree that it is, and I do sincerely hope we have a different outcome." Jane blushed at his statement. "Isn't your sister, Elizabeth, currently in Kent?" asked Mr. Andrews.

Jane laughed softly. "Yes. The story doesn't really end there. After his proposal to Lizzy, he received an invite to dine with our neighbors. He was engaged to our dear friend, Charlotte Lucas, soon after. She and Lizzy are especially close, and she has gone to visit as a favor."

"I must say, that is an odd arrangement."

"To those who do not know Charlotte, perhaps, but she is not a vicious person. Indeed, Lizzy has been quite entertained with our cousin's antics, as well as those of his patroness, with whom they dine twice a week. Lizzy has begun to understand why Charlotte agreed to the match, and I hope she continues to do so," she said, looking Mr. Andrews in the eye.

"And we finally come to the matter."

"Why would you consider me? You know my circumstances, and though my father is a gentleman, I do not feel I am anywhere near qualified to suit your needs."

"Here I will have to disagree with you."

"My uncle said that you had certain criteria you were searching for in a wife."

"I do. Your uncle and aunt have informed you of my first marriage, correct? I am sure I do not need to tell you that it has left a very deep impression on me. For all of Ophelia's fortune, background, and connections, they all meant nothing in the end. You are wondering at my conditions? Kindness, patience, faithfulness, respect. Those are the things I seek. Miss Bennet, I simply want someone who will be a wife to me and a mother to my child. Not to sound pretentious, but I do not need more money and connections, I have that all on my own. Amelia needs a mother. Someone who will be involved in her life, and will love her and teach her the things only a mother can. Ophelia denied her that from the beginning. For myself, I desire a family. I expect nothing more than you have been taught is expected of you.

"We have never been a traditional family. Amelia goes where I do, and I will expect the same from you. I have never cared for the distractions of other men. I despise any form of gambling, hunting holds no interest for me, and I have never been a great reader. My time is spent with the business of my estates, my horses, and most importantly, Amelia. I have no desire to change this, other than yourself and the addition of more children. I refuse to live as I was forced to in my first marriage. I am not a tyrant. I am not going to keep you under lock and key, but I do expect your faithfulness, to me and only me," he said firmly. Jane nodded her agreement.

"Your family will always be welcome at any of our houses and estates, and yes, I am quite aware of their personalities. Truthfully, from all I have heard, they are not so different from many others that you will witness in Society. The only difference is their circumstances. I will be honest and tell you I have already drawn up plans in regards to your sisters. I hope to have one of them take up residence with us. Forgive me for speaking as though you have already agreed, but I wish for you to know what I am expecting."

"I understand, and I am not offended. Your expectations are more than acceptable. I am surprised that you would involve my sisters."

"I was an only child. I had always wanted siblings, but it was not possible. Your sisters will be my sisters and I will see to it that they are afforded ever opportunity they desire. I shall refrain from going into more detail until you have settled your heart on the matter. Your uncle knows though, and approves."

"You sound as though you are already sure."

"I am. I do not put effort into anything I do not think worth my while or possible. As soon as you know, we can proceed."

Jane wasn't sure how she felt about that. A part of her feared he would still change his mind, another part felt a bit indignant. It obviously showed on her face, but he only found it amusing. The children soon returned, and Jane began to get to know father and daughter.

 **A little bit of possessive behavior. Just a tad. I wonder if that may come in to play later? I guess we will find out. I am actually posting this a bit earlier than planned. I will be working on Love for Mary tonight and all weekend. I hope to have a few chapters finished and posted, if not completed by Sunday, so I posted this one tonight before I forget. You're welcome. I actually have a completed outline for Love for Mary, but I am a bit stuck on dialogue. It will be six chapters total, maybe seven if I split it up a bit. It is all Mary. No other sister will have the focus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love feedback. I enjoy reading each one. It is important to remember that this is still a period story. Jane, especially, is going to behave as a lady of that time period. Jane is looking to improve her family's situation and she has encountered a gentleman who can help with that. It is not love...yet. It's kinda like a business deal, which wasn't uncommon then. She knows what she is getting into, and if she wanted to say no, her aunt and uncle wouldn't think less of her for it. Sorry if modern lingo slips in now and again. I reread and edit several times before I post, but I will still miss things. Sorry this was so late. Between migraines and wifi problems, I didn't get done all that I wanted to. I am hoping to stay several chapters ahead in my writing. I can't wait for the reviews on this one. Seriously, review and tell me what you think. Yay for you that this is a long chapter, for me anyway.**

Oliver glared around the room. He didn't want to be there, but he had been outwitted by his mother and Miss Bennet. Now that was an alliance he didn't see coming. The day after their talk, he had invited them to Carter House for tea. His mother was, of course, in attendance. She had never had anything against the Gardiner's, it was just odd to her that her son would strike up such an intimate friendship with them. Within the span of one hour, Diana was in full support of the match. Miss Bennet just seemed to have that effect on people.

Miss Bennet had accompanied Amelia and himself a few times out in public, his mother or her aunt in attendance. Rumors already circulated about his 'mystery woman.' His mother was enjoying the attention, and had refused to give out much information, only confirming that her son was courting a young woman. In truth, they got along very well. He knew his close friendship with her relatives helped. They had a long way to go to before they knew each other well, but he remained confident that they would complement one another in the end. He was known to be a bit ruthless and single-minded. He thought her gentleness and compassion might balance him out, or at least give him another view on issues.

Miss Bennet and the Gardiner's had come for tea again, and Amelia expressed her desire to spend the evening with the family. Before he could suggest anything, his mother broke in exclaiming that it was perfect. Mrs. Whitmore had the evening off, and it freed him up to attend the Whittaker's Ball with her. When he tried to suggest that Miss Bennet could dine out with them instead, she thwarted him by reminding him that the reason Amelia was so keen to stay with them was because she had promised to make sweets with girls. A sweet they made at Longbourn. She actually smirked at him when she said it.

So, there he was, forced to spend an evening with his peers, people he generally preferred to avoid outside of business. The women were the worst. Since his mother had been confirming the rumors, many matchmaking mothers were putting in last ditch efforts to catch the widower. He was not drinking, he was not eating, and he was not dancing. He stayed, almost, in one place all evening. One more hour, and he was collecting his mother and they were going home. At least, that was the plan before he saw them.

Mr. Bingley and his sisters were in attendance. Oliver thought about what he was going to do. Did he want to try and scour out some information, or did he want to ignore them and go about his business? Things were going well between Miss Bennet and himself, if he entered into a conversation with them he may or may not like the outcome. If he ignored them he could continue on as he was, or he may end up regretting not seeing what information he could receive. They were speaking to Mrs. Wilkins and her daughters. He knew the woman would nab him if he walked by. Well, he could hardly help it if he was pulled into a conversation. He moved in their direction, and just as he went to pass them, he heard his name.

"Mr. Andrews! Finally decided to join to crowd, hmm?" teased the matron.

"Not quite, Mrs. Wilkins. I was going in search of my mother. I am hoping to convince her to leave."

"Oh, you!" she giggled. "Oh, forgive my manners. Mr. Andrews, allow me to introduce Mr. Charles Bingley and his sisters, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Louisa Hurst. And this, my dear friends, is our resident recluse, Mr. Oliver Andrews. This is the first Season he has attended in many years. He prefers to stay closed up in his many residences."

"I am not a recluse. I visit many friends and my daughter and I are often found running about the towns and villages surrounding my 'residences.' Really Mrs. Wilkins," he half-heartedly teased. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," said Bingley gleefully. He reminded Oliver of an excited puppy, but at least he knew how to dress. His elder sister, Mrs. Hurst, did well enough, though he would consider her overdone with accessories. However, Miss Bingley's dress was a true eyesore. Orange was not her color. The sisters were smiling too hard. He wasn't sure if he was just being too hard on them or not, so he turned his attention to one of the other ladies who was trying to pull him into a conversation.

"How is your Olivia? She really is a sweet heart," simpered the oldest Miss Wilkins. He really couldn't recall her name. Or her sisters names.

"Yes, my _Amelia_ is very sweet, and she is staying with some friends tonight," he corrected, watching her blush under her mother's glare.

"Is she not a little young to be staying with friends?" asked one of the younger sisters.

"The Gardiner's are very close friends of mine. I trust them completely. Their daughters are about the same age as my own. They are quite close and when it was discovered they would be making confectionery, well, there was no keeping her home. It is just as well. I imagine we shall spend the day there tomorrow anyway. I'll have only myself to rush out the door." He had noticed Miss Bingley flinch when he mentioned the Gardiner's and barely managed to keep the smirk off his face.

"Rush out the door, hmm? This wouldn't have anything to do with the mystery woman you have been reported to have been seen with, would it?" asked Mrs. Wilkins. The door was open. He hoped Miss Bennet wouldn't be too cross with him.

"You caught me. Yes. I have very recently begun courting their niece, a Miss Jane Bennet of Hertfordshire. Her family has an estate there called Longbourn. Very pretty country I hear. I hope to be able to see it myself very soon."

He watched as Bingley and his sisters lost the color in their faces. Bingley no longer resembled a happy puppy, but more one who had received a firm kick from a most beloved Master. He almost felt bad. The sister's looked as though they would be sick. Mrs. Hurst recovered first.

"Well, that is a coincidence. Our brother let out a house there this past autumn. In fact, we were very near Longbourn. Only about three miles, was it Caroline?"

"Yes, I believe it was, Louisa. The country was very pretty."

"I wonder… I had asked if she knew anyone in Town and she mentioned she briefly visited a friend when she had first arrived after the New Year. Unfortunately, she said that she had lost touch and had yet to reconnect with her friend. You wouldn't happen to be that friend, would you?" Bingley gave his sisters a withering glare. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Lucky for him, the Wilkins' were too busy trying to collect information on Miss Bennet.

"Yes," answered Miss Bingley in a strained voice, "she did stop by, and I returned her visit, but we have been so busy since then. I was sure she had already returned home."

"She is not to return home until the end of April. Well, I shall be sure to mention making your acquaintance." Miss Bingley didn't appear to appreciate that he had gotten her in trouble with her brother. He could tell she was about to do something unintelligent. 'Oh, please do,' he thought.

"I can't help but wonder if you know much about her family, sir. Their estate is entailed away, and there are five daughters. I was given to understand that they have little to no dowries. We were all quite shocked when we saw that they were all out in Society, and the youngest at only 15," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Miss Bingley, I may have only met Miss Bennet recently, but I have been friends with her aunt and uncle for years. There is very little I do not know about the family. I couldn't care less that their estate is entailed away. I have two prospering estates along with a home here in Town and another in Bath. I am in no need of more wealth. I am quite able of securing more funds on my own, so a meager dowry means nothing. I shall see that my wife is properly looked after. Along with my estates, I have a booming breeding business and other very profitable investments." He saw that they had attracted a small crowd. He decided he might as well continue on.

"Miss Bennet is a very kind and gentle woman. Amelia simply adores her. In fact, I was almost offended with how quickly she turned town an evening with me to make sweets with Miss Bennet and the Miss Gardiner's. Miss Bennet is a true treasure," he said looking now at Bingley, "and I intend to make sure she always knows it."

Bingley was clearly trying to keep his temper and Oliver was sure the man had determined he did not like him. That was fine with Oliver. He wasn't seeking to become friendly with the man, but perhaps this incident, though it might be painful, will cause the man to gird his loins and make his own decisions.

"It really was a pleasure, but I must find my mother. I would very much like to head home."

"Is there a chance that we may make Miss Bennet's acquaintance?" asked the youngest Miss Wilkins. She looked truly interested. He heard her sister admonish her, calling the young woman 'Susan.'

"Perhaps, Miss Susan. However, it is very likely that the next several weeks will be very busy. Good night." He turned and walked quickly away. Oh, he was in so much trouble, and he wasn't sure how to get out of it.

* * *

The inside of the carriage was very quiet. Usually the air was filled with Caroline's gossiping, but tonight, she didn't dare. Her brother was angry and she knew she should tread carefully. He was rarely ever angry, but when he was, he would often make rash decisions, and always followed through with them. They pulled up to the Hurst's townhome and the ladies rushed inside.

"I am simply exhausted. I don't know about you, Louisa, but I think I will retired for the night."

"Not so fast, Caroline. I will speak with you. If you do not mind, Hurst, I wish to speak to with Louisa as well," said Bingley evenly.

"By all means. Goodnight," said Hurst. He had a bit of pep in his step. Truthfully, he was happy to see Caroline be taken down a peg. He almost wished he could witness it, but he knew it was time for his young brother-in-law to take charge.

Bingley led his sisters into the sitting room and closed the door behind them. The ladies took seats on the sofa, Louisa nervously twisting her bracelets, and Caroline trying to look as though she didn't have a care in the world. Bingley paced the room. Not able to take the stress anymore, Louisa began talking.

"Charles, I know you are angry, but you have to know we had the best of intentions! Jane Bennet is a sweet woman, but with her lacking a fortune and having such unfortunate relations we thought it best for your own reputation! We are so new to society, I am not sure we could have survived the repercussions! Think of Caroline! She still has to marry! If you had married Miss Bennet it could have hurt her chances at a suitable match!"

"Caroline has hurt her own chances at a suitable match and you know it!" bellowed Bingley.

"How dare you," started Caroline, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"Oh, I have only just started. You have made a fool of yourself chasing after Darcy when he obviously does not want you. Several men have approached me over the years, and you have turned them all away, believing that Darcy would one day make you his wife. It's been almost three years, Caroline! It's not going to happen. He has told me so himself. He was actually looking forward to going to his Aunt's just to get away from you. Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

For the first time that he could recall, Caroline looked close to tears. He almost backtracked until he remembered his reason for being so angry.

"When did she call on you?"

Louisa answered. "It was about mid-January."

"How could you? How could you both do this to me? Does my own happiness mean nothing to you? Have I not always done what I could to ensure you both had the best? Louisa, what did I ask you after Hurst asked for your hand?"

"You asked if he was who I truly wished to marry. Then you said I could cancel the engagement at any moment I wanted," she answered softly.

"I didn't care much for him at first. I thought he was too old and that you could do better, but he made you happy and that is what mattered. Why am I not afforded the same curtesy?"

"Do not act as though you are a victim!" cried Caroline, raging over her brother's earlier words. "It was not Louisa and I alone who convinced you. Mr. Darcy also insisted that it was not a good match. Miss Bennet did not appear to regard you anymore than the next man. It was not until you knew he agreed with us that you decided there was some truth to our words."

"Did Darcy know she was in Town?"

"Yes, he did," she said, triumph in her eyes. "He believed it best to conceal the matter from you, and we agreed. We were only trying to protect you, and I cannot say that we were wrong. Why, the first chance that she got, she attached herself to a wealthy man. A man wealthier than you. Her recent actions have shown us her true self!"

"And what is that, pray? Even if she were after me for my fortune, how does that make her any different from you or your 'friends'? Do not tell me that it is Darcy alone you want. I've seen the look of greed you have when you see his homes. If he were a clergyman, I can bet you would have a different opinion of him! Even if it were true, if she cared only for my fortune, it was still my decision. I should have been told of her presence in Town!"

"You're right, Charles," said Louisa, trying to calm her siblings, "we should not have hidden it from you. You are no longer a child and you are more than capable of making your own decisions. We may have had the best of intensions, as did Mr. Darcy, but we obviously erred in our handling of the situation. And, Caroline, you can hardly say that Jane has shown herself to be nothing more than a fortune hunter. It has been many months since you paid your call to her, and it is not uncommon for a lady to find herself with another suitor in that time. Knowing Mr. Andrews has a daughter in need of a mother would certainly tug on her heart. I am so very sorry, Charles." Bingley saw that his sister truly was sorry to have hurt him, but he still doubted she actually regretted her actions. Caroline clearly had no regret whatsoever.

"You will pack you things, Caroline. You are going to stay with our Aunt in Scarborough."

"What?! You cannot do that!"

"I can, and I am. Our time here at Hurst's townhouse is almost over. My own home's repairs are nearly finished and it will be ready for occupancy again in a week's time. I refuse to share a house with you."

"You have no right!"

"Oh, sister, but I do. If you refuse to comply with this request, I will release your dowry to you. I figured you would prefer this to talk of why you are not staying with me and keeping house! Do not think Louisa will take you in either, as Hurst has had enough of you as well."

"We have plans, Charles! There are balls and dinners we have already accepted invitations to. We are to go to Pemberly this summer! You cannot do this to me!"

"Invitations are easy to get out of, you did it plenty in Hertfordshire. You are going to visit an elderly aunt. We can tell them she asked for your companionship or some such rot. Besides, they will only be down one person. I am more than capable of attending on my own. As for Pemberly, well Caroline, I cannot guarantee that Darcy and I will remain friends after this. Good intentions or not, he had no right."

The sisters gasped. While it was true that their brother had gained more friends than Mr. Darcy, there could be severe drawbacks for them if their brother were to publically snub the man. He had many more connections and friends. Not to mention, the friends and connections their brother had were mostly thanks to Mr. Darcy.

"Charles, you can't," tried Louisa.

"Darcy will answer to me for his actions. For now, Caroline you will do as I have said. I need time away from you. Louisa, I appreciate your apology, but I do not wish to be in your company either. Because I care for both of your reputations and do not want to be the cause of any gossip attached to you, I will not take myself to the hotel to stay. Our family business is our own, but I shall not be attending anything else this week, I think. If anyone asks, I have a fever. Goodnight."

"What of the opera, Charles? I thought your business with Mr. Aster depended on our attending with him and his wife," said Caroline desperately.

Bingley sighed. She was right. "We shall attend, but you will announce your trip to Scarborough and I shall complain of not feeling well before the night is done. At least that can be an excuse for my less than upbeat attitude. Expect an early night."

"What of Jane? What will you do concerning her, now that you know?" asked Louisa.

"Nothing. I cannot lay the blame at your feet, or Darcy's, alone. I chose to follow your advice. As much as I particularly dislike the man, I find I only dislike him for doing as I should have done. No, I shall not interfere. If she rejects him, then I shall find a way to beg her forgiveness, but I shall not take away any happiness she may have found."

Once he left, Caroline began to rant. After a few minutes of listening, Louisa was through.

"Enough, Caroline! I will not lie and say that I am not glad that she is likely out of reach for our brother, but what we did to Charles was wrong. I did not realize it until he mentioned our meeting a few years ago, when I accepted Hubert's proposal. He could have denied him, but I am glad he didn't. I know most people do not see it, but I truly do care about him. Yes, our marriage has only been for convenience sake, he needed the money and I was saved from being a spinster. Oh, don't give me that look. I was only a year older than you are now."

"I am nowhere near…"

"Stop deluding yourself, Caroline! You are and you know it! You are no longer able to continue turning down suitors! You could have been Mrs. Weston this time last year. Or Mrs. Thomas, or Mrs. Vale. I have wanted to dissuade you time and time again, but I never did, and I regret it. No more schemes Caroline. Besides, I have some news."

"What news could you possibly have that I do not know?" she sneered.

"As you know, Hubert promised me a child, though he already has three from his first wife. I found out two days ago that I am expecting. I was going to wait to tell you, but given the turn of events, I think now is good. We were going to wait and take up residence at Lockwood after our trip to Pemberly, but as it is no longer likely, I imagine we shall go sooner."

"A child? You're going to have a child?"

"Yes," smiled Louisa, "I am. I shall tell Charles tomorrow. Though I doubt it will cause his anger to disappear altogether, he shall be happy for me. Caroline, you need to take your future seriously. Mr. Darcy is not for you. You need to decide what you can do before it is truly too late."

Louisa left her sister standing by herself. Caroline didn't know what to think. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? Why had her siblings turned on her? Things were going so perfectly. She had separated her brother and Mr. Darcy successfully from the Bennet sisters, and she felt that Mr. Darcy was finally taking notice of her thanks to their shared plans to keep her brother from Jane Bennet. And now, her siblings wanted her to just give up?! Charles was sending her away?! Her brother was having thoughts of severing his ties with the man she wanted?! It could not be! She was so close to her goal! Pemberly was going to be the crowning moment! She just knew there was a reason for him inviting them all to his estate in Derbyshire, with all their immediate family in attendance. He was going to announce his intentions! What other reason could there be?! She would fix this! She would!

 **I haven't been able to upload any pics I have made for this fic, so I have started a Tumblr where I can post all the pics I want and give insights into future chapters and stories I am working on. I am readergirl4985 there as well. Look me up if you like. Reviews make me want to write and post more often. Just saying.**

 **This chapter has been slightly edited after a reader informed me of a wording error. Thank you mdg99. See, I do listen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fantastic feedback. I thank each and every one of you. Many of your questions with be answered in the coming chapters. Seriously, I read some of them and thought, I want to, but I shouldn't. I did responded to a few reviews with some sneak peaks. I am so excited over this story. So far, I am staying several chapters ahead. I am about to finish 14 and start 15. You will be seeing more characters soon, along with their POVs. Lizzy and another sister who will be revealed by the end of this chapter, will be joining Jane in London soon. Some may like this chapter, others won't, but this is how it turned out. Kudos to the reviewer who noticed unstable Caroline. She will be making a few more appearances. I don't think this story will be so kind to her as my last.**

Guilt. That was what he felt. He should have stayed away from the Bingley's. After feeling triumphant over the encounter, he realized that he may have caused some serious damage. He knew that Charles Bingley was a possible sore spot with Miss Bennet, and he would never want to do something to intentionally hurt her. Yet he had. He watched as Miss Bennet show the girls how to properly unknot a needlepoint.

He forced himself to focus on what his friend was saying. Edward was telling him about his newest contract with a carriage maker. You would find almost anything in his warehouses. Oliver loved it. They chatted a few more moments before he asked if he could talk speak with Miss Bennet alone. After assuring him that he had not had a change of heart, but mentioning that he may have gotten himself in trouble, Edward allowed them the use of his study.

Miss Bennet looked nervous as she followed him down the hall, he tried to reassure her, but he didn't think he did a good job. He led her to her uncle's chair before closing the door.

"Is everything alright?" asked Miss Bennet.

"That is a broad question. If you are inquiring as to if I have changed my mind, the answer is a firm no. I am quite resolute in having you for my wife, though after what I have to tell you, it is you who may decide to walk away." Miss Bennet looked startled.

"What could you have done that would warrant my censure, sir?"

"Well, as you know, I attended the Whittaker's Ball last evening. It was a very dull evening as I waited for the first opportunity to leave without offending my hosts. I didn't talk with too many people, but as the time drew near and I was preparing to search out my mother, I happened to catch sight of Charles Bingley and his sisters in the crowd."

He saw her stiffen at the mention of the family. He went on the tell her of his actions and the resulting conversation. He watched as she got up and walked to the window.

"I realize that I have no real excuse for doing what I did. There were multiple reasons I cited to myself for doing it, but in truth, I wanted to know if he had feelings for you. I cannot say that I am pleased to have found out that he does, if his reactions are anything to judge by."

"And what do you hope to accomplish in telling me this? I have already told you I cannot have him, not knowing that he allowed his friends and relations to persuade him that I was not good enough, or that I held no feelings for him. For almost two months he showered me with his attentions, and then he left with no intent to return. Perhaps, in another time and place, I might have been more forgiving, but considering the current circumstances, I find I cannot."

Oliver released a breath he did not realized he had held. Being the observant man that he was, though, he knew she had something else to say.

"I am not particularly happy with you at moment, but I can understand. I would be lying if I said I didn't worry that you are going to find me unsuitable and change your mind. I cannot say I would not take action if a chance to set my mind at ease presented itself." She laughed to herself. "It seems I am not so changed after all."

"Being forgiving is not a bad thing. I would say you are more cautious, now, compared to how you were once described to me."

"Perhaps," she said, finally turning from the window. "You did not answer my question. Why tell me?"

"Because the truth would eventually come out, and I would rather you hear it from me than another source. Also, I thought you would be less angry at me if I told you myself."

"Are you sure you want to admit that to me? I could very well use that against you later."

"You sound as though you know there will be a 'later', Miss Bennet."

"Very astute, Mr. Andrews. You have told me several times over the course of the last week that you are sure of your decision. Just this morning, I decided that I was quite sure of my own."

Smirking, he asked, "What is it you are 'quite sure of'?"

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Andrews, I am afraid that is not the right question to obtain the answer you seek."

He laughed. "You are not going to make this easy are you?"

"I should make it harder after your confession, however, since I appreciate your honesty in telling me, even though you did so to gain mercy, I have decided not to draw things out."

"Well, in that case," he said, walking to her and taking her hands in his, "Miss Bennet, will you honor me by accepting my proposal? Will you share your life with me?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews, I shall."

Oliver placed a kiss upon her hands. "May I now have the privilege of using your Christian name in private? I would like for you to use mine."

"You may… Oliver."

"Thank you, Jane. Now, I must ask; what was it that brought about your decision?"

"Amelia. As you are well aware, my aunt and I made sweets with the children last night, and while my aunt tended to her children with the aid of Leah, I saw to Amelia. This continued on to bedtime. My aunt and Leah assisted Eleanor and Madalene as they prepared for bed, and I tended to Amelia. The girls were exhausted and were falling asleep before we even had the properly tucked in. We said their prayers with them, and she said 'And thank You, God, for letting me see what it is like to have a mother.' My aunt and I barely managed to make it out of the door," she said with a sniffle.

Oliver offered her his handkerchief. It was upsetting that his daughter had been made to miss out on having a mother, but he felt relief in seeing Jane's sensitivity to his daughter's prayers. He knew she would be good for his little girl.

"Please do try and control your impulses in the future. You are lucky that I am so even tempered, as my aunt would say. Now, am I to finally know what you have put in the contract you plan to hand over to my father?" she asked, changing the subject.

"If you wish. Once I had my attorney finalize it, I gave a copy to your uncle for safe keeping. It would probably be a good idea to bring him in now."

* * *

An hour later, congratulations had been given and the contract had been read through. Jane still felt in shock. He was being very generous to her family and herself. He had settled a firm five thousand pounds on each sister, with added investments that would raise even that amount in time. When she expressed her concerns over Lydia's placement, he eased her mind by telling her how his aunt handled his cousins. She would be safe and carefully watched, but she would not be entirely caged either. Her heart felt very light.

Jane was very excited to know that Kitty would be staying with them. She, like Jane, was very good with children, so she knew she would be good to Amelia. Most importantly, it would give her younger sister a chance to find out who she is. She had spent her life living in the shadows of her sisters. Even Mary had developed into her own person. Kitty had lost herself over the years. Jane remembered how much she used to love to draw until Lydia, who had no talent for it at all, mocked her ability. Few knew that Kitty enjoyed literature as much as their Father and Lizzy. Oh, she was very happy that she would be able to witness her sister come into herself.

Mary had never cared for travel, so it pleased her that Oliver would arrange for local tutors to instruct her sister. Mary had always longed for proper instruction in all things, and Jane was sure it would improve her sister's disposition. However, she wasn't sure that any amount of instruction would improve her sister's singing. Only time would tell.

She worried over Lizzy. Jane had never made a decision without consulting her sister first. Granted, this was fairly sudden, but she had sent two letters in the time she had met Oliver, and other than making mention of a friend of their Uncle's dinning with them along with his daughter, she had said nothing else on the matter. She could admit to herself that she had purposely done so. She imagined Lizzy pictured a much older gentleman with a much older daughter to match. There was no question as to how Lizzy was going to respond: she was not going to be happy about this development. Unlike with Charlotte, Lizzy would feel she had the right to voice everything she found wrong with the arrangement. This winter had been the first time they had spent more than a few days apart. Jane loved her sister, but she had learned that there are some things she must do on her own.

"Uncle, do you really believe Papa will agree to all of this? I am unsure as to whether or not he will take offence. He finds humor in most things, but I fear he will not in this matter."

"I have come to agree with Oliver on his observation of your father, Jane. He often hands the things he doesn't want to deal with to other people, especially when they offer to do so. Your father hasn't done right by any of you. I know he loves you, but by ignoring the inevitable, he put each of you girls in a very difficult position. He should have been saving and investing in your futures, but chose, instead, to nearly ruin a beautiful estate, and all because it is entailed away. I do not envy your cousin."

"Charlotte is as intelligent as Lizzy. I am sure it will not take her long to have the estate in good order, when the time comes."

Her uncle smiled at her. "Back to my point, everything that Oliver is doing will be far too convenient for your father to refuse. Once we are done here, I am sending an express to your father to expect Oliver and I on Monday. He will already know his purpose as I sent him a letter to inform him that you had a suitor."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't wish for you to feel pressure over it. He sent his regards and stated his appreciation for keeping him informed. He said he trusted that I would not allow an unsavory fellow to pursue you."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"You are welcome, my dear."

"If you will permit me, Uncle, I would like to send a missive with yours. I would like for Papa to know my mind on this matter. It may smooth any issues that might arise."

"That would be helpful."

Jane rose to leave, but Oliver caught her attention before she left the room. "Jane, I know you haven't been too keen on telling your mother and sisters of what has been happening, but I wonder if I may have the pleasure of introducing you as my intended."

"Of course, Oliver. Lizzy will be here next Saturday, and there is no one in Town other than us who knows she is in Kent. It is doubtful that word would reach her before she arrives. When you go to my father, there will be no keeping the information quiet. Mama will be sure the entire neighborhood is informed, but even if Lady Lucas sent a letter to her daughter and my cousin, it is not likely to make it there before her departure. That has been my main concern. I want her to hear the news from myself."

She then excused herself from the room. Oliver looked over at his friend and smiled.

"So, am I to call you uncle now? Uncle Edward! Ha! Amelia will love that!"

"That she will, and we will be happy to call her niece. Eleanor and Madalene will love being able to call her cousin. Have you told her anything?"

"No, I haven't. I should probably do that now since she is staying the night again. I don't suppose Margret would mind keeping her until Tuesday? Or perhaps I should be asking Jane that question."

"Amelia is always welcome to stay, but I suppose Jane would consider the girl as her responsibility now. I take it we are leaving out early Monday?"

"Yes. If we are able to have everything signed and ready, we should be able to make it home late Monday night. Hopefully, this will all be settled quickly and the banns can be read. I am sure Mr. Bennet will see to that. I shall confer with Jane as to how quickly she will allow us to wed before we leave that morning. If need be, I can arrange for her sisters and mother to join her here. I know Miss Elizabeth will be here this time next week."

"Ah, yes. Fanny will add much entertainment to our evenings," said Edward, rolling his eyes.

"Forgive me, Edward. I seem to be throwing quite a bit on you," Oliver laughed.

"No worries. We have the space. Fanny and her family have stayed with us before. I doubt my brother-in-law will accompany them, and Mary is not likely to either, if she is given a choice. So, it would be Fanny, Kitty, and Lydia that would be joining."

"But you will soon have Miss Elizabeth and the young Miss Lucas, too."

"Trust me, we can fit them all.

"I must return to my home soon. Aunt Caroline must be notified of her new charge, and Mother will want to know so she may crow to her friends of her success."

"Remember though, that Henry has not given his consent. I agree that he is likely to, but I would hate for an issue to arise."

"It's all politics, Edward. Mr. Bennet knows of my interest, you approve, and Jane has accepted me. Now the contracts must be settled upon. It will not be such a faux pau to introduce her as my intended, and I have her permission. If you will excuse me, I must speak with Amelia, and then I must take my leave. I shall see you this evening."

Oliver exited the room and went in search of his daughter. He found her in the sitting room with the Miss Gardiner's. Margret looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you with anything, Oliver?"

"I would like a moment to speak with Amelia."

"Eleanor, Madalene, come with me. Leah mentioned that you should both be off to see the cobbler soon, but I would like to check your shoes myself first." She left with a reassuring smile for her friend. She was sure the news would be met with joy, but it was still going to be a big change.

Amelia looked at her father nervously. The only other time he had ever asked to speak to her in private was when she was in trouble.

"Papa, am I in trouble?"

"No, darling, not at all. There is just a matter I need to speak you about. It is a rather important matter that will affect you directly."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember why I came to Town? What I told you about my trip?"

She nodded. "You said that you thought it might be time to find a new wife so that I might have a mother and siblings like I prayed for."

"That's correct. Well, that has happened. I am getting married….to Miss Bennet."

It took only a second for understanding to dawn. She smiled wide. "We get to keep Miss Bennet? She is going to stay with us?"

Oliver laughed. "Yes, we get to keep Miss Bennet. Once we are married, anyway. After that, she will come back to Roxwood to stay."

"Is she going to be my mother?" she asked softly.

"Yes, and I gather she is very excited about it," he answered just as softly. Amelia threw her arms around her father before taking off for the door.

"Amelia!" her father called, but she was already out the door. By the time he made it to the door himself, he found his daughter wrapped around the legs of a surprised Jane.

"I am sorry, Jane," he started, but he was interrupted by his child.

"Are you really marrying my Papa? Are you really coming to Roxwood? Do really want to be my mother?"

Oliver saw Jane relax. She reached down and tilted Amelia's head up so that their eyes could meet.

"Yes, I am marrying your Papa and I will be going to Roxwood with you. And yes, I will be your mother if you like."

Amelia just clung to Jane more. Oliver finally came over to the two and coaxed Amelia to release Jane.

"Miss Bennet has a letter she must give to her give to her uncle for her father, love. Mr. Gardiner and I are going to see him on Monday and her letter will be of help to me. If you do not let her go, her father will not know her feelings on the matter."

"What matter?" asked Amelia.

"Why, how Miss Bennet feels about marrying me and the plans I would like to institute on behalf of her sisters. A man cannot marry a woman without first gaining the approval of her father, and it is important that her father know her mind," he said sagely.

Amelia let Jane go. The father and daughter watched her walk down to her uncle's study. Amelia waited until she had closed the door before turning to her father.

"Papa, can I come with you? I want to see Longbourn! I want to meet her family."

"Darling, Miss Bennet will not be there. She is staying here, as are you. I shall be by to retrieve you on Tuesday. Doesn't that excite you? You'll get to stay with Eleanor and Madalene a little longer."

"I want to go with you."

"Amelia…."

"Please? It's been months since I've gotten to go somewhere with you."

"We are leaving early and coming back the same day. You're not going to want to be in the carriage all day."

"But we could stay the night!"

"Amelia, we cannot invite ourselves to stay in people's homes. More specifically, the homes of those we do not know well. It is considered rude."

"But you do it all the time here."

"Yes, but that is because Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner are our very good friends."

"Miss Bennet is our very good friend and Longbourn is her home."

The conversation came to a halt when they heard chuckles. The turned to find Edward and Jane watching their exchange.

"Do you not want to stay with here, Amelia? My wife and Jane were talking about having a picnic in the park on Monday. Surely that would be more fun than sitting in a carriage all day."

"But I want to go to Longbourn!"

"You will, Amelia," cut in Jane, "just not now. Your father will be meeting with my father, and he will be unable entertain you. There are no children your age around Longbourn. You will not find it as interesting right now."

"But your sister Kitty will be there and Eleanor and Madalene say she loves to play with them."

"Kitty is likely to be visiting friends. She and Lydia are not often home when the weather is warm and pleasant. It would be better to wait until they are expecting you. I imagine you shall meet them soon anyway, and my sister Lizzy will be here Saturday next."

Amelia pouted, and Oliver, seeing they had won, decided to see if he could put a smile back on her face.

"How about, if the meeting goes well, I see if Jane's family would like to join us here in Town?" He looked at Jane for her approval.

"Perhaps only Kitty. She has the most skill at needlework out of all of my acquaintance. It would be nice to have her here to assist me."

The little girl still looked a mite upset, but she gave a small smile.

"There, that's settled then," said Oliver, "but Amelia, you really need to learn to accept no when that is the answer you receive. You are too old to be pouting when you do not get your way."

"Yes, Papa."

Jane went to amend her letter and Oliver took his leave so that he could write his own letters and prepare for the evening.

 **There it is! I have finished one arch of the story. I cannot say how many there will be. I am only on chapter 14 and they are not married yet. After which, there is a long way to go. I am trying to space my posting. Next up, there will be a brief encounter with Mr. Bingley. I have to say, I think Kitty is truly my favorite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews, even the less than flattering ones! I hope I responded to everyone. If I overlooked you I am sorry. There are several I couldn't respond to via message as they are guests, but I have appreciated every praise and critique that I received. I realize that not everyone enjoys the hints of what is coming, so to compromise I have decided to leave those notes to the end of each chapter. So if you do not like spoilers of any kind, don't read the end notes.**

 **I was asked about how he met the Gardiner's and my head canon is he had a meeting with Mr. Gardiner about becoming an investor and the nanny was sick. As many parents do, particularly the one who is not the primary caretaker, he thought, I can handle my almost two year old. How hard can it be? My husband has had this idea a few times and my thought was always 'yeah, have fun with that.' Mr. Gardiner has a daughter the same age, plus an older child and nieces, he knows a thing or two. That is the short of it. I had a reviewer who didn't think it possible for him to have a close intimate friendship because of who they are and his 'supposed' arrogance. I cannot find it now, though it is in my email so perhaps it was deleted. Anywho, he respects the Gardiner's, but he thinks himself better than his peers for his acceptance of those considered by Society to be below him. If you notice, arrogance rises towards those one believes inferior. He is always insulting and intolerable to those in his own social class. I am a Christian, but I know people in churches who think they are so much better because they give more tithe and offerings, or are available to volunteer more, or because they have known the pastoring family for years. Arrogance comes in many forms and from all social groups. Also, remember that the Bingley's were technically out of his social group as well, yet he was close to them.**

 **I love writing about my characters, but I think I may have missed some things. Amelia is six. I modeled her speech and behavior after my son when he was that age, which wasn't too long ago. He's eight almost nine now. I also factored in the expectations a child of her social standing would have. Children were trained from infancy to behave and speak properly. Amelia's father allowed for more leniency, but there still would have been high expectations for her. Oliver is thirty-two. Jane is twenty-two. I'll be honest, there is a lot of my husband and myself in their interactions, specifically, the need to always be honest and talk about everything. I am also ten years younger than my husband, so if you think the age difference is too much, I'm sorry. We are celebrating ten years of marriage next month. They will go through different issues than us, and their personalities are a bit different, but writers write what they know. It's a common theme among my couples, the honesty.**

 **Thanks for the grammar tips! I do take note, but I am currently working on correct punctuation and word use. I try to have too many repeataive words. But I take the suggestions to apply when I can. As for typos, most of those are from when I go back and revise or I am simply flowing and overlook them. Once more, thanks! Now, on to the story. Sorry that is shorter than the others.**

Jane checked her appearance one more time. Her mother had always seen to it that she had the best and newest dresses, but compared to what she had seen while in London, she felt like the country daughter she was. She feared she might be a disappointment to Oliver. She thanked Leah for her assistance and went downstairs to join her aunt and uncle.

The children had had an early dinner and were settled down drawing and getting ready to listen to a story. Oliver should be arriving any moment.

"Jane, you look so pretty!" exclaimed Eleanor. The other girls stated their agreement, Amelia's loudest of all. Jane thanked them and sat with her aunt as they waited for the other member of their party to arrive. They were not waiting long.

"Papa! Look at Miss Bennet! Doesn't she look pretty?" said Amelia.

"Yes, she looks very pretty." Jane blushed.

The adults bid goodnight to the children and made their way out to the waiting carriage. Usually, Jane would be seated across from Oliver, but tonight, she was seated next to the man himself. She tried not to let her nervousness show. As they pulled away from the house, her aunt and uncle chatted quietly to themselves. Jane was trying to think of something to say when Oliver spoke first.

"You really do look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, though I know my dress is…"

"Your dress is perfectly fine Jane. In fact, I have always preferred simple designs with finer fabrics. You see how Amelia and I dress. Complicated dress designs are intended to draw attention away from the wearer's flaws. You, Jane, are very beautiful, therefore your dress compliments you. It is lovely, but it does not distract from your true beauty."

She smiled shyly at him and thanked him. He then took the time to warn her that they were likely to run into a few of his mother's friends and his own acquaintances. He was apparently known as a hermit, when in truth, he just didn't care for many people in his social circle, but she should be prepared for their curiosity and comments anyway.

They pulled up to the restaurant and were led to their table. Just as Oliver had suspected, they were approached not long after they were seated.

"Mr. Andrews," exclaimed an elaborately dressed woman, "what a nice surprise! It is a rare thing, indeed, to find you out and about Town two nights in a row!"

"Well, Mrs. Wilkins, last evening was an event my mother pulled me into. Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Atta Wilkins and her daughters Miss…" Jane saw the youngest girl mouth a name, "Angela Wilkins, Miss… Mary Wilkins, and Miss Sarah Wilkins. Ladies, you are the first to be introduced to my intended, Miss Jane Bennet, and her uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Two very good friends of mine."

"Your intended?! Well, it is an honor!" said Mrs. Wilkins. Jane did not miss the obvious upset this news caused the elder two Miss Wilkins'. The third looked excited.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet. I asked Mr. Andrews if we would be able to meet you, but he said he was not sure that it would happen soon. I am so very happy that it worked itself out!" said Miss Sarah.

"I am happy to meet you, as well." The Wilkins took their leave quickly after that, though Jane saw the ladies making their way to several other tables. She looked at Oliver only to receive a wink. He had expected this. They received their food and were thankfully not interrupted again. Jane couldn't help but feel the eyes on her as they dined. However, she kept her anxiety down and finished her meal. Before long, they were making their way out of the restaurant and back into the carriage.

"Well," said her aunt, "that was interesting. I do not think I have ever felt so many eyes turned in my direction, though I doubt Edward and I were the focus."

"Indeed," agreed her uncle.

"That is to be expected. I knew the moment I seen the Wilkins' that word would quickly spread, I simply chose to use it to our advantage. I hope this has not ruined your evening, Jane," said Oliver.

"No, it is just so odd. Even with Mama making the fuss over me that she does, I do not think I have ever had so much attention directed my way."

"It is only temporary. Soon enough, we shall be old news and someone else will grab the Ton's attention."

They arrived and made it to the box with no interruption. Apparently, Oliver had timed it to where they would arrive just before it began. Jane enjoyed the evening. She enjoyed the production and the comments Oliver would make on occasion. With the interlude came visitors too their box. The conversations went on much the same as with the Wilkins. No one stayed very long, but Jane was sure they would spread the news. She once more felt the weight of other's eyes on herself. Jane truly was enjoying the night, but she found she could wait to be able to hide away in her aunt and uncle's house again.

* * *

 ** _Across the theater…_**

Bingley couldn't wait for the evening to end. They had finally made it to the first interlude. He was debating on whether it was a good time for him and Caroline to take their leave, when a woman burst into their box.

"You will never believe what I have to tell you!" said the woman, whom he didn't recognize, to Mrs. Aster. He rolled his eyes when he saw the excited glint in his sister's eyes. She loved hearing the latest gossip.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Aster. She was just as excited as his sister.

"Well, Ada Wilkins told me earlier this evening that Mr. Andrews dined with his friend's in trade and their niece. Now, as we heard this morning, he has been courting the young woman. Ada and her daughters, eager to meet the young woman who has caught the attention of the reclusive, wealthy widower, approached his table, and guess what they learned? They are now engaged! Apparently, he wasted no time and asked for her hand early this afternoon. Not being one to take second hand information, I heard they were attending tonight and search them out, and it's true! They are engaged! Look! You can see them right over there."

Bingley looked in the direction that she indicated. There he saw her, his angel. Miss Bennet was sitting next to the gentleman he had met last evening. She was as beautiful as he remembered. A guest was leaving their box. Mr. Andrews leaned over and said something to Miss Bennet and Bingley watched as a hand rose to cover her lips. He knew, all too well, that she was trying to cover her quiet laughter. He watched as she smiled her sweet smile at the man next to her, and he felt sickness and jealous swell in his stomach. She should have been smiling at him, not some other man.

He tuned out the rest of the conversation. He turned and glared at his sister. For a brief moment, he saw a flicker of remorse cross her face, but then she turned from him and went back to following the conversation between Mrs. Aster and her friend. He spent the rest of the evening watching the box that held the first woman he ever given serious thought of marrying.

* * *

Oliver walked Jane down to the entrance. Edward and Margret had already gone ahead to order the carriage to be brought up. He had had a splendid night. This was the first time they had gone out without Amelia, and it was a weight off his mind to know that they could enjoy each other's company without her as a buffer. He wouldn't have changed his mind if things had been strained, but it would have been one more thing to work on later.

He felt her slow and looked down at her. She had an anxious look on her face and was struggling to keep a serene smile. She noticed him look towards her, and she indicated he should look across the foyer. It was impossible to miss what was causing her distress; Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley were headed straight for them. Bingley had a determined look, while his sister looked very nervous. Oliver slowed Jane and gave her hand a reassuring pat.

"Miss Bennet!" cried Miss Bingley. "What a wonderful surprise! I had thought you had left and returned to Hertfordshire until Mr. Andrews here told me otherwise last evening."

"Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley. It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"I must ask your forgiveness, Miss Bennet," Bingley quickly said. "My sisters neglected to inform me that you had come to Town."

"That is quite alright, Mr. Bingley. I have been very busy with my aunt and cousins."

"We have heard congratulations are in order," said Miss Bingley.

"Yes, thank you."

"I thought I understood from Mr. Andrews that the two of you had just recently met. It is surprising that you are engaged so soon. It is not what I would have expected from you," said Mr. Bingley.

Oliver felt his anger rise and was about to say something when he felt pressure on his arm where Jane's hand lay. He looked to her and saw a fierce expression.

"A surprise perhaps, but not unheard of. Mr. Andrews is a very good friend of my relations, and we have had ample opportunity to get to know one another. Oliver and I have decided for _ourselves_ that we enjoy each other's company very much, and our temperaments are quite compatible. It has been many months since you took your leave of Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley. I have found that life is ever changing, and often, one must change with it. I wish you both a pleasant evening. Oliver, I believe our carriage is ready."

"Of course, dearest," said Oliver, shooting a smug look at a shocked Bingley. He led her out the door and into the carriage that was, in fact, waiting for them. The Gardiner's eyed them. He was aware that he looked smug and Jane looked as though she were going to laugh.

"Did we miss something?" asked Margret.

"Yes, yes you did," answered Oliver. "A most spectacular event!"

"It was not spectacular! I can't believe I did that," said Jane.

Oliver filled her relatives in on what happened. The couple looked very pleased.

"Well done, my dear!" said Edward.

"Indeed, Jane," said Margret, "what he said was beyond inappropriate. Even if he could claim some sort of close connection with you, he would have no right to say something like that in public! Anyone could have overheard."

"I know, but, should I feel so relieved?"

"Relieved?"

"Yes. I have dreaded the moment I might meet with him again." She glanced at Oliver. "I feared what I might feel, and while I was guarded, I found I felt nothing, until he said what he did, and then I just felt angry."

"That is only natural, dear Jane."

"Do not fear upsetting me by stating your honest feelings, Jane. I understand why you haven't said anything, and I am glad that you have found your worries empty, but it won't do for you to keep them from me" added Oliver. She looked pleased by that. The changed the subject to their plans for the next day.

 **I misinformed a couple of people in my replies to their reviews. The next chapter isn't Darcy and Bingley, it's Mr. Bennet! We get a peak into the Bennet household. It's the next chapter after that we will find Darcy and Bingley, and another favorite surprise guest! I hope you enjoyed this! Reviewers who can guess who the surprise guest is gets a look into what will happen with Mary! I've been sitting on it and I really want to tell someone so please, someone get it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews! A few of you won the prize! It felt good to share, just so you know. Sometimes I do not answer questions because the story will often answer them along the way.**

 **Originally, I had written a HUGE paragraph in answer to the reviewer who doesn't find my story credible enough, but when I went to finish reading the review (because it is apparently too long for the email) I saw that it's not showing up in my reviews. Then I had another thought: I am not going to defend my story. I have wanted to read a story like I am writing, which drove me to write it. If the details bother you so much, then, Dear Guest Reviewer, my story may not be for you. I have had issues with stories that I had to stop reading. I respected the creativity and right as a writer to write it as they wanted to, but it wasn't for me. You will not offend me if you decide to move on. I have already had two message me and say they couldn't read it anymore because they didn't like the turn, and several have offered their regret that they won't finish it if Elizabeth doesn't end up with Darcy.** **I really hope that this doesn't come off as snarky. I don't mean for it to.**

 **I will end that there. I do enjoy constructive criticism. I write down what people suggest I work on, and, when I think about it, I go back and make the appropriate changes. Like substituting sweets for candy. I appreciate it. And the typos. Now, on to the chapter!**

 **P.S. I mean for Hill to sound the way she does.**

* * *

 ** _Sunday after services, Longbourn_**

Henry Bennet walked into the house ahead of his chattering wife and daughters. He felt a headache coming on. At least when Lizzy and Jane were around, he would find their conversations more amusing than irritating. Lizzy would throw in a witty comment and Jane could soothe any hurt feelings. He went into his study and shut the door, however he was back the door calling for Mrs. Hill a second later.

"Yes, sir?" asked Mrs. Hill.

"When did these letters arrive?"

"Just after you left for the church, sir. The messenger assured me that it weren't no emergency and that he was instructed to get them here quickly, but not to disturb yous if it were late when he got here. He stayed at the inn in Meryton but overslept this mornin'."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill," he said as he turned to enter his study once more. The letters were from his wife's brother and his eldest daughter. He surmised that it must be about the suitor that Edward had mentioned in his most recent letter. He sat down and decided to read his brother-in-law's first.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _As you requested, I am writing to keep you informed on the matter of my good friend, Mr. Oliver Andrews, and your eldest daughter, Jane. He has asked her to be his wife and she has accepted him. As per usual, when Mr. Andrews comes to London, he spends a great deal of his time visiting with us. He and Jane have spent much of that time getting to know one another. There have been several trips around town as well, always in the company of my wife and often, his mother. His daughter, too, has been present. It should come as no surprise to you that Miss Andrews adores Jane, and that Jane is quite taken with the child herself._

 _Now, I am sure you are curious as to why I sent this letter by express. The answer is that Oliver and I would like to meet with you on Monday. He has always been one to get straight to the point and he, and Jane as well, would like to have the matter completely settled sooner rather than later. I do not lie when I say that my sister will be very pleased with these turn of events. I would suggest that you inform our brother attorney, Mr. Phillips, so that he may be available to look over the contract if you wish, though I can tell you that it is in completely in your favor._

 _I want to remind you that Oliver has been a good friend of ours for several years now. He is someone I trust completely and he has shown complete trust in us. We have shared many of our thoughts with him on various subjects. As this is the case, he knows of our concerns for your family. I pray you hold no hard feelings over out confidence._

 _I know that Jane is sending a letter to send with mine, so I shan't take any more of your time. I only plead that you accept the contract as it is, as I care greatly for all of your daughters. You should expect us to arrive at around eleven o'clock in the morning._

 _Your brother,_

 _Edward Gardiner_

Henry set the letter down. So, Jane had accepted the gentleman. He wasn't sure he liked how Edward had ended the letter. Despite their circumstances, Henry had never like anyone trying to come in and take control of his family. In his last letter, Edward had given a brief summary of Mr. Andrews's financial circumstances and reasons for marrying. The man was very well off and had no need of a wealthy wife. He could see how his Jane would fit the man's idea for a wife. Of his daughters, Jane was the motherly one. One look at the motherless child, and she was likely lost. He dreaded to know what the man had in store for him. He decided he had better read Jane's letter. He frowned at feeling how thick it was, but he thought that perhaps she would shed more light on what he should expect when Mr. Andrews came to call.

 _Dear Papa,_

 _My uncle only recently informed me that he had sent a letter telling you of Mr. Andrews's interest in me. I assure you, it was not my intent that you be ignorant of the situation, only that I did not wish for Mama to know. I feared she would decide she needed to come to Town to assist me. I am glad that he took it upon himself to see that you were well informed._

 _I know that I have not been as close to you as Lizzy, but I believe that you value my views as much as you do hers. Papa, I am very pleased with this match. I greatly enjoy Mr. Andrews' company and his daughter is a true delight. She is a very intelligent child. Truthfully, she reminds me a little of Lizzy. She finds so much enjoyment out of everything._

 _I know it is impossible for you to forget what happened late last autumn. I then came to London on the heels of Mr. Bingley, believing that he may yet care for me. Much has happened in that time. I had written to Lizzy of the events that took place in the first few weeks of my visit, but I am not sure she shared the contents with you. I called on Miss Bingley and her sister. The visit had been short, but at the time I focused on remaining positive. She returned the visit two weeks later and acted in a way I did not expect, being very rude to my aunt and myself, and all but directly saying her brother had no interest in me._

 _The weeks that followed were very hard. I had allowed myself to care deeply for Mr. Bingley. Everyone around me assured me he felt the same. I spent a great deal of time thinking about all that has transpired. I had fallen into my role very well over the years. Keeping everything together. Being the responsible, elder sister. I realized that I had allowed myself to live in a false reality, one that I was rudely awakened from. I realized that I could no longer try and live according to Mama's will. She has sought to see me married to a man with a means to save us all. I then determined that I would marry to secure my own future and encourage my sisters to do the same. I see no disadvantage to being a tradesman's wife, or the wife of an attorney or clergyman. I know Mama tried to shove Lizzy in the direction of Mr. Collins, but that was more due to the fact that he will one day inherit Longbourn._

 _Do not think that I am unaware of the irony of the match I have made for myself. My Aunt was well aware of my new resolution when Mr. Andrews made his interest known. We had quite the laugh over it. I find myself most fortunate to have found happiness with a man that, even in our brief acquaintance, I respect and admire. Rest assured that, were it not for his good standing with my aunt and uncle, I would not have considered him so quickly. I believe you shall like him, Papa. He is intelligent and hates Town. He has said were in not for his business and my aunt and uncle, he would likely never come to Town. As you would much rather be around your books, he prefers to spend his time at his estate in Suffolk, where he can oversee his horses._

 _I now want to inform you of the provisions he has made concerning our marriage and arrangements for my sisters. I would first like to tell you that I had no knowledge of his plans before I accepted him. My acceptance was based solely on what I have learned from my time with him. For myself, I shall never have to want for anything, while he lives or after. I shall be well cared for, Papa. For my sisters, he will settle five thousand pounds each, as well as investments his broker will continue to handle. For Lizzy, he feels there is little else he could offer that would benefit her, and I agree. Lizzy and I have always done well in Society, and she already knows what she wants. Now, she will have the added relief of the settlement. For Mary, he has heard of her love for music and knowledge and will provide her with the means for the instruction she desires. Since, like you, she is not fond of traveling far from home, the instructors will be local. I hope she will become less severe, and perhaps even improve upon her singing. We can only hope._

 _The provisions for Kitty and Lydia are a bit more intricate. Once more, upon seeing the contract for myself, I find I support his ideas. For Lydia, he has an aunt who is proficient at settling wild young women. Papa, even you must admit she often gets out of hand. Though I have not voiced it, mainly because I never wanted to admit I thought it, I have often worried at her reputation. It has recently occurred to me that my own reputation is tied to hers, as is the fate of all sisters. This aunt lives in Bath. Lydia will learn structure, and she will be heavily monitored, but she will enjoy herself as well. I am told she will not seek to change who she is, merely teach her balance._

 _For Kitty, she needs both structure and the chance to be herself. These she will not find at Longbourn. When she was younger and in my care, I always encouraged her in her interests in literature and art. Once Mama took over, everything became about Lydia. Mama did not understand Kitty's enjoyment of those subjects. Kitty finally gave up and gave in to Mama's urging to be more like herself and Lydia. Mary is as stubborn as you are and went her own way regardless to how much Mama tried to persuade her otherwise. I feel as though I failed Kitty because I allowed it to happen. I could have continued to encourage her in her own pursuits. Did you know she has read most of the books in your study, and that your tastes are very similar? Had she not been left to Mama's whims, I believe you would have noticed it._

 _Papa, though he proposed it himself, I would like for you to know that I want Kitty to come and live with us. She needs to be separated from Mama as much as Lydia. It will not work for her to be out of from under the influence of one, only to become to focus of another, for with me married and Lydia gone for a time, Mama would turn to Kitty to fill the space. That would not be fair to Kitty. She should not have to feel as though she is second or third best. Amelia is only six years old. You know Kitty loves children as much as I. She would easily fall into the role of an elder sister for Amelia, and this would be good for her. She needs the responsibly of setting a good example._

 _For the first time in a very long time, I have hope for us. I feel secure. I do not want you to think I have any ill feelings for you, I love you very much. I simply ask that you to think hard on all of this. I know you have never liked to have anyone try and involve themselves in our circumstances, but these provisions will improve the futures of mine and my sisters' lives. While you live, we are well taken care of, however, you will not be with us forever, and when that time comes we would be left with Mama's dowry and the kindness of our relatives alone, and that future terrifies me._

 _I love you, Papa, with all my heart._

 _Jane._

 _P.S. Since I have written the above, I decided that I would like to have Kitty here in London with me. Out of all of my sisters, she has the most skill with a needle. Her stitches do not unravel as mine do._

Henry had very mixed emotions. On the one hand, he was angry that some stranger had taken it upon himself to decide what was best for his family. On the other, his heart was broken over the plea of his eldest child. He knew his flaws, and he knew that he had the tendency to ignore the things he didn't want to deal with. Until this moment, he hadn't viewed that as a truly harmful trait.

He sat in his study and thought about the information he had for hours. He wanted to be able to deny it all, to be able to provide a better, alternate plan. The more time he spent thinking on it, the more he saw the blessing that had fallen into their lap. Fate was a fickle thing. Had things been just a little different, their lives could have played out very differently.

He missed lunch, so when dinner came around he decided it was time to take a break from thinking about the situation. He went into the dining room and sat down to his meal. After a few minutes, Jane's letter came back to mind, so he decided to pay attention to their conversation. He almost regretted it. He listened to the nonsense, his stomach sinking lower and lower. His youngest daughter had tried to sneak up on soldiers bathing in a nearby creek.

"Lydia, I forbid you to go anywhere near the militia's camp again. You have absolutely no business being over there and it is entirely inappropriate!"

"But Papa! That's not fair!" wailed Lydia.

"Mr. Bennet, she is just a child! She was only playing around as children do," said his wife.

"She is fifteen years old, Fanny. She is not a small child who does not know any better! In fact, a small child would know that that is inappropriate behavior! And where were you, Kitty?"

"I was at the milliners, with Lucy Ruthers. I had no idea she planned to try and sneak up on them! She said she needed to talk to someone and that she would be right back!" cried Kitty.

"That's because you're boring! Look at you, bringing a book to the table like Mary! I bet it's just as boring too! Taken a sudden interest in Fordyce's Sermons, Kitty?" sneered Lydia.

"That is enough, Lydia. You will watch you tone. As of this moment, you are not allowed to leave the house without your sister Mary in tow. She, at least, will not allow you near the militia camp."

Mary looked at her father in shock. She didn't know how she felt about his sudden confidence in her. She was about to say something, but then thought better of it. It never went well when she tried to say something in front of her father.

Fanny glared at her husband. How dare he talk to her baby like that! She didn't mean anything by it. He was only upset because Lizzy was away, so he decided to take it out on her Lydia. She quietly leaned over and reassured her youngest. Everything would be fine and back to normal soon.

The family ate in silence. Henry was looking around at his present family. He finally looked down and seen the book Lydia mocked her sister over.

"What book are you reading, Kitty?"

Kitty looked at her father a bit shocked, and he felt ashamed. He rarely, if he ever, addressed her directly. He watched her gather herself to give him an answer.

"The Iliad." He didn't expect that answer.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes."

"How far have you gotten into the story?"

"Oh, this is actually the third time I've read it. I am almost finished. I was going to start the Odyssey in the morning," she said softly. Once more, he felt a bit ashamed. Much to the surprise of his family, he continued questioning Kitty, causing the first intelligent conversation to occur between him and two of his younger children.

"How can you compare the stories of a pagan to the integrity of the church's writings? That is sacrilege!" cried Mary.

"I am not saying that they hold the integrity of the bible or any of the church's teachings, only that they show that human behavior hasn't changed. People write what they know and Homer wrote about the same human behaviors that we see today," replied Kitty.

"Oh, all of this nonsense is wearing on my nerves! Really, Mr. Bennet, this is hardly an acceptable dinner conversation."

"I'll thank you to keep our opinion to yourself, Mrs. Bennet. This is the first enjoyable conversation I have had in months, and I'll not have you ruining it. You and Lydia may prattle on about whatever you like, but you will leave Kitty, Mary, and I alone."

The night continued on. Henry saw firsthand that Jane knew what she was talking about. They were now in the sitting room. They had finally finished their conversation. Begrudgingly, Mary had conceded that Homer's work did display some of the same behaviors they saw in their society today, which they all three agreed was pretty disturbing. Their society was supposed to be far more advanced. Lydia continued to sulk, and pouted when her father bade Mary to go with her mother and sister's to their Aunt Phillips the next morning.

"See that she doesn't go sneaking off. I'll make it worth your while if you do?"

"How?" asked Mary, curious as to what her father thought she might want.

"New sheet music, permission to stay home from the next assembly, I'll even buy you the newest print of Fordyce's Sermons, just keep an eye on her."

"Ugh! It's not fair!" whined Lydia.

Fanny led her youngest from the room, sending glares back towards her husband. Mary bid her father goodnight and followed after them. When Kitty went to rise Henry stopped her.

"Come with me, Kitty. I would have a word with you in my study."

She followed he father down the hall. She felt odd being in the room. She had been in here before, but it was always to borrow a book, or the few times her father had reprimanded her.

"Have a seat, Kitty. You're not in trouble." He watched her visibly relax. "Kitty, when your mother and sisters call on your aunt tomorrow, I need you to stay behind."

"Whatever for, Papa?"

"You are going to be leaving for London tomorrow, to be with Jane. You will need to pack, but I do not want your mother to question why before I am ready to give her the full details, and Lydia will not have the time to try and convince us all she should go as well, for she most certainly is not. You are not to say a word to any of them about it. They will know everything in full before you leave tomorrow. If they ask why, tell them it is my wish as I would like your opinion on some book you have read. I don't care which."

"Has something happened to Jane?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes, but it is nothing terrible. Your sister has become engaged." She gasped excitedly. "Her intended is coming in the morning, conveniently while your mother and sisters will be with your aunt. He will officially ask me for Jane's hand and then we will sign the contract he has drawn up. Your Uncle shall be arriving with him."

"Why me?"

"Because Jane asked for you."

"Jane asked for me? But isn't Lizzy to be there soon?"

"Yes, but as Jane wrote, out of the lot of you, you have the most skill with a needle. The shirt you made me for my last birthday is remarkable well done."

Kitty blushed at his praise and he felt another wave of guilt. He should have told her sooner.

"Is he much older than Jane? You said he was a friend of our uncle."

"I doubt your uncle only befriends elderly men, Kitty. He has a young daughter. In any case, we will know more in the morning. Rest well, Kitty. And remember, not a word to anyone. I am sure you can last the next twelve hours or so."

She left him then and he sat back in his chair. He felt drained. So much had changed in just one day. He had missed too much. Sadly, he didn't think that would change. He was an old man, set in his ways. It was no matter, his family was now going to be taken care of, and with very little effort from himself.

 **I can see Lydia turning on Kitty, and not trusting her with things if she were less likely to follow. I wanted Mr. Bennet to take a closer look at his family and see what he had missed.** **I have read a few fanfics that mentioned Mr. Bennet reading mythology, so I went with it. I don't even remember if Austen ever mentioned what kind of books Mr. Bennet read, but regardless, I could see him having those kinds of books in his library. Discussing the similarities between cultures then and now were always some of my favorite conversations in college. It's amazing to see how humanity is different, and yet has remained unchanged in many ways. I have been trying to keep with the original timeline, but we are about to come to the point that it will no longer match up. Obviously, the storyline has completely changed. I am almost finished with chapte** **r 17 and my word count is almost 42,000. Woohoo! I am no where near finished. I can't even say I am half-way through.**

 **Next up: Darcy and Bingley talk!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews! Sorry I haven't replied to any. I have been sick all weekend. I actually forgot today was Tuesday and almost didn't get this one out.**

* * *

 ** _Sunday, London_**

Bingley embraced the silence of his coach as it drove towards Darcy House. He had really made a mess of things. Before, he had resolved to leave the issue alone, and if she accepted Mr. Andrews, then that was her choice. That changed the moment he heard she _had_ accepted him. Then there was seeing them together. Jane, smiling her sweet smile at that… He couldn't even think of a suitable insult. It wasn't Andrews' fault he had lost Jane Bennet.

When they arrived at the Hurst's townhouse the night before, he had been presented with a note from Darcy, asking him to come for lunch. He spent all night spewing hateful thoughts at the unsuspecting man. He wanted to blame everybody. Caroline sat as far away from him as she could in the carriage, and then rushed to her room, unable to bear her brothers glare. He didn't want to stress Louisa out, as it would not be good for her condition. So, in his mind, it was Darcy who received the abuse.

Now, he was simply exhausted and being forced to face the fact that the majority of the blame lay at his own feet. He had realized it the night before, but now, it really hit him. No one physically kept him from Hertfordshire. Sure, they had convinced him with their words, but he could have chosen to ignore their opinions. All too soon, they pulled up to Darcy's Town home.

He exited the coach and entered the home. He thanked Darcy's man for taking his coat and hat, and walked towards Darcy's study. As he approached, he heard voiced. Apparently his cousin the Colonel was joining them as well. It didn't matter, as Bingley was determined to have his answers. He knocked and walked in.

"Charles! Thank God you are here! Darcy has been maudlin since we left Kent, if you can grasp that! Surely you can put him in a better mood!" exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Don't be so sure of that, Richard," replied Bingley as he dropped into the chair opposite the other man.

"You cannot be serious! You too?! What is wrong with the two of you?"

"Charles, what has happened?" asked Darcy, concerned.

Seeing no reason to exclude the Colonel from the conversation, he jumped right into it. "Why did you not tell me that Miss Bennet was in Town?"

Darcy was silent, but Bingley saw the guilt in his eyes. "I know you considered her unsuitable from the beginning, but I felt you were sincere in your other concerns. Then, I learned Miss Bennet has been in Town for months, and that she had called on my sisters, who informed me that _you_ knew, and that you worked with them to conceal the matter. Why? Why would you do that? You knew I had serious feelings for her, that I honestly considered her for a wife! You lied to me! Why?"

"I had thought it was best."

Bingley could sense Richard glancing between himself and his cousin. The tension was very thick.

"You thought it was best? You thought it was best?! I can tell you, most assuredly, that it was not best!" he ground out bitterly.

"Perhaps it was not. I have only had your best interest at heart. I did not wish to see you entrapped in a marriage that you would regret."

"I can appreciate your wishing to help, but what gave you the right to conceal her being in Town? Surely that should have been proof enough that she cared?!"

"Or that she was desperate to secure you!"

"Have you met Miss Bennet? Did anything about her reveal that she was capable of such actions?"

"No."

"NO?!"

"But her mother did. It was clear that she hoped for you to make her daughter an offer. Once it became obvious that you would not return, I was sure she had sent Miss Bennet in hopes she would ensnare you again. I knew you had not be separated near long enough, and thought that more time would offer the opportunity to find your happiness elsewhere… but I was wrong."

Bingley and Richard looked at him in shock. Darcy continued.

"I have very recently been made aware of just how wrong I have been. If I could go back, things would be very different. My actions, though intended to help, have hindered you and backfired on myself. But surely all is not lost! You know Miss Bennet is in Town. I have it from a very reliable source that she did care very deeply for you!"

"Did, Darcy. The word to focus on is 'did'. It is now quite certain, that she no longer cares for me."

"How can that be?"

"You haven't asked how I found out about her being in Town, Darcy." Bingley had gotten up and was currently making himself a drink.

Darcy paled, so Richard decided he would move the conversation along. "How did you discover her being in Town, Charles?"

"Two nights ago, at the Whittaker's Ball. It seemed like any other night, at any other ball. Lots of talking, lots of dancing," he stopped before letting out a mirthless laugh, "new people to meet. We talking with the Wilkins' when someone walked by that caught their mother's attention. I am sure you have at least heard of a Mr. Oliver Andrews?"

"Yes," answered Darcy, "we attended the same university. He had graduated just before I attended, but he was often on campus, visiting with friends. I never associated with him directly."

"My family and I have! Excellent chap! He sells some of the finest pleasure mounts in the country. My father won't buy from anyone else. Georgie's mare was born and bred from his stock..." Richard trailed off after seeing the disgusted look on Bingley's face. "Of course, there is also the scandle of his first marriage."

Bingley's interest seemed peaked. "It seems everyone knows the story but I have yet to hear it. I know he has a daughter."

"According to rumors, they seemed like the ideal match," started Darcy, "until their child was born. She left and lived separately from them for a little over a year. She died in a carriage accident. He hasn't had much to do with society since even before then, however, making friends outside his usual circle. What does he have to do with Miss Bennet?"

"Among his friends are the Bennet's relations, the Gardiners. You know, the ones Caroline was determined to think ill of when she first learned of Miss Bennet's connections," he answered begrudgingly. He had hoped he would learn something useful.

"Mrs. Wilkins waved him over and we were introduce. He had been spotted about Town with a 'mystery woman' in the past couple of weeks and the ladies were determined to find out who she was, and they succeeded. The woman Mr. Andrews had been seen around with… was Miss Bennet. He has been courting her, almost from the moment he stepped foot in Town only a few weeks ago.

"He made mention of her home. Caroline and Louisa revealed that we had been there very recently. That was when I learned she had been in Town since the New Year, and that she had called on my sisters. Caroline was not happy to have been found out. She began to tell him of Miss Bennet's lack of a fortune and everything she disliked about her family. The man tore down every argument she made. ' _He doesn't care about her lack of fortune for he has enough for the both of them_.' ' _He's been friends with the Gardiner's for years, so nothing could be said of her family that he did not already know_.' Then he looked right at me and said he would make sure she knew how wonderful she is every day."

"But that hardly says she wouldn't still accept you," said Richard, taking the bourbon bottle so the distressed man could not pour himself another drink.

"Oh, I am getting to that. I confronted my sisters once we returned to Hurst's town home. Louisa showed some remorse, if only for hurting me. I can still tell she is not unhappy that Jane has apparently moved on. Caroline doesn't care at all. I believe she is under that assumption that since you and she schemed to keep me separated from Miss Bennet, you now want her for a wife." He watch the man he had considered a good friend shudder. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sight. "I am sending her to Scarborough. I refuse to live in the same home with her at the moment. I bluntly told her you would never have her, and that made her angry."

"A woman scorned," mumbled Richard.

"Will you not go to see Miss Bennet?" asked Darcy

"That would reap disastrous consequences at this point in time. No, I had decided that I would wait and see if she refused him. Unfortunately for me, Mr. Aster had invited Caroline and I to attend the opera house with him and his wife." He filled them in on the events of the night before. "I watched as she smiled shyly at him, the same smiles she once bestowed upon me. They were different from the smiles she gives everyone else. You just had to be paying attention. He leaned over and talked with her throughout most of the performances, and she would laugh. During another break I heard about how much his mother admires hers. Mrs. Andrews had apparently spent the day telling everyone she could about how much her granddaughter adores Miss Bennet and that the little girl is excited to have her for a mother.

He told them about meeting them in the foryer, and his poor choice of words. "I want to hate him, Darcy! I have never, in my life, wanted to hate someone, but him…. I want to hate him and I can't! I want to hate you, too. I want to lay all the blame on you and my sisters, but I can't. I played my part. I made the choice not to go back. I could have ignored all of your advice, and returned to Hertfordshire, but I didn't!" he bellowed.

The room was silent once more, for a few moments anyway. The Colonel had finally realized why the name sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute! Miss Jane Bennet? As in Miss Elizabeth Bennet's elder sister?"

"How do you know Miss Elizabeth?" asked Bingley.

"She was visiting her cousin, Mr. Collins and his wife. After we left Hertfordshire, Mr. Collins married her good friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas. My aunt, as you know, is his patroness," said Darcy, looking guilty. Bingley narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am so sorry, Darcy. I thought I was helping," said Richard softly. Darcy swung his head towards his cousin.

"What did you do, Richard?"

"I saw that she was determined to dislike you, and I thought that if she knew how good you are to your friends, she might look a little kinder on you."

"That's how she knew! What were you thinking?"

"I am missing something, aren't I?" said Bingley.

Darcy sat back with a sigh. "When we were in Hertfordshire, I was drawn to Miss Elizabeth, as you were to her sister. I denied myself, knowing what is expected of me. I thought of her often in our time apart. When we arrived at Rosings, I learned of her presence in the parish. I am ashamed to say that I practically stalked her. I took every opportunity I could to speak with her. At first, I was hoping to find some fatal flaw. I only found myself drawn to her all the more. She missed dinner one night, and, seeing an opportunity, I rushed to the parish to speak with her. When I arrived, she was quite pale and did not look at me with a friendly eye. I now know why," he glared at his cousin.

"Before I could stop myself, I proposed to her, and it was not well thought out or executed. To get to the point, I now realize why she found it so insulting. I will always remember the manner in which she utterly rejected me. She told me, and I am quoting her here 'You are the last man I could ever be prevailed upon to marry.'"

Before he could stop himself, Bingley started to laugh. Richard wanted to join in, but thought better of it. Darcy was glaring at both of them.

"I am not even going to talk about the blatant hypocrisy in your actions. I think you are suffering well enough for your actions. What is it the Good Book says? 'You reap what you sow?' Now here we all are, broken and battered over the Miss Bennet's," said Bingley.

"I'm not broken and battered over a Miss Bennet," said Richard, quickly followed by "but I will be more than happy to stay and sympathize with you both… and keep you out of the brandy."

The gentlemen had all other appointments canceled and Bingley had a message sent to his sisters to inform them that he would be staying at Darcy House for the week. He would not be seeing Caroline off.

 **Not what I expected. We have not seen the end of their friendship, obviously. In my mind, they have both had a couple of days to think about what all that has happened. There was always a part of me that wondered why Darcy didn't tell Bingley about Jane being in Town once he got back, and I can't help but think it was a bit of pride and guilt. He didn't want to admit he was wrong, but being faced with the questions, he would. Perhaps he thought it was too late. Knowing what his sister faced before they arrived at Hertfordshire, Darcy would have been on the lookout for fortune hunters, and he believed Bingley as naïve as his sister. He honestly wanted to protect his friend, but he should have realized he was a grown (even if only just) man capable of making his own decisions. I can't make Bingley mean. He is angry and hurt, but I do not think his personality would allow him to write Darcy off completely. I can't help but feel he is one of the few friends his sisters did not run off, and that is because they approve of him and want to claim some sort of connection with him. He would not want to let that go.**

 **I adore the Colonel. Here, he has played a bit of comic relief between the two. I want him to play a bigger part, but I am not sure how much of one he will have. I have some ideas written for him and for Bingley, but I have to get to certain parts of the story before I will or won't use them.**

 **Next chapter: Oliver meets with Mr. Bennet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Things are picking up! Sorry this one got posted a little late. Today was a busy day. Just a reminded that if you want to avoid hints and spoilers, do not read my end comments. Enjoy the chapter!**

Oliver was enjoying the ride to Longbourn. The weather was nice, and the company was pleasant. Edward and he talked a bit of business and he explained a bit more about his sister and her family.

"I am not going to lie. I know I said we could fit them all, but I am glad that Jane stressed that we bring Kitty back alone. Fanny can be a bit, well, you'll see for yourself soon enough."

They drove through Meryton, and he saw several soldiers milling about. He made a mental point to find one Mr. Wickham on his next trip. One could never be too careful. The trip through the village was quick and once more, they were in the country. Ten minutes later, he felt the carriage slow.

"Here we are. Behold, Longbourn!" said Edward elegantly. "It's nothing compared to your Roxwood, but I have always found it very pleasant."

"I would have to agree. It is a very nice estate. There is a lot of potential here."

The carriage came to a stop, and Oliver's man opened the door.

"Thank you, Watson," he said, stepping away so that Edward may step down. The doors opened to reveal an older gentleman and a young woman. Oliver could clearly see the resemblance to his intended. Edward approached the two.

"Henry," he said as he clasped Mr. Bennet's hand. "Kitty! Was it only four months ago that I saw you last? You look so grown!"

The young woman threw herself into his friend's arms. "Papa said that I am to go to London with you!"

"Yes, that is the plan. But, before we get too far ahead of ourselves. Henry, Kitty, this is my good friend Mr. Oliver Andrews. Oliver, this is Jane's father, Mr. Bennet, and my second youngest niece, Miss Catherine Bennet, who prefers to go by Kitty."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," he said with a slight bow.

Mr. Bennet repeated the pleasantries and led them inside.

"Where is my sister and the other girls?" asked Edward.

"It is Monday, Edward. My wife likes to meet with her sister around ten o'clock every Monday. I held Kitty here so that she may pack without suspicion. Which she should go and finish," he said, giving his daughter a look.

"Yes, Papa," she replied, leaving the gentlemen to enter the study without her. Oliver sent her a wink that she giggled at before he closed the door behind himself. Oliver liked her. She was a bit immature for her age but he knew that would change in the right environment. He took a seat in front of the desk, next to Edward.

"I see no reason to drag this out. Jane was very detailed in her letter about the arrangements you have made for herself and her sisters, Mr. Andrews. I will agree to them all."

Oliver was a bit shocked over this development. He had thought they would at least read over the contract. He looked at his friend to see that he felt the same. Upon turning back to Mr. Bennet, he caught the amused look in his eye.

"Jane knows me better than I had thought. It should not have been a surprise, but it was. She wrote to me of your plans and her thoughts on them. After much thought, and a very interesting dinner, I decided to concede. I hope your aunt is a good as you believe, for she shall have her hands full with our Lydia."

"Has something happened, Henry?" asked Edward.

"She was stopped from surprising the soldiers in a nearby creek. She said she thought it would be a good joke, but I am not so sure. I have always thought her simply silly, but she thought enough of it not to involve Kitty, as she would not take part in such a scheme."

"My cousin, Emma, dressed as a boy and entered a game hall. She is soon to marry a local gentleman in Bath. My Aunt Caroline will be able to handle your youngest," said Oliver. He brought out the copies of the contract and everyone began signing where they needed.

"When would you like for these arrangements to begin?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Well, Jane says that she would rather not have a long wedding tour. She is eager to see Roxwood, and would like for Amelia and herself to become acclimated to one another. Our plan is to spend two weeks in London, and then head to Roxwood. My mother, daughter, and Mrs. Whitmore, her governess, will leave here and go directly to the estate after the wedding breakfast. I believe it would be good for Miss Kitty to travel with them. Since she is coming to London, she will be very familiar with them when the time comes to leave.

"My Aunt Caroline shall arrive for the wedding, and will take charge of Miss Lydia then. If she is anything like my cousins, it would be better to make it seem like a pleasure trip." Mr. Bennet nodded his agreement.

"Miss Mary's should be simple enough. According to Jane, she already knows the instructors in your area. Just simply have the expenses billed to my attorney in London. He will take care of it. I wish I had more to offer for Miss Elizabeth, but everyone seems to agree that beyond what I have already arranged, there is nothing she would want or need."

"That is true. My Lizzy is not in need of a governess and she has never had a desire to learn the finer female arts. She considers her knowledge in all those areas complete. She will do as she wishes, though I know she will appreciate the extra options she will now have."

The men chatted a while longer. He invited them to lunch and they accepted. When they heard Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice, they knew their time was up. The older gentlemen chuckled at Oliver's surprise expression.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews, that is my wife you hear. Now, let's allow you to meet your future mother-in-law. I am sure it shall be quite entertaining." Even Oliver laughed at his statement. Mr. Bennet motioned for them to listen at the door for a moment.

"Hill! Whose bags are these?"

"Miss Catherine's, ma'am."

"Why does Kitty have bags packed? And why on earth are they down here?"

"Mr. Bennet ordered it so, ma'am."

"What do you mean Mr. Bennet ordered it so? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, ma'am. We're only doing as we was asked."

"Kitty! What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh…"

"Well, answer me child! Why do you have bags packed as though you were taking a trip? I have not heard any plans for you to take a trip."

"What a joke!" said a new voice. "Who would take Kitty on a trip?"

"Lydia!" said another new voice.

"Stop trying to tell me what to do, Mary! Mama, tell Mary to leave me alone!"

"Mary, leave your sister alone. Now Kitty, tell me what is going on."

"I can't. Papa told me not to say anything."

"Told you not to say anything?! Mr. Bennet!" Oliver watched the man roll his eyes and open the door.

"Hello, dearest. Did you have a pleasant time with Mrs. Phillips today?"

"What is the meaning of this? Why are Kitty's bags packed and sitting ready by the door?"

"I believe I can help answer that, sister," said Edward, walking into the other room.

"Brother! Oh, it is good to see you! Did you bring Jane home? I thought she was staying a few more weeks. Why have you come to collect Kitty, of all people?" Oliver was starting to feel a bit irritated at Mrs. Bennet's disregard for her daughter's feelings.

"Well, Jane needs Kitty's assistance, sister."

"Kitty? Why would she have need for Kitty? If it is company she needs, you should take Lydia with you. It has been so long since she has been to Town and Mr. Bennet has been most dreadful to her. A little trip to Town would brighten her countenance."

"I am afraid it is not necessarily for company, Mrs. Bennet. Your daughter needs help with her wedding dress and she assures me that among her sisters, Miss Catherine is the best, and only the best will do for my bride," said Oliver, finally coming out into the foyer with the others. The three new ladies look positively shocked. Mrs. Bennet and one of the young ladies, presumably Lydia from the descriptions he had been given, had their jaws hanging open. Mr. Bennet looked as though he had never been happier.

"Sister," said Edward, "Mary, Lydia, allow me to introduce you to my good friend Mr. Oliver Andrews. As he has just stated, he is also Jane's intended. Oliver, this is my sister, Mrs. Bennet, and there is Mary, and my youngest niece, Lydia."

Mrs. Bennet looked, for a moment, as though she was going to faint, but she came back quickly.

"Oh! My Jane is getting married! Oh, Mr. Bennet, please do not tell me this is some kind of joke you have arranged. I do not think my nerves could take it."

"No, my dear, it is the absolute truth. Jane is to be married to Mr. Andrews. We have just signed the settlements. Jane requested that Kitty return with them so that she may assist."

"Oh, but I should go to Jane! Surely she will need my expert opinion on the designs and fabrics."

"That is out of the question, Mrs. Bennet. Your brother's home is already full as it is. You would much better serve Jane here by making sure the arrangements are completed to perfection and with haste. The wedding shall be in three very short weeks, is it not, Mr. Andrews?" said Mr. Bennet.

"It is, Mr. Bennet."

"Yes, yes, Of course, you are right, Mr. Bennet. Kitty does do a very superb job with her stitches! Will, uh, you be joining us for lunch, sir."

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet."

* * *

Oliver was equally amused and perturbed. Mrs. Bennet spent lunch trying to filter out as much information as she could, and he was all too happy to do so. She was so different from his soon-to-be-bride. She was animated and her feelings and intentions were easily deciphered. What perturbed him was her treatment of her middle children. Jane and Lydia were obviously her favorites, and could commit no wrong. He watched as she criticized Mary and Catherine a few more times. He could tell from a couple of comments that Elizabeth was not a favorite of her's either, though she was obviously a favorite of Mr. Bennet's. He had known all this, of course, but seeing it made it all the more real. He would have wanted to remove Mary as well, but he realized it would not work at the moment. Perhaps at a later time.

"You have four homes, sir?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes Ma'am. I have a house in Town, one in Bath, an estate in Nottinghamshire, and my favorite, Roxwood. It is located in Suffolk, just outside Newmarket."

"Do you ever go to the races, Mr. Andrews?" asked Kitty.

"What kind of question is that? Of course he does, Kitty!" said Lydia.

"I think it is absolutely barbaric," said Mary.

"Mary," started Mrs. Bennet.

"I agree with you, Miss Mary," said Oliver, breaking in. "No, Miss Kitty, I do not attend any of the races. I did when I was younger, with my father, but it has been several years. I no longer allow my horses to be sold for the races." Mary looked pleased and a little shy.

"Why?" asked Kitty honestly.

"Before I left for university, there was colt I was particularly fond of. His mother had died and I spent a good deal of time caring for him. Once I had left for school, and he was old enough, my father sold him. I was upset to say the least, but that alone was not what turned me off from the sport. The man who bought him did not train him properly. He nearly ruined the beast. I managed to get word of it and bought him back, and turned him into a fantastic pleasure mount. In fact, I take him most places I go, though he is currently back at Roxwood. When my father passed, I chose instead to raise pleasure mounts. I have strict contracts when I make a sale. My animals are not meant for racing, and I do my best to ensure it stays that way."

"Wouldn't that hinder your business?" asked Mary.

"No, in fact it gave me more business. There are far more people looking for a practical mount than a race horse."

"I wish I knew how to ride," moaned Kitty.

Oliver smiled. "Well, perhaps now you will have the chance."

Kitty beamed at him. Mrs. Bennet tried, for the third time, to get an estimate of how much he made a year. He evaded her every time.

"Papa mentioned that you have a daughter. How old is she?" asked Kitty. Mrs. Bennet and her remaining daughters looked very interested in this fact. He had been waiting for the opportunity to mention his daughter. He was glad someone else brought her up.

"My Amelia is six."

"Oh," said Mrs. Bennet, "how dreadful! So young to not have a mother! Has it been long?"

"Long enough that Amelia has no recollection of her. She absolutely adores your Jane, and Jane adores her as well. In fact, my daughter has been staying with your brother and his family the past several days."

"And I do not see that changing anytime soon," said Edward. Mrs. Bennet was preening over the news that his daughter loved her Jane. Oliver could tell she had felt a bit hesitant over the position her daughter would hold in her new home.

"She is looking forward to meeting you, Miss Kitty. Your young cousins have been singing your praises since they heard Jane wanted you to join her in Town." Kitty was obviously excited to hear about this. Lydia rolled her eyes and Mary smiled slightly.

"Do you spend a lot of time in Town? I know I would if I had a house there! And Bath as well! I would love to go to Bath!" cried Lydia.

"Actually, I prefer to spend my time at Roxwood and Dalton. I do not care much for the busyness of the more populated areas." Lydia looked a bit horrified at this. He decided to introduce a few ideas into the conversation. "I have an Aunt that spends a great deal of her time in Bath, however. I have written her of my upcoming nuptials and she has expressed her desire to attend. I am sure she hopes to convince my mother to return with her. She is soon to be quite alone and will be in want of a companion."

Mr. Bennet raised a brow and cut his look to Edward, who hid a smile behind his napkin.

"Oh? And why is that sir?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Well, two of my cousins have been staying with her for a couple of years now, and one is to be married this week, and the other has decided to return to her father's home. My Aunt Caroline delights in introducing young ladies into Society. I believe it makes her feel a bit younger, those are her words, not mine."

"Does she have any children?"

"No. She never felt inclined to marry. My grandfather settled quite a bit on his daughters after his passing, and my Aunt Caroline decided to travel. She has seen much of the continent and has expressed a desire to go to Africa or to the Colonies." Mary took a keen interest in this, though she said and asked nothing.

'Interesting,' he thought to himself.

"And she shall soon be looking for a new companion?" asked Mrs. Bennet, glancing at her youngest daughter. Oliver stamped down his chuckle and chanced a look at Mr. Bennet. The man looked impressed.

"Yes. It is doubtful that my mother will want to join her sister, but I am sure my aunt will find a suitable companion."

* * *

They dined a while longer, and though Mrs. Bennet tried to convince them to stay a little longer, Oliver and Edward managed to get themselves and Kitty out the door with haste.

"Give my love to Jane, Kitty, and try not to be a burden," said Mrs. Bennet. Kitty rolled her eyes, but agreed none the less. Most surprising to everyone was Mr. Bennet, who handed a book over to his daughter before she climbed into the carriage.

"I see no reason why you cannot enjoy reading this at your uncle's as you would have here." Kitty smiled widely at her father, and in another surprising move, embraced the man, who returned it after a moment.

Before they had left, Mr. Bennet had agreed that they should wait just a little to tell Mrs. Bennet about the settlements. At least until the wedding drew closer. The three travelers were now seated and well on their way. Kitty sat next to the door and watched the village as they passed. Once they had passed, she sat back and looked at the gentlemen. They smiled at her and she smiled awkwardly back.

"What book did your father give you, Kitty?" asked Edward.

"Oh, the Odyssey. He discovered last night that I was reading the Iliad and that I had intended to start reading this one today. I had forgotten about it, packing and all. It was very kind of him. He doesn't usually like for any of his books to leave the house."

Both men were impressed with Mr. Bennet's obvious show of affection.

"Jane has told me that she enjoys riding. How is it that you have not learned?" asked Oliver.

"Well, Papa taught her, but after Lizzy showed fear for them, he didn't take much time for them anymore. He sold all but a few that we needed. There really wasn't anyone else to teach me, and Jane never gets to ride that often. Will she have a horse at Roxwood?" asked Kitty.

"Yes. I plan to gift her one as a wedding present. Do you know if she has a preference?" he asked kindly.

"Well, I don't think so, but she does talk about a horse she admired last summer. A man was visiting a relative and was staying at the inn at Meryton. He often rode around the countryside. The horse was very beautiful. Its coat looked gold and its mane and tail appeared almost white!"

"I know the coloring you are describing. I actually have a mare who fits that description. I shall write my groom and have him set her through her paces. I had her set aside a year ago for other purposes, but she is still young and I am sure your sister would enjoy having her for a mount."

They chatted for a bit before Kitty took up her book, and the gentlemen began to discuss about business.

 **Lizzy is coming up in two chapters! Yay! I now many of you are ready to see her. The Colonel will have a storyline! It will be fantastic! Next up, some Kitty and Jane moments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! Trini, I have been getting your reviews in my email. I don't know why they don't always show up in the reviews section. That happens to a few others, mainly guest reviews. I have a hard time understanding them though, even when I use Google translate.**

 **Mr. Bennet is such a troll. I honestly believe he finds contentment in his marriage by trolling his wife. I just had to say that.**

 **I am pleased that many of you enjoyed the last chapter, and at least one guessed at something that will happen later on. There is still so much to come. I am posting two chapters today since the rest of my week will be super busy. Those of us here in the U.S. are preparing for Thanksgiving and I, for some reason, decided to host a gathering at my house. We have family plans on Friday, so I won't be able to post the next chapter. I won't lie, I will probably do that next month as well. I have an anniversary and a birthday on top of Christmas to worry about. December is a very busy month. And if you are crazy enough to shop Black Friday, do be careful. I don't. I went once and watching two women fight over a blender was enough to cause me to never go back. There will be no end notes on this chapter and no notes at the top of the next. Lastly, if you do not want to read spoilers, do not read the end notes ever. If I add them, that is where they will be.**

Jane watched the children as they kept vigil at the front windows. Her uncle, sister, and fiancé were late. They should have arrived by dinner, but there had been no sign of them. Jane told herself that it would do no good to fret. Any number of things could have happened. Her father could have been difficult to deal with, or her mother may have kept them later than they planned. She looked at her aunt who was working on monograming a handkerchief. Her aunt looked as though all in the world was well.

"I am sure they are fine, Jane. It is not uncommon for your uncle to be a bit late when he travels, and once he even arrived the next day. It is stressful, but it is better not to get yourself worked up."

"Miss Bennet! It's Papa's carriage! They're coming!" cried Amelia

Jane and her aunt released sighs of relief when they arrived at the window to see the carriage stopping in front of the house. Her uncle exited the vehicle, followed by Oliver, who then helped her sister down. The ladies encouraged the children away from the window and everyone sat and waited for the travelers to enter. Finally the door opened.

"Kitty!" shouted Eleanor and Madalene. Kitty greeted the children with hugs and smiles. She exclaimed over how much they had grown in the few short months. Jane sat back and waited for her turn with a smile. Amelia had gone around to greet her father and now kept nervous eyes on the newcomer.

Her Aunt went forward to greet her sister, and then Jane found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Jane!" she exclaimed in her ear.

"Later," Jane whispered back. Kitty looked at her in shock. They had rarely, if ever, talked about anything more serious that menial things. Her sister nodded and turned back to the room. Oliver had placed Amelia in front of himself, waiting for the appropriate time for an introduction.

"Amelia," said Jane, "this is my sister Miss Catherine Bennet, whom we all call Kitty. Kitty, this is Miss Amelia Andrews."

Amelia did a little curtsy and muttered a 'pleased to meet you.' Kitty smiled wide and knelt down in front of her.

"I am so happy to meet you. I hope you don't mind if I call you Amelia, and I would love it if you called me Kitty!" She leaned in a little to the now smiling girl. "Do you like games, Amelia?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well, I am sure my cousins have told you all the fun we usually get up to. When I am not helping Jane, we shall play many fun games!"

Jane noticed Oliver smiling behind his child. He obviously got on well with her sister. Kitty spent a few more minutes talking with Amelia and their cousins, before the children were all swept off to prepare for bed. Kitty went upstairs to settle in. Those who remained took a seat.

"Sorry for the delay, my love," said her Uncle. "One of the horses threw a shoe about an hour's ride outside of town. Lucky for us, there was a smithy nearby, but it still took a bit of time to shoe the horse."

"Well, I am glad it was nothing more serious. How was the trip?" said her Aunt.

"It went far better than we had hoped. The ride to Longbourn was smooth, and Henry was most agreeable. Kitty was already packing to return with us when we arrived. The settlements were agreed upon, and we had lunch."

"We have you to thank for it, Jane," said Oliver. "The letter you wrote your father impressed him greatly. He only wished to know when the plans for your sisters take effect."

"When will they?" asked Jane, covering her pleasure at his words.

"Once we wed. My Aunt Caroline is simply awaiting my letter telling her that the marriage will take place. She shall arrive before the ceremony, and Lydia will depart with her. We have already put it in your mother and sister's mind that my aunt desires a new companion to stay with her in Bath. Once they arrive, your sister will learn the true reason for her being there. By that point, however, there will be nothing your mother or sister can do about it. Your father agrees with this."

"Lydia," said her uncle, "has recently nearly gotten herself in a lot of trouble. She tried to sneak up on soldiers bathing in a creek. This event helped cause your father to agree with the plans in the first place."

"When shall Kitty and Mary be made aware of the plans regarding them?" asked Jane.

"I leave that to your discretion," said Oliver. "I would suggest it wait until after we marry."

Jane thought about it a moment. "Aunt and I decided I should return home in two weeks time, instead of three. This way I shall be able to visit and give my farewells to my friends as I do not know when I shall see them again. In the time here, I shall decide how trustworthy Kitty is. If she can keep it secret from Lydia, then I shall tell her all. If I am unsure, I shall simply issue an invitation for her to join me. I shall tell Mary of the arrangements. She can keep things to herself well enough."

Oliver agreed and added that he would see to it that Kitty had ample opportunity to get to know his mother and her soon-to-be governess. They would all be traveling to Roxwood together after the wedding, and she would be alone with them there until Jane and Oliver joined them.

"What about Lizzy?" her aunt asked.

"I do not know. Lizzy and I have always shared everything. It feels almost wrong not to be completely upfront and honest, but I am unsure of how she will react when I give her the news. If I feel the need, I shall withhold our plans for Lydia, but I shall inform her of everything else."

They chatted a bit longer before Oliver took his leave. The children were tucked in and everyone decided it would do them all well to call it an early night.

* * *

Jane had had a good week. She and Kitty were getting along wonderfully. Her younger sister truly was a different creature away from Lydia. When Kitty wasn't made to feel as though she had to compete for attention, she was a bit more reserved, but still a lot of fun. Amelia had been upset to be made to return to her father's townhouse Tuesday evening. The sisters spent much of their days with the father and daughter. Kitty and Amelia also got along very well. The little girl spent a lot of her time going between the two sisters. As planned, Kitty had gotten to know Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore. Her sister had confessed to enjoying the ladies company very much.

Kitty and Jane were leaving early to meet Lizzy. It was going to be a bit of a surprise for their sister. She was only expecting their uncle's carriage. Oliver would be joining them (without Amelia) for dinner the next night. Everyone was a bit strained over their meeting.

Jane was just about to climb into bed when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Kitty there smiling.

"I was just coming to say goodnight," she said.

"Oh, goodnight," replied Jane. As Kitty turned to head back to her room, Jane stopped her. "Kitty, how would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"You want me to stay with you?" Kitty asked, excitement clear on her face.

"Yes," smiled Jane, "I don't think we have ever had the opportunity to have a late night chat."

"Yes! I would love to."

The girls shut the door and climbed into bed giggling. Jane had always done this with Lizzy, and Kitty had often done the same with Lydia. Except for a few times Kitty had had a nightmare as a child, they had never had the opportunity to share a bed. It took them only a minute to get settled.

"I am so glad you are here," started Jane. "Mama and Lydia would have tried to make me choose something outrageous and done in a shop, and Lizzy and Mary wouldn't care what I choose as long as I liked it. You at least give your opinion while trying to stick to my personal preference."

"Our Aunt would never have let Mama or Lydia get away with that. Why do you want to make your own dress anyway?"

"I have just always dreamed of having a part in making it. I know you are doing most of the sewing, and I greatly appreciate that Kitty, but I like knowing that I chose the pattern and helped cut it out and pin it together."

"I suppose I can understand that. I haven't yet thought about my wedding dress."

"Why is that?"

"Well, new patterns come out all of the time! Why should I decide now when there may be better choices later?!" They giggled.

"That is true. What do you think the chances are that Mama hasn't invited the entire neighborhood?"

"Not good. I wouldn't be surprised if Mama ordered the carriage once we had set out."

"No, Uncle and Papa told Mama to wait until the next day. Papa was adamant that there be no time for Lady Lucas to get a letter to Charlotte before Lizzy departs from the Collins'. I want to tell her myself."

"Oh, I wish I could have witnessed that conversation."

"I am sure she set out first thing the next morning. She would not have rested until everyone knew of 'our' good fortune."

"The people in Meryton took note of the carriage. Mr. Andrews' is very grand."

"Only one more week and I am sure we will know all that has taken place."

"Jane, are you not excited to see Lizzy tomorrow? You have hardly spoken of her in my time here."

"I do not believe she will approve of my decision."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Jane studied her sister. It had been a good week, and she hoped she wasn't about to make a mistake.

"Kitty, do you remember how Lizzy responded to the news that Charlotte had agreed to marry Mr. Collins?"

"Who could forget?! She was horrified! She still is, to my knowledge."

"Lizzy has always said that she would only marry for love. She believes everyone should follow that logic, and if the world were perfect, we could. While I like and even care for Mr. Andrews, I do not love him, Kitty. He does not love me either, although I believe he does care."

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"You are still innocent in so many ways, and I do not want to disturb that, but I fear I must. I know that Mama over exaggerates, but we are in a very precarious position. If Papa were to die, we would have nothing, Kitty. Mr. Collins truly could toss us out and we would be dependent on the goodness of our relatives. Mama's dowry would do little for us. As the eldest, it is my duty to make a good match, and to aid my sisters in kind. Mr. Andrews and I have come to an agreement. He is in need of a wife, and Amelia needs a mother. But he is not the only one to benefit from our union."

"What are you to get from this?"

"Kitty, you cannot tell anyone anything I am about to tell you. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Not Lydia. Not Mama. Not Maria. Perhaps not even Lizzy. No one can know."

"I promise, Jane. I shall tell no one anything."

"There are plans in place. Oliver has settled dowries on you all. That paired with our connection with him raises your chances of making a match you shall truly be happy with. Mary shall be receiving the instruction she has always wanted. Lydia is to be sent to live with his aunt in Bath."

"The one who has traveled?"

"Yes. She will be at the wedding and shall take charge of Lydia directly after. It will not be a pleasure stay. His Aunt Caroline, I have heard, is well versed in turning unlady-like young women into proper young ladies. There isn't anything Lizzy would benefit from. Nothing she would ask of us, anyway."

"What about me?"

Jane smiled at her. "You're going to come live at Roxwood with us. Mrs. Whitmore shall be your governess. She will see that you receive the education you have been denied. Oliver also hopes for you and Amelia to become close. You are soon to be eighteen. We have already discussed you having a proper Season next year."

"You truly want me to come and live with you?" Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I was so excited when he proposed the idea. Kitty, we haven't always done right by you, and I am so sorry for that. You deserve better, and this is my chance to see that you receive it."

"But what about your happiness?"

"Oh, Kitty. Do not worry for me. I may not love Oliver now, but it is very likely that I one day shall. Oliver Andrews is a good man with a good heart. He has never been anything less than a gentleman. I am not going into this blind. Believe it or not, he wasn't happy with the way Mama treated you and Mary. He is happy that you will be coming to stay with us." She lowered her voice into a whisper. "He has his stable master preparing a tame mare for you to learn how to ride. I wouldn't be surprised if he also plans to gift you with your own mount once you are accomplished enough." This set off giggles once more.

"What about Mary?" Kitty finally asked.

"For now, she shall remain at Longbourn. Undoubtedly, things will change there as well. She will not be alone. Lizzy shall be there."

"What will you do if Lizzy is unhappy with your decision?"

"It will change nothing. I will still marry Oliver, but her reaction with determine how much I tell her. I may find it prudent to have you stay with me for the next week."

"Well, just let me know. This bed is far more comfortable than either of the beds in my room."

They talked and laughed for a while longer. Both sisters slept with light hearts that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Lizzy was happy to be going back to her aunt and uncle's home. So much had happened at Huntsford. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't regret her decision, but there was a strong realization that she had judged Mr. Darcy far too harshly. If the roles had been reversed, and one of her sisters had been in a similar situation, would she behave differently? Lizzy doubted she would be her usual self. Oh, how she couldn't wait to see Jane! Her sister would know what to do.

The carriage came to a halt and Lizzy saw that they had arrived at the inn where they were to meet her uncle's man. The young women stepped out.

"Lizzy!" called a voice. Lizzy looked around.

"Lizzy look!" cried Maria. "Up there! It's Kitty!"

Lizzy looked up and smiled. "And Jane!"

Her sisters smiled at her and waved them up. Feeling a bit more energetic, Lizzy uttered quick directions for their belongings and rushed in their direction. Surprisingly, Kitty met them downstairs.

"Maria and I are going to order lunch. We shouldn't be too terribly long. You should go up and see Jane."

Kitty hugged her and pulled away with her friend, asking Maria how her sister was settling in at Huntsford. Lizzy climbed the stairs as fast as propriety would allow. It did not take her long to reach her destination.

"Oh Jane! I have missed you! I have so much to tell you."

"As do I" said Jane. "I am so happy to see you. I trust Charlotte was well when you left her this morning?"

"As well as can be. I don't know how she does it. The man is completely ridiculous, Jane. I know I told you about his fawning over Lady Catherine in my letters, but you have to actually see it to understand. Charlotte hardly spends anytime with him. This morning, he alluded to hoping to be able to make an announcement soon. Charlotte looked a bit terrified. I would be too. How are our aunt and uncle? Have our cousins been behaving themselves?"

"All is well, Lizzy. There is, however, a matter I wish to inform you of."

"Inform me of? Has something happened?"

"Yes. I have had this conversation with you so many times in my mind. I can't help but feel I should just come right out and say it…"

"Jane…"

"I'm getting married."

"Married? You never…"

"No one knew but our aunt and uncle, and Papa. I wanted to keep it that way. We were not sure at first if we would suit one another. Once we knew, he approach Papa and a contract and settlements were signed. We shall wed in a fortnight."

"Who are you marrying?"

"Oh, forgive me! I got a bit ahead of myself. He is a friend and business partner of our uncle, a Mr. Oliver Andrews."

"And how long have you known this Mr. Andrews?"

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks?! Jane!"

"His purpose for coming to Town was to find a wife. Do not look at me like that, Lizzy. You know as well as I that this is not an uncommon occurrence in Society."

"You cannot expect me to believe that you love this man?"

"I never said I did, though I do care for him. He is a good man."

"But what about Mr. Bingley?! Jane, you loved each other!"

"Mr. Bingley abandoned me, Lizzy. He left of his own free will."

"He left because his friend and sisters convinced him you did not care. I heard it from Mr. Darcy myself! While I was at Huntsford, he came to visit his aunt. I won't go into details right now, but we ended up having words and he confessed it all! Jane, you cannot give up!"

"You have not told me anything I have not concluded myself. Before I truly even knew Mr. Andrews, I had already determined that Mr. Bingley either did not care for me or that he had allowed others to persuade him away. I also determined that I could not respect a man who let others decide things so easily for him."

"Jane…"

"I have decided quite a few things for myself, Lizzy. I understand Charlotte so much better now. Around the same time I had my realizations about Mr. Bingley, I accepted my duty as the eldest sister. It is my job to secure the futures of my younger sisters, and I have."

"You are throwing away your chance at happiness!"

"But I am happy! Do not judge him before you have actually met the man. He will be dining with us tonight. For my sake, Lizzy, please be agreeable."

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door followed by its opening.

"I hope we are not interrupting, but our meal should be here soon," said Kitty. She looked sheepishly at her two eldest sisters.

"Of course not, Kitty. We can finish our discussion later," replied Jane, glad for the interruption.

The four sat down as their meal was brought in. Lizzy said not one word, but she did eye her younger sister. Jane asked Maria about her time in her sister's household, enjoying the young woman's point of view of their trip. They were nearly through their meal when she finished talking about the many times they had dined at Rosings.

"Oh, I did not mean to take over the conversation. What about you Jane? Kitty said she didn't want to say anything, but she said that you had a bit of exciting news."

"I do indeed, Maria. I am getting married."

"Truly?! Oh Jane! That is exciting!"

Jane said they should wait until they were in the carriage before she told her more. With that incentive, they were ready to be on their way soon. Finally on the road, Jane allowed Maria to begin her questioning. Lizzy simply sat back and listened.

"So many homes! He must be very rich!" exclaimed Mariah.

"He is!" replied Kitty. "When he and our uncle had come to officially ask Papa, I returned with them. I do not believe I have ever rode in a finer carriage! He offered it to Jane for our use today, but she insisted that uncle's horses could use the exercise. She also didn't want to leave him without his own should he decide to take Amelia out for a drive."

"Who's Amelia?" asked Lizzy, taking an open interest in the conversation.

"Oh! I'm sorry Jane," said Kitty.

"There is not harm done. They would have met her soon anyway. Amelia is Mr. Andrews's daughter."

"He has a daughter!" cried Maria.

"Yes, and she is so sweet," said Kitty. "She is six and is absolutely in love with Jane."

"He is marrying you so that his daughter will have a mother?" Lizzy said incredulously. Kitty and Maria looked nervously between the two eldest of their party. Jane arched her brow at her sister.

"There are many reasons, but yes, that is one of them. Amelia was very young when her mother passed away. Mr. Andrews was an only child and has always dreamed of a house full of children."

"An heir you mean."

"Lizzy!" cried a shocked Kitty.

"Every man hopes for a son, Lizzy. He has told me that if we only ever have daughters, he would see to it that they were well provided for. His estates are not entailed as ours is."

"He is such a good father," put in Kitty, "and you can tell she loves her father. They are so close. Whenever he travels, he takes her with him."

"He has expressed the desire for me to travel with him as well, though it is rare that he leaves his estate in Suffolk."

"So, whenever he feels the need to travel, you will have to drop whatever you are doing and go with him?" asked Lizzy. Jane tried not to roll her eyes.

"Mr. Andrews does not travel often and he does not expect me to go if it will only be a short trip. He meant that if, for some reason, he will be away for an extended stay, he would have us go with him. That is not an unreasonable request."

Lizzy feel back into silence. Kitty began telling them about the first time she had met her sister's intended and about all they had accomplished that week.

"I should be finished with Janes dress soon. We are doing a fitting on Monday so you can see for yourselves how lovely it is."

"If you are doing the sewing, Kitty, I am sure it will be absolutely perfect," said Lizzy, smiling at her younger sister. Kitty smiled back. The conversation was light the rest of the way to Town.

* * *

They made good time to Town. When they turned down their uncle street, Kitty noticed another carriage had just pulled up before the house. A gentleman exited the vehicle.

"Jane look! It's Mr. Andrews!"

Lizzy and Maria leaned over to get a better view.

"Jane, I do not think I have seen a more handsome man!" Maria cried. Lizzy, too, agreed that he was handsome. Especially when he smiled upon spotting their carriage.

"He's going to wait for us!" said Kitty. His carriage pulled away and theirs now stopped in front of the house.

"I am a man blessed above the rest to be gifted with the presence of four such lovely ladies," he said as he helped them down. Kitty and Maria giggled, Jane smiled sweetly at him, but Lizzy found she could only stare at him.

"Lizzy, Maria, this is my intended, Mr. Oliver Andrews. Oliver, I would like to introduce my sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet. And this is our friend and neighbor, Miss Maria Lucas."

The ladies curtsied to him and he expressed his pleasure at finally making their acquaintance. He greeted Kitty as well before holding his arm out for Jane. Mr. Gardiner answered the door himself.

"How wonderful! Everyone at once! Miss Lucas, it is a pleasure to see you again! And Lizzy, I hope you do not think you shall get far without greeting me properly."

They moved into the sitting room where everyone else waited to greet the newcomers.

"Where is Amelia?" moaned Madalene.

"She is dining with the grandmother tonight, sweetness," replied Oliver.

"Alright, children. You got to see Elizabeth, now it is time for you to go and clean up. You have already had your dinner and soon it shall be time for bed," said Mrs. Gardiner. The children groaned at this, but did as their mother bade.

"Come on, girls, let's get you all settled," said the matron. "I am sure you two gentlemen can keep yourselves occupied?"

"Of course, dearest. I assure you, you can leave us unattended and nothing shall be amiss when you return."

Mrs. Gardiner led the girls upstairs. "Lizzy, you are sharing with Jane, as usual. Miss Lucas, you are in here with Kitty. There are two beds, so you needn't fear you shall freeze from having to try and share with Kitty." This got a giggle out of everyone.

"It was one time!" laughed Kitty as she led Maria into their room so that she might refresh herself.

Mrs. Gardiner followed the elder into their room to help them get settled and dressed. Jane finished first and went downstairs to join her uncle and intended. Noise in the hallway alerted them that Kitty and Maria had also headed down.

"Lizzy, you are very quiet. Is there something on your mind?"

"You know what is on my mind. Aunt, how can you allow this? Better yet, how can you endorse it?! Jane should be with someone who loves her. She shouldn't be second to anyone!"

"Lizzy, Oliver is a very well respected man and he has been our good friend for a few years now. I couldn't be happier that Jane is with someone whom I know will take care of her. He is not a man without feeling. What makes you think your sister will be second to someone? His daughter?"

"No, he was married before! She is to be his second wife. He is marrying now so that his daughter will have a mother!"

"No, Lizzy. Jane will not be second to his first wife. She is not the only one to suffer heartache. Jane and Oliver have made this match with both eyes open and have been completely honest with one another. They are both satisfied."

"And being satisfied is something to strive for?" she asked in a petulant tone.

"We are promised nothing in this life. I do know from experience that satisfaction and contentment are very fulfilling. Your uncle and I were not a love match, but he is dearer to me now than any man ever could be."

"But you were different!"

"Are we? You do not have to agree with Jane's decision, but you do need to accept it. It is her choice. In time you will see that Oliver will be good to your sister."

"She purposely didn't write to me beforehand because she knew I would have talked her out of this farce!"

"Jane did not write to you because she wanted this to be her choice. How fair would it have been for you to make the decision for her?" Lizzy looked shocked at her aunt.

"I wouldn't have been making the decision for her, I would have made her see reason!"

"You would have pressed her to make your choice. Lizzy, I love you dearly. I love your strong spirit, but you are not Jane and she is not you."

"Mr. Bingley…"

"Is no longer an option for her. Would you have her marry a man she could not respect?"

"Of course not."

"Before Oliver spoke to your uncle and sister of his intentions, Jane had requested to be introduced to the single men of our acquaintance. She was determined to make a logical match. If not Oliver, it would have been someone else. She will be happy, Lizzy."

Lizzy looked away from her aunt. Some of what she had said had hurt. She realized that there was little she could do at the moment, so she nodded her acceptance for the moment. She figured she had about sixteen days to truly accept what was to come, or hope a miracle occurs to put a stop to it all.

 **Obviously, Lizzy is not pleased. I feel bad for her because she has had a lot of changes hit her and she has no control of it. Mr. Darcy wasn't the total villain she thought he was and Jane told her nothing about what was going on. Sometimes, she strikes me as someone who has a hard time accepting change. Bingley was safe and Oliver is an unknown. I had been spelling Maria as Mariah, but I saw that that was not correct. If I missed one, I am sorry. Sometime next month, I am going to go through the whole story and make corrections where they are needed. Until next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope your holidays and weekends went well. Mine was fantastic. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love reading your reviews. I caused a lot of feelings with my last chapter. I can't say that I am sorry about that. There are so many opinions and views, it's wonderful! I did want to clear up a few things. There will not be any spoilers, but if you would rather, after this paragraph, skip to the non-bold section. I do love talking about the characters and their actions and the reasons behind their action. This chapter is a filler and I really hope no one will be disappointed.**

 **Ok, I really wish I could respond to guests independently, but since I can't, I shall do it here. Oliver did not refer to Jane as 'sweetness'. He was talking to Madalene who had asked about Amelia. I realize that they most likely did not use many terms of endearment like that, but she is the same age as his daughter and their families are close.**

 **About Jane: I guess one could consider her mercenary, but she is not any more so than any other woman of her age and status at the time. And remember, she knew nothing of his plans until after she accepted and before any of it, she was willing to settle for a man who could provide a comfortable living. I know some have a hard time seeing her having a closer relationship with Kitty, but keep in mind that she has purposed to do so. She is actively trying to improve her relationship with Kitty.**

 **About Lizzy: I have to beg your forgiveness because I told a few people wrong in my replies to their reviews. I got Lizzy's timeline mixed with Darcy's when I wrote my replies. It had been two days for him when I wrote their chapter, but for Lizzy, it had been almost a week. Her entire way of thinking had been compromised and she was expecting to come home to comfort her sister, but still return to a somewhat normal existence. Being handed the news that her sister was going to marry, and that she had kept any information about it from her would not help her settle her heart or mind, it would upset her more. She needs Jane as a sounding board to deal with her interactions with Darcy and that was not going to happen.**

 **About Jane and Lizzy's relationship: SLIGHT SPOILER: Lizzy has only just entered the story. They are both dealing with things. I know many thought Jane should have written her sister about it, but here was my idea as to why she wouldn't: there are times where someone does something because they feel it is the right thing, and they know others, be it their family or friends, will disagree. This makes interactions awkward. I despise awkward situations. I hate being in them, but they have happened. When you do something you know someone won't agree with you on, defenses rise. That doesn't mean that you realize or think you could have been wrong, it just makes things awkward. People do lose friends in such situations. Not that that is what is going to happen here, just that each person must follow their own convictions, and that is what Jane is doing. And lets not forget that she is having a hard time trusting other peoples opinions. Listening to others is what landed her in Town with a broken heart.**

 **I think that is all. Once more, I love reading other peoples interpretations. I may mean it one way, but others see things another way and it is fascinating. Any time I can, though, I do like to explain where I am writing from.**

Elizabeth did not like him, this Oliver knew. He had almost expected it by the descriptions he had been given. She was a rare creature in their world: a woman who pushed against the constraints society put on her. Truthfully, he saw it in all of the sisters, but it was most apparent in the second and third daughters. No doubt the influence of their father. For all his faults, he didn't hold them to the normal rules a father usually did. They had a bit more freedom.

Oliver was not displeased with this. He had often thought that things would have been very different if Ophelia had felt that she had had a choice. He blindly accepted the marriage thinking she felt the same. He supposed that was why he could not completely hate her. He loved his daughter, but things would have been very different if Ophelia had been able to make her own choice.

He smiled as the thought of how well Elizabeth and his Aunt Caroline would get along.

He hated seeing how strained the two elder sisters seemed with each other. They hadn't said much to each other through dinner, and now that they were in the sitting room once more, that had not changed. They were sitting on the couch with Miss Lucas, discussing a few of the details Jane had decided on. Edward had just leaned over to say something to his wife when Oliver noticed Kitty had approached him.

She truly was a friendly soul. Despite her sisters' angst, she was glowing.

She looked around before leaning towards him and began to speak somewhat softly.

"I am sure Jane has or soon will tell you, but she told me about my coming to stay with all of you last night. And other things. I wanted to say thank you."

He certainly hadn't expected this.

"You are pleased with the arrangements?"

"I had wondered why you were adamant that I get to know your mother and Mrs. Whitmore. Jane said she was going to tell Mama that I am going to come stay with you so they I may be prepared for society. I hope you are not upset with her," she said a bit nervously.

"No. I told her it was up to her as to when she told any of you, though your knowing does make things a bit simpler. Did she warn you to keep the information to yourself?"

"Yes, especially from Mama and Lydia. I will not tell a soul."

"I appreciate that."

"I wish I could see the look on Lydia's face when she realizes just has happened, though I think is makes me seem unkind to want to witnessed her misery."

"Perhaps, but from my brief introduction to her, I am sure it will be very amusing. We will have to depend on my aunt's written word on the event."

"What has you both amused?" asked Jane from her place on the couch.

Without missing a beat, Kitty spoke up. "I was telling your dear Mr. Andrews that my birthday was soon to be upon us and that this year, I am hoping for a pony of my own."

"Kitty!" called her family. Oliver laughed with his soon-to-be sister.

"What did I tell you? They always think the worse of me," she said with mock offense.

"Well, you shouldn't say such outrageous things," laughed her aunt.

Oliver noticed Elizabeth staring at him again. He gave her a nod of acknowledgment before she looked away. Jane came over to join her younger sister and intended.

"I sincerely hope you were just joking about asking him that, Kitty."

"Of course I was kidding! I wouldn't ask him such a thing. Not until I have known him longer at least," she answered, mischief clear in her eye.

"Thank you for the warning," he replied. Kitty sauntered off toward Elizabeth and Miss Lucas.

"What were you truly talking about?" asked Jane.

"She was thanking me for inviting her to come and live with us."

"Oliver, I was going to…"

"I know. I left it to you to know when to inform them. She was worried I might be upset with you. There really hasn't been much time for you to tell me, and I imagine she wanted to speak to me about it while she had the chance. I am glad she is happy about it. So, as far as your mother is concerned, we shall be preparing her for society?"

"It is not an untruth. We are going to be preparing Kitty for society."

"I take it Miss Elizabeth is not pleased with our upcoming nuptials."

"No, she is not. I am hoping that will change once she has gotten to know you a bit more. I know she simply wants me to be happy, I just wish she would accept that I am capable of making my own decisions."

"I am sure she will. Just give her time."

"I hope you are right."

* * *

Sunday passed in a very lazy way. Lizzy had yet to speak much with Jane. She could see that she was at war with herself. Knowing her sister as she did, Jane imagined it was taking every bit of will power she had not to voice her objections and opinions. She hoped that it wouldn't take too long for her sister to accept the decision she had made.

Monday was met with showers. It was just as well, since no one in the house had any plans to actually do any shopping that day. The morning was spent with dress fittings. Elizabeth had approved her dress as she would attend to her sister as they had always planned. The dress would get a lot of wear.

Oliver and Amelia joined them that afternoon. Lizzy's meeting Amelia went well. She was charmed by the little girl, but she remained resistant to seeing Jane's happiness with her choice. She did not let it show around the child, however. Jane and Oliver were pleased with this. The father and daughter stayed for tea and an early dinner, though they did not linger long afterwards. Jane and Lizzy went to bed once more in silence.

Tuesday found the sisters and their friend having brunch at Carter House. Though Jane had been to his townhome a few times, she had not been beyond the ground floor. Mrs. Andrews decided that today was a good day to do this. Oliver kept to his office while the party took the tour. His mother deemed it inappropriate for him to even stand in a bedroom with his intended… even if there were five other people standing in the same room.

The upstairs salons and bedrooms were very nice. When asked, Jane confessed to a few changes she wanted to make. The family rooms were on the second floor. Mrs. Andrews showed them the rooms that Amelia would soon be occupying. Jane saw Oliver's mother indicate a particular room to her younger sister. Jane assumed this meant that she was aware that her sister knew she would be going to Roxwood. When the family came to London, she would be joining them, therefore she would have her own room.

They finally arrived at the Master and Mistress suites. Jane blushed when they arrived. When they had a private moment, Oliver informed her that the Mistress suite had been turned into a nursery that Amelia still occupied. He expressed his desire to keep the room as a nursery and for her to share with him, though many in their class thought such a practice below them. Only those who couldn't afford the extra space should share a room, they taught. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet, but she saw no reason not to give it a try.

Oliver's room was fairly masculine. He had told her that if she decided she would share a room with him, she was free to decorate as she pleased. He did plead that she not make it too feminine. He wasn't sure he could sleep in a room filled with ruffles. She wondered if she should threaten it. A soft pink, ruffled bed skirt would look darling against the dark wood of the bed frame. For the first time since they greeted each other on Saturday, Lizzy was smiling at her. Well, it was more of a smirk, but it was refreshing none the less.

Mrs. Whitmore took Amelia to her playroom while the others made their way downstairs. Once they reached the landing, they heard a commotion. Curious, the group moved towards Oliver's study.

"I need that space! You cannot do this!"

"I can and I am. Mr. Ruthers, you have been aware of the fact that I was no longer going to be leasing stalls and allowing the use of the track. I have honored all of my father's agreements. It was your responsibility to find alternate arrangements for your horses when your contract was fulfilled. It is not my fault that you have failed to do so."

"I won't be able to find space and move my horses within a weeks' notice!"

"Once more, I fail to see how that is my problem."

"Please, Mr. Andrews, I need just a bit more time."

They heard Oliver sigh. "Mr. Ruthers, this is not the first time we have encountered this problem. You always claim that you need a little more time. You have always been aware of when payment was due, how much was expected, and I have, in the last year, sent you three notices and taken time out of my day to meet with you two times to remind you that your contract was almost up. And do not think I do not see the irony of you coming to seek me out in London when you could be using the time to find a new stable and track to suit your needs."

"Please, sir."

The silence was thick in the air. After a few moments, Oliver finally spoke.

"I'll give you two more weeks, Mr. Ruthers, and not a day more. You will pay for the space and feed, as well. Come with me. If we hurry, we can meet with my attorney before he takes off for lunch."

The ladies didn't even hear him walk to the door, so they were very surprised to see it swing open as soon as he finished speaking. He was headed for the front of the house when he stopped and turned around, a man right on his heels. He arched his brow as he stared at the ladies who were staring right back at him.

"Oliver, will you not be joining us for brunch?" his mother asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I am afraid I must see to a matter. I shouldn't be gone too long, however. I am sure I can trust my intended and her entourage into your care for just a little longer, mother?" he said with cheek.

Mrs. Andrews waved him off and he left with the man who was obviously Mr. Ruthers. Once he had left the young women turned to the matron.

"Why are they going to his attorney?" asked Lizzy.

"Because, unfortunately, not everyone can be trusted to keep their word. They will write and sign a document that will be witnessed and notarized by the attorney."

"Is it really necessary?"

"For Mr. Ruthers? Yes, it is. He is not necessarily what one would consider unsavory. He is actually quite nice, however he has some very bad habits that lead him to renege on his promises and responsibilities. My late husband raised race horses and leased extra space to those who were just starting out and did not have easy access to certain amenities. Oliver despises the sport and has been finishing out his father's contracts."

Jane looked at her sister. "Oliver plans to tear down the track and use the stable to house more mares. He intends to expand into other breeds. He cannot do any of that while others occupy the space."

"As you heard for yourself, Mr. Ruthers has had plenty of time to move them, and he has had plenty of reminders. Oliver told every person leasing space and using the track what his plans were five years ago. No one has an excuse."

"Couldn't he just go ahead and tear the track down and use the stable as he wishes?" asked Maria.

"He could, but it would be disrespectful and dishonorable. The few people still using the facilities have contracted the space and legally, he cannot tear it down yet. He could shut the track down temporarily for repairs and improvements, but that is not what he wants to do. He has offered to buy the contracts out, but there are some who want to wait it out. I believe that they hope he will change his mind."

"It must be an extraordinary place," remark Lizzy.

"My late husband always said that if you were going to do something, give it your all. Not only did we provide the stable and track, all contracts included feed, grooming, and the services of a man who specializes in the care of sick animals. Many places offer only the use of a stall and track. If for some reason you were unable to come and care for your animals, our staff would."

"He must really care for his animals."

"Oh, he does. Every man has their hobby. This is his, though he does do very well in balancing it with the rest of his responsibilities. Of course, I doubt he could bribe Jane to go into the stables as often as he can Amelia."

"I wouldn't say that," stated Kitty. "Jane loves the beasts almost as much as he does. Now she will be able to ride whenever she wants. You may find she will gladly spend time in the stables."

Amidst the laughter you could hear Mrs. Andrews groan. Brunch was served and talk turned to the wedding that would take place in under two weeks. They had just finished when Oliver arrived back at the house. Jane thought that he looked tired. He came and took a seat next to her. Her sisters and Maria were describing the chapel at Longbourn to Mrs. Andrews.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, it can just be a bit taxing at times, having to deal with such matters. I wish people would take care of their own business."

"Your generous side shined forth."

He snorted at her. "I am glad you seen it that way. He tried to get me to add another week on our drive over to the attorney's office."

"Did your business go well, Mr. Andrews?" asked Lizzy, having turned their direction.

"It did, Miss Elizabeth. I only pray that the matter is fully settled now. Did you all enjoy your tour of the house?"

"It is absolutely lovely," supplied Jane. "I believe Amelia would like to discuss some plans for her room."

"And did you have any thoughts on the changes you would like to make?" he smiled.

"Well, I did think one of the bedrooms would look nice in a light shade of dusty rose. I kept thinking how darling a ruffled skirt around the bed would look in that shade." She smiled when he choked a little.

"Which room, dear?" asked Mrs. Andrews.

"One of the rooms on the family floor."

"I shall see to any and all changes, Mother," put in Oliver, sending Jane an amused glare. She merely smiled back and mentioned a few serious changes she wanted to make.

 **As Thumper taught me "If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all." Elizabeth has taken this stance and Oliver is happy to let Jane handle it, stepping in where she wants him to. I know a few were hoping for a confrontation, and I was tempted to rewrite it so, but it just didn't fit. Lizzy is going to sit back and watch for just a tad. Lizzy/Jane feels coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Thank your for the grammar and wording corrections too! I have a running list and one day, I will sit down and go back and make the necessary changes. Sorry I am posting so late. I decided my son and I needed a day. We had a ton of fun! I have been somewhat working on another story. I am still making good time through this one, but this plot bunny kept running through my mind and I had to do something with it. I want to share it with you to see if anyone would be interested. It would be Kitty and my OC Oliver. He has a different background and he arrives at Netherfield with Darcy and Bingley. It's interesting. I call it 'Kitty takes a turn.' It is possible that Mary will take a turn, too, eventually. I have not abondonded my other stories connected to A New Life for Catherine Bennet, I am working on those as well, but they are slow going. Kitty Takes a Turn is still a long way from being posted, I just wanted to know if anyone would be interested.**

 **As always, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It also explains a bit as to how Oliver knows so much. I think I may have mentioned some of the things in some of my chapter notes several chapters ago.**

Conversation continued for another half hour. Amelia came down to say her goodbyes before the ladies left for the Gardiner's.

"I shall see you all tomorrow evening. I shall be the envy of the restaurant, dining with so many lovely ladies," said Oliver as he helped them into the Gardiners coach.

"Can you believe it?!" exclaimed Maria. "First, we dine at Rosings, and now, we shall dine in a fine restaurant here in Town! And many of the ton are still here this time of year! I shall have so much to share when I return home!"

"I dare say you shall," conceded Lizzy. She had been very quiet for most of the day.

It did not take them too long to reach their destination. They had an early tea and worked on dresses for a little while. Before they knew it, it was time for bed. Jane was mostly ready for bed and putting her hair in a braid when she noticed Lizzy sitting on the bed with a letter in her hand.

"Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked up at her and she noticed her eyes were red, as though she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked, moving to sit next to her sister.

"Everything just seems so wrong. Our lives are changing too fast. Everything I have ever thought and accepted has turned on me. Charlotte is married to Mr. Collins. You're marrying Mr. Andrews. Mr. Darcy is not all I thought he was and Mr. Wickham is a fraud!"

"Lizzy, what are you talking about?"

Without really meaning to, she began to tell Jane everything she had purposely left out of her letters.

"And then he came to the house and confessed his love for me. It was horrible, Jane," Lizzy sniffled from her place in Jane's arms. "I absolutely detested the man, but pointing out everything that displeases him about our family and circumstance and saying he was willing to put it all aside… I didn't show it, but it hurt as much as it made me angry. Even if he did feel that way, he should have kept it to himself!"

"Oh, Lizzy."

"I refused him, obviously. I told him he was the last man I would ever marry."

"You didn't!"

"I did. I said other things as well, but I would rather not speak them again. Right now at least."

Lizzy rose and went to the water bowl. As she washed her face, Jane pulled back the sheets and climbed in. Lizzy soon followed. They lay in the dark for a bit.

"When did you decide Mr. Wickham was a fraud?" asked Jane, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The letter I had was from Mr. Darcy. He found me in the grove the next day and asked that I read it. He made no apology for his actions against you and Mr. Bingley, but he went on to explain his history with Mr. Wickham. They were raised together and his father did show favor to him, but as Mrs. Andrews described Mr. Ruthers, Mr. Wickham made bad decisions and has yet to change course. After his father passed, Mr. Wickham denied the living old Mr. Darcy left for him and requested three thousand pounds instead. Mr. Darcy granted it and he thought he would never hear from him again."

"I take it he did."

"Yes. It's so awful, Jane! His sister is to inherit thirty thousand pounds. She was taken from school and was at Ramsgate with her governess. Apparently, Mr. Wickham had arranged through her governess to meet with Miss Darcy, and had convinced her to elope. They would have, had Mr. Darcy not come to surprise his sister. She was devastated when she learned the truth. This all happened a mere few months before he joined Mr. Bingley at Netherfield."

"That is awful, but it does explain his actions."

"Yes, it does. Jane, are you sure you're making the right decision? Marrying Mr. Andrews?"

"Yes, I am. I cannot say that I really knew what I expected when I married, but this is much better I think. I admire Oliver, and I can respect him. I have found that being able to respect my spouse is very important. Respect and trust go hand in hand in my mind. Lizzy, as I told you before, I cannot respect a man who lets others make his decisions. I also cannot trust a man who left me once because of the opinions of others. Oliver is a good man. Yes, he can be a bit over bearing, and he likes to have his own way, but he is also very sweet and accommodating. We all have our baggage, and we have been honest with each other from the start. I am very happy with my choice, Lizzy."

"I will not say that I agree with your decision, and I am sure that in other circumstances I would have gotten along with Mr. Andrews from the start, but I will accept it. I am sure he will grow on me in time. Now, is there anything else you have been keeping from me?"

Jane felt a bit nervous. She wasn't sure how much she should tell her, but she knew Lizzy would know if she held anything back.

"I want you to understand that I knew nothing until after I agreed to marry him. He didn't want to influence my decision, and to be honest, he didn't want me to choose him because of it." She then told her about the contract and settlements. Jane giggled at her wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"You can't be serious! But you are! You are serious!"

"I think it was more for our aunt and uncle than for us… at first anyway. They have been worried for us. They have shared many things between themselves."

"He seems to have a knack for collecting information."

Jane snorted. "If information were currency, he would be very rich."

"He is very rich!" laughed Lizzy.

"I asked him how he knew so much, and he said members of the ton are always passing information about anything and anyone. If you want to know something about someone, you need only ask the right person. He simply notes the things that might be important. He actually takes notes! His mother teased him about it one day. He also has several people he keeps in regular contact with. Oliver breeds and sells desirable mounts. There is a lot one can learn from and about their clients."

"Why?"

"It all started with Amelia's mother, I think. It was not a happy union, and I shall leave it at that."

"Once more I am taught that I shouldn't judge at first glance. Why remarry at all?"

"He has his reasons."

"Amelia."

"She is one of them."

"Do you agree with all of the arrangements?"

"Yes. Especially Lydia. She is getting out of hand. If things stay as they are, she will ruin more than her own reputation."

"Why was Kitty chosen to go with you?"

"Several reasons. Oliver recognizes that Papa likes to keep you close and he thought that I would like one of my sisters' close. Our cousins have often talked about how much they adore Kitty and, based from what he had been told, that she would be a different person if separated from Lydia."

"She is different. She is lively still, but also…"

"Restrained. I know. At Roxwood, she will receive the instruction that she has missed. Lizzy, we should have done better for our sisters. We left them to Mama. They are not children anymore, but I will do what I can for her. I have enjoyed the time I have gotten to spend with her. She knows she is going to come and live with us, and she is excited."

"And I will be with Mary. I do not know what I can do, but I will do what I can to get to know her."

"That's all that could ever be expected of you."

* * *

The rest of the household were surprised and relieved at the lack of tension as they broke their fast. Lizzy was a bit more herself that morning. The girls worked on the dresses through the morning. After lunch, Mrs. Whitmore arrived with Amelia to play with the girls, and surprisingly, Mrs. Andrews accompanied them.

Lizzy was far more attentive to what was going on around her, and finally noticed the attention that Mrs. Andrews gave to her sisters, particularly Kitty. It was no wonder, knowing that her younger sister would be spending two weeks with the woman before Jane and Mr. Andrews joined them at Roxwood. She also noticed the subtle corrections Mrs. Whitmore directed in her sisters direction. Today, Mrs. Andrews was working with Jane on running Roxwood estates. The older woman was pleased with Jane's knowledge of running an estate, and was filling in information where she found it lacking.

What she feared most for her sister was that she would end up in a marriage similar to Charlotte's. Her friend was content with her lot, but Lizzy did not think that Jane would thrive in a similar environment. Jane and Mr. Andrews did seem to hold each other in high esteem, but she still feared it was all an act and Mr. Andrews could be a different person once her sister was tied to him. The longer she knew the man, the more she doubted he was, but the fear remained. She had begun to realize that Jane truly had changed. She was still sweet, but she was much surer in what she wanted. Lizzy was happy for her sister, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a tad regretful that her sister was less likely to take her advice.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her sisters had left the room to help their aunt. She now found herself the focus of Mrs. Andrews.

"You are looking brighter today, Miss Elizabeth."

"If you say. I am not in the habit of gazing often at myself, so you would know far better that I."

Elizabeth was relieved when the matron chuckled.

"That is true. It is a pleasure to see some color in your face. You and your sisters are so lovely when you smile. Of course, that might be because your smiles are genuine."

Lizzy couldn't stop her smile. "Perhaps."

"I also noticed that you and Jane are more at ease with each other today."

"We are," she answered, eyeing the woman.

"It is more pleasant when family members are getting along. My younger sister and I spent many years at odds. She was always a bit unconventional, so when she decided she wanted to travel instead of marry and settled down, we argued. It wasn't until just before Oliver married Amelia's mother that we reconnected. I traveled with her for the next few years, both of us settling down back here in England after I received my son's missive of his wife's demise. The years lost were a high price to pay for the lesson I learned."

"What lesson?"

"That my sister has the right to live her life on her terms. That what was good for me, was not good for Caroline, and if I had just accepted that, I would not have lost those years with her."

"Your sister is the one my youngest sister will be going to stay with?"

Mrs. Andrews smiled. "I see Jane has informed you. Yes, Caroline shall be taking your youngest sister under her tutelage. She will be in good hands. Caroline is very fun, and often skirts the line of propriety, but she will see to it that your sister does not become a shame to her family."

Elizabeth nodded. "I would never wish to be separated from Jane in such a way. Thank you for your advice, Mrs. Andrews."

The matron nodded her acceptance as the others returned to the room. Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore soon departed, leaving Amelia to stay the night. The Bennet sister and Maria went upstairs to ready to dine out.

 **Sorry it was a bit short. Next up, we will have more Richard, Darcy, and Bingley!**


	16. Chapter 16

**As always, thank you for your kind words, constructive criticisms, and even your disgust. I have caused emotions. I am a little sorry about that. Believe it or not, it has been good for me. I am a people pleaser by nature, an I used to have a hard time accepting rejection, and even changed a couple of things in my 'New Life for Catherine Bennet' story, but I deeply regretted it. This story shall continue on as it is. Once more, I completely respect someones decision to read, never read, or no longer read my story. I just had to stop reading a story I followed for months because I couldn't deal with what was happening. It happens.**

 **I am happy that the last chapter was so well received. I dreaded Jane and Lizzy staying at odds and was happy when it came out as it did. Being chapters ahead makes it hard to keep things to myself sometimes. I hope this chapter will not be a disappointment. It does give a hint to what lies ahead.**

Richard had finally convinced his cousin and Bingley to leave Darcy's house. The past week had been horrific for the Colonel. With the exception of one evening, he had spent his time in his cousin's house. He was almost looking forward to going back to his regiment in a few weeks. After the second evening, he had had the staff hide any liquor. The worst part of that was he had to remain sober as well, and he could have used a drink or two on occasion. Both men moped and Bingley would often rage at Darcy, only to apologize, prompting the other man to apologize as well. On a number of occasions he had to confiscate letters, and once he had to stop Bingley from going to find Andrews to challenge the man to a duel, which was illegal! Richard hated to think what they would have done with alcohol as an influencer.

Now, both men sat before him, clean and shaven, if a bit grumpy. After about twenty minutes they had relaxed some and were even beginning to enjoy themselves. Just as Richard was about to begin eating his meal, something near the front of the restaurant caught his attention.

"You have got to be joking," he mumbled to himself. "I am being punished!"

"Are you alright, Richard?" asked Darcy.

"You look a bit peaky," added Bingley.

"I'm fine!" he practically squeaked. Taking a drink of his wine, his voiced returned to its normal timbre. "I am fine. This roast is fantastic!"

"You haven't eaten any of it," Darcy reminded him.

"But it is one of my favorite entrees. I am anticipating the flavor." He was thanking God above that the two men had their backs to the front, and that the party that just entered were heading towards the other side of the establishment. He was thinking of an exit strategy when his tablemates noticed others looking behind them. In that moment, he gave up and accepted fate.

"I would suggest neither of you turn around and we continue with our meals. Once we finish, we can make a swift retreat."

They glared at him before turning around. Making their way through the other side of room was Oliver Andrews and a large party. The two men recognized the young women. Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet, and Miss Maria Lucas. They both guessed that the older couple was the Gardiner's. Darcy recognized the last person as Mrs. Diana Andrews, as she had attended functions hosted by Richard's parents. They turned back to the Colonel and glared at him once more.

"'Let's go out,' he says. 'An evening out will do you both good.' I'm not feeling so good right now, Richard," growled Bingley.

"I told you not to look! And how was I supposed to know this would happen? I only wanted to get you out of that forsaken house! I have spent the last nine days keeping an eye on you both. You barely ate, you slept most of the time, and when you were awake, you were acting like toddlers!" whispered harshly. He sat back and looked to make sure no one was paying them any mind. It didn't look as though anyone was, but looks could be deceiving.

"Look, I say we finish our meal and head to White's. We should have went there to begin with."

The men agreed. Bingley looked considerably more upset than before, but he kept his eyes from wandering across the room. They soon finished and prepared to leave. As they walked to the front, Richard remembered something.

"Darcy, you and Bingley should go ahead. I'll hire a cab. I must see someone about some business for Father."

Darcy arched his brow, knowing exactly where he was going. "We'll wait."

Richard rolled his eyes and broke off from the other two and headed towards his target. Oliver spotted him first and smiled, rising to greet his friend.

"Richard!"

"Hello, Oliver."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam!" cried Miss Elizabeth.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Miss Elizabeth. I was sorry I was unable to stay to give you my farewell in person."

"It was not your fault, Colonel. You could not have known I would extend my walk the morning you left."

"Miss Lucas, you look lovely this evening," he said, causing the young woman to blush.

"You have met my intended's sister and friend?" asked Oliver.

"Yes, several weeks ago, in Kent. They were visiting Miss Lucas's sister near my aunt's estate, and dined there with us a few times."

"Ah. As you know Miss Elizabeth, Miss Lucas, and my mother, I shall introduce you to the rest of our party. Next to Miss Elizabeth is her younger sister, Miss Catherine Bennet, followed by my good friends, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner. And here, by my side, is my intended, Miss Jane Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am assuming Miss Catherine is the sister you call Kitty?" he asked Miss Elizabeth.

"She is."

"How many sisters do you have again, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Four," she smirked.

"Hmm. Well, when I go in search for a wife, I shall head in the direction of Hertfordshire. It appears the loveliest ladies in the realm dwell there."

Everyone laughed at his flattery.

"I offer you both my heartiest congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," replied Jane.

"Was there another matter you wished to discuss?" asked Oliver.

"Yes. My father received your letter about the gelding he was looking over last spring. He would like to come and try him out, but I advised him to select a later date. I am sure your time will be consumed with other matters for a time?"

"Yes. Inform your father that my calendar will be clear the second week in June. I know he usually heads to Matlock mid-May, but I will not be free before then. He is welcome to write to my head groom and arrange a time before then, but I will not be in attendance."

"You and I both know he prefers for you to be present. I shall pass the information to him tomorrow."

"You father buys horses from Mr. Andrews?" asked Miss Elizabeth.

"He'll not buy from another. Whether for pleasure or carriage, Matlock horses come from Roxwood. I pray you have a pleasant evening, but I am sure my party tire of waiting for me."

"Abandoning your party to speak with me? How rude, Richard."

"I told them to go on, but Darcy is stubborn."

"Mr. Darcy is here?!" asked Miss Elizabeth. She glanced about the room.

"He and, uh, a friend are waiting for me in the carriage." He saw understanding light Oliver's eyes. Richard bowed and headed to the waiting carriage. Once he climbed in, he was met with two glares… again.

"I told you to continue on and that I would hire a cab."

"What did you need to discuss with _him_?"

"Father is interested in a gelding he has. Oliver wanted him properly trained before he let him go. He wrote Father a few days ago that the horse was now ready to be sold, if he were still interested. I was inquiring when a good time for father to visit would be."

"He couldn't do so by letter?"

"Father is more likely to ride out on a whim than write to tell him he is coming. It was better this way. Now, on to White's!"

* * *

Bingley had decided to join a game of cards while Darcy and Richard sat nearby.

"Miss Elizabeth looked for you when I mentioned you were waiting for me," stated Richard.

"Most likely so she could glare at me."

"She was happy to see me."

"She does not despise _you_."

"Darcy, you may still have a…"

"I do not wish to discuss this right now, Richard. Her sister is about to marry and Bingley is not going to return to Netherfield. It is doubtful that our paths will cross again."

"The man her sister is to wed travels the same circles as we do."

"Oliver Andrews prefers to keep to his Suffolk estate."

"But now he has four sisters who he will want to marry off well. A connection to him would be worth quite a bit more than a fortune to some, and he knows that."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that he will have three sisters who are of marriageable age, and one who will be in another year or two. Mark my words, he will have good reason to come to Town next winter."

Darcy sat and thought for a few moments. "Many things could happen in that time."

"Yes, they could, but then they may not. Miss Jane Bennet will marry and life may continue on in Hertfordshire, unchanged. Other than the obvious, of course. See where you are when the time comes. If you still long for her, pursue her. You have not totally lost your chance to woo Miss Elizabeth. The only thing truly keeping her from you is yourself."

"And what of Bingley? I am not yet sure where he and I stand."

"Bingley will get over it. He is young and will move on from this, but not without taking certain needed lessons with him. He needs to become his own man. If he decides to walk away from your friendship, then you owe it to him to let him. No cut or snub. He likely only needs time. You have expressed your regret, and your intensions to never treat him so again. I doubt he will cut you out completely, but he may need to distance himself."

"He and his sisters were to come to Pemberly in a few months' time. Perhaps I should offer it for his use now. Miss Bennet is obviously going to marry soon, and they will be the talk of Town for a few weeks at least. He will not find any solace here, and Netherfield is no longer an option."

"I am sure he would appreciate it. Take Georgiana on a trip. She has wanted to see more of the countryside. Plan a route that will take you home to Pemberly. Bingley can stay on his own there until you arrive."

Darcy saw merit in that particular plan. Later that night, he put the plan to Bingley. His friend agreed almost immediately. Darcy sent a message for his housekeeper to prepare for the man, and Bingley departed early Friday morning.

* * *

Lizzy watched her sister sleep from her seat next to the window. Mr. Darcy had been in the same establishment as herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about that fact. There would be no reason for him to speak with her, not with how they had parted. She still somewhat blamed him for interfering between her sister and Mr. Bingley. She knew she should let that go. Oliver was an absolute gentleman to her sister. Everyone who knew the man paid him a sincere compliment.

Mr. Darcy had insulted her so many times, she shouldn't care one wit about him. Yet, knowing a little more of his history moved her to have a little compassion. It couldn't be easy taking on so much responsibility at a young age. When he handed her the letter, she thought she had caught a hint of sadness or remorse, but she was still too angry to acknowledge it.

'It's not as though it matters,' she thought to herself. 'I doubt I shall ever see him again. He is probably happy for it.'

She had struck up courage enough to ask Mr. Andrews if he were acquainted with Mr. Darcy, but he replied that he had never been properly introduced. His mother broke in with a few remarks of how he was a respectable young man, but very quiet out of familiar company. Lizzy ignored the looks the mother and son gave her for a time afterwards.

Lizzy finally pulled herself away from her musings and slid into the bed, determined to put it all out of her mind and forget that she had ever met Mr. Darcy.

 **I know, no direct Darcy and Lizzy contact. It will be a while before we get there, but I hope this keeps some people holding on. They will meet again. Next up, we are heading to Longbourn.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I teased. Darcy and Elizabeth were in the same room, but lets be honest, they're not ready to meet face to face. But there is hope! I was happy to be able to include that. Thanks for the feedback, and thank you to all my silent readers. I love getting emails telling me someone else has found one or all of my stories interesting enough to follow. Once more, I do appreciate the constructive criticism. I often start typing and go with the flow. When I go back to fix issues, I don't always catch what could be improved. I really should see about finding a Beta.**

Saturday dawned bright and the young women who resided in the Gardiner's house on Gracechurch Street were preparing the head back to Hertfordshire.

"Are you sure you do not mind," Oliver asked Jane for what must be the twelfth time in the past hour.

"For the last time, no, I do not mind. Mrs. Whitmore can hardly help injuring herself. She will never get well if she must chase after a six year old all day. Besides, I have promised Amelia that she will get to experience the wonders of Longbourn, and the longer she is there, the more chances she has to do so. Once we wed, she and I will spend a large amount of our time together. This is a chance for us to get to know one another a little better. Kitty will be there as well, and Lizzy, and I promise never to leave her in the care of Lydia."

"And what of Mary?" he teased.

"Mary has never spent much time in the presence of children. She often avoids them. I really don't think she knows what to do with them," she giggled, "but she would never do Amelia any harm. You will arrive in Meryton in four days, and you are only a half-day's ride away. We shall be fine."

"How do you think your mother shall respond to her?"

"She will adore her and likely shower her with everything at her disposal, if only to retain your favor," cut-in Lizzy. "Are you going to allow us to leave anytime soon, or should we ask our Aunt to have a lunch prepared as well?"

Amelia giggled from her place between her soon-to-be aunts Kitty'. The others gathered coughed in the effort to hide their amusement. Jane didn't try at all to cover her laugh.

"Very well. Amelia, you had best behave yourself," he said, lifting the little girl in his arms. "I shall see you in four days."

"I will, Papa! I promise!" Oliver kissed her cheek and lifted her into the carriage. He then turned to assist the rest of the ladies. He didn't release Jane's hand until he had placed a kiss upon it. "I pray your journey is quick and safe."

"We will see you soon."

The carriage pulled away. The girls were excited to be headed home, but it was bittersweet, for two of the sisters would soon cease to call the estate their home. Amelia bounced in her seat for a while, and asked many questions about their homes, and even drilled Maria on her home, which she was sure to visit while in Hertfordshire. An hour into the drive, she fell into an exhaustive sleep against Kitty.

"Oliver said she barely slept late night, she was so excited. I hope she does not feel disappointed when she sees Longbourn. I understand Roxwood is much larger," said Jane.

"Of course she won't be!" declared Kitty. "We have told her that Longbourn is not one of the larger estates in the area, so she shall not be disappointed. Every estate has its treasures, and I for one intend to ensure she experiences all of ours!"

"It was nice of Mr. Andrews to grant us the use of his carriage. It is very fine indeed!" exclaimed Maria.

"I told you it was. I am not sure Papa's will ever feel as comfortable to me again," moaned Kitty. Jane and Lizzy simply rolled their eyes.

After a short stop to stretch and take care of needs, they took out the basket their aunt had had packed for refreshment. Kitty finished reading the last bit of her book aloud, trying to occupy Amelia, who was now wide awake and full of energy. Soon, Lizzy caught her attention by suggesting a game where they take turns adding to a story. They ended up with a story about a little girl who followed a pink puppy into a bush that turned out to be a haven for monks who swore only to sing and never speak properly. They were all laughing before they were through.

Soon, they reached the outskirts of Meryton. Only one took note of their passing Netherfield. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of a certain broody gentleman. Amelia looked eagerly out of the window. The ladies pointed out everything they could as they made their way quickly through the village. Not far outside of Meryton, they came to the turn for Lucas Lodge. Maria exited the carriage and rushed into the arms of her father. Behind him, Lady Lucas approached.

"Mariah, we have missed you. I trust you had an exciting trip," said Lady Lucas.

"Oh, yes! It was wonderful! I have so much to share with you!"

"Miss Bennet, I understand congratulations are in order," said Sir William, seeing the other occupants had exited as well to greet their neighbors and bid their friend farewell.

"Yes, thank you. Mr. Andrews shall be joining us in a few days. However, I have the delight of introducing you to Miss Amelia Andrews. She is the daughter of my intended and very soon to be my own. Amelia, these are our good friends and neighbors, Sir William and Lady Lucas."

"A pleasure," Amelia replied with a curtsy. The adults smiled at the well-mannered child and greeted her accordingly. The Bennet sisters and their charge gave their farewells and continued on their way home. They turned down their own drive and Amelia got her first look at Longbourn. "It's perfect!"

The sisters smiled at her and brought her attention to the group of four that now stood at the front of the house.

"That gentleman there is our father, Mr. Bennet. The lady standing next to him in our mother, Mrs. Bennet," explain Jane. "Behind them stands Mary and Lydia, the last of our sisters."

"Mary is standing perfectly still, while Lydia looks as though she is going to burst!" added Kitty.

The carriage came to a stop. Lizzy exited first, followed by Kitty and Amelia, and lastly Jane.

"Well, who do we have here?" asked Mr. Bennet, noticing the child after he greeted his eldest daughter.

"Papa, this is Miss Amelia Andrews. Her governess had a small accident, so I volunteered to bring her with us. She has wanted to see Longbourn for so long, and I thought you all might not mind."

"Well, of course we do not! Oh, aren't you a darling!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet.

"Indeed," replied Mr. Bennet. "Welcome to Longbourn, Miss Andrews."

* * *

Their lunch had been going well. Mr. Bennet questioned his girls about all of their trips. Mrs. Bennet took most of Jane's attention, asking for the story of her courtship and tried to glean more about the man her daughter would soon marry. The seating was a bit different, Jane sat to her mother's left, and Elizabeth sat at her father's right. Amelia sat to Mrs. Bennet's left, with Kitty next to her, and Mary to Mr. Bennet's left. Lydia sat, with an angry scowl, between her oldest sisters.

Kitty noticed her younger sister's frown get fiercer every time their mother doted on the little girl. She hoped that this would not become a problem. Jane and Lizzy had not noticed, but she turned to see Mary eyeing their sister as well. Kitty would alert Jane once she got her alone, but first she would talk with Lydia herself.

Once they were finished eating, Mr. Bennet went to his study, Jane took her mother and Mary to see her dress, Lizzy took Amelia to see the few horses they had, and Kitty asked Lydia to walk with her in the garden. The youngest sister quickly agreed. They got as far as the door before Lydia began spewing her anger.

"This is horridly unfair! What was Jane thinking of, bringing that brat here?!"

"Lydia!"

"Do you really think we'll be able to do anything with that child here? It'll be just like when our aunt and uncle bring their brood! Well, I have plans and I refuse to play nurse to the snotty-nosed…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Amelia is a sweet, well-mannered child. She has been looking forward to seeing Longbourn and everyone in it!"

"Oh Lord! She has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she? Fine, then you can be her distraction because I'll not have anything to do with any off it."

"I had planned on it all along, Lydia! Jane doesn't plan to spend any evenings out if she cannot bring Amelia. Her plan is to entertain here all week. Amelia will be sleeping in my room, and when she is not with Jane, she will be in my care, or Lizzy's. We all promised Ol- Mr. Andrews that we would keep an eye on her."

"Like he really cares."

"He does! He adores his child! Just because our father hasn't always taken an interest in us, doesn't mean other fathers do not! He takes her most every place he goes! He cared about her opinion of Jane!"

"As if anyone would dislike Jane. She is sickenly sweet and compliant."

"Not as much as you believe," Kitty muttered.

"Well, I cannot wait until they are both gone. Things are going to be so grand!" she said, finally smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"With Jane gone, I'll be considered the beauty of the family. When we go to assemblies and parties, it'll be my attention the gentlemen want," she giggled.

"Lydia, you are still only fifteen! You'll be sixteen next month! Technically, you should not be out yet. Do you really want to get married now?"

"Lord, no! Who said anything about marriage?! Jane is already marrying first, so it will hardly be any fun being the second married! But I should love to claim that I had the greatest number of beaus! Jane rarely considered anyone seriously, until Mr. Bingley arrived. I plan to indulge them all!"

"Lydia, Papa will not allow it. I remember what he said at dinner when I was last here. He does not seem to have lifted his judgement."

"Oh, hang Papa! Once Jane and her new, perfect little family are gone, things will go back to normal. Lizzy is home, so he shall dote upon her and no one else, and Mama will give me all the best of all things."

"Thanks," scoffed Kitty.

"What, did you think Jane showing you such favor would change anything? You did, didn't you?" she laughed.

Kitty felt herself tearing up. She looking into her sister's face, seeing her false compassion for the first time. How could she have never seen this? Sure, Lydia was always taking her best things, but she had always thought of that as Lydia being Lydia. She tried to blink away the tears.

"Well, I don't care in any case. It's not as though I will be here."

"What are you talking about?"

"While I was in London, Jane and Mr. Andrews decided that they would like for me to come and stay with them for a time since Amelia and I get on so well, and so that Jane will not be so far from everyone she knows. She will make friends soon, I am sure, but Mr. Andrews often keeps to himself. Since I'll be eighteen soon, they thought I should have a proper season."

Kitty felt no little satisfaction when her sister's face went red.

"That's not fair! Why not I?"

"You've already stated your dislike for Amelia! Why would you want to go?"

"Why can't they take me for a Season?"

"You're not yet sixteen, Lydia. London is not Meryton. They are not as lax as our neighbors. Your being out now would cause a stir, and not one we would want to deal with."

"What do you know about Town? You were staying with our aunt and uncle. They never do anything!"

"They do plenty, and Ol- Mr. Andrews took us out about Town a few times. This past week he took us all, even Maria, out to dine."

"I should have gone too! Mama!" she shouted as she ran for the house.

Kitty started to curse herself. She shouldn't have let her sister get to her. She chased after her hoping she hadn't caused a hug mess. She saw Lizzy and Amelia along the way and signaled her sister to keep the child from the house for a bit. Lizzy nodded and led the child into the garden, likely as far from the house as she could get.

* * *

"Kitty! How could you be so cruel to your sister? And what is this nonsense about you going to stay with Jane? You will not, you will stay here. If Jane and Mr. Andrews want to sponsor you for a Season, they must do so for Lydia as well. It wouldn't be fair to Lydia if you got to go and she had to stay."

"But I am two years older! It wouldn't be proper for her to be out in Town!"

"Then you can wait until Lydia can join you."

"But Mama…"

"What is going on in here?" bellowed Mr. Bennet. Jane stood behind him. She had been present when Lydia and Kitty found their mother, and decided she would need her father to intervene.

"Nothing. Kitty was being cruel and I straightened the matter, is all."

"Straightened what matter?"

"Kitty was bragging about her time in Town,"

"No I wasn't!"

"And trying to make Lydia believe she had been invited to stay with Jane,"

"I have been!"

"and have a Season in Town. I told her she will not."

Kitty looked at her sister in panic, but it was her father who stepped up.

"She has told you the truth. Mr. Andrews has already made the request and I have given my permission. It was going to be announced after he joined us. Kitty will be moving to Roxwood until such a time as it is decided she should return to Longbourn, or she marries."

Kitty was shocked that he had shared so much. She had thought the plan was to make it seem temporary. She could see that Jane was surprised as well.

"Mr. Bennet..."

"Kitty will turn eighteen in just a few weeks. It is high time that she begin to enjoy doing the things girls her age do."

"Well, what about Lizzy and Mary? They are older and unwed."

"Oliver and I have already decided to winter in Town," said Jane. "He thought we could host you for Christmas. If Lizzy and Mary like, they may stay for the Season as well."

"And what about poor Lydia?"

"Mama, Lydia will be too young to attend the balls and assemblies in Town. There would not be much for her to do."

"Then Kitty should come back to Longbourn to keep her company. It is not fair that she should be left alone."

"And it is not fair that Kitty should be forced to always sacrifice what is rightfully hers to enjoy. I never had to wait for any of my sisters. When I came of age, I was able to enjoy the privileges that came with it. As has Lizzy and Mary, and yet you constantly make Kitty wait. She will not be forced to do so anymore. Kitty will have a Season in Town, and she is coming to live with me."

"Jane, where is this coming from?"

"I simply want happiness for all of my sisters. Lydia's time will come, but now it is Kitty's turn."

"You all hate me! Mama!" cried Lydia.

"Oh, nobody hates you," soothed Mrs. Bennet. "They just do not understand, is all. Everything will be worked out, my love."

"Everything is already sorted, Mrs. Bennet. There will be no more discussion. Lydia, if you are going to continue to carry on as so, you may take it to your room where we shall not have to witness it," stated Mr. Bennet.

Lydia glared at her father and ran from the room. Mrs. Bennet, too, turned to glare at her husband.

"Mr. Bennet!"

"You may go to your room, as well! I was sure you would not act so in front of Mr. Andrews's daughter. Surely you would not like for him to hear about such a display?"

Mrs. Bennet's mouth opened and shut a few times before she quickly agreed and said she would bid Lydia be on her best behavior.

"But we will discuss this, Mr. Bennet," she said as she walked briskly from the room.

Mr. Bennet decided not to argue further for the moment and turned to Jane.

"When shall this Aunt arrive?"

"Ms. Richards shall be here on Friday."

"Well, let us hope we can survive a week with your mother and sister in such a state." He left his remaining daughters to retire to his bookroom.

"I am so sorry, Jane."

"What happened?"

"I noticed Lydia frowning at Amelia. I wanted to try and find out what was wrong. I thought perhaps she was jealous since Mama was giving the two of you so much attention. I am convinced that was the case. I asked her to go for a walk about the garden with me. She said many horrible things, and I was so hurt and angry, I spoke before I thought it through. It was childish, I know it. I am sorry. She got angry and ran to the house. You know the rest. Oh, and Jane, we can never leave Amelia alone with her. Lydia has a strong dislike for the girl and has said she cannot wait until you leave. What you said a few minutes ago has probably made her angrier."

"It is alright, Kitty. Thank you for warning me. I am sure Mrs. Whitmore will work with you on having better self-control. Where is Lizzy and Amelia?"

"I saw them as I chased Lydia into the house. I signaled that she should keep Amelia from the house for a bit. They went to the far side of the garden, I believe."

"Well, let us go and retrieve them then. I know Amelia is looking forward to sharing your room. I believe it is time to show her the way."

 **I really didn't intend to write Lydia as such a brat, but it just happened. She's the baby, she's spoiled, and she is used to getting her way. So, I have a very busy week next week. I will for sure be posting Tuesday, but I am not sure about Friday. I will either post a double chapter again, or I will post Thursday. I will put a warning in the second chapter, though, as requested. Have a great weekend!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was worried that I may have overdone Lydia a little bit. I am pleased to hear that many of you think she was spot on. I am excited about the coming chapters. You will start to see variation soon. I said before that this story is not only about Jane and Oliver. I have finally reached a point where the focus will level out over all the sisters and characters. This is not going to be a short fic, put I am enjoying writing it a lot. Now, if you don't want to read much about the characters and my head cannon, skip down to the story.**

 **So, I have discovered that I am a 'Kitty' writer. I seem to do very well writing her and I have the most ease in doing so. As one of my reviewers (ProfessorPedant) pointed out, Kitty is almost a nonentity, she fills a space, you can really give her whatever personality you want. I tend to write her as girl who wanted attention so much, she tried to be Lydia because Lydia has attention and gets dotted on. She would get attention because she was attached to Lydia. Therefore, when I write her as coming out from under her sister, she displays qualities that fits all her sisters, but is also all her own. Essentially, she reads like Mary and Lizzy, she is gentle like Jane, and is fairly outgoing like Lydia.**

 **For Mary, I always see her as accepting of her place. That doesn't mean she doesn't want attention from her parents, just that she has accepted that she is not a favorite, and unlike Kitty, she refuses to try and fit in. Though, when given the attention, she blossoms. Before any changes, I see her in matronly clothes, a tight bun, and a severe look on her face. As the changes happen, her wardrobe will improve, she will smile more, and even tolerate younger looking hairstyles. How you present yourself matters.**

 **I created a bit of a backstory for Mrs. Bennet. Miscarriages were not uncommon, and neither was having children back to back. In my mind she could have had any number of miscarriages before, between, and after her daughters were born. That does something to a woman. You can have several healthy children, but the one (or more) that you lose will be a scar you will carry forever, no matter how long you knew about them. Lydia was her last baby, and she did not provide a male heir. Spoiling Lydia would make her feel better. As for Mr. Bennet, miscarriage affects men too. Perhaps they did have a son and he didn't make it through delivery, or he didn't live long after. They would not have talked about it. It is not unlikely that he allowed his wife to grieve as she chose, and that he would choose to get lost in his study and personal interests. It doesn't make their actions right, but it explains them. Mrs. Bennet I don't see really coming out of that mentality, but Mr. Bennet can.**

 **For anyone who will be interested, I will soon be posting pics of how I see the characters. From my last story, I understand that some do not like to be influenced in that manner, but I know I like seeing from a writers POV. I will be posting them to my tumblr soon. My page carries the same name as my profile reads.**

 **To a couple of my guest reviewers, yawning and one other: I do not write very much angst. That doesn't mean that stressful situations do not arise, and that everything will always be perfect, but I am not one to write stories where one thing happens after another. I understand that Jane and Oliver could be considered boring. They are a mature couple who are making decisions based on the lessons they have already learned. We haven't had to follow along with all their angst-filled pasts. They were, more or less, footnotes in the story. I pretty much started at the tail end of Jane's. Oliver is 32 years old. He has been running a successful estate for about seven years, and is a widowed father on top of that. Jane has overcome heartbreak and is taking up the responsibility of being the eldest. She is 22. I understand that reading about that isn't exciting to some. Check out my other stories if you want to see how I prefer to write. My 'New Life for Catherine Bennet' story is a good example of the kind of stories I prefer to write. But, there is more coming up for her sisters.**

 **Ok, I am done for now. I just sent a few people some messages with a good deal of this information, and I thought I would go ahead and share it with everyone. I did say to skip on if you didn't want to read all of that, so if you are still reading the bold at this point, you have only yourself to blame.**

The days had been long and stressful. Jane had had many visitors, and once word was out that Kitty would be leaving the neighborhood as well, she too, had a steady stream of callers. Mr. Bennet had been avoiding his wife, but he knew it would not last. He was only happy he made it to Tuesday night. Mr. Andrews would be arriving the next afternoon, and he supposed the situation should be handled before the man arrived.

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet?" she had followed him into his study.

"I insist you allow this foolishness to stop! It is not fair that Lydia should be left out of everything! I understand that she is too young, but I fail to see why it should matter that Kitty wait another year. Even Jane has not had a Season in Town, and Lizzy and Mary will not have until after their twentieth birthdays! Lydia is absolutely distraught! I have never seen her so upset. It is not fair to her."

"And what about Kitty? Do her feelings not matter? Why does Lydia matter and Kitty not?"

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! Stop twisting my words. Kitty is not as sensitive as my Lydia. She needs special care."

Mr. Bennet snorted at that. Lydia was more sensitive than Kitty, indeed! Deciding to use another tactic, Mr. Bennet went to retrieve his official copy of the settlements that Jane brought back from London. Mrs. Bennet watched him carefully, wondering what he was doing. He sat back down and held up the envelope.

"Do you see this, Mrs. Bennet? This is a signed contract between Mr. Andrews and myself. It is the settlements that each party gains from this union. Can you guess what benefits we shall acquire, Mrs. Bennet? I do not think you can. We are not simply obtaining a new connection. Jane shall be well taken care of for the rest of her life. As will you, should you outlive me. He has also settled five thousand pounds upon each of our daughters, along with investments that will quickly add to that amount. Lizzy needs nothing else to secure her future, however he has made a few extra arrangements for our youngest daughters. Mary shall receive the all of the instruction she has always desired. Kitty is going to live, permanently, with Jane. She will marry from their house. She will be given everything a young woman of his station is entitled to."

"And Lydia?" asked Mrs. Bennet hesitantly. Mr. Bennet thought quickly of how best to explain Lydia's future to his wife. She would take offense to the absolute truth.

"I know you have heard mention of Mr. Andrews' aunt in Bath. She is now in need of a new companion as one niece has very recently married, and the other has decided to return to her father's house. Now, I know that most ladies of her age and station prefer companions closer in age, however Ms. Richards prefers to help young ladies to enter into society. Mr. Andrews thought Lydia the perfect candidate. That is one of the reasons she is coming so far for the wedding. If she approves of Lydia, then our youngest shall be going to stay in Bath for a time."

"Bath!" she said breathlessly. "So far? Oh, but it is such an opportunity! Lydia will be so pleased!"

"As will you, my dear. Imagine all that you shall have to share with your friends. Not only is your eldest marrying a very wealthy gentleman, and gaining a beautiful daughter herself, all of your daughters now have dowries. One daughter shall be living near Newmarket, and another in Bath. Mary will become even more accomplished. Three of your daughters shall have a Season in Town, sponsored by their well-connected brother. Yes, Mrs. Bennet, you shall have much to be thankful for."

"Oh!" she cried happily.

"One thing, dearest. You are not to say a word of this to anyone until after the marriage."

"Wha-?"

"Now, now. I know you want to share this information, but this was a special request by Mr. Andrews, and I would think you would agree with that statement. He is doing so much, I would hate to see it come to naught because you were unable to keep a secret."

Mrs. Bennet paled. She was a woman who had a strong belief in self-preservation, and Mr. Bennet knew this. As much as she loved to gossip and spread her good fortune, she would keep her mouth shut if the benefit far outweighed the consequences.

"What about Lydia? It would make her feel better to know…"

"No, Mrs. Bennet. In her 'excitement' she would likely tell all. You may tell her that there is a surprise for her, but if I hear that you uttered a single word more than that, or that you spoke to anyone about anything I have told you tonight, including Mrs. Phillips, your social calendar will be empty for the foreseeable future, and your allowance will dwindle to nothing, do you understand?"

She nodded her head and stood shakily. "Good night, Mr. Bennet."

"Good night."

Once the door was shut, he released a heavy sigh and went to pour himself a drink.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet moved quickly throughout the house. Oh, she could not believe their good fortune! She had had a feeling that there was something more, but she could never find the proof. She slowed as she reached her youngest child's room. She didn't bother knocking and rushed right in.

"Did you make him see reason, Mama? Will he be fair?" asked the girl.

"Oh, my love, I told you thigs would work out!"

"Will Kitty be staying here? Or am I to go to Town as well?"

"The plans for Kitty still stand, but there are plans for you as well, my dear!"

"Plans? What plans?"

"I cannot tell you yet. Your father has forbidden it, but only for a few days," she said, trying to appease her baby. She could see her growing upset.

"Why can I not know now?!"

"Your father says that not a word can be known yet, for he knows how excited you get. He fears you might accidently tell someone."

Lydia was about to start yelling again, but what her mother said sunk in. Her mother looked excited, so it must be good news.

"Will it be better than Kitty's plans?"

"I certainly believe so. Kitty is not likely to leave Mr. Andrews estate for the next several months, but the same cannot be said for you."

Lydia smiled and twirled. She then wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Are you sure you can tell me nothing?"

"I am sorry, my sweet. Your father is quite adamant, and I feel it prudent to do as he has said. Everyone is acting so strange. It must be the excitement of the wedding. But do not worry, my love, things will be as they should be very soon."

* * *

Jane and Amelia were reading in the garden. Due to the tension in the house, Kitty and Jane had been taking turns keeping an eye on Amelia. Their mother still showered the child with praise when she was around, but Lydia always showed her displeasure. They tried to shield Amelia from it, but the child had noticed and treated the youngest Bennet with formal politeness. She had asked both Kitty and Jane why their sister did not like her, and they simply told her that she was having trouble sharing attention.

Just as Jane was about to start the next chapter, Amelia sat up quickly in her lap.

"Papa!" she cried, jumping up from her place and running towards the front. Jane laid her book down with a smile and followed after the child. Coming down the drive was a single man on horseback. She knew the moment he saw them and she waved in his direction. He came to stop in front of the house and Amelia rushed at her father.

"Papa! I have missed you, but I have been having so much fun! Kitty has shown me all the best places and Jane and I have been helping with the baking every day! Jane has had so many visitors, but Kitty takes me to play so I do not have to stay and sit through all of their boring conversations. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are so nice! Mr. Bennet lets me sit at the corner of his desk like you do, and practice my letters on paper."

"I have miss you too, love! I am happy you have been having a good time, even if it was without me." He set her down with a kiss to her brow and gave instructions to the groom. Once that was finished, he turned to Jane and took her hand, turning it over and placing a kiss on her palm. She inhaled a moment and smiled at him.

"I have missed you, too. I find I have grown very used to your company, and felt quite bereft without it," he said.

"I have missed your company as well."

"Oliver!" called Kitty, running out of the door. "You made it!"

"Hello Kitty! Yes, I did," he laughed.

"We have already had lunch, but if you like, I can call for tea," offered Jane.

"That would be nice. I stopped long enough to settle myself, but not for sustenance," he said as the sisters and his daughter led him in the house. Once they had entered, Mr. Bennet was exiting his office.

"Mr. Andrews, it is pleasant to see you again. I hope your trip was uneventful."

"It was indeed, sir."

"If you are especially quiet, you might be able to continue undetected for a bit longer," grinned Mr. Bennet, turning to his girls. "I believe you mother was complaining of a headache and has lain down. Lydia is still upset and will remain above stairs until your mother comes down, and Lizzy convinced Mary to take a small stroll with her." The man returned himself to his study.

Oliver looked at the two sisters before him. Kitty answered his unspoken question. "This is normal for him. He only comes out to entertain if he wants to or feels obligated to. The fact that he came out to greet you at all speaks volumes. He likes you."

He followed them into the sitting room. They all took a seat and listened to Amelia tell Oliver about her time at Longbourn. Tea had been served and she had gone through everyone and everything before she came to the one subject Jane dreaded explaining.

"Lydia doesn't seem to like me much, but then Madalene said she didn't like to play with them anymore, and Jane and Kitty said she doesn't like sharing attention, so I guess I can understand. It will be hard to share your attention when I get a brother or a sister."

"Amelia, would you like to show your father the drawing you were working on yesterday? I believe it is still in my room. We will need to go slow and quiet so we do not disturb Mama, though," said Kitty. The little girl nodded and left with the older girl. Oliver turned his attention to Jane, so she began to tell him of all that has transpired since they arrived.

"Today, however, they were both behaving as though they are pleased about something. I know Mama went to speak to Papa after dinner, so I can't help but wonder if he told her anything. She hasn't said a word, though, which is unusual for her. She is always ready and willing to share the best news for our family, and the worst for others."

"The only way to know for sure is to ask him ourselves. I thank you and Kitty for protecting Amelia as you have, and I am happy to see her respond to such treatment as she has. It gives me hope that she will handle Society well one day."

"Is that really something you are already thinking about?"

"Yes. I was trained from early childhood how to conduct myself and how to respond. Amelia has been coddled a bit more than I was. It is nice to see it come so naturally, but then she has had two very strong pillars of support. If she had not had the security of you or Kitty, it might have hurt her deeply."

During the course of their conversation, they had vaguely made out some disturbances coming from upstairs. Finally, they could not ignore the noise from upstairs. They heard a door bang open.

"MAMA! MAMA!" they heard Lydia yell. She was running down the upstairs hall. Jane looked strained and excused herself. He followed her to the foot of the stairs.

"Lydia! Give it back!" cried Kitty, running past the stairs and towards where Oliver thought their mother's room must be. Jane flew up the stairs after her sisters. Amelia came into view and Oliver called her to his side.

"Amelia, what happened?"

"We snuck up to Kitty's room quietly, like she said. It was fun! Once we arrived, Lydia was there and she was unpacking everything Kitty had already packed. Kitty tried to stay quiet, but she got angry at a pile of things Lydia had next to herself. I think she was trying to take them. Kitty's favorite shawl was in the pile, so she grabbed it and Lydia grabbed it too! Lydia got mad and said that you could afford to buy her another anyway, then she pushed Kitty and ran out the door with the shawl. Kitty then followed her and I wanted to tell Mrs. Bennet that Lydia started it because Mrs. Bennet tends to believe Lydia over Kitty. I don't know why. Lydia never seems to tell the whole truth," answered the child. Oliver thanked her and took her back into the sitting room to wait for Jane. After a few moments, Elizabeth and Mary joined them.

"Hello, Mr. Andrews," said Elizabeth, "I hope your trip was pleasant. Did Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore join you?"

"They shall arrive on Saturday. Miss Mary, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"It is nice to see you as well," she replied shyly. "Where is Jane?"

"Ah. There was a matter upstairs between your youngest sisters. She went to see if she could help them come to a resolution." As he finished speaking, Lydia's voiced sounded throughout the house.

"Well, it is an ugly rag anyway, but even Kitty is to plain to look well it! If she wants to keep it, then all the better!" They heard her stomp back up the hallway and slam a door. The occupants of the sitting room remained quiet. There were footsteps on the stairs, followed by Jane and Kitty entering the room. Kitty's eyes were red rimmed and she was wringing her hands.

"Oliver, I am sorry…"

"No need to apologize. I had no siblings growing up, but I have a few younger cousins. I am well aware of how things can be. My cousin Ben was always a terror to his younger sisters. I take no offense. Are you alright?"

"Yes, though Amelia will not be able to show you her drawing at the moment. My room is a bit of a mess and it may take me a bit to locate it."

They all sat down and chatted. Oliver paid a bit more attention to Mary as she was the sister he knew the least about. She acted shy, which confused him. He was made to understand that she was quite certain of her opinions and shared them liberally with any and everybody. She had been so when he seen her last, but now she seemed unsure. He could tell Jane thought it strange as well. She had shot a look at Elizabeth who merely smiled at her. Things continued in a pleasant manner, until Mrs. Bennet arrived.

 **I should be able to post as usual this Friday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oliver has arrived and is taking things in stride. Until next time, have a good week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to my followers, reviewers, and guests! I appreciate you all so much! Sorry this is coming a bit late. December is my very busy month. I am looking forward to getting the next several chapters out! Finally, the fun shall really begin. We will being to see more of each of the sisters as they are separated. And other characters will reappear and new ones will show up. It's going to be great. People, I think I have an addiction. I am having too much fun diverting from canon. I have started 'Kitty takes a Turn', though I am pretty sure it will have a different title. When I actually get to a point that I post it, I will let you know. I am also working on a Caroline Bingley one-shot. It's fantastic! I am still heavily working on this one and Love for Mary. I know many are waiting for that one. Break is coming and my husband will be home and part of my Christmas is some me time! I know what I will be doing! This chapter is a little short, but it's moving things along. Enjoy!**

Oliver felt exhausted. On his last visit, he had only had to spend a few hours in Mrs. Bennet's presence. Today, the woman filled his time with it. He had tried to get some time to speak with Jane, but Mrs. Bennet was constant in claiming his time and attention. He noticed, more than once, that several of the Bennet's would smoother a smile. Mr. Bennet was the worst, he never even tried to cover his amusement. Oliver was almost certain Mrs. Bennet could put any other mother to shame in her quest for information.

Lydia spent the day upstairs, and when she had joined them, she barely said a word to anyone. He caught her glaring at Amelia once, but when she noticed his gaze upon her, she did not turn her attention to his daughter again. She was obviously very spoiled. She acted as a child, but thought of herself as quite grown. He thought that her attitude had worsened due to the decisions her father had made and stuck to. His children no longer associated with the militia. The day after the contract had been settled and they returned to Town, Mr. Bennet had visited with the Colonel of the regiment. Lydia was not happy with this, as the militia was to leave Meryton soon. She had been pushed into a corner, and now she was lashing out, desperate to keep her place.

Mrs. Bennet's favor of her youngest child was still very evident, but she had been focused on Jane, Amelia, and himself today. He was sure this added to Lydia's malcontent. Mrs. Bennet seemed to want to do anything to make him happy. He noted several occasions in which the woman would lean over and whisper to Lydia, and that seemed to improve the child's manner every time.

Oliver climbed into bed and tried to clear his mind. He needed rest. The next several days would be very busy. Tomorrow, they were dining with the Lucas's, but Friday would bring his Aunt and the Gardiner's. He was happy that he would have his friend there to ward off his sisters. He had heard that Mrs. Phillips was very much like her sister. He groaned. Monday could not come soon enough.

* * *

"Do you regret anything, yet?" asked Edward, grinning at his friend. They had managed to escape his sisters by using his Aunt as a distraction. She was telling a story from her last tour of the Continent.

"No," he laughed. "I am just not used to so much interaction with so many people at once. I am looking forward to going home to Roxwood."

"I thought you and Jane were headed to Town?"

"We are. My mother shall take Kitty and Amelia to Suffolk, while Jane and I spend some time together in Town. As much as I do look forward to that, I also look forward to returning home. I have already missed the last of my mares foaling, though Todd tells me that they all look promising and that there have been no major issues. I would still prefer to see it for myself."

"My sister seems quite taken with your Aunt."

"Which one?" he smirked.

"Fanny. She is keeping Lydia close."

"That would be because Mr. Bennet told her that my Aunt is here to see about taking her as a companion. She does not know the reason, but she wants the best opportunities for her child, which Lydia shall receive, though she will not perceive it as such. At first, anyway. I now hope she will at least learn how to behave as a proper lady of her station. Ultimately, after she has received instruction, it will be her choice."

"We can hope she finds her time with your aunt enlightening. Mary seems to have developed an interest in her."

"She has. She asked me quite a bit about her yesterday. She is aware of the settlements. Jane says that is why she is so shy around me, not knowing whether she should thank me, or keep silent about it. I was surprised by her, to be honest. You had told me she usually seems wither bored or annoyed, and that she lectures everyone within the sound of her voice. She does not smile, that I have seen, and she has a very serious personality, yet she has not tried to lecture anyone when I am around, though I have seen her lean over and have words with Kitty and Lydia. I suppose that could be considered lecturing."

"Do you want to be lectured?"

"No, I am just interested to hear her opinions myself. I thought she did not care for traveling, but she is very interested in my Aunt's travels. It is curious."

"She does prefer to stay home. It surprises me that she has taken such an interest in it."

They watched the ladies. Mrs. Bennet was trying to keep Lydia in the Ms. Richards sight, but Mary was determined to ask her own questions and wait to hear the responses.

"If I didn't know that she plans to take up traveling again once she gets Lydia settled, I would recommend Mary stay with her for a while. I would now, were it not for the purpose we are sending Lydia."

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Phillips joined them then. They spent the rest of the evening ignored by the ladies and blissfully discussed matters of business.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" moaned Lydia.

"Because everything is changing tomorrow," scowled Mary. "Jane is getting married and Kitty is moving away with her. Even you shall be going away, for a while at least. We won't have this opportunity again."

"Fine."

"Are you nervous, Jane?" asked Kitty.

"Of the unknown. I know Oliver. He is a kind, respectable man, but I fear I will not make a good wife."

"Jane, you were born to be a wife and mother, and I am not referring to your sex," commented Lizzy. "You mother any and everybody. I admit, your experience with men is certainly lacking, (they giggled) but that is because the only men we truly know is Papa and our uncles, and it's not as though we have had the greatest examples to follow in the matter of marriage, unless you count our Aunt Gardiner. You and Mr. Andrews are friendly with one another. I am sure you shall work it out."

"We shall be alone together for two weeks. The thought intimidates me. There has always been someone there. We get along well, but to know I will be absolutely alone with him… I am not sure what to do."

"I am sure you will find plenty to do!" smirk Lydia.

"Lydia!" admonished Kitty, but she couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Do not be vulgar!" Mary stated harshly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "And I suppose you know…"

"No, as is proper. You should know nothing either!"

"I can't help it! I heard Molly Weatherby telling Sarah Sims…"

"Lydia!" cried all her sisters.

"Fine! You are all so boring!"

"Kitty, do you know what will be expected of you once you reach Roxwood?" asked Mary.

"Oliver said I am to have riding lessons! I cannot wait! Mrs. Whitmore is to act as my governess and has told me that she will see to it that I am introduced as a proper lady when we arrive in London this winter."

Lydia snorted. "That sounds extremely dull! I am so glad I shan't have to worry about that. Ms. Richards sound as though she goes out every night! I shall have loads of fun!"

Her sisters kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Well, since you will all be gone, I shall be able to receive the instruction I have always wanted! I cannot wait!" smiled Mary. It was a real, true smile. Kitty thought she looked very pretty when she smiled.

"And I shall pull her away from it all, lest she become consumed by it! Also, I am sure I will not know what to do with myself. Charlotte is gone, now you are all leaving. I know Mama will be on me to find a husband now. I don't know what I shall do without one of you to throw in her path."

"Do you want a husband?" asked Kitty. "You have never seemed inclined to do so."

"I don't know. Honestly, I never thought it would be possible. Now that our fortunes have risen, I may very well find a sensible man to love and love me."

"Do our circumstances really make such a difference?"

"Oh Kitty, they do make a difference. There is so much you have yet to learn. It is not always sensible to marry simply because you love someone. Love does not keep food in your mouth and clothes on you back." Lizzy looked all her sisters in the eye. "If you are very lucky, you will love the man you marry." She turned to look at Jane. "But I believe being able to respect the man you marry is far more important. You can love someone you respect. If you never respect them, it would be hard to love them."

Even Lydia thought on her words for a moment. However, not wanting to spend too much time on a serious matter, she smiled. "I expect you all to send me presents. My birthday is in only two months, and it shall be my first away! And Christmas! Ms. Richards says we shall be staying in Bath for the holiday and New Year!"

"I'll send you one if you send me one," stated Kitty. "My birthday is before yours, after all."

For the first time in a very long time, the sisters laughed and talked with each other. There was not much sleep to be had between them, each realizing the dawn would bring change. They finally settled in to sleep only hours before they would rise. Whether they were ready or not, morning came, and the Bennet sisters woke together for the last time.

 **It's almost time! I bet you can't wait for Tuesday! Have a great weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, so sorry. It's the holidays and I forgot yesterday was Tuesday. Thank you for your continued support. I haven't gone through to answer any questions or respond to comments. I am going to try and get that done later. Once the day actually starts, I have a lot to do. If you want, you can skip from this point down to the normal text.**

 **I will reply to a couple of guest reviewers who seem legit in their inquiries. If someone is outright malicious, I'll ignore them. And one of the guests were right that I do appreciate even the negative feedback. I have participated in enough book discussions to know people hold different opinions. Writing is an art, and like a drawing, painting, or sculpture, a person's life experiences cause them to see things their own way.**

 **I have not written characters that I consider perfect, but then I am the writer, I already know their flaws. I try to convey them as my story goes. I write based from my life experiences and observations, and from my knowledge of the characters. And yes, sometimes fanfiction accepted cannon and ideas do slip in. As do modern ideas. I actually spend a lot of time researching. Like I thought everyone had to receive a special license to marry outside of the reading of the banns. Turns out, you could go to any minister or official and buy a license to marry without banns. It was just more proper. Special licenses were given by the Archbishop(?) and allowed them to marry outside the approved time and place. If you wanted to marry in the evening and at a place other than the church, you required one. I learned that from research for another story (wink).**

 **When I went to write this chapter, I did a little research before I went and wrote about the wedding, and am I glad I did.**

 **If anything, I think Jane and Oliver are a bit ordinary, which is almost what I intended for this story. Now, the other sisters and their partners, there will be more there. Jane and Oliver have started as a business arrangement, which does fit with the time. Love was a fantasy that all women hoped for, but it wasn't realistic. Only the lower class had the benefit of marrying more for affection. They married for status and money. I am going to let it go now. It is way too early and I have the tendency to babble. Enjoy the chapter!**

Jane felt so nervous. She was dressed and ready. All but Lizzy had left her, and she didn't seem to be in a speaking mood any more than Jane did. Her younger sisters and mother had departed to find their seats and her father would be coming to claim her soon. She admired her dress once more in the mirror. It was a very lovely dress. She could hardly believe it was her dress.

All morning, one thought kept going through her mind: she was getting married. She knew brides had a mix of emotions on their wedding days, but hers seemed constant. Jane was nervous, but she was content.

She didn't know how to be married. This was a whole new world to her. Her hope was that they would not be her parents. While she was certain there was some measure of fondness there, they had never displayed much in the presence of their daughters, nagging and belittling the other instead. Jane didn't want that, and truthfully, she doubted they would ever be as her parents, but her life was unknown now. Lizzy had obviously noticed her expressions.

"Are you alright, Jane?"

"Yes, Lizzy. I am fine. I am simply contemplating my future. I wonder what our marriage will be like. I do not want to live as Mama and Papa."

"I do not believe that shall be your fate. You and Mr. Andrews are entirely too honest with each other."

"Found something you like about him?"

"It was never him, but the situation. I never wanted you to settle for practicality. However, I am more than ready to concede that you two complement each other well. I dare say you shall both be very happy. And you shall certainly never be left wanting for anything. For that, Mr. Andrews has gained my eternal gratitude. However, do not think we shall ever refer to the other by our Christian names. I believe we quite enjoy being Mr. Andrews and Miss Elizabeth. It is far too easy to tease one another that way."

Jane laughed for the first time that morning. The sisters embraced each other.

"Oh, Lizzy! I do love you!"

"And I you!"

This was how Mr. Bennet found them a moment later. He smiled at his eldest daughters and ushered them down the stairs and out the door. His Jane looked very lovely today. He had of course known she was grown, but seeing her dressed so, and having watched her interactions with the Andrews' all week, it became all the more real. After today, he would not see her or Kitty again until Christmas, and though they would all spend the winter in Town, all of his girls would likely be marrying and moving away in the coming years. Where had the time gone? He suddenly felt very old.

They were now outside the church doors. Lizzy prepared to go in first. Jane looked at her father and saw that he looked distressed.

"Papa, are you alright?"

"No. I just realized my daughters are all grown. I don't think I ever truly believed this day would come, and yet here I stand. I am handing my daughter off to another man to go off and make her home elsewhere."

"Oh, Papa," she whispered.

He smiled. "Do not fret, my Jane. I shall recover. You may find I become a better correspondent, however."

Elizabeth told them it was time and began to enter through the doors. Mr. Bennet leaned down and kissed Jane upon her brow, then he began to lead them into the church and down the aisle.

Jane felt her nerves swell again, but his time it was teamed with excitement. She was getting married! Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darker building. The first thing she saw was Oliver standing at the front of the church. He was a handsome man. She glanced at this eyes and caught his smile. She suddenly felt shy, and a bit giggly. She walked the aisle with her eyes down, except for when she would glance at Oliver, and a smile on her face.

Her father placed her hand into Oliver's and he led her to stand before the clergyman. She wondered if he had always had just a strong presence. Standing there as they were, she was very aware of him. She barely registered what the minister was saying. Thankfully, she managed to say the right things at the right time. Soon, they were signing their names to the marriage registrar and making their return to Longbourn.

It felt a bit surreal. She was married! A half hour before, she was standing in the room she had always called her own, and now she was married and about to depart for her new life. So much had changed in such little time.

They exited the church and were greeted by a few local well-wishers. Oliver led her quickly to the house after graciously accepting their congratulations. Those attending the breakfast were her own family, the Gardiner's and Phillips', his aunt, daughter, and mother, and the Lucas's.

"Oh! Mrs. Andrews! How nice that sounds! Oh, my Jane, I am so happy for you," said her mother, as she wrapped her in her arms. Her sisters and female relatives quickly dominated her attention. They complimented her dress and told her the service was lovely. Her mother looked as though she were going to cry, and not her usual tears she used to try and get her way. Jane couldn't remember the last time her mother had real tears in her eyes.

They finally sat down to eat. Amelia was sitting to her left and kept staring at her.

"Do you need anything, Amelia?"

"Are you my mother now?"

Her question took Jane by surprise, but on quick reflection, she should have seen it coming. She smiled at her new daughter.

"Yes, Amelia. I am now married to your father, and that does make me your mother in a way. You do not have to call me…" Amelia hopped into her lap and held her close. Sitting so close to the table made things a bit awkward, but Jane managed to hug her as well. Jane looked over at Oliver and found him smiling happily at the two of them.

Soon, the breakfast was over, and Jane was getting ready for the long drive to Town. She started to cry as she hugged her sisters' goodbye. She would not see Lizzy or Mary until Christmas, and she had no idea when she would see Lydia again. Kitty she would see in a couple of weeks, and she was never more grateful for that knowledge. With promises to write, the sisters made their way downstairs to see the happy couple off. Most of Jane's things would be making their way straight to Roxwood, with Kitty's.

There were many more well-wishes. Jane hugged her aunts, uncles, and mother. She greeted her mother-in-law and new aunt. She reached down and kissed Amelia on her crown, telling her to be good. Jane hugged her father last. He held on a little bit longer and a little bit tighter than the rest.

Finally, both she and Oliver climbed into the carriage and waved goodbye to the crowd of loved ones and friends who had gathered. Once they were out of sight, they both sat back with relieved sighs.

"Happy to be leaving?" she asked.

"Happy for the wedding to be over. I like weddings, don't get me wrong, however, I like them much better when I am not the groom."

She laughed at him. Thus began a very enjoyable trip to London.

* * *

Mr. Bennet watched as the carriage turned the corner and out of sight. He felt a bit bereft. He had had some very surprising emotions that day. Other carriages began to be called for. The Lucas's and Phillips' were the first to leave, giving Kitty and Lydia similar well-wishes as they had just given to Jane. Much sooner than he was ready for, Ms. Richards' carriage was brought to the front. Both Lydia and Kitty's things had been packed and loaded when Jane's had been done. He focused his attention on Ms. Richards. She had already said her farewells and waited for Lydia to join her before getting settled in her coach.

"Ms. Richards."

"Mr. Bennet. Thank you for your hospitality. You have been most kind, especially considering the circumstances."

"It has been a delight, truly. I know I have not said before, but I would appreciate regular updates on Lydia. I know this will not be easy for her. I would also like to give you my thanks for agreeing to this task. I realize we have… that I have been remiss in many things."

"Life happens, Mr. Bennet. There is not one perfect person among us. It is no problem at all to take on your Lydia. It gives me a sense of gratification to help mold the minds of young women. You are aware of the disadvantages that ladies face in our society. I find that anytime I can assist a young woman to improve herself, I am unable to turn away from it."

"Farewell, Ms. Richards."

"Mr. Bennet."

Mr. Bennet turned to see what was holding Lydia.

"I believe you envy me, Lizzy. You shall have to stay here while I have all kinds of adventures, while you are stuck here with Mary!"

"You forget, Lydia," said Mr. Bennet, "your sisters are to spend the winter in Town with Jane. It is a several months away, but I believe they shall enjoy themselves a great deal."

He watched as Lydia lost a little bit of her thunder. She quickly shook it off and embraced her father.

"Goodbye, Papa. I am sure Mama will keep you informed of the fun I shall have."

"Well, if you ever feel inclined, feel free to write to me and inform me yourself."

This shocked Lydia, but she smiled at her father and made her way to her new guardian. They climbed into the vehicle and waved and Lydia called out a few more goodbyes. Mrs. Andrews's carriage had been brought up. Mr. Bennet watch his second youngest begin her goodbyes. He felt so very tired.

"And remember to… Oh! Three of my babies!" sobbed Mrs. Bennet on Kitty. "Oh, Kitty! Be sure and write home often. Jane may not have much time to write, but I am sure you will. Tell us everything about Jane's new home and, and…. I will miss you!"

Kitty simply stood there wide-eyed. Lizzy came forward and managed to pry her mother off her sister, then wrapped her own arms around her. Once more, Mr. Bennet was the last person his daughter approached.

"Goodbye, Papa,"

"Goodbye, my Kitty. Please do write to us often. I would enjoy your notes and opinions on anything you find of worth."

"Alright," she said as she hugged him, "I will. I shall see you at Christmas." She kissed his cheek and went to climb into the carriage behind Amelia. Soon, they too were turning out of sight. He looked back at those who remained. Lizzy was no longer comforting her mother, but his sister-in-law was. His wife's brother smiled.

"Are you sure you do not wish to join the exodus?"

"No, Henry, if I return today, I have to work tomorrow," he laughed.

His wife was led into the house, followed by her brother. His nieces and nephews ran off to play. Lizzy threw an arm over Mary's shoulder and they made their way into the house. Mr. Bennet looked down the drive one more time before following after the rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**So, so, so sorry! I lost track of time again! You never know what or who will happen during the holidays! I have 401 followers! Woohoo! A huge thank you to all my readers, known and unknown! Starting next week I should be back on a regular posting schedule. I have been working on this and several other stories. I am about six chapter in my Kitty/Oliver story. I have a couple other for the Hobbit and LOTR that I am working diligently on as well. I am stalled on my Mary story. I do well writing her as a secondary character, but I am struggling with her as a Primary. I have noticed that with Lizzy and Lydia as well. Jane and Kitty, I feel, I write very well. My head cannon for them is far more developed. It stinks because I love Mary stories, I am just not that good at writing them.**

 **I now have in my possession an awesome book called The Jane Austen Handbook. If you write fanfiction, I recommend it. It is humorous, but very informative. It is written from the POV of someone teaching a young woman about her place in society. It covers pretty much everything. Makes research a bit easier. My husband is my enabler.**

 **I don't do smut. I know this is labeled as K+ so it was certainly not expected, but I just wanted to put that out there. I allude, I write kisses, cuddles, and such, but nothing explicit.**

 **One more note before I let you go to the actual chapter: Wickham is just going to fade away. Lydia is gone and not going to Brighton. Lizzy is not going to entertain him. There really is no story line for him. He's going to get caught by his creditors and end up in debtors prison. That's it. You're welcome.**

Jane stretched as she woke. She felt a bit achy, but her bed felt so nice. She didn't recall her bed being so comfortable. She opened her eyes and stilled. She wasn't in her room at Longbourn. She was in Oliver's Townhouse. One of her new homes. She rose and looked around. She was alone in the room. She wondered where Oliver was. As she lay back down, she thought about the day before. She had gotten married, they had a lovely drive to Town, she had reacquainted herself with the house staff, selected a maid, and… she blushed and decided not to think about what happened later. At least at that moment. There was a knock and the door opened. It was her maid, Maggie.

"Good morning, Madam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did."

"Mr. Andrews thought you might like a bath this morning."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Maggie."

Jane enjoyed her bath. She thought she might take one more often. Once she was finished, Maggie helped her dry her hair and dress for the day. She knew she had slept long. Judging by the sun, it had to be later than ten o'clock.

"Maggie, would it be possible to order a brunch?"

"Of course, Madame. If there is anything you ever need, you only have to ask."

"Thank you."

Her hair was finally dry and dressed. She donned her cap and made her way downstairs. Maggie had told her Oliver was in his study, and that is where she found him. She was about to announce her presence when he spoke.

"Did you have a nice lie in?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Yesterday was a rather long day," he said with a smile. "Have you asked about anything to eat?"

"Maggie took an order for brunch to the cook for me."

He nodded and pulled a rope located behind him and against the wall. "I will have them serve it in here, if that is alright. I am feeling a bit peckish myself. Then we can begin to discuss our plans for our time here.

The housekeeper made her way in and he bade her to have brunch served in his study. Once she was gone, they began to go over their plans. One of the big things Jane was to accomplish in the next few days was to look about the house and make a list of changes she wished to make. She had somewhat done so a couple of weeks before, when she first toured the house, but now they would be meeting with a renovator on Friday. There was more than enough time to have everything finished by December, but the sooner they could get it done the better.

They had both mutually decided they would not be dining or entertaining anyone other than her Aunt and Uncle while they were in Town. Jane did plan to do a little shopping, knowing Kitty and Lydia's birthdays would soon be upon them.

"My mother informed me yesterday that she will be joining us in Town next winter. Are you sure you are alright with that?"

"It was my idea. I will need her help if I am to learn how to navigate London Society. I am pleased that she is willing to take the time and see me through my first Season in Town. And for my sisters sakes as well. Lizzy has decided to stay, and she is determined to convince Mary to do the same."

"That is good to know. Make sure Mrs. Friar knows which rooms you would like them to have for their stay."

"I already know which rooms would be perfect for them. I also know which rooms I would like for Mama and Papa. He has already promised that they shall be returning to Longbourn after the New Year. Go ahead. It's okay to be relieved," she smirked.

"I will admit no such thing."

* * *

Kitty looked eagerly out the window. Mrs. Andrews had told her that all the land on their right belong to Roxwood. Any moment, they would catch sight of house, her new home. She was so excited. There was a brief moment that she felt a pang of grief when she realized that she did not see Longbourn as her home, but it was forgotten when the house came into view. It was huge! Bigger than Netherfield. She saw large stables and a track. The house was beautiful and the grounds were obviously kept neat and trimmed.

The house drew nearer, and finally, they stopped right outside it. The footmen began to unload the carriage and helping the ladies down. An older woman stood next to the door. Kitty thought she must be the housekeeper, Mrs. Graham. She was proven right a few minutes later when they were introduced.

It was decided that they should refresh themselves and have lunch before embarking on a tour of the house and grounds. Mrs. Andrews said a tour of the stables would have to wait until Oliver returned. Kitty didn't mind that. They were enormous, but she supposed they should be considering their purpose. Once they were in the house, they were met by a few more people. Amelia released her hand and went to a young woman she greeted as Miss Sophie. From talking with the little girl, she remembered that Sophie was her personal maid here at Roxwood. Amelia was very fond of the woman. Mrs. Andrews approached her with another young woman who seemed to be not much older than herself.

"Kitty, this is Lucy. She has been selected to be your personal maid. She will also see you to your room. We'll meet again in about an hour to dine."

Kitty smiled at Lucy and followed her up the stairs and down a few hallways. Amelia, her maid, and Mrs. Whitmore were not far behind.

"You will be in the family wing. Mr. Andrews has had rooms set aside for Amelia for some time now. He wrote and requested that you should not be situated too far apart, however, if you are unhappy with the arrangement, other provisions can be made," said Lucy.

"No! It is no bother at all. My room has always been near one of my sisters. It was always a bit of a comfort. I do not mind being so near Amelia. Though I am her aunt and not her sister, I hope my presence will be a comfort to her as well."

They finally came to a stop. Amelia and her guardians went to a room across the hall.

"Looks like we are neighbors, Amelia! How exciting!" exclaimed Kitty.

Amelia, beaming, hopped over to her and gave her a hug. She was very excited as well.

"I can't wait to see my new room now! I am so glad it is near you! I was a little afraid when Papa said I was to have new rooms away from his."

They separated and Kitty went into her new room. It was beautiful, and huge! Her room at Longbourn had been nice, but this looked like something she thought belonged in a palace. It was easily the size of her old room two times over!

"Mr. Andrews said to let Mrs. Graham know if there are any changes you wish to make, and that you should feel free to do so."

"No! It's perfect!"

The room was done in a soft green and crème. She though it suited her very nicely. She went to the windows and saw that she had a very pretty view of the garden. Lucy went about unpacking some of her things, and once Kitty found herself shooed away from helping, she explored her new room. Her closet was massive and she had her own bathing chamber! When asked, she told Lucy which dress she would like to don. Kitty used the water she found in the washroom to wash her face and hands, and allowed herself to be dressed.

The hour was nearly up, so Lucy led Kitty back through the house, telling her any of the servants will be happy to help her get around until she knows the hows well herself. She arrived just after Mrs. Andrews. Mrs. Whitmore showed up to inform them that Amelia had fallen asleep. The ladies sat down for their meals and Kitty was informed in full as to what her days would be filled with. Kitty felt a bit overwhelmed. She was going to receive a life's worth of instruction in seven months. The two matrons pointed out that many of the things she would learn she may already know, or were things most young women learned as they grew. She was glad for the encouragement, but it didn't take away from the fact that there was a lot she would have to learn. One good thing is that they would work on enhancing the talents she already possessed. She could draw and sing very well. Kitty had never cared to play, and the ladies saw no need to make her learn to play the piano forte, or anything else.

Once they had finished, Mrs. Andrews along with Mrs. Graham showed her around the house. Every room was lovely. The ballroom was spectacular, and she thought it a shame that is hadn't been used since before Amelia's birth. Their last stop was the library. This was done on purpose, for Mrs. Andrews thought Kitty would like to stay awhile in there. She was, of course, correct. She spent the rest of her day there, strolling from bookcase to bookcase, getting a feel of the room. She finally found a section of books she wanted to start with. She planned to write to her father and sister, Elizabeth, all about the library. She was positive they would be green with envy. Knowing such a vast library could be at his disposal might just get her father to leave his home for a little while. Wouldn't her mother be happy.

* * *

Lizzy wandered around the estate. Everything was so quiet. It had been a week since the wedding. Her mother was off visiting neighbors, still telling everyone who would listen of their good fortune. Mary had been unfortunate enough to cross their mother's path and had been dragged out the door with her. Lizzy knew if would not be long before she would start in on her younger sister about her wardrobe. Mary was certainly about to be overwhelmed.

Their father had been especially quiet. On more than one occasion, she had witnessed him looking wistfully at Jane, Kitty, and even Lydia's normal places. He didn't appear to know what to do with himself, anymore. It would take some time, but she knew they would settle into this new norm. Though Lydia's situation was not meant to be permanent, Lizzy doubted she would settle into a quiet country life well again. She wondered how Jane was doing and when she would hear from her or Kitty.

She finally made her way back to the house. Her mother and sister were not back yet. She went to her father's study.

"Hello, Lizzy," he said, not looking up from his bookkeeping. To his family's amazement, he had spent the better part of the last week reviewing them. He had never spent so much time on them before.

"Papa. I thought I would see how you were today."

He laid down his quill. "Better, I think. I am not sure I shall get used to having so much quiet. For years I have dreamed of it. I keep expecting to hear Kitty and Lydia getting into an argument over something trivial, or running into the house to share the latest neighborhood gossip. I miss your mother's complaints, if you can believe that. I find that her nerves truly have been my constant companions. I am not sure what to do without them."

"Do not worry, Papa," laughed Lizzy, "I am sure they shall very soon make an appearance. Lydia has yet to write to us. I am sure that if she is unhappy at all, she will make sure Mama knows about it, and Mama will let you know her displeasure at being kept in the dark of the true purpose for Lydia's going to Bath."

He chuckled. "True. I supposes I should enjoy the reprieve."

"You must have found something interesting among the books for them to keep your attention as they have."

"No, my Lizzy, they are as dull as ever, however, I find I needed to see just how much I am going to be put back for new wardrobes for Mary and yourself."

"Pardon?"

"New wardrobes. Since you and Mary, whether she wishes it or not, will be spending the winter in Town, you will need more fashionable dresses and adornments."

"Papa…"

Mr. Bennet put down his quill and looked his daughter in the eye. "The last several weeks have shown me my failings, Lizzy. I cannot go back and change what has been done, but I can affect how things play out from this point. I will no longer leave my responsibilities to others. I will see to it that you and Mary are properly outfitted. I am sure when the time comes, a trip to Town for you, Mary, and your mother should cool her anger towards me, if she is too terribly upset over Lydia."

Lizzy laughed and went to put her arms around her father. They were going to be ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New Year! I can honestly say that I am happy to have December over with. Now, I shall be back to my regular updates on Tuesdays and Fridays. I really didn't think I would get so busy the past couple of weeks. Thank you for your reviews and comments, even if it was to tell me you found it boring. And yes, Jane wears a cap. It was like a wedding ring. To wear one told people you were unavailable, be it you were married, widowed, or a spinster. It was expected, but for the record, I do not like them either. I am only about four or five chapters ahead at the moment, but I have been struck by inspiration again. I know where my story is going, its just that sometime the details take a bit longer to form. I am finally rereading Pride and Prejudice. It has been a few years. It's amazing the details you forget. Regardless to what some have thought, I think I have gotten a decent grasp on the characters. Reading that paired with the Jane Austen handbook has helped immensely. I am serious, it is a good read if you write fanfiction, or even your own fiction. It is both funny and informative. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"MR. BENNET!"

Mr. Bennet chuckled to himself. He had missed his wife's 'dulcet' tones over the past couple of weeks. Two days had passed since he and Lizzy talked. He had already read the letters his youngest daughter and her new guardian had sent him. Lydia left no doubt that she was unhappy with her arrangement. He could only imagine what she had written to her mother.

He heard footfalls not far outside his study. The door swung open.

"Mr. Bennet! What is the meaning of this?! Lydia says she has been tricked and that you are in on it!"

"What exactly has she said?"

"She says that everything was fine until they arrived in Bath. The house is grand and she was excited to explore the town, but that Ms. Richards said that they would not be doing so. She told Lydia that they would not being leaving the house much in the foreseeable future and that Lydia must meet her standards. She says that she is rarely allowed to leave her room. When she told that woman that she would write to you directly to bring her home, she was told that you knew full well what was going on. Tell me now, Mr. Bennet, what is happening to my baby?!"

"Calm down, Mrs. Bennet. Nothing horrible shall befall Lydia. Our girls have been afforded many new and wonderful opportunities, and with those opportunities comes new expectations."

"I fail to see how that puts Lydia where she is! She is a child, Mr. Bennet!"

"Tell me something, Mrs. Bennet; you say that she is a child, yet you want to allow her the privileges of a young woman who has come of age. Why is that?"

Mrs. Bennet could give him an answer.

"Lydia has come to the end of her childhood and is on the brink of becoming a young woman. It is an awkward time. I remember my own time spent being too old and yet too young at the same time. Everyone must partake of that unfortunate age. However, Lydia has not been made to do so. She is not merely a child, Mrs. Bennet."

"Mr…"

"No. She is no longer a little girl. Young ladies her age sometime enter into marriage. You know this as Jane had an admirer when she was Lydia's age. Too long have we allowed her to act as a child while awarding her the same privileges as her elder sisters. Do you realize what could have happened had she actually come upon the soldiers bathing? She would have caused a scandal! She would have ruined not only herself, but her sisters would have shared in her disgrace! Where would Jane be now if that had happened? As agreeable as Mr. Andrews is, his first priority is the wellbeing of his daughter. For her sake, he would likely have not wanted to connect himself to a disgraced family."

"But she said it was only a joke!"

"One she made sure to not involve anyone who might stop her in! She is not as innocent as she would have you believe. Lydia is very childish and I truly do not believe she understands just how dangerous her actions were. She has no inhibitions. She does not believe anything bad will happen to her. Kitty thinks the same on some level. It's a miracle Jane, Lizzy, and Mary have a grasp on how one should behave in society, though Mary has had her moments. Your brother made Mr. Andrews aware of our family's condition, and in his offer for Jane, he offered not only the monetary provisions, but other opportunities for them as well. It is he who is paying for Mary's instruction. Kitty's going to live with them was also addressed in the settlements, as were plans for Lydia. I take much of the blame for this, Mrs. Bennet. I should have provided you with the means to secure a governess for our girls."

"So you are not to send for her?"

"No. Here is a letter from Ms. Richards that arrived along with Lydia's."

Mrs. Bennet took the letter and sat to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Bennet,_

 _As requested, I am sending you an update on your daughter. You may expect them regularly. Our trip was pleasant and uneventful. I have found that Lydia, while displaying no self-control, is a very bright and lively young woman. I do enjoy her energy. As predicted, she did not take well to the news that this arrangement is not what she expected. I informed her that, while the time will come that we shall be active in the local society, it will take some time. Once she is able to control herself enough to keep from exclaiming loudly and inappropriately, and can simply sit back and observe, we will begin to enjoy the many distractions Bath has to offer. While it is not London, it is still a very lively area._

 _Lydia has taken to raising her voice and throwing threats about, so I told her that if she insists on doing so, that she may keep it in the confines of her rooms. She was, of course, not pleased with this, nor was she pleased to learn that you are aware of her current circumstances. She is very angry with most everyone at the moment. She hopes to write and convince you to send for her. I will be giving her to the end of the week to settle in, then her instruction shall begin._

 _I have great hope for your Lydia. She is used to being doted on, so it will take her a little while to accept that no one here will do so. She will be expected to act as a young woman should, and she will not have many chances to correct her mistakes before she must face the consequences of her actions. It is my hope that she learns how serious those can truly be._

 _With Regards,_

 _Ms. Richards_

"So you see, Mrs. Bennet," said Mr. Bennet, seeing his wife had finished reading, "Lydia is not being mistreated, she is being exposed to the expectations of her new place in society. In a little over a year, she will be free to take part in the same activities as her elder sisters and she must learn the proper way to behave."

"You do not believe I can see that she is ready?"

"I believe your soft heart towards her prevents you from being the stern teacher she needs. It should never have fallen to you alone to see that our girls were prepared. I should have seen that you had the help you needed."

"I did the best I could…"

"That you did, and the proof is in our eldest daughters. Lydia simply needs a firmer hand."

Mrs. Bennet sat quietly for a moment, then she began speaking again. "Lydia has gotten out of hand a bit over the last year, but that does not excuse your keeping the truth from me! You should have told me all that was to happen!"

"I did not wish to put more on you than you could handle, dearest. It would have been harder for you to let her go if you knew what she was to encounter." He chuckled when she scoffed. "If it makes you feel any better, I have arranged for us to spend a few weeks in Town with your brother this September."

"We are going to Town?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Bennet. We have two daughters to prepare. Lizzy and Mary will be spending the Season with Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. We must see to it that they are properly prepared!"

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! Of course we must! Oh, I must I tell Mrs. Phillips! And Lady Lucas! Hill! Hill!"

Mrs. Bennet raced from the room in search for her faithful housekeeper. Mr. Bennet sat back and smiled to himself. He then got out some paper and ink. Mr. Andrews had offered to use of any of his houses if he had a need, and he thought a trip to Bath after the New Year would be good for Mrs. Bennet. He refused to outright admit that he did not wish to stay at Longbourn when it would be so empty of life.

* * *

 _May 15, 1812_

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _Roxwood is so beautiful! There are many paths to walk that I know you would enjoy. The gardens are far lovelier than Longbourn's, but then we never had the access to groundskeepers as you find here. My room is absolutely perfect. It is done in a soft green and crème. They said I could change anything I wanted, but I could not bring myself to do so. I can see the stables from the house, but Mrs. Andrews says I am not to tour them until Jane and Oliver return. You and Papa would love the library. I do not think I have ever seen so many books!_

 _Amelia's room is directly across from mine. We had a storm blow through two nights ago and she found her way into my bed. Before, she would seek out her father, but he has told her she cannot do that anymore. Not that he is here in any case. She did not wish to wake Mrs. Whitmore, but thought instead that I would not mind, and I do not. It reminded me of the times I would sneak into yours or Jane's rooms when I was frightened at night. It felt nice to be the one offering the comfort._

 _Mrs. Whitmore wasted no time in beginning my instruction. I did not realize that one could walk incorrectly. I thought it a joke when Ester Lovatt told us about being made to walk around with a book on her head, but I find myself required to do so daily. Mrs. Whitmore says that once I can successful move about normally without causing the book to fall, I may cease using it. I will not lie, Lizzy, I do not think that day will come soon. Amelia finds it hilarious. Apparently, I haven't quite grasped the proper technique to serve tea either. Of course, I do not think I ever really had the opportunity to do so. There is so much I have missed._

 _Jane and Oliver are to arrive on Monday. I can't wait to see Jane again, but mostly I cannot wait until my riding lessons being. I have found a salon on the first floor with a fantastic view of the stables and fields. I often see the stable hands train and exercise the horses. I am so excited._

 _I wish I had more to write. We haven't left the house and I only saw Newmarket from a distance. Mrs. Andrews did say that Jane, Amelia, and I are to order new wardrobes sometime after they arrive. I suppose I shall have more to offer then. I have my own personal maid! Her name is Lucy and already I feel I would be lost without her. I shall end my letter here. I must finish my letter to Mary, and then I must return to my etiquette lessons._

 _I miss you!_

 _Kitty_

* * *

 _May 23, 1812_

 _Dear Kitty,_

 _I miss you as well. Things are so quiet without you and Lydia running about. Papa has even taken to looking over the books often. Mama is far more content than I have ever seen her before. Lydia has already written to us to complain about her circumstances, but even Mama seems to be standing with Papa and our new brother on their decision. I was not here when the letters arrived, but Papa seems to have convinced Mama that it truly is in Lydia's best interest. He would say no more on the matter._

 _Mary is enjoying the new aspects of her life. I do not think there is anyone so happy as our sister, to receive instruction in any subject. It has only been a week, and already I can sense some improvement in her playing. Her teacher has directed her not worry about singing for now. I cannot fully express my joy to that bit of news. I was thankful that I did not display my glee in her presence. I barely retained it._

 _I have been bored. I have not quite figured out what to do with myself. A great deal of my time was spent with Jane or Charlotte. With both of them gone, and Mary spending all her time on her studies, I find myself quite alone. I laugh when I realize that I should have expected this to happen one day. Women marry and move away. Papa is not the only one to ignore the inevitable it seems. I know in time that I shall grow accustomed to my new situation, but that does not mean that I do not wish for December to come quickly. I am looking forward to spending the winter with all of you._

 _Charlotte sends her regards. She was both surprised and happy for Jane. It's hard to believe that a month has not yet passed since I last saw her. How much has changed! Though, some things will never change. Mama still shares our 'good fortune' with anyone who will listen. She especially enjoys taking tea with Lady Lucas. The polite animosity the two share for the other is truly entertaining. Lady Lucas subtly likes to remind Mama that Charlotte will one day be the Mistress of Longbourn, and Mama loves to mention that Jane is the Mistress to two estates and two houses. Mama seems to have gained the upper hand and is determined to keep it. She loves to talk about all the opportunities her daughters have gained. You especially, now living at a grand estate in Suffolk with Jane, and receiving a true ladies education. She is sure you will marry very well._

 _Papa has told us that we are to travel to Town in a few months. He plans to see to it that we have a suitable winter wardrobe. Mama is excited of course. Mary is less so. I shall be happy to see our aunt and uncle again. I know I shall seek her counsel on all the best fashions and fabrics. Mama always tries to put me in something I do not like, and colors that do not flatter me. I wish she would realize that just because some style or color favored Jane, it doesn't mean it will flatter me. I look forward to your next letter._

 _My warmest regards,_

 _Lizzy._

 ** _Letters! I love writing letters. Yes, there will be more later. Next up, Jane and Oliver prepare to head to Roxwood, but not before they encounter a familiar face._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Another regular update! Once again, thank you for your support and I fully respect your opinions. I am really enjoying writing this. I realize that this is not everyone's cup of tea, but if I can brighten my own day and just one other person with my story, then its all good. My Kitty/Oliver story is coming along nicely, but I might wait until I have completed it before I start posting. This one is still my focus and I have a few others I need to start updating. It just that my new one is so fresh and it is coming together nicely. I will see. I have gotten eleven chapters written. Well, I shall not leave you waiting. I hope you enjoy this one!**

Today was their last day in Town, and though she had already done a large amount of shopping, Jane decided to pick up one more thing for Kitty. She already had Lydia's gifts purchased and sent. Aunt Caroline, as she insisted Jane call her, would give her sister her gifts on her birthday. Oliver had passed her the letter from his aunt when he received it. Lydia was not happy, but Jane trusted that she would be well. She was so used to having her own way, her new living situation would take some time to adjust to.

Her father had told her of Kitty's appreciation for certain books, and while she had been told Roxwood had copies, they both agreed that her sister would appreciate owning her own copies. As they stepped from the store, Jane nearly collided with a person who had just descended from their carriage.

"Pardon me, Madame… Miss Bennet!"

"Mr. Darcy!"

"Forgive me. I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"Neither was I. There is no offense."

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked his wife.

"Yes, I am. Mr. Andrews, this is Mr. Darcy. I understand you are acquainted with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"I am. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Darcy. Your uncle and cousin have done business with me for some time."

"Mr. Andrews."

Oliver smirked. He wasn't too surprised by the gentleman's stiff regard for him. He did marry the woman his friend had been considering for his own wife. He watched as Mr. Darcy turned to help a young woman down. He was fairly sure as to who the young woman was.

"Miss… Pardon me, Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Andrews, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Miss Darcy."

"Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Andrews," she said shyly, looking at her brother.

"Mrs. Andrews was lately known to me as Miss Bennet. I first met her while I stayed with Bingley in Hertfordshire."

"Oh! You're the eldest Miss Bennet. It is truly a pleasure to meet you!"

Jane wasn't sure what to say. She was surprised that Mr. Darcy would speak of her and her family in what appeared to be a positive manner. She doubted he knew that she was aware of his actions in Kent. Smiling at Miss Darcy, she returned the sentiment.

"Are any of your sisters with you? I should love to meet them. Especially the Miss Elizabeth," she said, not so subtly glancing at her brother, "I understand she is a great conversationalist."

Of all the things that had happened in the last month and a half, this undoubtedly was the most amusing. Mr. Darcy's jaw was tight, and he seemed to glance around as if looking for an escape. She did not have to look at her husband to see that he, too, was amused. She could almost feel it. Jane quickly formed her answer.

"I am sorry to tell you that they are not, though I shall very soon see my sister, Kitty. Tomorrow we are heading home to Roxwood, and she, too, now resides there."

Mr. Darcy seemed caught by her words. Miss Darcy did look disappointed. Wondering if she should meddle or not, Jane pressed on.

"But, perhaps if you are in Town this winter, you could call on us. Along with my sister, Kitty, Lizzy and Mary shall be staying with us through the Season."

Miss Darcy looked excitedly at her brother. "I do hope so! My Aunt hopes for me to have my coming out next winter!"

Jane and Miss Darcy chatted a few more moments, not noticing the staring contest going on over their heads. Oliver was smirking at Mr. Darcy, and Darcy fully understood his friend's words about wanting to hate the man. He was very smug. Richard had told him he was a very discerning man. Darcy watched as he came a bit closer.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Andrews. Allow me to congratulate you. You are a lucky man to have secured Mrs. Andrews as your wife."

"I accept them, though I do not think you are entirely sincere. I happen to agree with you, I am a very lucky man, but then, I do not let petty things stand in the way of what I want."

Darcy was now quite certain that he could hate this man.

"You say that as though it is a simple thing."

"Isn't it? If you want something, and you are able to do what is necessary to obtain it, doesn't that make the solution simple?"

Darcy looked at his sister. "Some things are not worth the risk when it could harm another."

"I know this all too well, Mr. Darcy, but you and I are both men of means. We can make things happen," he said lowly. "There is always something to be done if no substantial damage has yet occurred."

"You have one of her younger sisters staying at your estate."

"Yes, where she will receive proper instruction before being introduced to Society. Catherine Bennet is a different young woman apart from the youngest. Miss Lydia is currently in Bath under the tutelage of my aunt. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary, alone, remain in their parent's home."

Darcy was fairly impressed, though he would not allow the man to know it. However, he was unable to make a remark as his sister and Mrs. Andrews drew their attention. The four soon parted without the gentlemen saying another word to the other. Darcy congratulated Mrs. Andrews as well, before the newly married couple left. Mr. Darcy felt as though he had a lot to think about.

* * *

"What were you and Mr. Darcy speaking of?"

Oliver looked at his wife, wondering what to say. Not wanting to get in the habit of telling her half-truths, he told of what he had said.

"Why would you find it necessary to tell him anything?"

"Your sister seemed far too interested about him while we dined out, when we were last in Town. His body language when his sister specified Elizabeth told me of his own interest. I wanted to see how deeply it ran."

"And what did you discover?"

"That he is infatuated." He looked at his wife. "You know something."

"I do, but I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"I would have to break the trust of my sister, and I ask that you not require that of me."

Oliver stared at his wife, measuring out a reply. "I shall not. I am sure that any secret shared between sisters is sacred. If it were harmful, I doubt you would keep it from me."

"Indeed, I would not."

Oliver was not entirely satisfied by that, but he knew to leave it alone. That didn't keep him from wondering about it. Jane laughed at him.

"It is almost unbearable for you, isn't it? Not knowing."

"I have become unaccustomed to not being able to gather the information I want."

This caused her to laugh harder. He sent her a mock glare, but delighted that she could find his habit amusing. They returned to their townhouse and finished their preparations for the morning.

* * *

Kitty sat still as Lucy did her hair. She had come to enjoy this part of her morning. She used to have to wait for one of her sisters, or their shared maid to do this. Not for the first time, Kitty realized she was quickly becoming used to being pampered. She hoped she married a man who could continue to provide her with this treatment. Once Lucy was finished, Kitty went across the hall to check on Amelia as she did every day. The little girl was ready and waiting. They walked down and had breakfast, both excited for what was going to happen that day.

Jane and Oliver were coming home.

As much as Kitty enjoyed Amelia's company, she longed for someone to talk with closer to her age. Lucy was nice, but it wasn't the same. She had prepared herself for the fact that Jane wouldn't have the time she used to, having her duties as a wife and mistress of an estate to tend too, but with her coming they would get to meet some of their new neighbors.

Since coming to Roxwood, they had not gone out. Mrs. Andrews thought that it was only right to wait until Jane arrived, and Kitty understood that, but she was so bored. She hoped to make a friend soon. She had exchanged two letters with Maria Lucas, and she had just sent her second to Lizzy and Mary, but she was desperate for an actual conversation. Her birthday was next week.

After breakfast, they started their new routine. They went to a sitting room on the first floor and reviewed Kitty on what she learned and added something new. This whole process seemed a bit tedious to her, but she understood it. She was learning. Already, her balance had improved. She could almost walk across the room with the book balanced on her head. Sure, it was only at a slow pace, but once she had that down, she would be balancing it at a normal pace in no time. Her posture was much better, which, when she thought about, was why she could balance the book in the first place.

The amount of things she didn't know had astounded her. They covered etiquette, drawing, history, and Mrs. Andrews saw to it that she began learning French. They didn't expect her to be fluent by December, but they did expect she would have a good start. Kitty wondered if Jane would have to endure any of what she was.

Soon, it was midday and time for lunch. Kitty and Amelia were to spend time in the garden until Jane and Oliver arrived. Mrs. Andrews had told them that her sister and new brother would come and find them after they returned. Jane would be introduced to the important staff members when she arrived, and then they would both need to refresh themselves.

As they had been told, Jane and Oliver found them outside; Amelia playing tea party with her dolls and Kitty sketching her. Amelia noticed them first.

"Papa! Mama! You're home!" She clung to Jane first, and was then hefted into her father's arms.

Kitty put her materials down and went to greet the couple.

"Oh, Jane! I missed you! Did you both enjoy London?"

"Yes. We are happy to have arrived. This is truly a beautiful estate!"

"It is. Have you had a tour?"

"No, she insisted we come and find the two of you first," laughed Oliver.

They took Jane around the house first. Kitty thought her expressions had probably matched her sister's, when she first toured the house. Having a sudden thought, Kitty begged off when they headed back towards the gardens. Kitty stood by a window and watched the new little family walked about. They looked sweet, but she felt a bit sad. She turned when she felt a presence next to her.

"Isn't that a lovely sight?" said Mrs. Andrews.

"Yes, it is. I thought they might like some time alone."

"I am sure they would enjoy your company too."

"You are probably right, but they still need their time."

"You look a bit pensive."

"They're a family. I have been preparing myself all week to accept Jane's new place, but as I followed them around I felt out of place. I'm not angry or jealous," she hurried to say, "I am just unsure of my place. Why am I here? Jane doesn't need me."

"I thought you understood. You're not here for your sister, though I know she is happy to have you here, as is Oliver. You are here for you. The instruction you are receiving is for you, not Jane. Next week you will be eighteen, and you are going to take part in the upcoming Season. It will not be long before you, yourself, are married. You are here to simply be Catherine Bennet. Now, let's go and see that there is tea ready when they return. I am quite ready for some myself."

* * *

After tea, Jane sat down with Diana to start going over the list of responsibilities.. After an hour of that, she begged off and went in search of her sister. She passed one room and found her husband reading to Amelia. It pleased Jane that the child was happy to have her fill the role of her mother. She went up the stairs and down a hall, mentally going over the directions she was given in her head. Soon, she reached her destination, knocked and waited to be given permission to enter.

"What are you doing up here, Kitty?" Jane asked as she entered her sister's room.

"Just taking some time to myself. I have spent the last two weeks either in lessons or entertaining Amelia. Not that I do not enjoy my time with her, but it is nice to know she has others to seek for company."

"Have you settled in?"

"Yes. I love it here. I almost feel guilty for enjoying it so much. I do miss Lizzy and Mary. I also feel guilty for not missing Lydia. Am I an awful person?"

"No, I would not say you are an awful person. You and Lydia had a difficult couple of weeks. Have you heard from her?"

"No, but then I did not think I would, not after she actually arrived. Truly, I know that she is simply receiving instruction, as I am, but she will not see it as such. I can just imagine her response."

"Aunt Caroline wrote to Oliver about it. She is not happy with the arrangements at all. She sees herself as mistreated. At the moment, she keeps to her rooms, but not because she is forced to. Aunt Caroline told her that if she can behave as a proper young woman should, she may join her. Lydia makes it seem as though she is locked in her rooms. Before we left London, we received a second letter telling us that her lessons have not started well, but that that was to be expected. I do not know when we shall hear from Lydia herself."

Kitty huffed. "I want to run away from my lessons on most days, so I know Lydia detests them. When shall we go into New Market? Mrs. Andrews said that we were to wait until you returned."

"Tomorrow Oliver said we shall tour the stables. I believe Diana has appointments set for the day after."

The sisters then began to talk about what colors would suit them best.

 **Next are the letters! Have a great weekend!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Letters! Yay! Thank you to all those who take the time to read, review, and follow my story! I knew several people would be pleased with the Darcy interaction. I hope this next chapter answers some questions that some of you have had. If I don't answer your question, it is because I know the answer is coming up! Enjoy!**

 _June 21, 1812_

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I find myself turning to you often, only to remember that you are miles away. I have even caught Papa standing outside your old bedroom looking a bit forlorn. I can't help but wonder when we shall adjust to this new norm._

 _Mary and I are getting along much better. I have even begun to join in some of her lessons. I admit that it is partially because it gives me a good excuse to avoid Mama and her schemes, but it has also given me a chance to improve my knowledge and skills. Mary smiles more. She truly does enjoy learning. The other day she confided in me how mortified she is to think about the Netherfield Ball. She had wanted to impress our cousin, and perhaps captures his affections. In the course of the last month, she has learned she is better suited for harmony. She cannot wait for the opportunity for us to sing a duet._

 _Mama continued support of Lydia's arrangements have surprised us all. We have received no more letters from her after Papa wrote to inform her that she will stay where she is. I am sure you are aware of Lydia's progress, which appears to be non-existent, and that she feels betrayed by us all. I cannot help but feel that her state of mind is justified. It was our family's responsibility to see to it that she knew how to properly behave herself, but we let her be, and almost to our own ruin. I think often of my encounter with Mr. Darcy. The more I think on it, the more I realize his actions were, too, justified. When I try to give an account as to why we allowed ourselves to become so complacent about circumstances, I am ashamed to say that there is no excuse._

 _I do hope that Kitty is alright. Mary and I were discussing the fact that we have not heard from her in some weeks. I figured at some point our letters might become further apart, but not this soon. I wish I had more news to share. Other than our plans for Town, there is nothing new to pass on._

 _Missing you,_

 _Lizzy._

* * *

 _June 30, 1812_

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _I miss you as well. A few months ago, I could not see us being here. As much as I miss what once was, I find more often that I cannot regret the decisions I have made. The only thing I would change would be your presence being absent by my side. It has been a long time since I have felt so light. Knowing that our family no longer must fear for the future has been a weight lifted from my shoulders. Much of my time is taken up with learning to run the house. There is more to it than I thought. Roxwood is a truly breathtaking estate. I can't wait for the day you see it for yourself._

 _When I think about what we could have done, my heart breaks. Lydia is so strong willed, and I sometimes fear that our actions may have the opposite effect than we hope. Oliver says not to worry yet. She is not being forced to do anything. Aunt Caroline's methods are not abrasive. In order for Lydia to achieve what she wants, she must simply follow the rules laid out before her. But as we know our sister, that pronouncement has angered her greatly, as she is used to having what she wants on her own terms._

 _As for Kitty, she has been kept very busy. She spends a great deal of her day receiving instruction from both Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore. They both assure me she is doing well for the short amount of time she has been here. Like you, I have found myself sitting in on her lessons. I am astonished as to how much instruction is required for young women of our station. I, too, have sometimes found my thoughts wandering to Mr. Darcy and even Mr. Bingley and his sisters. It is no wonder they found me lacking. I wonder at Oliver even glancing in my direction, but I suppose that has a lot to do with the fact that he is good friends with our Aunt and Uncle._

 _When Kitty is not taking instruction from Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore, she is spending time with Amelia and I, or she is out riding. Oliver says she is a natural rider. That doesn't mean that she is not still receiving instruction, and she has not yet been allowed to leave the training areas, but she spends no less than two hours a day on horseback._

 _I am happy to say that our life is settling here. When I first arrived, we constantly had a stream of visitors or our own calls to make. Another reason for Kitty's lack of correspondence. It all excited her at first. She enjoyed the attention she received from our new neighbors, especially their sons. The novelty wore off quickly however. I almost feel guilty from finding it so amusing. I am not alone in this. I have caught Oliver looking in her direction and laughing. One young gentleman in particular seems quite taken with our Kitty. His name is Geoffrey Tipton, and he is the third son of our closest neighbor. He has only just started university. Oliver does not see him as a serious suitor for our sister, but it is so amusing to watch him with her. She has tried to escape for a ride, but he only follows her._

 _Mrs. Andrews has told me that Kitty's lesson will continue to be time consuming. The goal is to have her ready for Town this winter and there is only so much time. Kitty is doing very well. It has been almost two months and the differences are great. She is quieter, and not nearly as flighty. She is more intentional in her actions, but she still smiles and laughs, so she is not too changed, only more refined._

 _Despite the sadness the changes have brought, I am so happy to hear about positive changes happening at Longbourn. I wish that they could have occurred years ago, but the fact that they are happening at all is wonderful. I look forward to seeing you all this December._

 _I must ask you to forgive me. I have not been sure if I should tell you or not, but we encountered Mr. Darcy before we left Town. I wanted to protect you, but I realize that this was wrong. It was a pleasant meeting. He introduced me to his sister, Miss Darcy. She is indeed, very young. I was surprised to learn that she knew of us, and she spoke of being particularly interested in making your acquaintance. They, too, shall be wintering in Town. I have extended an invitation for her to call on us. Oliver had words with Mr. Darcy, but I am not at liberty to share what was said. I did have the privilege of meeting Colonel Fitzwilliam's father, Lord Matlock, and although I am positive he does not come close to the exuberance of Lady Catherine, I believe the need for grandeur is a family trait they share. He is a kind man, however._

 _I shall leave you here. I have already informed Kitty that she needs to write you both._

 _With my love,_

 _Jane_

* * *

 _July 1, 1812_

 _Dear Mary and Lizzy,_

 _I am sorry that it has been so long since I have written. Much of my time is now taken up with instruction, which you will be very surprised to hear that I am very grateful for. Our neighbors are far more refined here than in Hertfordshire. Mrs. Andrews says that is because we are located just outside of New Market. The further from a city you reside, they more relaxed the people are._

 _Thank you for the books. It seems that everyone was of the same mind this year. Not that I am complaining, I love having books that are my own. Oliver had bookshelves put into my room. My days are so full. I used to struggle finding things to do every day, and now I find the struggle is finding free time. I could have more time, I suppose, if I did not ride so long, but that is my favorite part of every day. I love the mare Oliver had given me to ride, but I am jealous of Jane's more spirited mount. Once he feels I am ready, though, Oliver has promised me that he will find me a more suitable mount._

 _I am sure you remember my comments regarding Miss King this past winter. I had been so jealous of the attention she received, especially from the officers. When we were first being introduced to our neighbors, I found myself being showered with the same attention. It did not take me too long to realize that I did not enjoy it. There is one who especially seems to favor me. He is nice, I suppose, but he is far too young for me to consider seriously._

 _Mrs. Andrews has told me that there are many things that I should consider where my future is concerned. For so long, I lived day to day, now I find myself looking to my future constantly. I never realized how much my choice in spouse would matter not only to myself, but my family as well. Mrs. Andrews has said that I must consider each suitor carefully. It does not matter so much that they are not the heir to an estate, but they must be established as respectable and successful. To do otherwise will lead to a possible miserable existence. Mrs. Whitmore told me a story about a friend of hers who did not marry with much thought. The woman spent most of her married life begging for assistance from her family. She was left penniless when her husband passed, and had it not been for her brother taking her and her daughter in, they would have been in a very poor state._

 _I miss you both so much. I am ashamed to say that I never thought I would miss either of you as I do. I even miss Mama's complaints of her nerves, though I am happy to be without her constant need to compare me to Jane or Lydia. Is it wrong that I am so happy here? Is it wrong that I do not actually miss our parents? I know that Papa had changed even before I left to come to Roxwood, but I have been angry of late. Oliver is so kind and I have constant encouragement from him, Mrs. Andrews, Mrs. Whitmore, and Jane. I never truly realized how much I lacked it until I had it. I confessed to Jane only yesterday that I had held some resentment towards each of you too, but I have long been over it. I feel the most guilt for my resentment towards Papa. He writes me, and I know he is trying, but it hurts that he waited until I had left to try to know me._

 _Forgive me, this letter is taking a turn I did not intend. I shall make a greater effort to keep in touch with you both._

 _Much love,_

 _Kitty_

* * *

 _July 10, 1812_

 _Dear Kitty,_

 _Your letter grieved Lizzy and I no small amount. I wanted to let you know that you are not alone in your feelings. I have been dealing with my own feelings towards the neglect we received. I never knew it bothered me until Mama started trying to mold me into Lydia. You would think my own mother would understand me even a little. For the first time, I have had someone to talk with. I believe Jane and Lizzy are especially regretful for things that have happened in the past, but I realize it would be unfair to remain angry with them. They seem determined to make it right, and it was never really their responsibility to begin with. After much thought, I have decided that I am going to work towards forgiving Mama and Papa. Papa has been trying to do better, and I accepted long ago that Mama is never likely to change. She does not mean the harm she has caused, but treating her as she has treated us will do no one any good. I believe Papa is subtly trying to make her see reason in all things. Whether he will be successful or not is yet to be seen._

 _I believe I have often said that things are not always what they seem. It amuses me that you found you did not like what you thought you wanted. I was wondering, though, if you would be willing to send me notes on what you have learned. My lessons are not as intimate as yours are, seeing as you are receiving them from someone you have no fear of questioning. Though I cannot say that marriage is at the forefront of my mind, I would like to know the opinions of those who might have a more personal interest in my future._

 _I have begun going on walks with Lizzy in the mornings. We do not often talk, but simply having someone there is a comfort. My life is peaceful. At this point, I feel I must confess something. I know that I have mentioned my feelings towards our elder sisters and our parents. Even your cruelty to me in the past I have forgiven, for you share in my circumstances, but I am glad Lydia has been separated from us all. I have often wondered, like you, if I was wrong to feel that way. I suppose her cruelty was aimed at me so often because I was no one's favorite and I refused to follow after her foolishness as you did. But her being gone had given me nothing but peace. I hope she improves herself, but I also hope never to dwell under the same roof as her for an extended period of time. She is my sister, so I am certain that if I searched in my heart, I could find that I have sisterly affection for her. For now, I shall simply enjoy the peace I have finally received._

 _I am actually looking forward to our trip to Town. I have even agreed with Lizzy that I could do with more fashionable clothing, though I am sure I will not enjoy the actual shopping aspect of the trip so much, but Papa has promised that I shall be able to visit the bookstores as often as I like, and that he shall be taking me to a play._

 _Your sister,_

 _Mary_

 **So, Lydia, to me, has always seemed to be the cruelest to Mary. I have always felt there had to be some deep feelings that Mary would have about that. She can reason away forgiving anyone else, but she would have trouble forgiving her biggest tormentor. The others feel guilty almost for Lydia to be where she is, but Mary is glad for herself. When I wrote her letter, it just came pouring out. In the book, it mentions that Mary accepted her place with her mother and Kitty changed for the better without the influence of her younger sister. They lived a similar existence with different reactions. They were the ignored ones, so she wouldn't be able to blame Kitty with Lydia. Don't think she lets her mom off entirely either, but that is for another time.**

 **Next, we meet Bingley again!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope everyone has had a great week! Thank you for your comments, opinions, follows, and favorites! I really have no other comments, so on to the chapter!**

 **ETA: I realized after I posted that I put the line cutting the scenes in the wrong place. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Bingley made his way downstairs. He didn't know what to do about his sister's letter. Now that some time had gone by, his anger had cooled immensely. He could tell that she was miserable. There was a part of him that felt she deserved to be as miserable as he had felt, but time had already begun to settle his heart. Did he send for her, or leave her be for a while longer?

It had been three months since he got news that Miss Jane Bennet was to wed another. He still hurt over it, but he was more accepting of the circumstances. Before he had heard about her being in Town, he had been enjoying himself well enough, and would have continued on in that fashion had he never encountered Mr. Andrews. It was her being there, right under his nose, and obviously harboring some affection for him that made him angry. Had he known, he would have called on her directly.

But that was the past now. There was no point in dwelling on what could have been. Bingley had had a nice chat with the local clergyman. He had listened to him and given him very sound advice: he would never find peace if he did not let go of the past. That, and yearning for another man's wife would only bring about more troubles, and he was very sure that Miss Bennet was now Mrs. Andrews. He needed to focus on moving on.

Darcy and his sister were returning to their home. While he had enjoyed the solitude of the estate (something he can never recall having enjoyed before) he was happy to have company. He had forgiven Darcy. He had tried to make amends, and though Bingley did not know if he were truly regretful of his action or not, he accepted that his friend acted in a manner he considered best. Bingley couldn't say he would not do something desperate for the sake of a friend. In any case, he was headed to the front of the house now to greet them. They were walking into the house when he made the landing.

"Darcy! Miss Darcy! I was sure I would beat you both to the door!"

"Hello, Mr. Bingley," smiled Miss Darcy. "I was pleased to learn you were still here. I was surprised when my brother said that the plans to host the party were canceled, but it was nice to hear that you would still be visiting us."

"It was for the best. The Hurst's found themselves needed elsewhere, and Caroline had to leave to attend our aunt."

"Bingley, you are looking well," Darcy stated cautiously.

"I am well. I am very well. I now see the merits of having a country home. I believe I am now more convinced than ever that I need one of my own. Thank you, Darcy. You are a great friend."

He saw his friend visibly relax. They had had no real contact in the past months, other than Darcy's writing to inform him of their arrival. There would be time for talks later. The siblings left to change and refresh themselves. He headed down to the music room to await them.

They had a very enjoyable afternoon and evening. Miss Darcy told him all about their trip, Darcy slipping in here and there with some tidbit. They had dinner and Miss Darcy retired earlier than usual, saying the drive had worn her out. Bingley was pleased in any case. He and Darcy went to his friend's study where they sat and talked for some time.

"So, you are not going to write me off then?" asked Darcy.

"No. I do not believe you were acting entirely selfishly or maliciously. You thought she did not care. I hope I would say something if I thought you were about to do something that would cause you misery."

"I am happy you see it that way, though I am still sorry I caused you pain."

"It is best to leave it in the past. I do not want you to think you cannot speak your mind, so long as you understand that I will now act as I see fit."

"Understood."

"And what will you now do?"

"About what?"

"Miss Elizabeth. I understood, even in my own despair, that you harbor affections for her."

Darcy remained silent, not sure how to speak of this subject with his friend. Bingley rolled his eyes.

"I am not some delicate flower, Darcy!"

Darcy sighed. "She is going to be in Town next winter. We are likely to attend the same functions, and I am going to pursue her."

"How do you know she will be in Town next winter?" His friend gave him with a look. "Ah, and how is the new Mrs. Andrews?"

"Happy."

Bingley nodded, but did not make eye contact. "Are you sure you will be allowed near her?"

Darcy recounted the encounter. He did not miss his friend's wince when referring to his former 'angel' as Mrs. Andrews.

"I now truly understand what you meant when you said you wanted to hate him. The man is far too smug."

"So, he has improved the entire family's situation? That is good. They were all sweet girls."

Darcy didn't reply.

"I do wonder, though, how this indicates that he will not keep her from you."

"If he desired for me to keep my distance, he would have told me to stay away. Instead, he reminded me that I had the power to acquire what I wanted."

"Hmm. Well, I wish you the best. I am not sure I shall attend the next Season in Town. I have decided to quit Netherfield and search for a permanent residence."

"If you are interested, I have had my steward keep an ear out for any properties that come up for sale. I received a letter last week informing me that Payton Park is to be put on the market. It is here in Derbyshire, about twenty-five miles away. It is a profitable estate. Old Mr. Tiller is apparently selling because he does not want his nephew to have the opportunity to ruin it. He wants to sell to someone who will care for the place as he and his wife did. I can put in a good word for you."

"Yes. That would be brilliant. Do you think we could go and see the property?"

"I'll have Mr. Riches send a letter of inquiry."

"Good. Caroline has written, begging me to recall her. Perhaps, if I like the place, we can quicken the sale and she and I can settle there."

Darcy snorted. "If you like, you may send for her now. Georgiana would enjoy having another lady around, besides Mrs. Annsley."

* * *

"As long as you continue to behave as a child, you shall be treated as one," said Ms. Richards calmly. Lydia had been staying with her for two months, and to an outsider things would appear to have gotten worse, but Ms. Richards felt otherwise.

"But I am not a child! You are horribly unfair! First, you inform me that we will not ever be going out, and now you and your staff treat me as though I am a simple minded child!"

"As I said, you are being treated according to how you are behaving. You are acting no better than a young child, therefore I treat you as though you are that age. Once you decide that you shall act your age, I shall gladly treat you as the young lady you are supposed to be."

"It's not fair!"

"And what exactly is unfair, Miss Bennet? I have brought you into my home in a very respectable neighbor, located in a popular city. The only one keeping you from enjoying anything is yourself. All I have asked of you is to attend your lessons and allow me to help shape you into a respectable young woman, as I was tasked to do. You are the one who insists on sitting in your room all day."

"I do not need instruction!"

"Really? You honestly believe your behavior is acceptable in any society? Miss Bennet, why do you believe you have been sent here? I know I have told you many times, but I am interested in hearing what you believe."

"I was sent here because Kitty is jealous and somehow convinced Jane that I needed to be ' _handled_ '. She somehow became Jane's favorite when she went to London and then Jane told your nephew to do something about me!"

"So you blame your sister, Catherine, for all that has befallen you?"

"Yes! Everything was fine until she went to Town! Then she came back bragging about getting a Season and recieving all manner of fine things! She never would have had anything if it weren't for me! I was Mama's favorite, even more than Jane. She never would have had attention or nice things if it weren't for me! It's not fair that she is getting rewarded while I am made to suffer!"

Ms. Richards scoffed. "You really do believe that, don't you? Well, allow me to clear this matter up for you. My nephew, Mr. Andrews, has been intimate with your Aunt and Uncle for years. He has been very aware of your family's circumstances, and your maternal family's concerns. After he met your eldest sister, he decided to pursue her as a possible wife, and with that in mind, he did as he always does and planned ahead.

"Those plans included your separation and education. So, you see Miss Bennet, before he had actually asked for your sister's hand, before he even became acquainted with your sister, Catherine, these plans had already been set into motion."

Lydia stared at her, wide-eyed.

"During my time in Hertfordshire, I inquired of you from most of your family and neighbors, wanting to get a broad picture of the type of young woman you are. The picture painted for me was one of a child who has no self-control and no care for the feelings of others. You have been spoiled since infancy. Your time here has shown me that you are not acquainted with refusal, believing that if you act out enough, you shall receive exactly what you want. That attitude will do you no good in this house. Had I not already assisted my nieces in seeing the reality behind their own behavior, I would find it hard to believe that you do not see yourself as a child whilst you go about behaving as one.

"Miss Bennet, your entire family, your mother now included, believes you are in desperate need of intervention. The evidence you have provided for me while dwelling in my house has only proved that fact further. You are not alone in this. Your sister, Catherine, has also been receiving a much needed education, though she entered my nephew's household with her eyes wide open to the fact."

"They all knew," Lydia said, tears welling in her eyes, "they all knew what my coming here meant."

"Yes, before you left, all of your family, bar your mother, knew the reason for you coming to stay with me."

"Why wasn't I told?!"

"They did not believe you would come willingly. From what you have told me yourself, you see no wrong in your behavior. You have shown no restraint in your actions connected with others, especially young men. Your father told me that you once tried to sneak up on soldiers having a swim, and that on more than one occasion, you tried to appear at the camp before the young men would be properly attired. Do you realize how inappropriate that would be for a young woman? Do you realize that your reputation, and the reputation of your family could have been severely damaged by your actions? Had you actually been a child, it would be laughed at, but you are not a child, as you so often try to remind others.

"At a ball, in the presence of a gentleman who had given every indication her would make an offer for your sister, you and Miss Catherine embarrassed your family by allowing yourself to be chased around the dining room and exclaiming loud, brash statements. You insult your sisters and friends in the presence of any and every body. You mock those in authoritative positions. You steal your sisters' possessions. When you do not get what you want, you whine and yell until someone gives in. These are not the actions of a grown young woman, they are the actions of a child."

Lydia had long looked away, but Ms. Richards heard her sniffle. She retrieved her handkerchief and sat down next to the young woman. Lydia accepted the cloth, but pushed away any other form of comfort.

"I understand that you are hurt. Your father and sisters meant no harm, they only want what is best. I know Jane is regretful for allowing you to come so far without proper correction. You have been given a chance to change your future. It was bleak, given your circumstances and actions. Now, when you enter society, you shall be armed with a proper education and connections. When you are ready, you may seek me out."

Ms. Richards rose and left the young woman on her own. She had daily reports on Lydia from the maid assigned to her. Lydia had become very quiet and reserved. Two weeks after their encounter, Lydia finally sought her out.

 **I had forgotten Lydia was in this chapter until I reread and made some changes. I figured it would be a good surprise! Next chapter, I am introducing a new OC. Yay! Have a great weekend! Stay safe!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Tuesday! I love feedback and I thank each and everyone of you who take the time to do so. I admit, I have been dealing with headaches, so** **when I read over this chapter, there is a chance I missed quite a bit. I think I could have written it better, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. If the grammar is really bad, please let me know.**

Benjamin Richards was glad to be out from under his father. Compared to many, he realized he was lucky to have a parent who cared, but that didn't mean that he was free from expectations. Though he was only 25, his father was eager for him to marry. He wanted to see their estate's future. Benjamin understood this, he simply hadn't met a lady he thought well enough of to marry. He remembered his cousin's ill-fated first marriage, and he feared suffering the same. He wanted a marriage where he could be happy. He wanted the same for his friend and neighbor, Lilly Hampton, which is why he left. She and Mr. Wesley had a better chance of convincing her father they should marry if he were gone, and he didn't have to hear his father complain about his not marrying her himself.

Upon reaching Roxwood, he went straight to the stables, where he was sure his cousin would be. He finally found him in his indoor riding ring. He was standing with an attractive blonde woman and Amelia to the side. There was another young woman in the middle going through the course that was set up.

"Very well done, Kitty! Alright, I think you are ready. I'll have Dancer set aside for you, though you cannot ride through the fields without letting one of us know you are going, and always give a time you shall return. Better yet, I'll make sure a groom always goes with you…"

"Oliver," laughed the blonde. He supposed that was his new wife. He had to admit, his cousin had good taste.

"Benjamin!" cried Amelia. She darted for him.

"Amelia, do not run around the horses," said his cousin as he approached. "Benjamin, it is good to see you."

"Likewise," he said, holding the little girl in a firm hug. "I was hoping I might impose upon you for a while. I could use some time away from Newedge Park…"

"You could use some time away from your father, you mean. Of course, you know you are always welcome in any of my homes. Come and meet my wife."

He set Amelia down and allowed her to lead him to the now two young women.

"Benjamin, allow me to introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Jane Andrews. This is my sister, Miss Catherine Bennet, whom we have all come to call Kitty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Jane, Kitty, this is my cousin, Benjamin Richards. He is the son of my mother's brother. She'll be happy to see you, by the way."

"I am sure she shall."

"I am happy to meet you, Mr. Richards. We have heard much about you from your aunt," said Mrs. Andrews. Yes, his cousin had very good taste.

They all walked back to the house. Once inside, the ladies left to prepare for dinner and Oliver took him to a new room.

"Kitty and Amelia now dwell down the hall you usually stay. Mother said it would be wise to have you moved closer to her when you stay here, at least while Kitty calls Roxwood her home. I hope you do not mind."

"I am absolutely appalled," he said dryly.

"I thought as much."

They chatted and then parted ways once they reach his room. Very soon, he was ready for dinner. His aunt was pleased to see him, asking after her brother and her niece, who had recently returned home. He reported that they were both in good health. Everyone had assembled, and he was thankful to find that no dinner party had been planned and that he had not disrupted any plans. He sat and enjoyed his dinner. He complemented his cousin's wife on her excellent table and listened to the conversations going on around him. Miss Bennet teased Oliver, who teased back. His wife rolled her eyes and smiled at the two. His aunt reminded Miss Bennet of her manners, though she too was amused. Amelia smiled adoringly at her stepmother. The sight gave him a great deal of peace.

He had been surprised when he learned that his cousin was remarrying. Benjamin had been almost sure that Oliver would avoid it always, and leave the estate to Amelia. He decided to hear from his cousin himself, as to how this all came about.

* * *

The house was unbearable for her at the moment. Kitty had found that she liked the society of many of the local ladies, young and old alike. However, Miss Sophie Appleton was another story. The young woman hated Kitty. Her crime: being the sister of the woman who married the neighborhood's most eligible widower. She was three years older than herself, and had been trying her hardest to catch the special attentions of her new brother, but he never paid her any kind of attention. His choosing a bride elsewhere angered the young woman, but she obviously knew treating Jane in any way but civil would be unacceptable, but petty rivalries between young women were perfectly agreeable. It was a shame because Kitty found her mother and younger sister to be enjoyable company. She decided early on that it was better to avoid Miss Appleton when possible. This is how she found herself in the stable.

She had taken her first ride on Dancer the afternoon before, though it was once more in the training ring. Kitty was getting frustrated over it. She begged Jane to make Oliver see reason, but her sister just smiled and told her to be patient a little longer. She stroked the sorrels face as she let her thought fly. She thought about her correspondence with Mary. Mary was completely forgiving of their parents, but unforgiving to Lydia. Kitty felt sorry for Lydia, was forgiving to her mother, but she was having a hard time forgiving her father. She felt awful every time he wrote and she would reply as though all was well. She was angry with him. Mary tried to tell her that he really was trying, but it still hurt. Why was she suddenly only worth his time when they held something in common? Why couldn't she have been good enough even if she was a little silly? Or even very silly?

"That is a pensive face. What could that pitchfork have done that upset you so much?"

"Mr. Richards! Pardon me, I did not hear you approach."

"Obviously. You seem deep in thought. The horse seems please with your subconscious attentions, however." She was still stroking her face.

"Yes, she loves any attention, no matter how it is given to her," she said, frowning at the last. It reminded her too much of herself.

"There it is again. What has caused you so be so downhearted?"

"I was just thinking."

"They must not be good thoughts."

"Not all thoughts are. Our thoughts reflect our realities, and they are not always good or right, but thinking of them can bring about a solution."

"Or more stress."

"Yes, or that."

Mr. Richards had been at Roxwood for three days. She found that she liked his company. He was friendly and inviting. She was almost positive that it was his presence that brought the Appleton's to Roxwood that day.

"I thought you would be enjoying our company. I was given to understand that you have spent a great deal of your summers here, and that many of the neighbors have the privilege of calling you friend."

"Yes, well, you are not the only one to wish to escape certain people's company, though for vastly different reasons."

She giggled at him. She knew full well what Miss Appleton thought of him.

"I escaped with my cousin when he claimed he suddenly remembered a matter he needed to see his head groom about. Will you not be riding today?"

"If I do, it will be in the ring again," she grumbled. It was his turn to laugh.

"He shall turn you loose soon enough. He cares about you. A man always protects what he cares about."

Kitty's easy smile slipped from her face again. Once more she thought about her father. What did that statement say about him?

"Oh dear. I had hoped I was taking your mind off your troubles, but I seem to have added to them."

"No, Mr. Richards, I am afraid there are some things that I am trying to sort out. It is not your fault."

"Perhaps you should talk to your sister about them."

"No, Jane has enough to deal with. I would not add my troubles to her. I have been writing one of my other sisters about it, though I do not believe I am getting anywhere."

"You seem close my cousin, perhaps he could help you."

"No," she laughed mockingly, "he might actually make it worse."

She saw the confused look he had and turned away. He must think she is very odd. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, she decided to clarify.

"I was thinking about my father."

"Ah, the illustrious father issues. Yes, many of us have them, in various degrees." He looked relieved. She most definitely didn't want to know what he had been thinking. "How would speaking to my cousin make them worse?"

Kitty remained silent as she continued to shower affection on her very pleased mare. She debated on how or if she should answer. Finally, she reached her decision. "Where my father failed me, Oliver has not."

He was quiet for a moment, then he cleared his throat. "Have you met Samson?"

"Samson?"

"My horse."

"The new black there at the end?"

"That's the one."

"No. Oliver warned me to steer clear of stalls holding unfamiliar horses."

"Well, allow me to introduce you to him then. He has a fondness for beautiful females and thinks himself quite dashing."

"He resembles his master then?"

Mr. Richards laugh filled the stable.

* * *

July had come to a close, and Lizzy found herself at peace with her new situation. She and Mary were getting along nicely, and she found herself missing the companionship of her elder sister and friend less. She wrote to both faithfully, and they always returned the favor. She took her morning walks as she always had, she would breakfast with her family and sit in on some lessons with her sister, and on days there were no lessons, they would leave to make their calls with their mother. Her father now always joined them for tea. Mary smiled more now, and she had even developed a sense of humor. Upon learning of their upcoming trip to Town, Mary had managed to convince their mother that they should not bother making her dresses now when they would have better pattern and cloth selections to choose from. Once their mother had left, Lizzy held her as they laughed.

Tonight, the sisters were headed to Lucas Lodge. The remaining Bennet sisters would often sit with Maria Lucas and listen to their mother's try and outdo the other. So far, all three young women agreed that Mrs. Bennet had managed to gain the lead, and she was determined to hold it. Tonight, the Lucas' were hosting a new neighbor. He had recently acquired Purvis Lodge. His name was Mr. Parkston, he was a second son who had inherited a great deal of wealth, as well as the property, from an uncle who had had no children. He was from a very genteel family from up north. No one seemed to have an idea on how much he was worth, but the fact that he was now responsible for a prosperous estate spoke volumes.

Mr. Bennet had promised to call on the man, though he said he didn't know why he should. His daughters were all away from home, or uninterested. Lizzy had told him herself that she had no inclination to meet the man, and Mary had not hidden her thoughts and feelings. Mrs. Bennet glared at them all, and they wisely agreed that he would make an excellent addition to the neighborhood. Mr. Bennet arrived back to his home overly amused. When his wife, and even his daughters, tried to gain any information, he simply replied that they would learn all they needed to soon enough.

They finally arrived and Mr. Bennet insisted his family precede him. Lizzy was bursting to learn what had her father in such a good mood.

"Lady Lucas," said Mrs. Bennet, greeting their hostess. The ladies exchanged false smiles. Lady Lucas's smile became warmer when she greeted Lizzy and Mary. They moved along and a gasp from Mary caught her attention.

"What is it?"

Mary just looked at her as though she didn't know what to say. Lizzy heard her father chuckled behind her. She turned to see him indicate she should look ahead of them.

"Mary…"

"Hush, Lizzy."

"Mary…"

"Not now. Not here."

"Mary, I do believe it is possible that Mr. Collins has a cousin."

* * *

What followed was what three of the Bennet's would consider the most amusing and most awkward night to date. Mr. Parkston would have almost been a replica of their dear cousin, had he not been blonde. Even many of his mannerisms were similar, though there was a note of authenticity to his actions, and he was a jolly person. He matched Sir William very well. They were not the only three to notice the resemblance. Maria spent a good deal of time staring at him and trying to avoid speaking to him. Much to Mary's dismay, he seemed to desire her attention. More than usual, she was very pleased when the time came to leave.

Once in the carriage, the three Bennet's could no longer keep their amusement in. They laughed until they hurt.

"Honestly!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "What has gotten into you all?!"

"Mama," laughed Lizzy, "you cannot tell me you did not see it!"

"See what? What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Parkston," gasped Mary, "did he not remind you of someone?"

"Remind me of someone? Who would he remind me of?"

"Think hard, dearest," replied Mr. Bennet. "Think really hard."

"Well, I suppose I did feel as though I had seen him somewhere before, but that tells me nothing!"

"He looks just like Mr. Collins, Mama!" cried Lizzy, unable to be patient enough to wait for their mother to figure it out.

"No he did not! He did not look like…(cough) he… he…, Oh goodness me! There is a resemblance! But that doesn't mean anything. He is a respectable man, and he seemed determined to gain your attention, Mary."

Lizzy laughed harder as Mary's eyes grew large and panicked. She started to sputter. "But…I…No! He… No. Besides, I am looking forward to staying in Town this winter. It would be most inconvenient…"

"You don't like leaving Hertfordshire!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "You complain every time we leave and you are always eager to return home. He now resides here and you would be very near your father and I."

"This time I am looking forward to it immensely. There will be so much to do. I may not be fond of balls and parties, but there will be plays, concerts, and exhibits. There will be so much to entertain!"

Mrs. Bennet looked dumbfounded. Mary had already expressed this to Lizzy, and her father was not too shocked about her revelation.

"But, you could be married and settled by Christmas."

"Mama, I am not ready to be married and settled."

"Not ready to be… well, why not? What more could you be waiting for?"

Mary was not ready to answer, and lucky for her, they pulled up in front of their house. The door opened and Mary bounded down the steps and into the house. By the time her mother managed to follow, she was already in her room.

"Well, this is unaccountable of her! What does she mean she is not ready to be married? She is nearly twenty!"

"Mama, Mary is simply trying to discover what she wants. There are so many options open to us now," said Lizzy.

"Let her have her Season in Town, Mrs. Bennet," said Mr. Bennet. "You have been desperate for her to take an interest in more fashionable pursuits. You should celebrate your triumph at convincing her to do so."

Mrs. Bennet growled and went up the stairs to her room. Lizzy groaned. This did not bode well.

 **So, who wants to see what our good friend Caroline is up to? Anyone?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Since so many people have wondered, Jane and Oliver are enjoying a honeymoon period. They will come back into the story more prominently soon. I am giving the others a bit of time and attention now. This will happen off and on. Sometimes you will see the characters every chapter, sometimes there may be a few between their appearances. There is one chapter coming up that will be focused on one group. There are some interesting twists that are going to occur, some that have surprised even me. Several of them are many chapters off, but they will be interesting. I am several chapters ahead in my writing, but I am keeping notes for further events. I can't help but wonder what you all will think.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. I took a little too much enjoyment in writing it. Oh, Caroline.**

Caroline Bingley smirked as she took another turn in the garden. This particular path she knew took her by Mr. Darcy's study. He had been a civil as always since she arrived three weeks before. She was a bit confused when he brushed off any comments she made about being happy her brother had avoided a connection to the Bennet's, but she supposed that was because the incident had caused a damper on his friendship with her brother. She was positive that he would rather forget the whole affair, and she agreed wholeheartedly. Besides, the Bennet sisters would never be a problem for them again. Although Jane Bennet had married so well, their crowd had managed to steer clear of the man before this situation arose, and they could do so again.

Caroline was disappointed not to see Mr. Darcy gazing at her from the window. He had been doing that quite a lot. Many times, when she was in the room, he would become distracted and would often stare in her direction. She only wished he would hurry and declare himself. She knew her sister and brother-in-law had no intention of joining them, so she could not fathom what could be stalling him.

The days were becoming so stressful on her. Very soon, her brother would take possession of an estate and they would take their leave of Pemberly to dwell in the house. She was happy for her brother, and very pleased with the position of the estate, but she had no desire to live there with him. She had hoped she would not leave Pemberley, and would instead be made its mistress. And today had been more taxing on her. Not only was Mr. Darcy not taking advantage of the visage she was trying to present him, but her brother was avoiding her, as well as Miss Darcy! Now, she had always done what she could for the girl, so for the little brat to be going out of her way to avoid her was insolent.

Caroline stopped. She thought for a moment, and smiled widely. They were planning something! She just knew it. She bet Mr. Darcy had ensured their help in declaring himself. Her day was suddenly looking much better.

* * *

This day could not end soon enough. The list of things he held regrets for seemed ever growing, and the newest item on that list was allowing Bingley to invite his sister to stay at Pemberley. He had always tolerated her before, and when Bingley mentioned sending for her, in the effort to continue mending their friendship, he offered for him to go ahead and send for her. She wasn't Georgiana's favorite person, but she, too, could tolerate her. Oh, how he regretted it.

The woman had been relentless since her return. She now seemed more determined than ever to have him. She would compliment him, sit next to him, talk about how nice the estate was, and talk with him about her brother escaping a connection to the Bennet's. That last one would always set him to thinking about one particular Bennet. On more than one occasion, he would come back to himself and find Miss Bingley practically leering at him. Oh, how he wished that if he was going to stare off into nothing, it wouldn't be in her general direction.

Georgiana was having a hard time dealing with her. His sister was naturally kind, but Miss Bingley had tested her resolve. The young woman had confessed to him that she didn't know how much longer she could handle the forced attentions Miss Bingley showered her with. The older woman was constantly correcting Georgiana and trying to force her into activities she thought his sister should work on. His sister liked playing the piano forte, and little else. She may occasionally draw or make arrangements, but those were activities she could only do when the mood struck Miss Bingley seemed determined that she be well rounded in all things. It frustrated the girl to the point that she had taken to hiding away in their mother's favorite sitting room, one that Miss Bingley would never find, as the siblings shared its locations with no one.

Bingley had been especially apologetic. He had become so desperate, due to his sister's actions, that he had actually approached Mr. Tiller's attorney to see how quickly they could take possession of the estate. Thankfully, the man was amused by Bingley's honestly in confessing that his sister was making his host uncomfortable, that he wrote to Mr. Tiller and had it approved immediately. The Bingley's were heading to their new home on the morrow. Bingley had expressed his regret for sending for her so soon. He wished he had waited until he was in his new home. It had been two days since he received notice of the move, and he had yet to tell Miss Bingley.

Darcy, Bingley, and Georgiana had unashamedly spent the day avoiding the woman. He had noticed her strolling by his study window once, and upon asking his steward, learned that she had been doing so for a while. He left his study and continued his correspondence in his rooms.

Now, they were sitting to dinner, and everyone but Miss Bingley seemed uncomfortable. She was dressed more outrageously than her usual, dripping with precious stones, and smiling and talking as though they were at a grand party instead of the small company they were. She kept looking at everyone expectantly. Darcy was simply ready for the meal to be done. Something was up and he didn't think it would be good. Once silence settled on the group, Bingley mercifully spoke up before she could begin again.

"I have some news."

"What is it, Charles?" asked Miss Bingley, looking between perturbed and hopeful.

"The house is ready. We may move onto the estate as soon as we wish!"

"That is good news, Mr. Bingley," said Georgiana, "I know you have been looking forward to it."

"Yes, it will be wonderful to be able to call the estate my home. It is no Pemberley, but Payton Park is more beautiful than I had hoped."

"You cannot be serious! You said it would be a few more weeks yet!" cried Miss Bingley.

"Caroline! That is unnecessary, and I said it _could_ be a few more weeks. The estate sold sooner than they expected, but it did not take them as long as they thought to remove their possessions. Many of the staff have decided to stay on, and many items were included in the sale. I do not see us truly entertaining until the winter, but surely you will enjoy decorating the house. I certainly have no knack for it."

"When do you plan to leave?" she ground out.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! And just when were you going to tell me?!"

"I'm telling you now.

"Charles! No! This is not… this is not how this is supposed to go!" she was up pacing now. Darcy shared a look with his sister. He silently dismissed her and she gratefully fled. "How could you… No. No! I won't accept this! This is not what I wanted… This is not what I had planned." She turned on her brother. "You will not…oomph!"

Darcy was surprised to see his friend throw her over his shoulder. "If you will excuse me, Darcy, I shall meet you in your study later."

He watch his friend stride from the room, his sister yelling and twisting in a most unladylike manner. Looking around the room, he could hardly believe what had happened. Shaking his head, he signaled for the food to be cleaned up, requested some pudding to be served for him and Bingley in his study. He then left the room and the events behind him.

* * *

Bingley moved through the house with purpose. He was embarrassed and angry. Thankfully, they made it to his sister's rooms before they made more of a spectacle than they already were. One did not see a gentleman carry a young woman over his shoulder, sister or not, while said young woman was spewing things no proper young woman should know. He shut the door and tossed her on her bed.

"Charles! How dare you!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I?! Are you serious? After the spectacle you made in the dining room, you're going to ask me how I dare remove you before you make more trouble for yourself, and me for that matter. You are a piece of work."

"You are ruining everything!"

"What have I ruined, Caroline? You knew we would be leaving. We are simply leaving earlier than expected."

"Mr. Darcy was going to make an offer for me!"

Bingley stared at his sister. He laughed humorlessly. "My God, you truly believe that." He sat down at her dressing table. "Caroline, Darcy is not going to make an offer for you. I have told you this before. He has never had any intension of doing so."

"You can't say that!"

"Yes, I can! He has told me so. I have told you so. To him, you are only the sister to his friend."

"You're lying!" Tears were welling in her eyes.

"No, Caroline, I am not," he sighed. "I should have had you remain in the North until the house was ready. I should not have brought you here. What was I thinking? Do you realize what you have done? You have embarrassed the both of us, but then you always do."

"I am not an embarrassment!"

"Yes, sister dear, you are. You have chased a man, for years, who does not want you, but is too kind to say so directly. It never helped that Louisa would encourage you. I partially take the blame for this. I should have set your straight long ago. Perhaps things would not have gotten so out of hand. I will send your maid to you. See that your things are packed and ready. We will have an early breakfast and leave directly after. We will speak no more of this tonight, there will be plenty of time once we reach Payton."

Before his sister could say another word to retain him, he left. He heard her muffled, yet still shrieking retorts as he headed down the hallway, but they were not clear. He sent for her maid and continued on hi way. It seemed to take him no time to reach his friends study. He walked in and thanked his friend for waiting.

"Do I want to ask?"

"My sister remains delusional and I am leaving first thing in the morning. It would be best if you and your sister did not see us off. I just hope your servants do not spread the tale of my sister's antics. I should have left her in the North."

"You are very forgiving, Bingley. You forgave me, and you saw no reason not to do the same for your sister. I, too, have a hard time staying angry with my sister."

"Yes, but Georgiana is the embodiment of sweetness. Caroline is devious and self-seeking. I may act as though I am blind to the fact, but I am not. I am sorry."

"Do not apologize for the actions of another. I hold no offense over the event, though it did teach me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're stronger than you appear."

* * *

Much to her dismay, Oliver never allowed her to ride out on her own. She had hoped for that kind of freedom, but Kitty had begun to resign herself to the fact. That didn't mean that she accepted that things would always be that way, but she was learning to choose her battles. Everyone knew the master of the house tried to keep his eye and hand on everything. It was the one area that she pitied him. He thought that as long as he had control, nothing bad would happen. She often prayed he would not learn the hard way that no one could possibly control everything.

But today was a good day. Since graduating from the training ring, when she wasn't riding with an approved groom or in the paddocks within sight of the stables, she would ride with Jane and Oliver. She only did this once, maybe twice a week. She knew they enjoyed their daily rides together.

"It's disgusting, isn't it," said a voice to her right.

She turned and looked at Mr. Richards. "What is?"

"Them. Look how they look at each other. Sickening," he smiled.

"I think it's perfect. I hope the man I marry looks at me as he looks at Jane." The Andrews were riding bit ahead of the other two, smiling and laughing with each other, stealing glances while the other wasn't looking.

"That right there! He is setting expectations few men can hope to meet. I feel sorry for the man who decides to chase after you."

"If he is incapable of feeling even a fraction of the affection your cousin shows for my sister, then he is unworthy of me."

"You are most decided on the fact."

"Yes, I am," she said, thinking of the differences between her sister's happy marriage, and her parents.

"What is holding you two? Could you move any slower?" said Oliver, riding up to them.

"Sorry, cousin, we were simply discussing the high expectations you are causing Miss Bennet to expect from the men who seek her hand. It seems she will not settle for just any man."

"Good! Then I will only have to worry about chasing away the less unworthy ones."

"Oliver!" laughed Kitty.

"She shall be forever in your house if you keep that attitude. I believe you think her above any man."

"Few men are truly ever worthy of their wives."

"Are you?"

"He likes to think so," said Jane, joining them. Her statement caused even Oliver to laugh.

"Aright, go back to your longing gazes and smiles. You need not entertain us. We shall remain close behind."

Kitty watched as her sister blushed and rode forward with her husband.

"Do you suppose they ever argue?" he asked.

"Not that I have seen, and before their engagement, I would have said that would never happen, as Jane was always so compliant. I imagine if they do, they wisely keep it behind their own closed doors."

"Just so you know," he said, a longing look on his face as he watched the two in the distance, "I hope for the same."

They rode on, not saying much, until finally Kitty couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I received a letter from Mary yesterday. Our mother is still determined to see her married to their new neighbor. Mary does not favor him at all. She claims he has a kind disposition, but she says the desires she has for her life have changed."

"This is the man who resembles your cousin?"

"Yes. That seems to be the greatest deterrent. They shall be leaving for Town in a few days, and she is looking forward to the reprieve. It has gotten bad enough that she is tempted to see if she might stay with our aunt and uncle in London."

"Mary is the sister who has never wished to stray far from home, correct?"

"Yes. It is surprising to us all that she is looking forward to staying in Town, both now and through the winter. But then I think about the change in course all our lives have taken, and I cease to be amazed."

"From all you have told me, it was very different."

"It was, Mr. Richards. It really was."

 **I felt it was a bit wrong for Bingley to wait until the evening before to tell his sister they were leaving, but when you have a sister like Caroline, the less time they have to do something, the better. Not that it worked for him. I hope you liked it. I look forward to hearing what you thought.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So sorry! I missed Tuesday's posting but I do have legit excuses. I was roped into picking up a kid from school for a friend all week and if you have never had to sit in a line to pick up a child from an American school, you have been richly blessed! Also, my internet provider decided to do maintenance which ended in our internet being down for two days! Imagine it! I did get a lot of writing done this week. I feel no shame for the emotions I might cause in some of the upcoming chapters. I am 16 chapters into Kitty takes a Turn, and several into a few other stories. I am not sure if I am going to start posting it soon or wait until it is finished. This one is my priority and I am not sure I want the responsibility of keeping up with another one if I hit a dry spell. But because I didn't post Tuesday, you get two chapters tonight! Yay!**

 **After reading your comments, I was almost tempted to add a scene in this chapter, but I decided not to. It might be a one-shot unrelated to this one though. Have no fear, Darcy's virtue is still in tact. No delusional Caroline burst through his door in order to compromise him.**

 **I will post a warning on the next chapter for people to come back to this one. Enjoy!**

The slight rocking of the carriage could easily lull her to sleep, but she settled for using it as a mask. She and her mother had been at odds for weeks over Mr. Parkston. Mary was resolved to have a nice trip, and as long as she at least feigned sleep, she would have it.

Lizzy and her father had made the past weeks as pleasant as possible. She knew that on more than one occasion, her father had told her mother to leave her alone, but Fanny Bennet would not be moved. She was determined to see her middle daughter settled in the neighborhood. Lizzy thought this was because their mother did not wish to quit the neighborhood should her husband pass before her. If she had a daughter who resided there, she would have the perfect excuse to stay, or at least visit often. That did nothing to improve Mary's opinion of her mother's wishes.

The carriage was blissfully quiet, with only the occasional dramatic sigh from her mother. Once they reached the out skirts of Town, Lizzy touched her shoulder to 'rouse' her.

"How you can sleep on such a rough trip is beyond me," said her mother, when she realized she was awake. "I do not see how one could enjoy coming here."

"Mama," said Lizzy, "you have been looking forward to this for months."

"Yes, well, there are more cloth selections to be sure, but nothing quite compares to the comfort of the country. We are barely in London, and already the noise is wearing on my nerves."

The occupants of the carriage stared at her incredulously. Then is donned on Mary what she was doing.

"I for one am enjoying the change. There is so much to do. I find myself becoming very bored with the day to day goings on at Longbourn. Papa, do you think I might stay with Aunt and Uncle Gardiner for a while? I think I could do with a change of scenery."

"NO!" cried her mother and sister together. Both looked panicked for completely different reasons.

"Why not? Jane got to stay with them, and Lizzy got to go on holiday in March. Why must I be denied some time somewhere other than Longbourn?"

Lizzy looked sheepish, yet earnest. Mary knew she did not want to be left at Longbourn alone, but she was done with her mother's constant badgering.

"Mary dear, your aunt and uncle have only just returned from their own holiday, and we shall be staying a few weeks ourselves. I am sure they are looking forward to having their home back," said Mr. Bennet, causing her mother to look smug, but it did not last. "Mrs. Bennet, you will cease your plans to make your daughter marry a man she has not care for. I would have thought you would have learned with Lizzy that I will not stand for it. You have made it clear that it is your wish, but she has also made her rejection of the idea clear. Leave her alone. If I hear of you trying to force her into your will again, there will be consequences."

Mary smiled at her father, and Lizzy let out a breath she had apparently been holding. Their mother remained sulking in her corner of the carriage, but no one else had a care. Things would stay as they were, for a little longer at least.

* * *

Mary and Lizzy unpacked their things in their room. They had opted to share, as they usually did with one or another of their sisters when they visited. They had no desire to change the tradition, though neither could think of a time they had shared, just the two of them.

"I am sorry I am so selfish to be happy you shall be returning to Longbourn with me."

"I am sorry I was selfish enough to ask to stay behind."

"I understand. Mama has been overbearing. You would think that with one daughter married so well, and her other daughters having the opportunity to do the same, she would not get so worked up over our dismissing a suitor."

"Indeed, but then she would not be our mother."

"Quite so. Do you think she will have us scouring Uncle's warehouses tomorrow, or will she sulk for another few days?"

"Tomorrow. She is upset, but she will not allow that to stop her from shopping, though I am sure I shall hear quite a lot of how ungrateful I am, and how one would think a daughter would have more compassion on a mother who was only looking out for her well-being."

Lizzy laughed. "Of course she will. Had she not been so happy over Jane's engagement, I am sure I would have heard more over my rejection of Mr. Collins. Thanks to Papa's earlier reminder, I am likely to hear more of it along with you."

"I haven't technically rejected the man. He hasn't asked for my hand."

"No, but you do reject his advances."

"Only Mama would see it as the same."

"Every mother eager to marry her daughter off would see it as so. Do not worry, I heard that he had begun to turn his affections in the direction of Miss Hillman. Perhaps we shall hear of their engagement when we return, or maybe they shall run off for Gretna Green and already be wed!"

"They could simply procure a license, Lizzy."

"Yes, but that sounds far less exciting."

* * *

"This is so boring!" sulked Lydia, tossing down her embroidery. "Why must I do this?"

"Because you have no talent for anything else other than dancing. Your conversation skills have improved, at least to learning what is and is not proper discussion topics, but you have no ability at the piano, your voice is untrained and you have no desire to practice, you have no skill in drawing, and little with arrangements. You despise reading anything that is not drivel and you see no reason in learning other languages. You must be able to do something that labels you a proper young woman. Your embroidery work is lovely. Many young women are mediocre at best, even with years of practice. I had heard your sister, Catherine, was the talent when it came to needlework."

"Kitty always enjoyed the work. I never have."

"Well, your ability shall be something the other young women will exclaim over. We must bring notice to your strengths."

"Men care if you can repair their drawers?"

Ms. Richards laughed. "No, I am sure that is not something most gentlemen of our rank think about. Perhaps lesser men, who cannot afford the luxuries of our society, as their wives must take care of the duties we can pass to another, but your future in-laws will care."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but continued to work on the piece before her. Truthfully, she did find a little enjoyment in the act, she was simply used to wandering here and there, and in the weeks she had been applying herself to the instruction that had been forced upon her, she still had not gone farther than the house's small garden.

They continued to work for another hour, and Lydia felt as though she were going to go mad. Finally, Ms. Richards set her work aside and indicated Lydia could do the same. It was almost tea time. She sighed. She didn't think she could take another day like this.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Are we having special scones?"

"Hilarious. No, today, we shall take our tea at my favorite tea house. Then, I thought we might take a trip to the milliner. Your father sent funds for you to add a few new things to your wardrobe."

"Truly?!"

"Yes. You have shown that you can behave yourself, therefore we shall begin to do more outside the house. My niece has returned from her wedding trip, and we shall call on her next week. Your father has taken your sisters, Elizabeth and Mary, to Town to select fabric for their own new things and did not wish to leave you out. Have you began reading their letters yet, or are you still burning them?"

"I no longer burn them, but I refuse to read them. I still think it is horridly unfair that they allowed this to happen to me."

"Have you not seen the benefit to your current situation? Do you not see the improvement you have already made?"

"I see how you are trying to make me boring."

"Teaching you to have self-control is not boring. In only a year's time, you shall be allowed out in Society. With your eldest sister's marriage, your improved skills, and the dowry my nephew has provided for you, you shall not be considered silly or inferior to anyone. Is that not what you want?"

"I have never been inferior to anyone, even my own sisters!"

Ms. Richards rolled her eyes. "You still think very well of yourself, that much is evident. Everything I teach you is for your own improvement. One day, very soon, we shall attend an assembly. You will not so much participate as you will observe. I can guarantee you will witness every manner of person, and the reactions they garner from others. You will understand the purpose of your instruction then."

"We will see."

"So we shall."


	29. Chapter 29

**I posted two tonight so if you have not read 28, go back and read it before you read this one!**

'That man has some gall,' Oliver thought to himself. He threw down the letter. Of all the times his former friend would decide to descend on him, it had to be now. He and Jane had been married for five months. He couldn't recall a happier time. Around the three month mark, he had had moments of anxiety, wondering if he would receive a new surprise about his bride, but it never came. That didn't mean that the anxiety did not still exist. He was learning a lot about himself, and he was not pleased.

Now, Geoffrey Hidesworth wanted to meet to make amends. The man who was once supposed to be his closest friend. The man who betrayed him in the worst way, wanted to make amends. Over his own dead body. He wasn't going to allow that man within the boundaries of any of his properties, and certainly not anywhere near his wife. Or sister. He wrote a quick and to the point letter, sealed it, and had a footman sent out immediately. His cousin found him in his study some time later.

"Oliver, am I to take the ladies out for a ride all by myself, or are you going to grace us with your presence? You do realize you have been in here all day."

"I'm not in the mood, Benjamin."

"Not in the mood for a ride, or not in the mood for me? I hardly think your fair Jane has done anything to cause your censure."

Oliver threw the letter at him.

"Is this a joke? He didn't really… I thought he was on the Continent. Didn't his father tell him not to return?"

"Mr. Hidesworth is dying. Mrs. Hidesworth told mother that they didn't have hope for him making it through the winter. I can only imagine it is deathbed guilt that had him called home. That is their business, but I will not have him anywhere near me, my family, or my properties. I am only thankful he and his brother do not get on, so I at least have the hope that he will truly never return once his father has passed."

"Do you want me to meet him to see what he really wants?"

"No. I have already sent a letter informing him that I will never willingly meet with him."

"I doubt you were that polite."

"No, I wasn't. I am not in good humor today. If Jane and Kitty are determined to ride today, go ahead. Tell Jane that we shall ride together as usual tomorrow. I do not wish to spread my dark mood to anyone else."

* * *

Though her ride had been pleasant, Jane found that she didn't enjoy it as much as she usually did. She had gotten so used to Oliver being nearby when she rode that she found herself looking around for him more than one. Kitty and Mr. Richards were still enjoyable company, but it wasn't the same. She entered the house and went straight for their room. In no time at all, she was dressed and ready for dinner. She sat and waited for Oliver, whom she had heard enter their suit only a little while before.

"Ready, Jane?"

"Why didn't you ride with us today?"

"Didn't Benjamin tell you?"

"He said you were not in the mood, I just don't understand why?"

"This is not something I am open to discussing."

"You do not like for me to keep things from you. I have found that I have little tolerance for the same."

"It is not your concern?"

"Something has upset my husband and it is not my concern?"

"No, it is not. Jane, I do not wish to argue. I will be well tomorrow. There was an unsavory matter I had to handle and it left me in a foul mood. I did not wish to say anything else on the subject."

Jane swallowed down her hurt and nodded. He approached her and she settled her hand in the crook of his arm. He did not move so she glanced up at him.

"Maybe one day, Jane, but not today. Please, understand."

She nodded again and they went to dinner. She sat, ate, and chatted with their guests. As always, she was the epitome of a perfect hostess. Later, when they were in bed, she noticed he held her a little tighter. Something had seriously upset him. She wished she knew what, and she wished his not telling her wouldn't hurt so much.

* * *

Nothing could ruin her good mood. For the first time since she had arrived in Bath, she was allowed to attend a local assembly. She couldn't dance, but she wasn't about to complain. She sat with Ms. Richards, eagerly looking about the room. It was so much grander than anything she had attended at Meryton. Even grander than the ball at Netherfield. Ms. Richards would constantly call for her attention and opinion in the conversations going on around them. She found it really annoying that she would keep her from at least enjoying the spectacle going on around her, but if there was one thing she had learned in her time with the spinster, it was a little restraint, which is what had earned her the 'privilege' of attending the assembly that night.

Trying to focus on the conversation, she found her attention drawn across the room. There was a young woman sitting among several gentlemen. She was laughing and flirting and having a very fine time. Lydia wished she could join her.

"Ms. Richards, who is that?" she asked, indicating the young woman, who had now gotten up to dance.

"Who, dear?"

"That lady, in the blue."

"Miss Bloomberg," said Ms. Richards's friend, Mrs. Williams. "She is the niece of Mrs. Thrumpton."

"The lady who was talking with us earlier?"

"Yes. Oh, she is looking very displeased with her niece as well."

Lydia looked over and saw that the woman did, indeed, have a look of displeasure directed at her niece.

"Why is she upset? She is just dancing."

"It's who she is dancing with. That is Tanner Chumming. He is the second son of Mr. Edward Chumming. His family is very respectable, however, he has developed quite a, um, reputation."

"What kind of reputation?"

"Not the kind that is discussed in polite society, Lydia," said Ms. Richards. "Her aunt has been on her to avoid the man, but she refuses to listen. I wonder at his being here."

"His mother has been putting pressure on him to marry, and marry well," stated Mrs. Williams. "Miss Bloomberg has a tidy dowry to be sure, but nothing that would be considered livable, and young Mr. Chumming's 'business' dealings are certainly not respectable. She needs to marry a man who has already established himself, if not the heir of an estate, but her behavior could easily be holding her back from that."

"What is wrong with her behavior? She looks as though she is enjoying herself.'

"I am sure she is, but her behavior is very immature. She is loud and vulgar. She flirts too brazenly. One does not have to make a spectacle of themselves to enjoy themselves.

Lydia watched the young woman for the rest of the night. Lydia had a hard time seeing her behavior as wrong, but it was clear that no one else shared her view, or if they did, they certainly didn't speak it aloud. She heard many other things, however. Several people referred to her as insipid, silly, vulgar, and unattractive. Lydia thought they might be jealous, after all, she rarely sat down. She also watched Mr. Chumming, who flirted with many young women, but continued to make eyes at Miss Bloomberg, who would smile and wave across the room. They must be in love. She said as much when she and Ms. Richards returned to the house.

"I highly doubt it, Lydia. Tanner Chumming is a restless man. He has no intensions of settling down yet. Many gentlemen have heard him say as much and keep their daughters well away from him."

"But he was paying such favorable attention to Miss Bloomberg, and she to him as well."

"Miss Bloomberg likely does admire him. He is most handsome and charming, but he is not respectable, no matter who is family is. He has caused the ruination of one young woman already. The poor girl was tossed out by her family after the whole fiasco. She was lucky to find mercy in an old family friend, who helped find her work. She lives very far from here and has taken a new name."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I know the family who helped her, and that is all I will say. Unfortunately, not all men are honorable. That is why it is so important to abide by the rules of society. They are unfair and tedious, however, a young man will not persuade you to act outside of them if they truly care. As for Miss Bloomberg, the whole reason she is here is because, despite her circumstances, she has not been able to secure a husband. I can see what you think of her behavior, but did you take the time to listen to others opinions?"

"They were not in favor of her. They thought her unintelligent, brazen, and all around unsuitable," she said quietly.

"Good. I am pleased that you were listening. Miss Bloomberg is twenty-three years old. In another two years, she will be considered 'on the shelf'. The reason she has yet to marry is that she seems incapable of being a proper wife. A man may find a woman pretty, but if she is incapable of running her own home, then she is quite useless."

"That is hardly fair!"

"Yet that is our lot in the world."

"That's not what you chose."

"No, but then I was very blessed to have a father who left provisions for me to live as I do, and I have relatives who ensure that I am able to maintain myself. My brother gave me this house. It is a family holding. Once I die, it will revert back to the head of my family's estate, either my brother or his son. Not many women are able to claim the same. There are very few occupations we may hold, therefore, it is far more prudent to marry, and marry well."

"I still do not see how her behavior is so wrong."

"Her behavior has cost her the security to a husband, thus far, and she has attracted and encouraged the attentions of a man who has a deplorable reputation. If it were only her own self she was risking, few would care, but it is not only herself she stands to ruin, but her entire family. That is why the one young woman was tossed out. A young woman's behavior reflects her family. If she is wild and unsuitable, then her entire family must be as well. I have been telling you this for weeks. It should not be hard for you to understand."

"This is why I was sent away, isn't it? I am the wild and unsuitable one."

"I have already told you as much. But do not forget that you have proven that you can behave in a ladylike manner. Next summer, when you are allowed to not only attend but participate in the assemblies, you do not have to share the same reputation as Miss Bloomberg."

Lydia spent the rest of the night thinking about all of the information she had gathered. It really wasn't anything new, but she could admit to herself that she hadn't really been listening to Ms. Richards as she tried to teach her the essence of being a lady. She got very little sleep that night, but when she woke she was quite determined.

"Alright, Ms. Richards," she said at breakfast, "teach me."

 **They're kind of short, I know. Sorry. I was surprised when I read over them to post. A little bit of angst for Jane and Oliver. Have a great weekend!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all the comments! Things are really picking up in the story. I can't wait to see what y'all think. I hope the rest of your week is great! I don't have much time, so on to the chapter!**

Jane, Diana, and Kitty happily went about looking through the newest wares. Mr. Richards was keeping Amelia busy at the bakery across the street. Though they had gotten new wardrobes only a few months before, Diana told them that they could always use new accessories to change things up. Diana was almost finished when she told Kitty and herself to head on over to claim Amelia.

"Oliver wouldn't thank us for leaving Amelia to be influenced by Benjamin for too long."

Jane giggled with Kitty as they left the shop. They hadn't made it five steps out the door when a small box fell in front of her.

"Forgive me, Madame," said a strange man, "I can't seem to hold on to anything."

"It is quite alright, sir," she replied. "Good day."

"You are the new Mrs. Andrews, are you not?"

"I am," she replied slowly, really looking at him for the first time. "I'm sorry, but you look vaguely familiar. Have we met?"

"No, but I am told that my brother and I hold a strong resemblance. I am sure you have met my family. I am Geoffrey Hidesworth."

"I do not think I have ever heard them mention you before."

"You wouldn't have," said Mr. Richards, coming to their side. "He hasn't held much favor with his family. What do you want?"

"Benjamin! Look at you, all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were getting ready to attend university."

"What do you want?"

"I only wanted to meet my oldest friend's _new_ wife. You must give him my congratulations. He has fantastic taste." He looked to her sister. "You must be Miss Bennet. My, so much beauty in one family. Do you have more sisters?"

"I think it is time you take your leave."

"For now. Tell Oliver I hope to see him soon. I shall be in the area for a little while, so there is time."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Oh, I imagine I shall be seeing him very soon," he chuckled, and looked at Amelia. "You favor your father, but I can see your mother. Well, I hope the rest of your afternoon is pleasant."

As he walked away, Jane turned to her cousin by marriage. "Who was that?"

"Someone Oliver will not be pleased to hear you encountered. Come on, let's collect my aunt and head back to Roxwood."

Jane agreed and wondered if the man had something to do with her husband's recent dark moods.

* * *

Benjamin was not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with his cousin. Even less so as Jane was determined to join him. He couldn't blame her. Oliver had been moody since he learned that Geoffrey was in the area. He wasn't likely to want to talk about the man. Not with Jane.

They entered the study together and his cousin looked up at them and smiled.

"Did you have a nice trip?"

He and Jane shared a look. "It was, until Geoffrey Hidesworth showed up."

"What?"

"Oliver…"

"Jane, will you excuse us?"

She stared at him, unbelieving. He could see she was about to argue, but instead turned and left without a word. Once she was gone, Benjamin shook his head at his cousin.

"You should just tell her. Keeping it to yourself is only going to make it worse. He approached her, Oliver. Of course she is going to be curious about him."

"He had no right."

"No, he didn't. He commented on Amelia as well. She wrapped herself around Miss Bennet's legs. I don't think he's changed at all. He is certain that he can draw you out."

"He approached my family knowing it would make me angry. Of course he is certain. I won't allow him to bait me."

"That is good to hear, however, that will not help you with Jane."

"I can't tell her."

"Why? She knows about Ophelia. This is only one more detail. She knows he is someone she needs to avoid. It would be better to tell her why."

"I know," he sighed. "I know I should tell her, but…"

"What's really going on?"

"I keep wondering when things will take a turn. Ophelia and I were married three months when she decided to show her true colors. Things kept getting worse after that."

"Jane is not Ophelia."

"I know. I'll talk to her later."

"What about Geoffrey? He doesn't seem to want to go away."

"I'll think on it."

* * *

Benjamin left his cousin and went in search of his aunt. She had been very upset when she learned what had happened. He went to the drawing room. He only found Miss Bennet, Amelia, and Mrs. Whitmore.

"Where is my aunt and Mrs. Andrews?"

"They both retired to their rooms. Is everything ok?"

He sat down heavily. "I can't really answer that.'

Amelia went across the room to show Mrs. Whitmore her drawing, leaving him and Miss Bennet alone.

"Who was that man? The one we encountered earlier today."

"Someone who betrayed Oliver. I can't tell you more."

"Jane was upset when she returned a while ago."

"It would be best if you left that alone. Mr. Hidesworth is a sensitive subject for Oliver, but I have confidence that he and your sister will resolve their tension."

"He made me uncomfortable."

"I am not going to say I am displeased with that. He is a rogue and a menace. He is not to be trusted. I doubt you will have to worry much about him. I cannot see Oliver allowing you or Jane to be into New Market, or anywhere, without him close by."

"Oliver is going to keep me even closer to the estate isn't he?" she groaned.

He chuckled. "Only because he cares."

"I know, but on his most oppressive days, I almost convince myself I should marry, and quickly."

"Have a care, the man you choose could be worse."

"Why do you think I haven't done it?"

"I think you like his 'oppressive' ways."

She smiled. "Maybe a little. At least I know it is done out of affection."

"Have you reconciled your heart to your father?"

"A little. My anger does not burn as bright when I think of him. I am happy that he is trying, especially where Mary is concerned. He stands up for her to Mama."

"How are they liking Town at this time of year?"

"Very much. Papa has taken Mary to two plays and Lizzy has enjoyed her time with our aunt and uncle. Mama is all aflutter that her daughters will be so well dressed, though she is still upset that Mary refuses to accept their newest neighbor. I believe she is holding out hope that Mary will change her mind once they return home in another week. Mary hopes that he has turned his attention to another in the time they have been gone. She is surprised that he remained so persistent while she did everything acceptable to ward him off."

"Your mother was probably encouraging him while she was not present."

"That makes sense. She did that with Mr. Collins as well."

"I wonder if I shall ever meet this Mr. Collins."

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might receive it. Will you be returning home soon?"

"I am undecided. Since Lily shall be marrying her Mr. Wesley, Father has ceased his badgering, but I know that is only temporary."

"Well, I shall miss your company when you do go."

"Fear not! I shall be in Town myself no later than the end of January."

"You shall participate in the Season?"

"My father is determined to marry me off, Miss Bennet. If I fail to do so in Town, he shall likely send me to Bath."

"You poor thing. Being forced to meet ladies until you find one you like enough to call your wife."

"You mock me, but you have not really experienced it yourself. I heartily look forward to the spectacle."

* * *

He walked to his room with purpose. Jane had barley acknowledged him at dinner. When he had come up to dress, she did not come out of her dressing room. He couldn't recall ever feeling like this. He knew her hurt was a direct cause from his actions. It was easy to simply not talk about some things, because if you can ignore them long enough, there was hope they would disappear.

Entering the room, he found his wife dismissing her maid and getting ready to climb in bed. He ducked into his own dressing room and dismissed his own valet. After taking off his jacket, vest, and cravat, he walked back into his room.

"Jane, can we talk?"

He heard her sigh and the bed clothes rustle. She walked into view, her robe secured around her, and sat on sofa.

"Jane, I know my silence on this subject has hurt you, and I am sorry for that. This is an issue I thought long concluded. His actions caused even his own family to cast him aside. As it seemed as though I would never encounter the man again, I erased him from my life. Then his father became ill, and seeking to reconcile, he called him home, which is understandable. He wrote and requested that I see him, and I denied him. His seeking you out on his own is another slap to my face."

"He said you were his oldest friend. He must have done something completely reprehensible for you to feel as you do now."

He sat in silence, not looking at her, but he could feel her eyes on his person. Knowing he shouldn't remain silence, he decided to jump right in.

"I was not married long the first time when my life seemed to fall by the wayside. After Ophelia showed her true self, the next two and a half years were hell on earth for me. My wife deserted me, with my closet friend." She gasped. "Yes, I am sure their affair started some time while she was carrying Amelia, or perhaps even before, though my wife had known no other before me. The day she left, I had made one more plea for her to stay, hoping that perhaps seeing her child would cause her maternal instincts to rise within her. She rejected my request. I encountered Geoffrey, thinking my good friend had come to support me, only to learn that he was there to whisk my wife away.

"For six months, he lived in my houses with her, until she tired of him and moved on to the next man. The whole affair was talked of for years, even after she died. I was pitied and hated it. I moved Amelia to Dalton for a while. I couldn't even stand hearing how happy my neighbors were that the whole ordeal was over, and that I could move on. I cared about her, even then. I kept track of her the whole time she was gone. There was a small part of me that even hoped she might come home.

"Then, I met your uncle, the most honest and kind man I had ever met. Things began to get better. We resettled here, I traveled back and forth from London a good deal. For four years, things continued to get better. After we married, I was so happy, but then dark thoughts began to claw their way to the front of my mind. Things cannot stay so well for so long. Something is bound to happen. Some tragedy is soon to befall me. I don't want to deal with it, so I push it back with the hope that it will resolved itself."

He felt her presence next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat there like that. Finally, she began to speak.

"Oliver, I am sorry for all that you have had to suffer. Being betrayed by two people who were the closest to you must have been devastating. I don't know what that must be like, but I imagine it would be similar to if Lizzy had run off with Mr. Bingley, when I cared so much about him. I must admit, I am not sure what to do. On the one hand I want to comfort you and promise that everything shall always be well, but I know that is a lie. I also want to scold you."

"Scold me, hmm?" he lightly chuckled.

"Yes. First, you do not like for me to keep important things from you, yet you kept something important from me. Something that caused you to become a different man than the one I married. I understand that your first marriage was a source of immeasurable pain, but you cannot ignore an issue with the hopes that it will go away, which brings me to another point: did you not lecture that my father should not have ignored our circumstances? Were you not upset that he allowed things to get so bad for us simply because he didn't want to deal with it?"

He groaned at her words. He knew she was right, but his pride had begun to take a beating. It was taking an enormous amount of mental strength not to lash out. He realized she had grown silent. They locked eyes. There were many emotions in her eyes. He saw her compassion mixed with anger, regret, and patience.

"I cannot tell you how to conduct your business, but you will never have peace as long as you allow things that are no longer in your control to consume you. Do not hide yourself away from me."

He leaned forward and kissed her. They let the matter go for the night, instead they turned their attention to a more pleasurable pursuit.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the comments, favorites, follows, and messages. If you are not interested in the little explanation I am about to give, please feel free to move on to the actual story. It starts where the bold ends.**

 **Because several of you remarked on the topic of Oliver's treatment of Jane versus Ophelia, in the comments and in messages, I decided to say a few things here, especially since about two of the comments were from guests. It sparked quite a few discussions between me and a few friends as well. One of my favorite classes in college was psychology. People's reactions to stimuli come from their own personal experiences. I write Oliver from the point of view of someone who has had the closest people to him betray him. How would that effect you? Emotional trauma is not easily overcome. Healing comes slowly, and emotional hurts aren't like physical ones. You have to make an effort to start healing emotionally. Oliver was a very friendly, trusting guy, and then his wife turned out not to be who she had lead him to believe she was, nor was his best friend. He hoped that by not coming down on her, she would change her mind and come back. This is marriage. Baggage eventually comes up and spouses must help each other through it. I had an issue that took me SIX YEARS to work through and I thank God for my wonderful, patient husband who supported me through it. Oliver is not perfect. In the last chapter, you discovered that he deals with the same thing that he lectured his father-in-law over. He ignored the problem and ignoring problems do not make them go away. Another thing to think about; when people pick on someone about something, they often are struggling with the same issue. But going back to marriage, Oliver now has a wife who will help him through it. Now, that doesn't change how an reader sees my story, nor do I want to change your minds. You read it and understand it from your own experiences, and I enjoy reading your responses.**

 **Sometimes it is difficult being so many chapters ahead writing from where y'all are reading. I'll think to myself, "But what about..." only to realize you haven't read something yet.**

 **And yes, to the guest viewer who questioned Amelia's paternity. He mentioned in the last chapter that she had known no other before him. Her affairs didn't start until after she was pregnant, and I mentioned a couple of other times that Amelia has a strong resemblance to Oliver. Geoffrey would have known her plans as Oliver would naturally confide in his best friend, whom he trusted and thought cared. That is when the affair started. This was all apart of the story plan.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

As she checked her trunk one more time, Mary smiled happily. She had enjoyed herself. Between her spirited talks with her aunt and uncle, and the time her father spent taking her to book shops and plays, she was able to bear her mother's ire with pride. They were to head home in less than an hour. To further boost her moral, she had received a letter from Mariah the day before filling her in with good news from the neighborhood. Mr. Parkston had continued to favor Miss Hillman. Mary felt so relieved, but she knew her mother would be livid. She, her father, and Lizzy had decided to wait to inform their mother until they arrived at Longbourn. At least then, they could escape her anger. To tell her before would be to endure hours of her displeasure.

After a quick breakfast, they said their goodbyes to their aunt, uncle, and cousins. She found them more tolerable this trip, but then she had actually tried. Jane was married and already had one daughter through that marriage, it would not be long before more children followed, she was sure. Her cousins were good practice. They loaded themselves into the carriage and they were off. Thankfully, their mother spent her time talking about the patterns and fabrics they had chosen, and which one's should be sent to Mrs. White to be made and which they could do themselves.

"I wish Kitty were still at home. She always does such lovely work."

"Yes, my dear, but Kitty is quite enjoying herself where she is," replied Mr. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet grumbled a bit. "Do you think I shall have a letter from Lydia when we return home? Ms. Richards seemed hopeful that she would write to us herself soon."

"She did say that Lydia was more accepting of her circumstances, but she is still angry. Of course, if she has not written by New Year, you will have the pleasure of seeing how she is for yourself."

"Mr. Bennet! What do you mean? Is she coming home?"

"No, have I not told you? While your daughters gallivant around Town this winter, I am taking you on holiday in Bath. Mr. Andrews has been kind enough to lend us the use of his home there. It is very close to Ms. Richards own house. It will not be as busy as London at that time of year, but I believe that hold much of the appeal for me."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet!"

Mary and Lizzy smiled at their father. They had known of the trip, but he had been carefully keeping it from his wife. At least now, whenever she was upset, they could remind her of her upcoming trip. Mary was sure this would help ease her mother's nerves over her losing Mr. Parkston's affections to Miss Hillman. The rest of the trip, her mother went on and on over the tales she had heard of Bath and what she would have to share with their neighbors when they returned.

As she suspected, her mother did not take the news of Miss Hillman's good fortune well. Mary and Lizzy escaped quickly, but were pleased to find their mother later mollified. How this came about, they did not know, but their father seemed accepting. He had obviously bargained something. They had one of the nicer family dinners they could remember. They retired to the drawing room and shared the news they had received through various letters. Kitty talked about her joy at finally being able to say she was done with the bulk of her instruction. She was still working on languages, but no one was expected to become fluent in any language in only a few months' time. She talked a good deal about Mr. Andrews's cousin, Mr. Richards, and lamented that he was soon to take his leave from them. He would be in Town at Christmas so they would all be able to meet him. Jane was settling in to being mistress of Roxwood well. With the help of her mother-n-law, she had managed to throw her largest party to date. Mrs. Collins was doing well and relayed her regret that she would miss them when she returned to visit her family for Christmas. They will have already departed.

Once she had readied for bed, she was not surprised to see Lizzy slip into her room and into her bed. Mary laughed at her, blew out the candle and joined her sister.

"I think our Kitty might hold Mr. Richards in high regard," said Lizzy.

"I believe you are right, but we may find that they are only good friends."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it. I want to ask Jane, but I think I will wait until I can see for myself. I can't shake the feeling that Jane is dealing with something she has not shared with me, and it has most likely distracted her from seeing whether Kitty cares for her husband's cousin as more than family."

"Jane is married now. I am sure there are all kinds of things she does not feel free to share, or she simply can't. Should we marry, we will very likely find ourselves in the same position."

"Have you decided if you would wish to marry?"

"I want to marry, I just don't want to do so at this moment. I want to meet someone I feel is my equal, or I want to go on an adventure, travel the Continent, or even travel to the Americas! It would be amazing."

"I never would have thought I would hear such things from you. Do you dream of dashing sea captains and foreign men?"

"Do you dream of Mr. Darcy?"

"I do not…"

"You have said his name in your sleep, and it did not sound distressing."

"Mary!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mama."

She felt Lizzy shift closer to her. "I don't know how I feel about him. At first, it was like he was the most disagreeable man I ever had the misfortune to meet, and then he surprised me. He is nowhere near perfect, but he is no more imperfect than I am. What I thought I knew was a lie. I feel foolish and dread meeting him again."

"Are you sure we will?"

"Jane seems to feel so. I told you of her encounter with Mr. Darcy and his sister. They will be in Town this winter and Jane extended an invitation to call on her. He told her about me, even after…"

"What?"

"I can't say. Maybe… maybe one day."

"We are all entitled to our secrets."

"Do you have secrets?"

"If I do, I will not say," she laughed.

"So, tomorrow we are to visit Lady Lucas. Mama had celebrated Mr. Parkston's favor of you, how will she respond to Lady Lucas' taunting of his new attachment to Miss Hillman?"

"Mama still has three unmarried daughters spending the winter in Town, for the entire Season! And, Papa is taking her to Bath, where they will stay in a very fashionable house. Mama still has the upper hand. Unless Maria marries a Duke, I do not see Lady Lucas ever supplanting her."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Indeed."

* * *

Benjamin thanked the groom and walked the front door of his family's estate. It had been a long ride, but he always enjoyed it. He had hated leaving his cousins home, especially with Geoffrey still lurking about. He didn't agree with his cousin's decision to not confront the man yet, but it was his family. He made it to his father's study door and knocked. His father finally bade him to enter.

"Father."

"Benjamin! It is good to see you! I don't suppose you have any good news for me?"

"Five seconds. It took you only five seconds. No, father, I have no news of my intention to wed."

"I merely asked if you had any good news for me. I didn't specify that I meant an attachment." Benjamin lifted his brow, causing his father to chuckle. "Well, do you have any other news?"

"Oliver's wife is everything a man could hope for. She and her sister are adored by the entire household. They even have me wrapped around their fingers."

"She has a sister?"

"Four sisters to be exact. Do you not read Aunt Diana's letters?"

"I skim them. So, she has sisters. What are they like?"

"Well, I have only met one, Miss Catherine Bennet. She is very pretty and amiable."

"How amiable?"

"Father."

"What? It's an honest question. We will be in Town this winter, and maybe I would like to know what to expect."

"Aunt Diana has made sure she is ready for Society. She will do us all proud."

He watched as his father eyed him. He knew that look. He and his cousin inherited that look. He was planning something.

"Whatever it is you are planning, no. Just stop."

"I'm not planning anything, merely trying to gage your opinion on the young woman. How old is she?"

"Eighteen. What does it matter?"

"There will be others who are curious. The Townsend's heir will be actually putting effort into finding a wife. We all share the information we know, or have you forgotten."

"Hardly. You're worse than women at tea time. Wait a minute… Did you just say Joseph Townsend is searching for a wife?! You can't recommend Miss Bennet!"

"Why not?"

"He's an imbecile!"

"But he is very wealthy."

"She isn't focused on a man's wealth. She wants someone who will care for her. Appreciate her. Townsend doesn't care about anything more than what sport is in season!"

"So maybe not Townsend, but Henry Greenacre is also in want of a wife."

"He is twenty years her senior!"

"Older men have married younger ladies, but I can see your point. What about Oscar Phillips? He was always a good friend of yours and he is only a year older than you."

"Father! No, enough! You will leave Miss Bennet out of your gossip sessions. I am going to settle in. You will meet her yourself in two months and then you will see!"

He left the room without looking back. If he had he would have seen his father's triumphant smile.

* * *

For the first time in several weeks, Oliver had finally okayed their going into the nearby village. She would rather have gone to New Market itself, because they had a better selection of ribbons, but she hadn't been feeling well, so the shorter trip was gleefully accepted without argument. Things had been better between Oliver and herself. He had shared a little more with her, but the lingering pain from his past weighed heavily on him.

He had come with them, of course. Since Benjamin had taken his leave two weeks before, things had been a little more stressful for her husband. She knew he had men constantly on the lookout for the youngest Mr. Hidesworth. Until he could be certain that his former friend was gone, he would not relax. Amelia had stayed behind to have a special tea time with her grandmother, so it was just Kitty and herself shopping. Oliver had just gone to take care of their purchases when they heard an unwanted voice.

"My, my, I would have thought Oliver would keep you in his sights while in the village. Good thing I came upon you. Should we look for him together?"

"I do not believe we need your assistance. I know where my husband is and you do as well. He only just stepped away."

"You caught me out, Madame. Still, perhaps we should step outside and wait for him. I do not think the proprietress would appreciate a scene."

"Then be a gentleman and leave us be," growled Kitty, stepping close to Jane. She was looking at her oddly.

"I suggest you listen to my sister," said Oliver, coming to her other side, " and leave. I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, come on Ollie. How about pint for old times' sake? Send your wife and 'sister' back to your prized estate."

"I have no desire to spend any more time in your company than I am forced to at the moment. You had your say seven years ago. Now leave us be!"

They continued with their back and forth, but Jane found herself unable to keep up with them. Everything around her seemed to be moving on its own. Her eyes were getting heavy and she wanted to lay down.

"Jane," came Kitty voice, but it sounded odd, distant. "Jane, are you alright? You do not look well. Jane!"

"Kitty, I… I do not think that…"

Everything started going black. She heard her sister's panicked voice and then nothing.

 **Not sorry. Have a good weekend.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry! I feel like I start out several chapters like this. Life happened this week and I have hardly been home. I have gotten zero writing done this week and be praising the Lord above that I was able to get this one out today. Sick kid, moody animals, dentists appointments, important errands, and a fifty-four year old mother who seems determined to behave as though she is fifteen. It had that all happen in one week. If I seemed at all snarky in any of my replies, I did not mean to be. I am trying to get this out quick. I appreciate all my reviewers and I enjoy reading differing opinions. Everyone experiences and views things differently.**

 **For the record, I passed out. I was still in college and I hadn't been taking care of myself, I had only been married for a few months as well. I thought even my missed cycle was due to the stress. I found out almost two weeks later that I was six weeks pregnant. I wouldn't necessarily say it was the pregnancy that caused me to pass out, but mainly the neglect. Babies do things to the body, and where you would be ok under normal circumstances, you aren't when you are expecting.**

"You've done well for yourself. You managed to catch yourself another beautiful wife, and this one is willing. How wonderful," sneered his former friend.

"I care not for your opinion. If you continue to harass my family, you will not like the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Oliver! Something is wrong with Jane!"

He turned in time to catch his wife as she slumped forward. He swung her up into his arms and ran to the carriage waiting outside. Once Kitty was inside, he signaled for the carriage to head towards the doctors. He heard Geoffrey's voice on the air.

"Timing is almost about right isn't it," he mocked. He grit his teeth. He would deal with him later if it came to that. Right now, his wife needed him.

Kitty was still across from him, her eyes worriedly on her sister. They arrived at their destination quickly and he was out of the carriage and into the house. Lucky for him, the doctor was home. He and his wife showed him to a room where he could lay Jane. She was just coming to when he laid her down.

"Oliver?"

"Lay back, Jane. You are ill. The doctor needs to examine you."

"Mr. Andrews, we need you to step out for a few moments. Our house keeper will get you some tea."

He leaned over and kissed her before leaving her in the care of the good doctor and his wife. He headed to the sitting room and paced. Kitty was already sitting on the sofa, looking pale herself.

"She woke once she was in the room. The doctor will be able to determine if it is anything serious." He felt he had to say something for her sake as well as his own. The housekeep brought them tea, though neither of them actually had any. He finally sat down when he realized his pacing was making Kitty more nervous. Almost thirty minutes passed before the doctor came back in, smiling.

"Your wife is alright, Mr. Andrews. She needs to take better care of herself is all. I'll let her tell you the rest."

Oliver thanked him and quickly went to his wife. When he entered the room she was looking out the window, smiling and giggling a little.

"Jane."

She looked at him. He saw that tears lurking in her eyes. "I am so sorry, Oliver. I should have been taking better care of myself. I should have known this would happen sooner or later."

"What is it?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I am going to have a baby."

He felt his smile grow. "Really?"

"Yes. I have been so tired lately. I haven't been eating as I should. Nothing tastes right. I can't believe I didn't realize I had missed…"

"You're going to have a baby."

"Yes. A little brother or sister for Amelia."

He gathered her in his arms. He wanted to laugh, and they did. "I had better go tell Kitty. She was very worried."

"It will only take me a moment and we can leave."

* * *

Kitty was so excited! Jane was going to have a baby! They wanted to wait to tell Amelia and the rest of the family. After much discussion, it was decided that Jane would be fine in Town, though they would have to cut their Season short. Not that Kitty minded, and she doubted her sisters would either. The baby would arrive in late June or early July, and Oliver wanted Jane home to rest the last several months of her pregnancy.

Jane and Oliver were very happy. She hadn't seen her brother-in-law that relaxed and content in several weeks. She hoped it was a boy. Girls were nice, and though Oliver said he would be happy with a house full of daughters, a son would be very welcome. Selfishly, Kitty wanted it to be a boy to show that she and her sister could carry boys. Her mother had only five daughters, and that was a mark against them. On her mother's side there had always been few boys. Oliver may not care, but many other men did. They wanted sons to carry on the name and keep the holdings within the family. That was what had cost them their own family home. If her grandfather had not started the blasted entail, they would not have had anything to worry about. But then, Jane may not have met and married Oliver and she wasn't sure she liked that idea. They loved each other, even though it didn't seem as though they had admitted to themselves, let alone each other.

They were going to inform everyone at Christmas. Kitty couldn't wait to see her mother and sisters faces. She was sure her father would be pleased as well, but it would not be near as entertaining as her mother. To her knowledge, Charlotte had not sent home any news of an impending birth, so their mother would have one more item to crow over to Lady Lucas. Though she was far away, Kitty had become just as invested as those back in Hertfordshire. Maria did say her own mother had toned down a bit, seeking to be on more friendly terms with her mother. Kitty thought it was because she was seeing less of the competition, and more of the advantage. Maria and Kitty had been friends for their entire lives. The hints that Kitty should invite Maria to come stay would be coming soon, and she would gladly do it, though not until after Jane had her baby. And who knows, Kitty may be married by summer herself.

That was a thought. Benjamin came to mind for a moment. She wondered how he was doing. His father would be joining him in Town, and he had promised to visit the first chance he got. He had written her, much to her surprise. He had said he would, but she had thought he would forget. He warned her that his father was trying to play matchmaker and that she should avoid any man he sent her way while in Town. Aside from his own mother, his father apparently had bad taste. She wanted to tell him of the baby, but knew she couldn't.

She was not left to ponder on her own much longer. Jane had taken to resting in the afternoon and Amelia had come to find her to play. The two went into the library where Kitty read to her niece for the next few hours.

* * *

It had been a month since they found out about Jane's condition. Oliver had only had one encounter with Geoffrey in that time and it was at his father's funeral. He offered his condolences and later told him he had no reason to hang around and to leave his family alone. He had wished to damage him all those years ago and he had succeeded. His former friend sneered at him and moved on. To his knowledge, he had left the area. He was doing his best not to hover over his wife. Ophelia had wanted no attention from him. Jane, however, welcomed it, but he could tell when he would become too taxing for her. If it was not for everyone's constant reassurance that Jane would be fine to travel, he would have halted all plans to go to Town. As it was, they were leaving in two weeks.

They were going to tell Amelia of Jane's condition once they arrived in Town, before they told the rest of her family. It was still hard for him to grasp. He found himself constantly looking for signs that Jane was going to change, but she remained just the same. She had the entire appearance of being elated at her condition. He had even confessed to her his continued worries. She would simply kiss him and remind him that she would never leave him if she could help it. Only death would part them. That was another factor. Ophelia had an easy pregnancy and delivery, but many women were not so lucky. His own delivery left his mother well advised to bear no more children. He found he both dreaded and looked forward to the birth of his new child. He could not imagine his life without Jane.

He loved her.

Oliver hadn't been able to admit this to anyone other than himself. He feared saying the words out loud. Once they were out, there was no taking them back, not that he would, but it would leave him vulnerable, and he hated feeling that way. He had been vulnerable with Ophelia. More than once, he considered that his fear was his greatest weakness. It takes courage to bare one's heart knowing it could be damaged. Still, he waited.

He was almost finished making all the arrangements for his absence. His stable master was a very competent man. They had just bought out the last contract left over from his father. His men were going to be tearing down the track and he had a man leaving for the Continent to start searching for new breeds to add to his stables. The coming year was looking to be prosperous.

* * *

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam sat puzzled in his carriage. He was trying to figure out why his cousin Anne would send for him in such a manner. So much secrecy. He knew his Aunt Catherine had been convinced to take a trip without her daughter. His father had assured her that it would be good for her own constitution. His father, looking quite solemn, then informed him that his cousin wished to see him. He was not even to tell Darcy of what was going to be discussed. This whole affair had him very worried.

Anne had once been a very lively child, until she fell into a frozen river over fifteen years before. She had been a bit frail ever since then. She was often the source of worry for his family. Her mother played off of it, but she gave no indication that she really feared for her daughter's health. She had begun to press for Darcy to marry her once his father passed almost six years before. Both his cousins had borne it well. Anne had no intention of marrying Darcy, nor he her, though they were both in agreement to keep that fact from her mother for as long as possible. Who knew what kind of scene she would make.

Before long, he was passing the parish where the Collins's dwelled and turning into the drive for Rosings. He exited the carriage and went into the house. He was asked if he wanted to settle in or go on to see his cousin. He chose the latter. He was too curious to let the matter stand a moment longer. He was led to his cousin's rooms, which he found very odd. Anne always accepted guests in her mother's favorite drawing room. Once he was allowed inside, he was further shocked to find her sitting on her sofa dressed in her robe and bedclothes, encased in blankets. She smiled when she noticed him. He took in her pale and frail features. He was truly alarmed now, though he pasted on his usual jolly smile.

"Anne! You look lovely as always. Tell me, what is all this about? Why are you being so secretive? If it's a party you wish to plan, you know my mother is much better at such activities."

"Hello, Richard," she answered softly. "I wish it were a matter as trivial as a party, but I am afraid it is a very serious matter."

"What is it?"

"Now that you are here, I find I am having a hard time getting the words out."

"Come now, Anne, we have never kept anything from each other."

"I know, which doesn't make this any easier. Well, I suppose there is no reason to dance about. Richard, I need you to marry me."

 **I regret nothing!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I was shocked when I realized how short this chapter would be. I actually make it a point to have at least 2000 words. I almost made this and Chapter 34 on larger chapter, but I decided against it. I am already behind where I want to be in terms of how many chapters I am ahead. I am currently only about two weeks ahead and I don't like that.**

 **You are all so sweet! I appreciate all the words of encouragement. This week is much better. I know many are getting tired of the waiting to see about Lizzy and Darcy, so I have decided to end the agony and make the pairing official. We are still a few chapters away from a physical meeting, but you won't have to wait too long. This story still has a ways to go.**

"What was that?"

"I need you to marry me."

"Why?"

"I haven't been honest with you, Richard. Your father has been trying to help me the last three years and with every avenue we have tried, the same outcome is presented to us."

"Anne, what are you…"

"I'm dying."

Richard stared at his cousin, his mind denying what she was saying. She wasn't dying. She couldn't be. He realized she was still talking.

"Your father and I had devised a plan years ago. Mother would not hear of me seeing anyone but that blasted apothecary she favors so much, so your father would seek out a doctor, only the best, then he and your mother would put him up in the local inn and stay here for a visit. My aunt would convince mother to go into the village, and uncle would sneak the doctor in to me. All said the same, and there have been many. My heart is too weak. I do not have much time left."

"We can take you to a warmer climate. Isn't that the usual treatment?"

"That might have worked for me ten years ago, but such treatments will, at best, only prolong the inevitable. Richard, my strength has been failing me over the last five years. The only reason I have been able to drive in the phaeton is because mother demanded it, and a groom has always had to carry to and from the house. Poor Mrs. Jenkins has had to help bear my physical weight for three years now just to walk across the house. I haven't taken a walk in the gardens in almost five years. For the past three months, I have barely made it to the drawing room."

"There must be something," he tried again. She smiled sadly at him as she shook her head. "Why marry me? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Once I accepted that there was nothing more I could do for my health, I began to look towards what I can do. After me, the estate will fall to my father's distant cousin, a Sir Arthur Holloway. He is not a pleasant man. When mother passes after, he will inherit it all. However, if I am married, my husband can inherit."

"Why me?"

"Darcy has an estate. Nathaniel will inherit your family's estate. Georgiana is not an option at all, but she has a large fortune in any case. You are one of the best men I know, Richard. You have never begrudged anyone your status and you are unwaveringly kind to my mother, whom we all know is trying on a good day. You are fair in all your dealings and you have been running Rosings with Darcy for years. It would give me so much peace to know that you would be able to find happiness in this life, and you could as the master of Rosings Park."

"At the cost of losing you."

"There is nothing to be done for me. My story has been written and almost finished. I am not long for this world, but I love the idea of leaving it better for those I love the most. It would not be easy, and I hate to leave such a burden on you, for not only would you be receiving the estate, but you would have to take on the responsibility of my mother. She was devastated at the loss of my father. I fear my death will break her. She will need someone close and you are the most compassionate of us all. You tolerate her better than I most days."

"Did my father put you up to this?"

"No, quite the contrary, it was my idea. I sent for my solicitor months ago to make sure what I wanted was possible. You can retire, move here and marry me, when my eventual death occurs, Rosings will officially be yours. It's perfect."

"How can you be so calm about this?" he gasped. "I feel as though the floor has been ripped out from under me and you are talking as though we are discussing the weather or latest fashion in London."

"I have had a very long time to come to terms with my future."

"How much time…"

"A year, maybe. More likely a few months. You father has already been moving to have you released from your obligation. Once we send word of your decision, he can have you released in a day and we can marry soon after. Mother will be gone for a little over a week. It would be better to marry before she returns."

"I need to…"

"Of course. Please, go and rest. I will not be leaving my rooms. Once you decide, we can act from there."

* * *

Three hours later, Richard was still having a hard time understanding what had occurred. Anne was dying, and she wanted him to marry her so that he may have her estate after she passed and take care of her mother. How could he not notice that she had been so ill? It was true that she had not ventured outside with him in the last few years, but he had thought that was more her mother's design to have her and Darcy together as much as possible. He had, at times, been an afterthought to his aunt when Darcy was present.

He wanted so badly to talk to Darcy about this, but there was no time and he had been specifically asked not to. He couldn't imagine why, but he would honor the request. He knew he needed to have an answer soon, as they only had so many days to act, and for him to stay, he must be free of his post. He felt wretched for the choice he was going to make, for there was only one. Anne needed him to do this, so he would. It was the fact that he stood to gain everything that made him feel worse over it all. It was so morbid. He had often joked with his brother that he was only one bad meal away from becoming heir to his father's title and holdings. But this was real. He wouldn't have to try to marry a wealthy heiress. He was being handed everything he could ever want on a silver platter, and it made him sick.

He readied himself to face his cousin again. Becoming a solider had not really been a hardship for him. In fact, it had felt quite natural. He squared his shoulders and marched out to meet his fate with his best face on. If this was the hand that had been dealt his cousin, he would see to it that her last months were her best.

 **Oh, Richard, you are a good man. I adore him. We need more Richard's in the world. It hurts me to cause him so much pain.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I am going to get a little deep, so this would be a good place to skip past the bold section for the story.**

 **As I have said before, I write what I know. Life is my inspiration. Literally, anything and anybody can end up in one of my stories. Since so many commented on it, I wanted to share with you my inspiration for Anne. She is based off of my Great Aunt Jewel. She was my grandfather's sister and one of my favorite people. She really was a jewel of a person. When I was about sixteen, she succumbed to lung cancer. When it became obvious that the treatments weren't really doing anything, she decided to make the most of the time she had left. She wanted to leave things better for her family. She actually lived several months longer than her doctors thought. She didn't even seem that ill when she did pass, and she passed very peacefully.**

 **I had wondered about her acceptance of it and she simply indicated that no one is promised tomorrow, and she wished she had viewed the rest of her very long life in the same light. She said she could die the next day, but then so could I. It really made me think about the saying "Live everyday as though it is your last," because we really don't know how long we have. I believe I gained my love of viewing others from her. I loved hearing her stories about her life and how they shaped her as a person.**

 **I have updated my Tumblr so if you would like a look who I picture as my Kitty, Mary, and Benjamin, pop on my. My screen name is the same as here.**

The carriage swayed as it moved along its path. Kitty was riding with Jane, Oliver, and Amelia. At first, she was going to ride with Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Whitmore, who were leaving a few days later, wanting to give the small family some space, but Oliver had dashed her arguments saying that she was part of his family and since she was marrying from his house, she would do well to accept her position. She barely held her tears back as she acquiesced. Now, she sat on the bench with Amelia, who had fallen asleep on her. She stared across at her sister and brother, for that is what he was, and smiled. Jane, too, had fallen asleep and was leaning heavily on Oliver. He obviously didn't mind, if his small smile and hand stroking her sister's hair were any indication.

She returned to her book but did not register the words. All she kept thinking about was the possibility of finding a man such as her brother for herself. She wanted a man who would care as deeply, and treat her as sweetly as he did Jane. She thought that such men must be few. Most of the gentlemen she had encountered were more interested in their own hobbies than a wife. Even the fabled Mr. Appleton had been a disappointment, handsome as he was. He talked of nothing but his maps when they met and asked her nothing about herself. She happily washed her hands of him and silently asked a blessing for the young woman who might actually catch his attention. She would either be very lucky, or most unfortunate. Mrs. Andrews did remind her that little drew her son from his horses before his marriage to her sister, even Amelia. That, alone, gave her hope.

They entered London and the sleeping occupants were awakened. Happily, they arrived at their destination quickly. She alighted from the vehicle and followed her sister into the house. She remembered how lovely the house had been when she had toured in so many months ago, and was most happy to be able to finally dwell there are a while. Already knowing where she was going, she excused herself to see how her room looked.

Like her room at Roxwood, these rooms followed the same color scheme with a light green and crème with splashes of red brown that gave the space a very warm feeling. Kitty loved it. Her maid helped her freshen up, and she left to re-explore the house on her own. She ended her self-tour in the library. There was still so much on her mind.

Her parents and sisters were arriving in three days. It was odd to know she would actually be seeing them. They had only exchanged letters for the last eight months. She had changed a great deal in the time, and she was positive that they had as well. Their letters certainly made it seem so. She wondered how they would respond to her. The only one who would be missing was Lydia. Guilt settled heavily in her mind when she thought of her younger sister. She had stopped trying to send her lengthy letters many months ago. Ms. Richards had written to tell Oliver that Lydia never read the letters, often burning them. From that point on, Kitty would only write a few lines, so her sister would at least know that she thought about her and cared. The door opened and she was surprised to find her elder sister walking into the room.

"I thought you would lie down to rest a while longer."

"I slept most of the day and I wish to sleep well tonight. Besides, Oliver received a note from his uncle. He and Benjamin will be coming to call soon. His daughter, Ellen, is otherwise engaged for the evening, but she will be joining us for tea tomorrow."

"Mr. Richards is coming?!"

"Yes," she laughed, "I know you have missed him. Remember, we are keeping the news of the baby quiet until Christmas."

Kitty smiled and sat with her sister for a while. Amelia and Oliver joined them not long after. An hour later, their guests were led into the room.

"Uncle! It has been too long."

"Indeed. Last time I had the pleasure of seeing you in person, you were still a single man."

"Yes, allow me to introduce my wife, Jane. And this is one of my new sisters, Miss Catherine Bennet. Ladies, this is my uncle, Mr. Lewis Richards."

"Mr. Richards," they chorused.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure. My son has given me nothing but glowing reviews of you. I am happy to meet you both. Hello Amelia, darling!"

"Hello Uncle Lewis!"

Kitty took a moment to turn to Benjamin. "I thought you wouldn't be in Town until January, Mr. Richards?"

"Ah, might be best to address me as Benjamin while we are among friends and family. And I said I would be here no later than the end of January."

"Hmm. Well, once Lizzy arrives, she gets to be Miss Bennet. You would do well to address me as Miss Kitty."

"No. I don't think Kitty suits you."

"Everyone calls me Kitty," she laughed.

"I am not everybody." She blushed. "I think Catherine suits you very well."

"Benjamin, do not take up all of Miss Bennet's time. I would like the chance to get to speak with her as well. I have heard so much about her after all."

Kitty smiled at the older gentleman. By the end of the evening, after several embarrassing stories featuring his son and nephew, she decided she liked the elder Mr. Richards.

* * *

Looking around her room one more time, Mary finally felt satisfied. Everything she thought she would need for the next several months were packed and ready. She could hardly believe she would not be returning for at least three months. That was the longest she had ever been away from home. They were leaving first thing in the morning. Her mother had been talking of nothing else for a month. She knew Lady Lucas was very aggravated with Mrs. Bennet's going on and on about staying in her son-in-law's home in a fashionable London neighborhood. Poor Mariah admitted to being a little happy for the Bennet's to take a holiday. Apparently, her mother had been putting a lot of pressure on her to make an excellent match.

She went down to Lizzy's room to see if she needed any help.

"No, thank you, Mary. I am almost finished."

"Are you alright? You look a bit peaked."

"I am fine. I am… I am… Oh! I am so nervous, Mary!"

"What is there to be nervous over?"

"Everything. I haven't seen Jane in eight months, and although things seem well through our letters, I have no idea what it will be like to actually be able to see one another. And I worry about Mr. Darcy."

"Because he will in Town?"

"And Jane has issued an invitation to his sister. I don't know how I feel. I don't know how I should react."

"Take your cue from him. If he acts as though nothing has changed, then act the same. What are you hoping for?"

"I don't know. So much has happened." She finally broke down and told Mary all. She sat still, shocked at what her sister was telling her. Mr. Darcy was in love with Lizzy? She could see the appeal, she was just shocked at how it all happened.

"And so now, I don't know what to expect. It has been many months since Kent. He cannot feel the same."

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know. I was so wrong about him. I at least want to get to know him. His cousin seemed to think highly of him, and claimed that all others thought the same. The gossip about Wickham after the militia departed, further proved that Mr. Darcy was in the right. I don't know what will be worse; seeing him again, or him deciding to stay away."

"Worrying over it will do nothing to help you. Focus on getting to spend more time with Jane and Kitty. It is not likely we will see Mr. Darcy before the New Year anyway. We will tackle one obstacle at a time. And if Mr. Darcy is ridiculous enough not to no longer hold you in high regard, I am positive that there are many gentlemen who will be willing to do so. You are as beautiful as Jane, and your brilliance makes you stand out in a room. You will be considered quite refreshing."

Lizzy smiled at her. "And what of you? Will not your presence be considered refreshing?"

"Compared to you or Kitty? No. I seriously doubt it, but then I like being ordinary and boring."

"You are not ordinary."

"But I am boring."

"Only to those who do not appreciate you. I, for one, have learned that you are a very interesting person."

"Thank you. Now, you should finish packing. I don't want any delays in the morning. I am going to check on Mama right now. She and Papa are leaving for Bath in two weeks and Papa has no intentions of stopping here on their way through."

* * *

Darcy finished reading his letter from Bingley and sat back to think of a proper response. His friend would be spending the winter with Mrs. Hurst and his niece, little Miss Lily Hurst. Though he did not feel as though he harbored any feelings for Mrs. Andrews, he thought it best to steer clear of any place she was sure to be. Awkward situations might arise. Bingley had wished him well on his pursuit of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Darcy wondered how their friendship would continue if he was successful in his endeavor. He and Georgiana had decided to stay home this Christmas, both feeling they had neglected the estate too many times over the years. It would be nice for the tenants to receive attentions from the master of the estate.

 _Bingley,_

 _I understand and support you in your decision. I am sure you will enjoy getting to know your niece, in any case. Give Mrs. Hurst my best. For the absolute last time, I hold no ill will towards you for Caroline's actions. Let us move on from this past year. I have high hopes for us both in the New Year. I will keep in touch, especially if my plans change for any reason, and I hope you do the same for me. Georgiana and I will remain here until after her birthday in January, where we will then leave for Town. My Aunt is looking forward to parading her around, though I will never be far behind. Have a Merry Christmas, Bingley._

 _Darcy._

He sealed his short note and set it out to be delivered. The rest of his day went by as it usually did. His sister was excited over the baskets she and Mrs. Reynolds were planning to start for the tenants. As he readied for bed, his thoughts drifted fully to Elizabeth. He wondered what she was doing and if she had any idea whether or not she would see him again. He had requested that his aunt keep an eye on who would be inviting the Andrews' and Mrs. Andrews sisters. He was determined to put himself in her way as often as possible. This, at least, would be an arena he was familiar with. The problem he was truly faced with was whether or not he should let his attraction to her be known. If he kept it hidden, he would have to contend with other suitors who might step aside if they knew he had eyes for her, and he would not have to deal with ladies who respected a man's choice. However, he would have to deal with suitors who would find it amusing to steal the affections of the lady he favored, and ladies who would try and make Elizabeth's life miserable because he had never showered his attention on them. Both options held pros and cons.

If only he had not let his circumstances get the best of him. He might have made a better impression in the first place, but it did no good to think of it now. Now, he needed to think of how he was going to improve his chances. The time was drawing closer and he knew that her beauty, wit, and new connections would draw the masses like a moth to flame.

He lay awake most of the night thinking of different scenarios. When he went through his correspondence the next day, and received a shocking letter from his cousin Richard, he would wish he had spent more time sleeping. It seemed the Master of Pemberley would leave his estate far sooner than he originally planned.

 **So, in about three chapters, a certain event that many have been looking forward to is going to occur. I have decided to do a little contest. Write 'pick me' in your comment and on Tuesday, when I post the next chapter, I will have my son draw from your names and I will send the lucky winner a special sneak peak! How fun!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Congratulations, riya aggarwal! They are the winner or the excerpt. Everyone else has to wait for the whole chapter next Tuesday, but it's only one week! My son felt bad that he could only pick one. lol. I only put the names in for those who want to participate, so if there is no clear indication, you are not entered.**

 **I am limping along in this story. I know where it's going, but the journey there can be frustrating. I have nothing else to add but that I would appreciate prayers and good thoughts my way, that inspiration would hit. Enjoy the chapter!**

Lizzy looked eagerly out of the carriage window. They were nearing their sister's townhouse. It was strange to think of it that way, but it was a fact: her sister had a house in Town. They pulled up to the house and her mother began to babble incessantly.

"What a handsome house! Oh, Jane has done very well for herself, indeed! I cannot wait until I can tell Mrs. Phillips and Lady Lucas about the house. Such fine neighbors too! Look at how they are dressed!"

"Now, dearest," said Mr. Bennet, "let us not shame Jane. Remember, softer tones are appreciated in higher society. Our country manners are not truly appreciated here in Town, so let us calm ourselves and mimic their sometimes cold civility.'

"Yes, yes, you are quite right, Mr. Bennet."

Lizzy and Mary both shot their father appreciative looks. He had been stealthily working with their mother on her behavior, not really implying that she was uncivil, but that the manners of Town were much more restrictive, which was the truth. Mrs. Bennet conceded and had done a good job at toning down her voice and actions, though she was still her same self when in the presence of her family alone.

They exited the carriage and were received by the butler. Once they were in the house, Lizzy could tell it was taking all of her mother's control not to exclaim over what she saw. The house was very nicely done. She knew Jane had no immediate plans to change anything other than a few of the bedrooms, so the house was the same as it had been eight months ago.

"Mama! Papa! Lizzy! Mary! Hello!" cried Kitty, as she came down the stairs. At least, Lizzy believed it was Kitty. The young woman before her was very fashionable.

"Kitty, is that you?" asked Mrs. Bennet, sounding as astonished as she and her husband looked.

"Of course! Who else would I be?' she asked, embracing each of them.

"You look very different," said their father, looking at his second youngest.

"Oh, I suppose my hair and clothes are a bit different, but I am still me. Everyone is in the upstairs drawing room. It is our favorite to use to entertain family."

"There is another?"

"There are two down here, and Oliver prefers to keep his acquaintances on the ground floor. Come on!"

The Bennet's followed her upstairs. They heard voices, giving them a clear indication that they were very near the room. She led them through a set of double doors.

"Look who has finally arrived!" cried Kitty.

For the next several minutes, the family was greeted by those occupying the room. After a very happy reunion, the Bennet's were introduced to the newcomers in the room, the Richards'. Lizzy could almost see her mother's excitement over her girls already meeting a very eligible young man. Though, as their conversations continued, she almost certain of an attachment between Mr. Benjamin Richards and her younger sister. It was not long before the Richards' took their leave, claiming that they would be returning that evening to dine. The Gardiner's would also be joining them. Kitty showed their parents to their suites while Jane took Mary and herself to the rooms they would call their own while they were in Town. Jane showed Mary hers first, and led her into her own suite.

"Oh, Lizzy," she said, hugging her again, "I am so happy you are here! As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew I couldn't keep my news from you!"

"What news?"

"I am with child."

It took Lizzy only a second for her words to hit her core. "You're going to have a baby?! Oh, Jane! How wonderful! How did Mr. Andrews take the news?"

"He is very excited, and more protective than usual. Kitty knows as well, but she was present when we found out. I… fainted. We weren't going to tell anyone else until Christmas, but that was easier to do when there was so many miles between us."

"I am so happy for you! Does this change our plans?"

"Yes, Oliver wants to return to Roxwood late March or early April. He plans to extend an invitation for both you and Mary to join us, and we are certain both Mama and Papa will come once my time draws near."

"I still can't believe it! A baby!"

"Kitty is already planning the gowns. She is sure it will be a boy."

"And you?"

"Oliver and I will be happy with whatever gender we are blessed with. A little girl will be as welcome as a little boy."

"I am so happy for you!"

"Don't tell anyone. Oliver figured I would wish to tell you the moment I saw you, and he approves."

"So, I only have to keep it to myself for a week?"

"Yes."

"So, Kitty and Mr. Richards?"

"They have not escaped our attention. I believe they like each other very much, but neither seems to be aware of it. They enjoy each other's company immensely! The laugh at each other and talk about many things. His father claims his son became jealous at the thought of her being introduced to a few of their own local bachelors. He has done his best to dissuade his father from the idea. Two of the gentlemen shall be participating in the Season here in Town, as well."

"This will be an interesting time then?"

"Very," she smirked. "I happened to meet Lady Julia Fitzwilliam yesterday. We encounter her and her husband and he was most eager to introduce us."

"Really?" Lizzy squeaked.

"Yes. She lamented the fact that they would be leaving Town to celebrate the holiday in Kent. Apparently, the Colonel married Miss De Bourgh."

"NO! I cannot believe it! Lady Catherine was so insistent on Mr. Darcy's marrying her."

"Well, the entire family, Mr. Darcy and his sister included, will be there. All but the Colonel and his wife shall be returning to Town for the winter. Miss Darcy is turning seventeen next month and we have all be invited to a small party in her honor."

"All of us? When?"

"Yes, and it will be on the fifteenth of January."

Lizzy felt her heart flutter. In a month, she was certain to see Mr. Darcy again. She briefly wondered if he regretted his actions from a year ago. He had not seemed to when he wrote his letter, expressing that he had done what he did in the service of a friend. She couldn't help but wonder how else she had misjudged him. Whatever his actions and feelings last year, everything seemed to have worked out for the best. Jane was happy. What must he think of them now?

"Lizzy?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought."

"I believe he still holds you in high regard."

"You have not seen him since the beginning of the summer. Many things can happen in that time. The Colonel has married. Perhaps he has found a more suitable wife himself."

"Do you care for him?"

"I do not know for sure. I think, but I have been trying to determine if I have begun to exaggerate him in my mind. Wickham amassed many debts while in Meryton, and is said to have… compromised at least one of the merchants' daughters. She was sent away and it was later learnt that she had married a man from her aunt's town, and had a little girl nearly eight months to the day she left."

"How awful."

"Yes. I now know for certain that Mr. Darcy was correct in his estimation of the man. The Colonel talked a great deal of his accomplishments and the favor he has with his tenants and staff. Your mention of his sister's desire to meet me… I don't want to fall for him and be disappointed. He is on my mind so often, though. I think of your own logical match and wonder if I should have refused him."

"You could never marry a man you did not respect, Lizzy, and at the time you did not know what you do now."

"I know. Truly, at the time, there is nothing that would have enticed me to marry him. Knowing what he heard from my own lips, I marvel that he did not discourage his sister from our acquaintance."

"You are a remarkable person, my Lizzy. No man could help but be drawn to you once they have gotten to know you."

They talked for a few minutes more and Jane excused herself to get ready for dinner. Lizzy was at least happy that she would have a month to prepare herself.

* * *

Richard stood at the window in his new room. It afforded him a view of the front drive. His cousins would be there soon. His parents arrived two days before. Darcy had made it known that he would have his answers, and he was happy to give them to him. There was nothing to be done now. He and Anne were married, by law anyways. Lady Catherine was angry still with them both, and she continued to refuse to acknowledge that Anne was very ill. Richard had called in an old friend who gave the same prognosis: she had a bad heart and there was no procedure known to them that would do more than expand her life by a few months. Anne was resolute on her position; she would let things play out as they would.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the Darcy coach. Leaving the room, he quickly made his way downstairs to meet them. The staff smiled and bowed as he went passed. Already, Rosings' staff were loyal to him. By law, upon Anne twenty-fifth birthday, she technically became mistress of the manor, making him now master, though Lady Catherine had kept up the facade that she ruled all. The tenants were certainly happier to know that Richard was there. His cousins were stepping down when he reached the front door.

"Darcy! Georgiana! I am so glad to have you here!"

"Richard, you have some explaining to do," stated Darcy seriously.

"Soon. How are you, Georgiana?"

"I am well. Shocked, but well. Where is Anne?"

"She is resting."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She just needs a little kip now and again. She'll be up and about in an hour. Georgie, why don't you go and get settled and Darcy and I will meet you in a bit."

She frowned at them both. "I'm not an infant, you know. Something is going on, and I want to know."

"We'll explain later. First, I need to catch your brother up."

She scoffed but did as they bade. Richard beckoned his cousin to follow. They entered the billiards room. Richard wasted no time in filling Darcy in on all that had happened.

"There is truly nothing to be done?"

"No. It could be months, or it could be years. Miracles can happen, but every specialist seemed to agree it would take one bad cold to weaken her to the extent that she merely fades away. Anne is very accepting and her mother is in denial."

"You know what people will say."

"That I married her for her estate. I know. Truthfully, they would not be far from the truth, only in our case, it was her idea."

"Why did you do it?"

"Could you have turned her away? At least this way, I can be on hand for both her and our aunt. Anne worries the most for her mother, as does father. When Anne….," he sighed, "this may be the one thing that breaks our aunt's heart. For all her underhanded, rigid ways, Lady Catherine lives for Anne. She wants to see her mother cared for, and I can do that. Mother and Father are already talking her around."

"Has she been so unpleasant?"

"She was certainly not happy. Lady Catherine has always made it clear that she wanted you for Anne, though we all know your mother never said anything on her end. Father believes one of them brought it up as a joke, since you were both born so close together, and that our aunt clung to the thought after she passed."

"Indeed. So, you are no longer a military man."

"I will always be a military man. That's not something you can shed and move on from. I have formed habits, but I will use them to my advantage. My priority at the moment is Anne. No matter how much time she has, I will see to it that it is the best of times."

"I shall go and speak with Georgiana."

"Anne is honest and open about it, but it is important that Georgie understand that she cannot constantly cry in front of her. Anne is doing well, but she has her moments where it is overwhelming."

Both gentlemen left the room and headed in opposite directions. As Richard made his way to the front, he encountered the butler leading Mr. and Mrs. Collins into the house."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! It is a pleasure to see you," started Mr. Collins, only to have his wife step in.

"I promised Mrs. Fitzwilliam that I would call on her before our trip to visit my family. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Of course, Mr. And Mrs. Collins. She should be joining us any minute."

He took them to the drawing room, where his parents and aunt were. Mr. Collins went immediately to his patroness, while his wife sat and began a pleasant conversation with Richard's own mother. Richard chuckled to himself as his father rolled his eyes at the man speaking to his sister. As comical as the clergyman was, his wife was a treasure to the parish. She was everything one could wish for in a minister's wife. Her support of Anne had been unmatched. Mrs. Collins was the one person Anne had come to confide in the most over the past weeks, her gentle manner well matched with her own.

Darcy and Georgiana joined them, her eyes pink from tears he was sure. He smiled lightly at them. About ten minutes later, Anne and Mrs. Jenkins entered the room. Anne was smiling and greeted the newcomers. Richard escorted her to her seat and took his place beside her. She began speaking with Mrs. Collins and his mother, and he watched his cousins. Georgiana was doing well, trying to follow the conversation without staring overly at her older cousin. Darcy's reaction was almost painful. He watched as his cousin took in Anne's state. She was smiling more than usual, but she was thinner and paler than before. Her breathing was labored. Darcy sat back, troubled. He began to fidget and covered his lower face with his hand. His eyes finally met Richard's and held. They was quite a bit of sorrow there. Georgiana and Anne were suddenly laughing over something Mrs. Collins said as she stood to collect her husband. It was time for them to head back to their own home.

Richard and Darcy offered to see them out. Once they had said their goodbyes, Richard asked if his cousin would like to see his new study. "It's very fancy. I believe it might be grander than your own at Pemberley."

They entered the room and sat by the fire.

"How did we not see it, Richard?"

"We didn't want to, and Anne hid it well. How did Georgiana take the news?"

"She is devastated. She and Anne have never been close, but they do exchange letters a few times a year. Father's passing is still quite present in her mind, though it was nearly six years ago. She understands what it means. The hardest part is being told there is nothing to be done. She wanted to know if we should stay here for the time being."

"No. Anne doesn't want anyone to stop living because of her condition. Mother and Father are going to Town after the New Year, as you plan to do. You will not be so far away should we need you."

"Why is our aunt determined to ignore what is going on before her eyes?"

"She subscribes to the popular idea that if you believe something to be truth, then it is. She no longer uses Anne's health for her own attention, thankfully. Lady Catherine knew her daughter was sickly, but she never wanted to believe it could be truly detrimental. Harping on Anne's sickness gave her the excuse as to why she could not participate in Society as she ought to have. I almost expected her to begin to use it for her own advantage again, but Anne confided that her mother has been forcing activities on her for years. It was Lady Catherine's own desire to keep her near when in company that enabled Anne to hide it. The servants have been known to carry her from place to place. She may have walked into the room with Mrs. Jenkins behind her, but I promise you, James, the stable master's son, carried her down the stairs and almost to the door."

"It is that bad?"

"We do what we can to save her strength. She gets exercise nearly every day, but Mrs. Jenkins says her body is slowly failing her. I haven't noticed any change from what was first revealed to me, but I have only been here for a few weeks. They said the differences will become more noticeable the longer I am present."

"How're you handling everything?"

"I try to keep my focus from myself. I have my moments. Our marriage is in name only, as a child would surely kill her. It feels morbid knowing that the estate passes to me after she… I find myself willing to remain childless if it means she gets better and is able to have some semblance of a real life. The thought of moving on and marrying is…unsettling. I want to sometimes be angry with her for putting me in this position. How am it to manage the estate and Lady Catherine when it occurs?"

"You will not do it alone."

"I thank you for that."

The cousins conversed on lighter subjects before returning to the drawing room. If someone were to look in on the family, they would notice nothing amiss. For now, all was well.


	36. Chapter 36

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! NO SPOILIERS I PROMISE! As of Tuesday, I am only going to be posting once a week, on Tuesdays in fact. I know! We are just getting to the really good parts. There are a few reasons why: My son asked me about a Hobbit story I was writing for him and I realized I haven't posted on it in a while. I need time to work on it because I am stuck on it. This is one that I am writing and posting for him because he asked me to. Neither of us (though I knew how it would end) were happy with the end of the Hobbit, so I started a story for us (more for him.) I need to do this. I also have other stories that I would like to start posting, including one of the Kitty/Oliver stories I am working on. That one actually is two because after chapter nine, I had plots that went two different directions. Anyone know how to go about posting that here? Can't I post a story that is the same for a few chapter and then differs from another, or it their a protocol for this? I am only about a week and a half ahead on this story now. I have the bones, I just need the meat! I actually haven't done much writing on any story in the past few weeks. It has been so busy around here. So, by posting once a week, I am buying myself time.**

 **In the meantime, if you are looking for a couple of good Kitty/OC stories, look under Shem on A03. This author's stories have influenced mine. I gave credit for them at the beginning of 'A New Life for Catherine Bennet'. I actually reread them this week because it has been almost two years since I read them before and enjoyed them just as much as I did he first time. They are titled 'A hit, a very palpable hit' and 'the Brighton Effect'. The Brighton Effect actually has a few sequels that follow some of the sisters romances, but if you are a big Lizzy/Darcy, DO NOT, for all that is good and bright, read the Pirate Effect. It is the last and just... no. Don't do it. If you are feeling very adventurous, there is a Kitty/Darcy one called 'To Bear is to Conquer Our Fate', which seems to have unknowingly inspired the beginning of my Kitty/Oliver stories, and is one of my favorite stories ever! I love Pride and Prejudice, but I have no problem messing with canon couples. This story should have made that clear. I haven't read the Lizzy/Darcy one.**

 **On to the chapter!**

Jane made her way to the downs stairs drawing room. It had been very difficult to hide their news from her family for a week. Her mother fawned over her as she always did. Her father and Mary eyed her as though they knew something were suspect. Her aunt asked her repeatedly if she was alright. It didn't help that Lizzy and Kitty went around throwing their not-so-secret smiles at her and Oliver. He found it amusing and marveled that no one had caught on. They had finally told Amelia the night before, having decided that telling her too early would lead to an earlier reveal than they wanted. When she had checked her this morning, she was still bouncing in excitement. Jane smiled at the memory of it.

It seemed as though she was the last one to arrive. Oliver smiled at her and rose to seat her next to himself. The Richards' and Gardiner's had brought all their gifts to join them. The family's especially liked watching the children open their gifts. Amelia was so excited to have so many from different people. Jane and Oliver had been pleased to see their oldest child getting along so well with her family. Her mother positively adored the child.

Once the gift exchanging was finished, Jane called for tea. She was so nervous. Oliver kept glancing at her to try and determine when she was ready, but she wasn't sure she ever would be. It was so easy to tell Lizzy and Amelia, one would think it would be just a simple to share the news with everyone else. Finally, she looked to her husband and gave him the go ahead. He stood and gained the attention of the room.

"I want to thank you all for being here. This last year has held many changes for us all. Changes I know that I am certainly pleased with. I find myself sometime marveling at how filled my life is now, and it is about to become even fuller," he said, sharing a smile with Jane. "It is my privilege to inform you all that our family shall be increasing by one this next summer."

"Mama's having a baby!" exclaimed Amelia. Jane and Oliver laughed at her before she was surrounded by her female relatives. Her mother was crying and her aunt, too, had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling widely at her. Mary seemed very pleased for her as well. A glance in her husband's directions and she witnessed his cousin and uncle embrace him happily and her father shake his hand firmly before coming to congratulate her.

Little else was talked about for the rest of the day. Just as they had thought, her parent's planned to come to Roxwood as her time drew near, and would stay for a few weeks after. When her mother mentioned staying on for a while, her husband reminded her that they would be needed back at their own home after so long away, and wouldn't she like to tell their neighbors of their second wonderful grandchild. The best news was that Lizzy and Mary would return to Roxwood with them once they left Town in early April.

The day, overall, had been wonderful. They had even received a letter from Lydia wishing them a pleasant holiday. It wasn't long, or particularly warm, but it instilled hope in her family. Jane determined she would write more to her youngest sister. Ms. Richards had been writing recently of her sister's diligence in learning, and also of her calculating nature. Most surprising was Lydia's continued practice in watching and listening to what was going on around her, to what was being said. She appeared to be blending in well with those they associated with. It worried Ms. Richards because she seemed to be losing a piece of who she was. Her father was determined to get to the bottom of it. No one had said anything to her mother about it, not yet ready to possibly break her heart if she had lost her beloved youngest daughter.

Just after the New Year, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet departed for their stay in Bath.

* * *

Mary wandered around the house. Her parents had left the day before and it was noted that things were about to slide back into a more scheduled format. This pleased her. She loved the holiday and time spent with family. She had developed an appreciation for some more fashionable things, but at her core, she was still herself. She loved structure and study. At the moment, she was heading towards the music room. A week before, Mr. Andrews had come upon her admiring his pianoforte. It was a wonderful piece and she itched to have a go at it. He encouraged her to do so, saying that no one but his mother had played it, and even now, it was rare. She had yet to do so.

Mary entered the music room and sauntered towards the instrument. Taking a moment to lightly trail her fingers along the keys, she took her seat. Closing her eyes, she thought of the piece she wished to play, and from her memory, the soft melody of her pick filled the room. She had never favored the songs that caused ones heart to pump with excitement. No, she preferred the slower, more serious pieces. The one's that moved a person and brought their deepest feelings to the surface. She did not know how long she played, flowing from one selection to another, when she finally to a stopping place, she was not met with silence, but the sound of someone clapping.

"Bravo!" exclaimed young Mr. Richards. "Your sisters said you were talented and I am pleased to finally hear it. Why have you not played until now?"

"Since receiving proper instruction, I am more hesitant to display my ability in front of others. It is ironic since I had no problem doing so before, but I suppose learning that I embarrassed myself a few times might contribute to it. Mostly, it is that there has been so much going on and you sister has been happy to play for us."

"Well, next time I shall tell Ellen to make room so that we might enjoy hearing you play as well," he said, taking a seat nearby. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mrs. Whitmore enter and take a seat. She nodded her thanks. "Where is everyone?"

"Lizzy and Amelia are spending the day at my Aunt Gardiner's. Your father is escorting your sister, aunt, and Kitty around to several shops. Jane is resting and I believe Mr. Andrews decided to join her."

"And you decided to play."

Mary had begun to play a soft, yet lively song. She watched him sit back and enjoy the melody. Having a thought, she smirked and prepared herself. "We were surprised when your father and sister arrived without you in tow. I cannot think of a time you haven't arrived with or before them, but Ellen said you wished to sleep in."

"They convinced my valet to not wake me. They're up to something."

"Well, your father was certainly excited this morning. He apparently received a letter from a friend who had just arrived in Town. A Mr. Phillips and his son. At first, I thought her meant my uncle, but he and my aunt have no children. Anyway, they shall be at the assembly tomorrow night and he is excited to introduce us."

"What?!"

"Are you not pleased, Mr. Richards? Your father said that they were good friends of yours."

"They are good people, and you will get along with Oscar Phillips, I am sure, but I don't understand my father's persistence in arranging for Catherine to meet them. He is not suitable for her," he groused. "And call me Benjamin! Addressing both my father and I as Mr. Richards will get very confusing."

"I am not sure if I should be offended or not, _Benjamin_. He is suitable enough for me, but not my sister?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I do not know your preferences and she has told me of hers. He would not suit her desires. She wants someone who will adore her like Oliver adores Jane. Someone who will take an active interest in her and their children, want to get to know her. Who will get her humor and listen to her gaily talk about what her friends and family have written. Someone who will look at her as though the sun would not rise if she did not."

"And your friend would be unable to fulfill those preferences?" He glared at her. She wanted to laugh so badly. He really did not see. "Shouldn't he have the opportunity to see if they might not make a respectable match? Good men are hard to come by, and if _someone_ has not laid claim to her heart, I do not see why another should not be allowed to make an attempt. Wouldn't you say, _Benjamin_?"

"No, I would not say."

"Why? If he is as good a man as you and your father claim, why would he not be good enough for my sister? Do you have someone else in mind? Someone you believe better suited for _Catherine_?"

She watched as his eyes became unfocused and fell into his thoughts. Mary continued to play her happy tune, allowing the music to fill her once more, her smile felt wide upon her face. He sat there, many thoughts appearing to flash through his mind. He suddenly sat forward, a surprised look upon his face. His eyes shot to her and he started to laugh.

"They said you were the serious one. That you do not take part in mischievous schemes."

"I don't know what you are speaking of."

"Who else suspects?" he asked, obviously not willing to play her game.

"Lizzy, Jane, Oliver, your aunt, and I believe your father and sister. I am fairly certain my father figured it out as well, before they departed."

"Oh, my father knows, and if he knows, so does Ellen. They have been baiting me. I should have seen it sooner." He eyed her again for a moment. "What about Catherine? How does she feel about me?"

"Now, what would be the fun in telling you?"

"You are a cruel lady, Mary Bennet. I will remember this," he laughed, standing.

"I am sure you shall."

"I will take my leave, Miss Mary. I have some errands to attend to. I shall be back later."

She bid him farewell and looked towards Mrs. Whitmore. "I do believe I shall have another sister married by spring."

"Better make it summer. She's very particular about the flowers she wants for her wedding."

* * *

Mr. Bennet looked around at the house and shook his head. His son-in-law, it seemed, always made sure to have the best. Mr. Andrews had sent word ahead to make sure that his in-law's every whim would be seen to. He and Mrs. Bennet had arrived an hour before. His wife was impatient to see her youngest daughter, and he was no less eager, so he dispatched a footman at his earliest convenience and now held the reply in his hand. Ms. Richards had invited them to dine. His wife was pleased and they made ready to do so.

They walked to the house and were greeted by the doorman. Once inside, Mr. Bennet felt as though time stood still. Standing beside Ms. Richards was not a young woman he would recognize on sight. His Lydia was never able to hold herself still, even her hair would bounce around. Her dresses had always made her seems like a little girl playing dress up, which she practically was. This Lydia, for it was his daughter, was still, every hair in place. Her clothes suited her well, for she would be seventeen in half a year's time. She smiled warmly at her mother, but her eyes viewed him with cold civility. He stepped back as his wife cried and exclaimed over the beauty her daughter was, she was stunning. Jane had always been considered the beauty of the family, but he was quickly coming to see that with the right attention, all of his daughters could be described as nothing less than beautiful. He felt shame fill his body once more.

Her greeting to him was not as welcoming as his wife's. They entered the drawing room where Mrs. Bennet asked their daughter all kind of questions, inserting her amazement at her daughter's new manners and grace. Dinner was announced and Mrs. Bennet began telling Ms. Richards and Lydia all that had taken place over the holiday. Ms. Richards claimed she was going to write her nephew a sternly written letter for not writing to tell her himself, especially after he told the rest of them. Lydia did not seem overly enthused, but stated that she would send Jane a congratulatory letter.

After dinner, Ms. Richards offered to give them a tour, which Mrs. Bennet accepted excitedly. Mr. Bennet indicated that he would like to stay behind and speak with his daughter. The elder ladies left and closed the door behind them. Mr. Benner locked eyes with his youngest and found himself, not for the first time in the last year, without words.

"Are you not proud of me, Papa? Have I not become the lady you wished me to be?"

"I wish for you do be yourself."

She scoffed. "That is a lie. If that were the truth, you would never have sent me away."

"It was in your best interest to be placed somewhere that you could learn…"

"It was in everyone's best interest that I be sent somewhere that I could do the family no harm. Do not insult me. I am not the foolish girl who left Longbourn eight months ago. You allowed me to be sent away so that I would not ruin the family, and perhaps you were right in that. I was likely to run off with a soldier and not think about the consequences. I was painfully ignorant."

"For that, I take the blame. As your father, it was my responsibility to see that your mother had at her disposal the means to give you all a proper education."

"Well, I know better now. You know, I can't be angry with you. I find I much prefer to the place I am in. I understand the world in a way I never would have if I had been left under your roof. I have seen what people think of girls like I once was, and I know what people appreciate in young ladies such as myself."

He listened as she continued to speak of what she had learned, her tone mocking. Her eyes remained cold and a smirk in place. He missed her jubilant smile. Now, she reminded him of another young lady he encountered more than a year before. Miss Bingley, who always thought herself above her company, but for Lydia, it was because she felt she had figured out how to work society, and perhaps she had.

"I almost think I could content myself with an existence similar to Ms. Richards, but I am not as fortunate as she. My father will not leave me a large dowry, and I have no brother to help provide for me. I would rather not be forced to have to endear myself further to Mr. Andrews to have him bestow upon me more than he has already given. Truly, I am happy for Jane, and I hold no ill will for Mr. Andrews either, I merely wish to make my own way in the world, and it seems I shall have to do that through marriage to a prosperous man."

"I am sorry I have failed you, Lydia." He felt like weeping.

"What's done is done. I prefer not the think about it. Frowning causes lines. No, I prefer to look to the future. I am going to enjoy myself, and when I find a gentleman that suits my needs, I shall marry and relish the privileges of that state. If I am very lucky, he will be a man who already has an heir, and it won't be put upon me to bear his children."

Mr. Bennet did not sleep that night. He wept in his private chambers. His other daughters had done so well, he had almost allowed himself to forget how neglectful he had been. Lydia had become so cold and calculating when she had once been so full of life. She had often been cruel and foolish, but she loved life. It had been his hope that she would realize her faults and seek to correct them. There were many, things, he realized, that they could have done differently. As the sun began to rise, he concluded that his youngest had been correct: what was done is done. You cannot change the past. He knew his daughter would no longer accept his authority over her, but he would endeavor to be the best father he could under their current conditions.

 **What do you think of Lydia? How about our match-making Mary? Only four more days to the Lizzy/Darcy encounter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is the chapter so many of you have been waiting for! Yay! Just a few quick notes if you can stand to wait, or perhaps you could just come back.**

 **There is a plan for Lydia. For so long, I had no idea what I was doing with her, so, she was in Bath and I didn't mess with her much. I had reread P &P for the first time in a few years, and the last chapter really brought out some ideas I had already accepted. Kitty, under the influence of her eldest sisters, pretty much becomes the gentleman's daughter she was born to be. Mary submits to her mother's whims and adjusts her life to them without changing who she was fundamentally. This is what I have tried to do with them from the beginning. They are sisters, so they will have similar traits, but they will manifest in different ways. For Mary, her humorous personality comes out when helping her sisters with their romantic endeavors. At the moment, I can see Mary's logical mind having trouble grasping how people make love and affections so difficult. In the original story, Lydia never changed her ways, even with her marriage. So, here I have her adjusting to her circumstances, but there hasn't been anything that has really encouraged her to see things differently, anything to change the behavior. She is angry and bitter and she will have to work through that before there can be a real character change. **

After thanking the maid for helping with her hair, Lizzy willed the knots in her stomach to loosen. There was no reason to be nervous. She had been to countless assemblies, and this one would be no different. Well, it was her first London assembly. It was undoubtedly going to be different from the others she had attended. What had her bothered was the possibility of encountering Mr. Darcy. She knew it was inevitable, as they had all been invited to a party being thrown for his sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy in ten days' time, but she did not think herself ready for the encounter. Realizing there was no time to dawdle, she went to meet her sisters and brother in the foyer.

In all, their party was made up of six; Oliver (though she still called him Mr. Andrews), Jane, Mrs. Andrews, Mary, Kitty, and herself. It was not a terribly long trip to the assembly. Once inside, Lizzy felt herself a bit overwhelmed. There were so many people present, and almost all of them were strangers. Oliver managed to find them a comfortable place in a corner of the room, so that Jane would not be made to stand the whole night, if at all. She smiled when she thought of how he doted on her, and how her sister would roll her eyes, smile, and do as she pleased the moment he turned around, though it was never anything Jane didn't believe he could handle her doing.

Within minutes, they were approached by many of her brother-in-law's London acquaintances. The next hour was spent dancing and speaking with gentlemen she was positive would not have given her a second glance before. She mused to herself that Mr. Bingley's sisters found the behaviors of those in the country to be primitive and rude when she had been asked several personal questions about herself and her available sisters. Their second hour was coming to a close when she spotted a familiar figure across the room. She locked eyes with Mr. Darcy and felt her heart beat speed up. After what seemed like an enormous amount of time, her attention was taken by a Mr. Williams, who had attended university with Mr. Benjamin Richards. He had come to claim his dance.

As they went through their steps, she found it increasingly difficult to keep her attention on the young man. He was friendly and spoke with sincerity, not digging into her personal business, but he was simply not as engaging as the other gentleman was distracting. During the dance, she noticed that he and two gentlemen made their way near her party. She couldn't help but wonder why they would do such a thing. The two other gentlemen looked familiar, but she simply could not place them. Happily for her, the song soon ended, and Mr. Williams escorted her back to her family. When they drew close enough, she noticed the older of the two new gentlemen was engaged in a lively conversation with Oliver, while his younger counterpart, who must be a son, smiled broadly at the two. Mr. Darcy stood nearby with his usual blank expression. She noticed his eyes brighten as she drew closer.

"Well said, my friend," laughed Oliver. "Ah, Lord Matlock, Lord Bracken, allow me to introduce yet another sister, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Elizabeth, this is the Earl of Matlock and the Viscount of Bracken. I believe you know Lord Matlock's younger son, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"It is a pleasure, Miss Bennet. My brother spoke of your beauty and genteel nature."

"The Colonel is too kind. I understand I should offer my congratulations for his recent marriage to Miss de Bourgh. I wish him the greatest happiness."

"Yes. I shall be sure and pass them on. I am positive they shall both appreciate them."

The earl greeted her in a happy manner as well. The conversation drifted back to their earlier discussion, the earl's opinions of his wife's determination to see that her niece was properly brought into society. Her eyes strayed back to Mr. Darcy's direction and found him staring at her intently. He moved a little closer. Glancing around, she found Kitty much engaged with both Mr. Richards, but her other two sisters were none to subtly watching her with secret smiles.

"You look well, Miss Bennet." Mr. Darcy's baritone voice brought her attention back to him. Ready or not, it was time for her to face him. It had been almost nine months since she had last spoken to him, and her world was vastly different from before that time.

"Thank you. As do you. Have you been in Town long?"

"Only a few days. We returned just after the New Year. We spent Christmas at Rosings."

"Is the Colonel happily settled?"

"Yes, he and Anne are quite happy together, though my aunt is less so."

"Lady Catherine does not approve?" Lizzy asked, shocked.

"Not really. She was away on a short trip and returned home to find her daughter married. I was told you could hear my aunt's displeasure from the other side of the village," he smirked.

"The Colonel is a brave man indeed to court Lady Catherine's displeasure."

"My cousin is only a coward when a lady asks his opinion on a frock or accessory, though I believe most men are when faced with such an inquiry."

"A very dangerous line of question for sure."

"Miss Bennet, might I have the honor of dancing the next dance with you?"

Lizzy had a moment of panic in which she searched her mind to remember if she had promised the dance to another already. She was pleased to realize she had not, and tucked her relief away to examine later.

"You may."

He took her hand and she denied to look back at her sisters, though she could feel their pleasure. She was almost certain she could feel the amused eyes of her new brother as well. She was happy to find that their dance allowed for more conversation.

"My sister was pleased to learn that you and your sisters will be attending her party. She is very eager to meet you."

"I am no less eager. It will be nice to put a face to the name."

"Will you be in Town for the entire Season?"

"No. Circumstances have arisen that would have my brother see his wife safely situated at Roxwood in April."

She watched as he looked to her sister and nod his head, obviously realizing what she had alluded to. "I should offer my congratulations."

"Not just yet. Outside of family, you are the only one to know of it. I believe they wish to conceal her condition for as long as possible."

"I wish them luck. If she continues to favor her middle, however, they will find the task quite daunting."

They danced in silence for a few moments. Lizzy took the time to look about and witness one of the gentlemen she had danced with earlier lean in to speak with his partner. Think of what he had asked of her earlier, she laughed.

"Have I amused you, Miss Bennet?"

"No, Mr. Darcy. I was thinking of an earlier partner and his impertinent questions. They lead me to think on a few comments Miss Bingley and yourself shared on your opinions of country manners. I find that the manners of those it Town are far less charming and rude than I have encountered before."

"Miss Bingley's opinions are certainly of no consequence now, and I am sure you understand that my own circumstances led me to believe and act harshly, more so than I should have."

"Yes, I remember. I have found myself unable to help but understand your behavior, though that makes it no less unacceptable. However, upon examining our encounters, I was no less wrong in my certainty of your guilt."

"My actions and words against you and our family are unforgivable."

"That is where you and I differ, Mr. Darcy. My good opinion, once lost or never gained, is not necessarily unattainable."

She saw a spark of hope in his eyes and was thankful that the song ended and she would not be forced to elaborate. He escorted her back to her family and seemed reluctant to release her, though he did. She then focused her attention on Kitty, who was yet unknowing of her feelings for Mr. Darcy, though she doubted it would remain so for long. Mr. Darcy and his party left not long after, the Viscount wishing to avoid a certain young woman. The rest of the evening passed in a blur, Lizzy wondering if she should have been so frank, and hoping she would not be misunderstood.

* * *

Darcy sat in his study with little light. He should be seeking his bed, but he found himself unable to do so just yet. There was still hope for him.

He could barely contain himself when he had first laid eyes on her that evening. She was certainly far happier than the last time he had seen her. Just as he had thought, she stood out amongst those around her. Her smile shone like the brightest star. She was utterly breathtaking. He was not the only man to take note. He scowled at the thought. All thoughts of not making his intensions clear to his peers were thrown out. He would make it well known that he intended to seek her hand.

The only real obstacle he could think of, since the lady herself was not opposed to his attention, was her brother-in-law. He had not seemed at all opposed to him dancing with Elizabeth, but his smirk said he would not make things easy on the Master of Pemberley. Darcy doubted he would garner much help from Mrs. Andrews. There was the comfort in the knowledge that his aunt and sister would aid him. Both of them were exceedingly pleased that there was a lady he would consider at all. He would confer with them both in the morning.

* * *

Jane dismissed her maid and continued brushing her own hair. While she enjoyed having her hair done by another, she preferred to brush and braid it for bed herself. She hummed to herself as she worked. The door opened and a very amused Oliver entered.

"What has you so amused?"

"I just witnesses Kitty and Mary sneaking into Elizabeth's room. No doubt they wish to talk about the evening."

Jane felt herself pout. Last year, she would have joined them. While she enjoyed being married, there were some things that she missed. Late night talks with her sisters were one of them. She sighed. Oliver's deep chuckle disturbed her musings.

"Go."

"What?"

"I said go. Spend the night with your sisters. I know you want to, it's written all over your face."

"I can't do that!"

"Says who? I don't mind," he said, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. "I'm not saying I would be pleased for it to become a common occurrence, but tonight was a special night. It was the first assembly in Town for the lot of you. Go, and tell me all the good gossip tomorrow."

"You are incorrigible!" she exclaimed, slipping from his arms. She rushed to the bed, grabbed _his_ pillow, and ran for the door, throwing a wink at him before she closed the door and dashed to her sister's room. Not bothering to knock, she went right in. "Room for one more?"

"Jane!" they all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lizzy.

"Oliver spied Mary and Kitty attempting to sneak in here, and, seeing that I wished to join you, he told bade me to do so. Being the good wife that I am, I quickly complied."

"Oliver raises my expectations in men far too often," grinned Kitty. "That is, until he restricts my rides and trips to the village."

The four sisters arranged themselves in a circle on the bed. Once they settled, they looked at one another and giggled.

"It has been so long since we have done this," sighed Mary.

"Well, I am sure we know why we have gathered here tonight," said Kitty.

"Yes, tell us, Lizzy, how was your dance with Mr. Darcy?" asked Jane.

Lizzy looked down a smiled happily. "It was nice. I was afraid of how our meeting would be. Our conversation is our own, but suffice it to say that he is still interested and I am not opposed to his particular attention."

"Of course he is," snorted Kitty. "He is an intelligent man, albeit an almost anti-social one." She looked up to see her sisters shocked faced and snorted again. "Lydia was always good at rooting out information. I merely picked up some techniques. Jane, you have a habit of leaving out your letters. Really, you should put them away if you wish for them to remain private."

Lizzy burst into laughter first. "Is there anything else you have gleaned through your talents?"

"Unlike before, I have learned discretion, so no, there is nothing I know that I wish to share that is relevant to this conversation."

"Thank you for informing me of my bad habit. I wish you had said something before," scoffed Jane.

"But then I would never have learned of Mr. Darcy's proposal and I would be hopelessly lost," Kitty replied innocently. "Besides, I was not too shocked to learn of it. He stared at you constantly in Hertfordshire. Papa's observation skills were not solely bestowed upon Lizzy."

"You also inherited Mama's tendency to not see what is going on right in front of you," stated Mary.

"What?"

"Nothing," giggled Lizzy. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing, otherwise Mary wouldn't have said anything. What have I supposedly missed, Mary?"

"I will say nothing more. And neither will Jane or Lizzy," she said, sending a look to her elder sisters. "Use your 'techniques' to learn what I alluded to."

"Fine. I will." Jane and Lizzy laughed at the two. "Now, back to Mr. Darcy. What do you plan to do now, Lizzy?"

"I shall do what I did not last time: I shall get to know him, learn about him from those closest to him. I will not let a bad beginning determine my future."

"You really have been spending a lot of time with Mary."

"And now, so shall you," Mary grinned mischievously.

"I am truly terrified," said Kitty dryly.

"Enough about Mr. Darcy and I, what do we think of Papa's news on Lydia?"

"My heart is broken over it," sighed Jane. "I could never imagine the terms cold and calculating could be applied to her. That Papa said she reminded him of Miss Bingley… It cannot be possible."

"I can," stated Mary. "Lydia was never cruel to any of you, but she was to me. You know what she would say of me in your presence. What she would say when we were alone was much worse. Her new behavior does not surprise me at all."

"I am not surprised either," added Kitty. "I was privy to many of her personal thoughts, and I was never surprised by her response to the entire situation. Lydia is a survivor, and will adapt to her situation if she cannot mold it to her wishes. She will do whatever she has to in order to be what she considers the best. It has always been her goal to outshine the rest of us. Her resentment will only amplify her goals in her mind. Now, she has the tools to at least do it without ruining herself and us in the process."

Jane didn't want to believe it, but one look at Lizzy said that she accepted the words of their younger sisters. "We cannot blame ourselves entirely, Jane. Perhaps we could have done something, but there is no way to know if she still would have continued on this path with Mama's influence, or if she would have come out the better for it. You did what you could now, and that is all that can matter. You cannot undo the past. Believe me, I know."

As they had done, many months before, they stayed up long into the night, talking over ever matter of thing. Kitty only tried twice to trick her sisters into revealing what they knew about herself, that she had apparently overlooked. Oliver found them tangled about each other the next morning.

 **In the next chapter, we will catch up with Bingley and his sisters.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for your continued support. I enjoy each and every review I get, even the ones I am sure are intended to rile me up. If there is one thing I have gained since posting my stories here, it is learning to accept the opinion of others, and to even not let a hateful person affect me or how I write my story. Anyone who writes anything knows how easy it can be to write the wrong form of a word. I know that when I write I don't want to lose my thoughts, so I just keep moving forward. This is why I appreciate it when things are pointed out to me. I go back over it two, sometimes three, times before I post, so you can imagine the mistakes I have if there are still some after I actually post it. I rework sentences and change my wording often, which is why some sentences may read a little strange, especially if I changed the sentence only midway.**

 **I have rediscovered my muse for this story. For now, I will stay at posting only every Tuesday, I might bump it up to twice a week again if I can get far enough ahead, and when I do finish, I will be kind and post once a day until it is finished. I have a goal to have this one finished by the end of April. I want to start posting some of my other stories, but I don't want to over due myself. I have been writing about 20,000 words a week on various stories combined. I am also moving forward with my Hobbit story, only I am trying to get a few chapters ahead on that one, too, before I post. I am not sure how you will like the turn Bingley and his sisters have gone, but it is what it is.**

Kitty scowled at her notes. She had found nothing of significance surrounding herself. The frustration of not knowing was becoming almost too much for her. It had only been five days since Mary had accused her of being oblivious to anything regarding herself. She was beginning to think Mary was right, or that she had said it only to drive her mad. She shrieked her frustration.

"Is everything alright?"

Kitty startled and turned to find Benjamin staring at her, half in amusement and half wary. "Mary! She has accused me of being oblivious to my surroundings, and even after days of searching, I am no closer to knowing what she was talking about!"

She had looked down at her notes once more and missed the curious look that crossed his face. "Did she give any indication as to what it was that you were missing?"

"No, only that I may be good at noticing and discovering things about other people, but not myself."

"Perhaps there is a clue in the topic you were discussing beforehand?"

"I…uh… cannot discuss that, but there is nothing to link it. Not truly. Ooh! How dare she say I am oblivious to anything involving myself!"

"Yes, well, I have learned first-hand that Mary is the most devious of the lot of you."

"When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago, but I have a deep appreciation for her efforts. I hope you do as well, one day."

She looked at him, her curiosity peeked. Before she had a chance to question him further, he spoke up once more. "I was hoping I could convince you to take a stroll with me in the garden. Despite the chill, it looks lovely in the snow. Then I thought that I might tempt you with a trip to the book store."

"I'd love to!"

"And I shall accompany you?" said Mary, as she entered the room.

"Why?" asked Kitty

Her sister looked at her with pity. Kitty was really getting tired of that look. She looked to Benjamin and saw that he was amused by the situation. Deciding not to let either of them goad her, and with a determination to enjoy her time with the gentleman, Kitty turned to collect her spencer.

* * *

The afternoon had been wonderful. First the invigorating walk in the small garden at the townhouse, a sudden snow fight, a refreshing tea, and now their small party was perusing the shelves at Benjamin's favorite bookstore. Kitty found she quite agreed that it was the perfect little shop. She and Mary were going to look for their escort when a rather annoying voice reached her ears.

"Mama and I managed to convince Father that I needed a Season in Town. I am so very pleased to see that you will be participating as well," simpered Miss Appleton, standing too close to Benjamin in Kitty's opinion.

"Who is that?" whispered Mary.

"Sophie Appleton. One of our neighbors. Last I heard, her father and brother were determined to stay home. I wonder if they dragged them here as well. Excuse me as I rescue Benjamin."

Kitty briskly made her to the couple and slipped her arm into the crook of an annoyed Benjamin's arm.

"Mary and I are ready if you are," she beamed. "Oh, Miss Appleton! This is a surprise."

"I shall take yours and Miss Mary's purchases to the front. Good day, Miss Appleton."

Benjamin walked away and Kitty introduced her sister, as Society dictated, but Miss Appleton purposely ignored it. "You call him Benjamin. How quaint. I suppose you are cousins after all," she smirked.

"He is no more my cousin that he is yours."

"So, another of your sisters has joined you in Town."

"Two actually, Mary you see here with me, and Elizabeth, who has remained with my eldest sister. If you are attending the assembly tonight, you shall undoubtedly meet her."

"My mother had planned on it."

"Catherine, Miss Mary, I am ready to return you to my cousin's care when you are."

"Good day, Miss Appleton," said Kitty, taking Benjamin's extended arm.

* * *

Later that evening, Kitty began to wonder at her anger at Miss Appleton's flirting with Benjamin. He was more than capable of fending for himself, in fact, he was quite adept at keeping Miss Appleton at arm's length. Why should it matter if anyone flirted with him? He was an eligible man and would one day find a wife. She marveled that she did not like the thought. Mary happened to wonder in at that point.

"Mary, why do I care that Miss Appleton flirted with Benjamin today?"

Mary looked at her pityingly. "Do I really need to explain it to you?"

"But why should I care? He is nothing to me, other than my friend."

Mary continued to stare at her. Finally, she left the room shaking her head. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when Benjamin walk into the hall.

"Mr. Richards, I would advise you to make yourself abundantly clear to my sister. Otherwise, I fear there is no hope."

"What brought this around?"

"I just left her in the library after she asked my why she cared that Miss Appleton flirted with you. Please, Mr. Richards, do not leave her wondering long."

Benjamin merely smiled at her and offered her his arm to escort her to the gathering guests ready for dinner.

* * *

Bingley looked down at his niece who had fallen asleep in his arms. She resembled Louisa quite a bit. Besides her darker hair, he saw nothing of her father. He smiled at the child. His sister was far more content than he had seen her in a long time. He wished Caroline could find such contentment. She was still angry with him over the events at Pemberley, even though Louisa had agreed that she had done it to herself. He hadn't seen much of either of his sisters in the past few days, which suited him just fine. He wanted to spend a little more time with his niece before he and Caroline left for Payton Park. He was looking forward to returning to his home.

He smiled at the thought. Home. In the short time he had lived there, it had become just that. He already knew that he liked the neighborhood and his neighbors. Caroline had told him they were only kind because he was a single man with a large fortune and wanted him to marry one of their local girls. He didn't care, and if one caught his eye, he would not let anything but his own mind pull him away.

The butler came and informed him that he had a visitor. He called for the nurse and handed over the child, but not before he placed a kiss on her crown. Relieved of his charge, he made his way to his brother-in-law's study. On his way, he encountered Caroline and Louisa.

"Brother, this is my choice," said Caroline, before marching off to the nearby sitting room. He turned to Louisa in question.

"I tried to persuade her, but she wouldn't hear it. I didn't even know she had spent any amount of time with him."

"Who?"

"Mr. Huntington."

"Arthur Huntington?!"

"I am afraid so."

"But he's…"

"I know. Caroline is not blind to the fact, but they have apparently worked out their own agreement. He will explain further."

Bingley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of all the men his sister would accept, it would have to be one of the few people he held a strong dislike for. Feeling thankful that Louisa had warned him ahead of time, he opened the door and walked confidently into the room.

"Huntington."

"Bingley," he smirked.

"I understand this is simply a formality, but I will have my say. I don't like you, I never have. You made my life miserable at university. You drink too much and have no idea how to manage your life, let alone your estate. You would rather gamble it all away. You're worse than Hurst. At least he can be a pleasant fellow. I do not give you my blessing, but I will allow Caroline to make her own choices, though surely you know she is doing this to spite me."

"And I am marrying her for her fortune. Twenty thousand pounds will settle my debts and improve my holdings. Your sister is not stupid. She has… stipulations that I must meet before we wed, one being that she chooses a new steward and all transactions must be approved by her, but we will both, at least, be able to continue with our personal lifestyles. She will be the mistress to a decent estate in the country, and she will have a nice home in Town in a coveted area, and I will be able to have my fun."

Bingley shook his head in disgust. He wondered if his sister was aware of what his fun would entail. He felt sick. "I will still speak with Caroline about this."

"By all means. I shall be by tomorrow with a contract. Good day, Bingley."

He did not wish the man the same. He waited only long enough to ensure Huntington had left the house before calling for Caroline. She entered the room with a smug look on her face and took a seat.

"What are you thinking, Caroline?! The man is a villain!"

"I know very well what he is, Charles. As you so happily pointed out to me not long ago, I don't have many choices anymore. He drinks, gambles, and enjoys the company of lesser women, but he is manageable. He is not what one would call handsome, but he at least keeps up his appearance. His debts are not too extensive, and I won't be able to do more that appear to be living in a manner that I am accustomed to, but it will be temporary."

"And how have you figured all of this?"

"Mr. Hurst's son recommended a man as a steward. When Mr. Huntington approached me, I began to look into seeing if his situation was viable for me. It is. He is not ruined, merely off track."

"What about your own health and safety?"

"That is my concern, not yours."

"You're my sister, it is my concern!"

"Yet you are not my concern when you are trying to make a questionable match?"

"My situation was different, Caroline! Miss Bennet didn't have a bad reputation. All she had against her was her family connections and a lack of fortune. Huntington is a cad who cares about nothing but himself. He lies, cheats, and has nearly run his estate into the ground!"

"I shall not be moved."

"You will end up miserable."

"Perhaps. Happiness in marriage is by chance. I have found a situation that suits me. He may be all you say, but he is still a favorite in Town. I shall be quite the socialite."

"Caroline…"

"If there is nothing else, I wish to rest before dinner tonight. He shall bring the contract tomorrow and you _will_ sign it." She swept from the room and Bingley felt like the air had been sucked from his body. Never would he have thought his sister would tie herself to such a man.

He went in search of Louisa. He found her in the nursery. He stopped for a moment and smiled at her as she rocked her daughter. Louisa finally looked at him and sighed. "She will only run off with him if you try and prevent it. She is determined."

"But why? I thought she didn't like him?"

"A few reasons. You despise the man."

"He lied to me and used me."

"She has discovered that you were right: her choices have dwindled. Our family comes from trade and that further hurt our chances. He is not entirely respectable, but he is not all bad either."

"Louisa,"

"He's not, Charles. He is only a little worse than most of the men of the ton. I would say he is no worse, but he hides it poorly. Sign the contract. If something bad befalls her, it will be on her own head."

"What brought about this change? At one time, you would have fought her over it."

"I have my own child to worry about now. I can't corral Caroline. I fed into her ideas for too long and I just do not have it in me to care anymore. From the moment she has walked through that door, she has only complained about the circumstances she created for herself. I simply realized I could no longer handle it anymore. Let her do as she will."

Bingley wouldn't fathom how she could simply give up, but then he looked at Hope and found he could somewhat understand. Louisa didn't have the time or energy to fight their sister anymore, and she was right. Caroline would run off with him regardless if he tried to stop her. He took one more deep breath and walk towards his sister. They spent the next hour cooing and playing with the infant.

 **Coming up, Georgiana's party!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Almost three days late, I know, I am sorry. It was a hectic week. I have not replied to any comments or messages. I am making a quick post and will try to get to replying later. First, my aunt and uncle, whom I love dearly, called on Monday and said they were coming for a surprise trip... that day. They live five hours away. So, we spent Monday through Wednesday afternoon spending time with them. Second, my husband thought that a fish tank would be a good idea a few weeks ago. Two fish died yesterday, one being my son's fish that was technically his first pet. He is tenderhearted and it was not pretty. (His fish killed the other fish and his dies after we had separated it from the rest.) I spent the day trying to keep him from feeling as though he must keep vigil over the other fish. One of my husband's coworkers thought he would be nice and give my son a two foot bearded lizard that his son left behind when he went to college last fall. My son named him Brian. I am not even kidding and I will post a pic on my tumblr for anyone who doesn't believe me. At what point does one begin to consider their house something like a menagerie? We have a dachshund, a cat, seven fish (with a few more to be added this weekend), and now the lizard. Why am I saying all this here? Because I have to vent somewhere!**

 **For you Elizabeth/Darcy shippers, you should really enjoy this chapter.**

The carriage stopped in front of a very imposing Townhouse. As nice as Jane and Oliver's home was, this one was even grander. It suited the Earl who called it home.

"Can you imagine what Mama would say if she were here?" whispered Mary.

"I am sure she would pass out from lack of breath."

The party entered the house and found everything to be as splendid as one would assume from looking at the exterior of the house. As they approached their hosts, Lizzy took quick stock of them. Having met the Earl, she surmised the lady next to him must be the Countess. They were a very well put-together couple. She had seen traces of the Colonel in his father, but upon seeing his mother, she knew where he received the majority of his looks. She was a handsome woman. Next to them stood Mr. Darcy and a young woman who had to be Miss Darcy. She was attractive and very different from her brother's darker looks. She wished she could see a portrait of their parents.

At that moment, they arrived to be greeted by their hosts.

"Mr. Andrews! Mrs. Andrews! I am so pleased you could make it!" cried Lady Matlock.

"We wouldn't miss it! Your parties are among the few I actually take delight in attending," replied Oliver.

"Charmer."

"Lady Matlock, Miss Darcy, allow me to introduce three of my wife's sisters; Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, and Miss Catherine Bennet."

They exchanged greetings, and Lizzy couldn't help but muse that Miss Darcy looked as though she were ready to burst.

"I am so pleased to meet you. I have heard so much… I mean, I have heard about you, and I am happy to finally make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Darcy," Lizzy replied.

They continued on into the drawing room. It was a fairly large gathering. She was introduced to a few more people Oliver knew and found herself in a conversation with a matron over what to expect during a Season.

"I don't understand why anyone would find a crush good fun. There is a reason we call them crushes. They are far too loud and crowded. At one time, you had to be someone or know someone to get into the best balls and parties, now you can almost buy your way in. Ah, Georgiana! I know I have already told you, but you look absolutely stunning this evening."

"Thank you, Mrs. Roberts. I will take that as a high praise coming from you," said the young lady, having approached them with her brother not far behind.

"And you should! I am not in the habit of passing out compliments such as some ladies do. I only say it if I mean it." Mrs. Roberts excused herself and left to speak with someone she hadn't realized would be attending that evening.

"Mrs. Roberts was one of my mother's more entertaining friends," said Mr. Darcy. "She has never cared if she offended someone, and remains well thought of among the ton because of it."

"That must be a great feat, for I was always taught that the ton did not tolerate those who would live entirely outside their realm of respectability," said Lizzy.

"Surprisingly, she doesn't. She lives well within the bounds of Society, though she is known for not keeping with the idea that you should speak falsehoods for any reason, and that one should be clear about what they are saying."

"She is blunt then? I like her already."

"I am not surprised." They smiled at each other before remembering that Miss Darcy was also present. She was smiling happily at them both.

"Are you enjoying Town, Miss Bennet? Mrs. Andrews had invited me to call on her when I met her this past summer, but we stayed longer than we planned in Kent with Richard and Anne."

Lizzy noticed that the siblings appeared sorrowful. She wondered what had happened to cause it. "It is understandable. Often times, we find ourselves very caught up with family. I am enjoying Town very much. It is different staying with my new brother and my sister than it is with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. Though we shall be seeing them often."

"Your sister met Mr. Andrews through your aunt and uncle, I understand."

"Yes. They have been good friends for a few years. He came to visit them while my sister was staying with them this past spring."

"It is no wonder he wished to marry her. She is beautiful."

"And very sweet. I believe Jane's kindness makes her stand out all the more."

"You have one other sister?"

"Yes, Lydia is still residing in Bath with Mr. Andrews's aunt. She is doing very well there and is looking forward to being able to participate in the assemblies and parties there starting this summer."

"I hope she will enjoy them," replied Mr. Darcy, looking nervous. "They are not as lively as the parties you will find here in Town, but they are very enjoyable."

"My sister has had quite the education while there, sir. My father and mother have gone to visit and my father writes that she is very changed from the Lydia we grew up with," she said almost sadly.

"This does not please you?"

She looked at him determinedly. "Lydia needed to be able to live in the world outside of Longbourn, but my family and I will lament the possibility that we have lost our carefree sister completely."

"Is she ill?" asked Miss Darcy, concerned.

"No, her experiences have led her to see things very differently. Whether that is good or bad will not reveal itself for some time, we believe."

The Darcy siblings nodded in understanding, Miss Darcy seeming to recall her own incident, if Lizzy read her correctly. Miss Darcy questioned her on a few more things before her brother reminded her she had other guests. Before they left, Mr. Darcy asked if he may have her supper set when another voiced cut in before she could answer.

"You're supposed to dance the supper set with Georgiana, Darcy," grinned the Viscount. Miss Darcy was struggling to hold her laughter in beside him. "I, however, do not have a partner, and I would be utterly delighted to be your partner."

Lizzy smiled amusingly at him. "I would be honored, my lord."

"Perhaps another set, Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy forced, glaring at his cousin.

"I am free after dinner, Mr. Darcy."

"Then I shall claim your hand then."

The siblings continued to make their rounds, their cousin making an exaggerated bow. "Until the supper set, Miss Bennet," he said with a flourish.

Lizzy laughed and looked forward to the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Miss Bennet, I believe this is my dance," said the Viscount.

"It is," she said, taking his hand. He led her out and soon their dance began.

"I am surprised that your brother and his new wife are not in attendance. I believe I heard Lady Catherine a little while ago."

"You did indeed. My aunt is most robust. I do not think Mrs. Miller, without her horn, could not hear her. My brother and Anne found themselves unable to attend. But Georgiana is not offended by their absence. They had a long visit over the holidays."

"Yes, Miss Darcy mentioned that."

"How did you find my cousin in Hertfordshire? Richard told me a little, but I find I enjoy hearing such stories from the source."

"The Colonel did not give an entertaining account of it?"

"Oh, it was very humorous, but he often exaggerates and there is always something lost in the telling."

"I hardly know what to say. I have come to learn that his behavior was most unlike himself."

"Oh, do not disappoint me, Miss Bennet. I have been looking forward to hearing your account."

"Very well, when I first met him, it was at a local assembly. He only danced and conversed with those of his own party, apart from when his friend was conversing with another, then he would put in a word or two. He was not very popular. Gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady was left without a partner."

"Abominable," he laughed. "I trust he did not improve."

"Indeed, he did not. Many would say he declined."

Dinner was announced and he led her to their table. He managed to provide them a place to continue their conversation.

"Lord Bracken, I almost believe this was planned."

"It is possible," he grinned. "Tell me, Miss Bennet, what do you think of my cousin?"

"I find Miss Darcy to be a very charming young woman. She is lovely and I imagine she shall be the talk of the ton this Season. All good things, I am sure."

"Richard warned me that you are full of wit. I was referring to my more masculine cousin."

"That is not polite at all, Lord Bracken, and I am sure Richard would take a great amount of offense to you referring to his wife as masculine."

The Viscount looked startled for a moment before he barked a laugh. "You are incorrigible. Darcy, Miss Bennet, what do you think of _Mr_. Darcy?"

"Well, I hardly know him," she answered sincerely. "He is not who I thought he was."

"But you are not averse to knowing him better?"

"I am not."

"That is good to hear. The timing couldn't be better."

"I do not understand."

"You will hear no objections from any of us. Anne is married to my brother, so Lady Catherine cannot possibly have many objections. Your sister is married to a man my parents respect and whose company they enjoy. There is nothing at all about yourself that anyone could justifiably oppose."

"Lord Bracken…"

"And I should not have objected in any case, as long as Darcy was truly happy and you meant no harm."

She stared at him and struggled to form a response. He apparently sensed her struggle and decided to aid her. "There is nothing preventing my cousin and yourself from being happy, Miss Bennet, beside yourselves."

His words sank in and she had the sudden urge to laugh uncontrollably. "I am going to hazard a guess that Mr. Darcy received his temperament from his father's side of the family."

* * *

Miss Darcy had played for her guests once she had eaten. Lizzy was not surprised to find that she was truly accomplished in her playing and that she enjoyed it a great deal, though there was a hint of shyness. Mr. Darcy stayed near her and smiled encouragingly towards her. If she were being honest with herself, she was shocked at how attractive she found his gentleness. Lizzy found herself blushing when she wondered if he would be as passionate as he was gentle with his wife. She finished her piece and those gathered began to move back to the rooms they occupied before. The gentleman who had filled her thoughts since her talk with the Viscount came to claim her for their dance.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked as they walked.

"Yes, it was excellent, and the conversation was enlightening."

He raised a brow. "Was it? I trust my cousin did not say anything untoward?"

"No," she replied as she took her place, "he was very much a gentleman."

The dance began and they had little privacy to speak. Once the dance was over, he led her towards her family.

"Do I want to know what was said between my cousin and yourself?"

"He asked me questions that I am positive he already knew the answers to and gave his advice on a matter he deemed important."

"And this did not offend you?"

"Not at all."

They had reached her family and he was obliged to release her to them. Lizzy watched him walk away. One look at her smiling sisters and she knew they would pester her until she told them all.

* * *

Darcy waited until after all the guests had left to track down his cousin. He found him in his room.

"What did you say to her, Nathaniel?"

"Ooh, you sound upset. Miss Bennet did not appear too angry over our conversation, so you must have jumped to conclusions on you own. I have heard you have a habit of doing so." Darcy growled. "Alright. I asked her how you behaved in Hertfordshire. You'll be pleased that she was more reluctant to paint you in a bad light than she was with Richard. She did relent and admit that you had not acted as she had learned you normally would have. And I learned that she wishes to get to know you."

"She said you gave her advice."

"I encouraged her, the same as I encouraged you. There is literally nothing standing in your path but yourselves."

"And Andrews."

"I doubt he is likely to prevent a union between the two of you. You will never be good friends, I am sure, but he has no real reason, other than your connection to his wife's former suitor, to deny the match. Now, I fully expect you to take advantage of the time you have been given," he said solemnly.

"Yes," replied Darcy softly. "I will not waste the time I have been granted, nor the second chance."

 **At least there are fewer days before the next update now.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yay! I am actually posting on a Tuesday and not almost Wednesday or later. Thank you for the feedback, encouragement, comments, and your general happiness over my story! I am getting a lot of writing done so, yay for y'all! I am gaining ground again. When I get far enough ahead, I shall post more often again. When I finish, I will post one chapter a day. I won't leave ya hanging. I am making a lot of headway on other stories as well. Things have settled down after a tough week. I haven't really responded to many reviews as most inquiries will be answered soon. Have a great week!**

"Glaring at them will not make her stop," whispered Mary.

Kitty turned her glare to Mary. It as mid-February and Kitty still refused to come to terms with her feelings. Mary was just about done with the whole affair. Benjamin had tried making it obvious to her sister that he cared for her as man does for a particular woman, and Kitty couldn't seem to grasp that he saw her as anything more than a friend or cousin. Mary had tried to tell him to be blunt with her sister, but he was losing confidence himself. At the moment, he had been coerced into dancing with a Miss Naples. The young woman had been after the younger Mr. Richards for the last two weeks. She was almost sure her sister was planning the untimely demise of the young woman and her busy-body mother, and Benjamin daily groaned at their unrelenting attacks. Mary was almost ready to lock them both in a closet together.

"He doesn't even like her! She shouldn't keep appearing as though she has managed to force a declaration from him."

"We both know that is not going to happen, and if you would let him know of your own interest, he would be completely off the marriage market."

"I can't do that! He doesn't see me that way, Mary. I am his friend, nothing more."

"You are completely oblivious," she said, leaving her sister to wallow in her misery alone. She took a turn about the room alone. The Season was only now really picking up. More families poured in every week. Oliver had accepted an invitation for them to a ball that past week, and it was only then that she learned what a crush was like. She hoped to not experience it again for a while, if ever. She came to a stop and watched Elizabeth dancing with Mr. Darcy. Now they were interesting. Both we obviously interested in the other, but they were taking their time.

Lady Matlock regularly called on the sisters, with Miss Darcy in tow. They also invited Lizzy, with at least one of her sisters, to drive about town or go shopping. Mary was the lucky participant in many of these endeavors. Mr. Darcy had obviously requested their aid in securing her affections, not that he really needed to. Lizzy had regained her playful demeanor again. She hadn't necessarily lost it, but it had been far tamer than it was before. In the presence of that particular gentleman, it came out in full force, and he seemed to enjoy it as well. She would never forget the first time she witnessed him banter back. She nearly choked on her drink.

Mr. Darcy had acted in a way that the whole of London knew he preferred her sister. He gave her every deference, never dancing with another lady, except for Kitty and herself. He never gave the other young ladies the smallest hope that they might be granted his special attention. Lizzy, too, had ceased to dance with other gentlemen if she could help it, choosing instead to sit and talk with the man, with Mr. Darcy hovering nearby. Very few men were brave enough to attempt such an action.

"How soon, do you think, before he approaches me to ask for her hand?" Mary startled only a little when Oliver spoke.

"As soon as he gathers enough courage to stand in your presence and actually speak."

"Yes, he does have the uncanny ability to avoid speaking with me, or even stand too near."

"What did you do to Mr. Darcy to make him fear you?"

"He does not fear me. I believe my bluntness is off-putting to him, which is interesting, as it seems Elizabeth's bluntness attracts him. I also think it has to do with the fact that I practically stole Jane from his friend."

"You did not steal Jane. You made an offer and she accepted you. If Mr. Bingley truly loved Jane, then he was a fool for leaving her."

"Indeed. In any case, at least they're making progress. The other two are being to wear on my patience."

"I am very close to locking them in a closet together, or at the least sitting them both down and telling them that they care for one another and to do something about it. I feel as though they wish to drive me mad."

Oliver chuckled at her. "And what about you, Mary? Has no gentleman caught your special attention? When I had lunch with the Viscount at White's this week, Mr. Gresham lamented that he couldn't seem to hold your attention at all."

She snorted. "Mr. Gresham is a spoil child who has likely never been told no a day in his life. He believes his fondness for playing high stakes cards is something that would attract a proper wife. I wish he would turn is eye on another and leave me in peace."

"My mother informed me that you have accepted her offer to travel with her this fall."

"Yes. With the ongoing war, and the tensions between us and the Americans, she is not sure where we shall venture, but she is determined to go somewhere and I am no less eager."

"What's made you so restless? Jane once said you were not fond of leaving home."

"I wasn't, but it is different now. Jane is expecting her first child, and Lizzy and Kitty will both likely be married by summer. I do not wish to be left behind at Longbourn alone. Joining Lydia in Bath with your aunt is out of the question as we have never gotten along. Nor do I wish to impinge on you and Jane. With a new child, you should be able to be a family without one of us interfering. I have longed to travel since your aunt spoke of her travels, and your mother has only added to my yearning for my own adventures."

"You would be welcome to stay with us, you know."

She smiled at him. "I know, and I appreciate it. But, bear in mind, with three daughters married, and the other two away from home, there will be little to keep Mama in Hertfordshire, besides her need to spread her good news. It is likely that she will come to stay with you often."

Oliver chuckled once more and looked out into the crowd. He then frowned. "I am likely to assist in detaining them together in the room of your choosing."

Mary followed his gaze to see what had his attention and rolled her eyes. Benjamin and Kitty were both dancing, but with different partners. They alternately kept their eyes on each other.

"Who are you locking in a closet?" asked Jane, having decided to join her husband and sister.

"Benjamin and Kitty," they said in unison.

"His father and sister say they are just about ready to stage a compromising incident."

"He very well may. He wants grandchildren, and even with one daughter married, it is not good enough. Ellen swears she will not marry until she is ready and has threatened to live as our Aunt does."

"I say you should give them a little more time before locking them in a closet. If nothing has happened within three weeks, I know just the room to use."

* * *

Lizzy did one more check to make sure she was ready and made her way to the downstairs drawing room to wait for Lady Matlock and Georgiana. They were to have a carriage ride that day. March had come upon them, and with it some warmer weather. Though she was nearly certain she would not see Mr. Darcy that day, she could never be too careful. She smiled as she thought of him. She had been surprised to find that he did have a sense of humor, and that surrounded by those he trusted and loved, he was a very different person.

There was quite a bit of gossip being spread about them throughout the ton. Mr. Darcy had never showed so much favor to a particular lady, and Lizzy's quick wit and smiles were talked of as though they possessed magical qualities. She was a simple country girl, with only what some considered a modest fortune and few connections, though her sister's marriage to an illustrious, wealthy widower was no trifling matter. They had gained a large amount of attention from the ton. Lizzy found it amusing.

The same couldn't be said for Mary. She was busy putting off many would-be suitors. There was not one that she had any kind of affections for, claiming most were greedy, false rogues, and others as simply not to her liking. Kitty and Benjamin were only a little closer to perhaps coming to an understanding. After a ball the week before, Benjamin practically stalked her sister and glared away any man who would dare ask her to dance, before transforming his expression into a smile when she would turn her attention back to him. But still, it seemed Kitty found it impossible that he could like her. Lizzy was certain he loved her. She put forth her full support for any plan that would cause the two of them to finally confess their affection for one another. The whole affair was becoming utterly ridiculous.

She was not sitting long before her guests were announced. One was not who she thought it would be.

"Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, ma'am." The two walked in and while she smiled at Miss Darcy, her eyes quickly settled on her brother.

"Miss Bennet," started Miss Darcy, "it seems my aunt has taken ill this morning, but she and I were positive you would not mind if my brother took her place."

"Hmm. I don't know. Having a gentleman along does changes the game. How can we remark upon the handsome men whom we see along our ride if your brother is within hearing?"

"Do you find so many men attractive that you feel the need to remark upon them all, Miss Bennet?" smirked Mr. Darcy.

"Abominable! Mr. Darcy, what a question to ask a lady. Are you jealous?"

"Not at all, Miss Bennet." They stared at each other and smiled. Off to the side, Miss Darcy bounced with excitement. No one heard the sounds of someone entering the room.

"You know, I have found that the exchange of words makes a conversation far more fascinating."

"Mr. Andrews!" cried Lizzy, breaking eye contact with Mr. Darcy as she spun to face her brother-in-law.

"Elizabeth."

"I thought you would be in your study for most of the day."

"I was, but then I decided to go in search of my wife."

"She's upstairs with Amelia."

"I know."

"The stairs are very near your study. In fact, you must pass them to before you even make it to the door of this room."

"I took a detour. Miss Darcy, Mr. Darcy, how pleasant to see you today. Elizabeth, I thought you were to join Miss Darcy and _Lady Matlock_ on a carriage ride today?"

"My aunt took ill this morning, Mr. Andrews. My brother volunteered to take her place," replied Miss Darcy warily. Lizzy had begun to glare at her sister's husband.

"Hmm. That does present a problem. As Elizabeth is in my care, I must see to it that her reputation is protected. Miss Darcy, while your brother is suitable company to escort you about Town, it might cause a bit of a scandal if my sister were seen in your brother's company with only your presence to act as chaperon. So, Elizabeth, I ask that you take Mary or Mrs. Whitmore with you on your ride. For proprieties sake," he grinned unrepentantly.

"I am sure Mary mentioned having other plans today, and Mrs. Whitmore shall soon being taking charge of Amelia, as she always does."

"Well," he said, as though he were searching for another solution, "I suppose I could clear my schedule. It is a lovely day for a carriage ride." Seeing their gaping expressions, he smiled and said, "So, Mary or Mrs. Whitmore?"

Ten minutes later, a carriage carrying the now four occupants worked its way through the streets.

"You know, Mr. Darcy," grinned Mary, "he would not go to such lengths if you did not avoid him as you do."

* * *

Richard did not look up from his correspondence when he heard her enter the room.

"Aunt."

"Richard, do you have any idea what Anne it doing?!"

"I am sure you are about to inform me whether I do or not."

"She is sitting by an open window! The drapes in her room are all wide open! She told me she was enjoying the sunlight!"

"I fail to see how this is a problem."

"She shall catch a chill!"

"It is quite warm out, Aunt. Mrs. Jenkinson is sitting with her. If Anne were to grow cold, she is capable of closing the window or donning at shawl."

"Do you not care at all for her health? For years, you were nowhere to be seen, and now, since you stole my daughter away and married her, you act as though you, and you alone, know what is best for her! I tell you now, I will not have it any longer…."

"Enough!"

Lady Catherine gaped at her nephew. He had never raised his voice at her before, but she could see clearly that he was very angry. He glared at her from across his desk.

"I have had it. Every day. Every. Day. You come to me and complain about how you do not agree with Anne's handling of her health. Every day, you tell me I practically forced her to marry me. Every day, you accuse me of not caring, of not having been here. I was not here, but the moment I was made aware of the situation, the moment she asked for my help, I was here. The question is, where have you been?! You have supposedly been here the entire time. When Anne's health first began to fail her, where were you? Sending for an apothecary whom you paid to tell you what you wanted to hear?

"Anne had to write to my father for assistance because she knew something was wrong and you refused to listen to her. You refused to seek out an opinion other than your own! Now you want to be angry because she turned to others in her time of need? That is not how it works, Aunt."

"I will not stand here and be talked to like this in my own home!" her voiced waivered. Richard could see that she was visibly shaken.

"Then by all means… there is the door."

Lady Catherine left in a whirl and Richard collapsed into the chair. These daily clashes were exhausting. It was the same every day. They all had begun to break their fast in Anne's rooms, then he would move to the study to see to estate matters while his wife and aunt spent a little time together, something Anne requested of both her mother and husband. Lady Catherine always left her time with her daughter to come and complain about something she wasn't happy with. He assumed this was her way of coming to terms with their new reality.

Feeling so tired and worn, he dragged himself from the room and upstairs. Upon reaching his wife's rooms, he stop and stood just within the open doors. Anne was sitting in a chair, arms folded on the window seal and her head rested on them as she breathed in the early spring air. She reminded him of a time very long ago, when they were children and the worries of the world were still far away from them. He smiled at the image.

"Enjoying the fresh air, Anne?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yes! This used to be my favorite time of year. The snow is melted and gone. The trees are just beginning to bloom. The birds are singing. It absolutely perfect. We will have rain soon. I can smell it on the air."

He stepped near the window and took a deep breath himself. The scent of rain was heavy in the air and the dark clouds in the distance further proved her right. Mrs. Jenkinson silently went to ready her mistress's bed. "You are right. Might be best we close the window for now."

She sighed longingly, but acquiesced. "I am tired, anyway." He closed the window and helped her to her room and into her bed. "Please, don't close the curtains. I would like to wake to the rain beating upon the window. I hope I do not sleep through the entire shower. Did my mother seek you out with her grievances again? She was not happy that I had Mrs. Jenkinson open the window."

"Yes, and we argued, as we always do," he said, not wanting her to know the argument was by far the worst to date.

"I am sorry. Since she has begun to take this seriously, she doesn't seem to know what to do. I wish I could be of more help. I know she is not an easy person."

"No worries, dearest. I have your mother in hand. All will be well."

She smiled sadly at him. "You always say that. I wish I could believe you."

"Then do. Get some rest. I shall be by in a little while." He kissed her forehead and nodded at Mrs. Jenkinson, who sat by the first with a sample, as he left the room. Knowing what he needed to do, he made his way back downstairs. He entered the once busy drawing room and found his aunt sitting alone in her chair.

"Aunt," he was silenced by her hand reaching out. He strode forward and gripped the weathered hand. Coming to the front of the chair, he was presented with a sight he had not seen in all his years. Lady Catherine's face was blotchy, and her eyes red rimmed. Neither said a word, but merely clasped hands until their attention was needed elsewhere.


	41. Chapter 41

**No time to answer comments tonight. Hopefully tomorrow! Enjoy the chapter!**

There were times that Oliver was simply astounded at the amount of paperwork he was required to deal with to keep his estate and stables in good order. It was times like these that made him lament the fact that he had a high work ethic, and that he did not simply leave it all for his steward to do. He wanted to spend the day with his wife and daughter. He was past ready for a diversion when his butler announced he had a visitor, and the visitor himself made the distraction all the better.

"Mr. Darcy. I am surprised to see you. What has caused you to grace yourself with my presence this day?" He saw the tension in the jaw of the man before him. Oliver thought for a moment that he shouldn't be enjoying himself so much at the man's expense. "Please, have a seat."

Oliver really tried not to be amused over the long silence that followed after Darcy took his seat. He had a good idea of what the man wished to discuss, and he realized he was no less eager to see it done. This whole courting business was tedious. After watching Elizabeth with Darcy, and Kitty with Benjamin, he found himself exceedingly happy that he and Jane had not endured the same.

"Mr. Darcy, as much as I enjoy staring at my wife, I find it is not so appealing when another sits in her place, so why don't we get to the reason for your being here… in my study."

Darcy blushed and cleared his throat. "I am sure you are aware that Elizabeth and I have formed an attachment. I hope to ask for her hand, however, it has recently been brought to my attention that I should make myself more acquainted with you."

Oliver did chuckle at this. "Yes, it would make both our lives a little easier, wouldn't it? I do not like pretense, Mr. Darcy. I know I am far from being your favorite person, and I understand why. In your good opinion, I stole what should have been your friend's. Your loyalty to him is admirable. Had I not entered the picture, however, there is no guarantee he would have ever been able to claim her. She was quite determined to make a match for the sake of her family after the heartbreak he caused her."

"And that I take the blame for. It was his sisters and I who dissuaded him, and separated them."

"I am aware of the fact, and while some of the blame could be laid at your feet, the greater majority is at his. He should have been his own man."

"He has accepted the situation. Should you ever meet again, he will cause no trouble."

"I am glad to hear it. I wish him no ill. In fact, I wish for any good man to find the happiness I have. But back to the point of your appearance: what do you hope to accomplish with this visit?"

"Elizabeth and your wife are very close. We will undoubtedly be spending large amounts of time in each other's presence. I am sure your children will visit my home and my children will visit your home. We will spend the rest of our lives living in and out of each other's lives. Along with your cousin and Miss Catherine, and whomever Miss Mary and Miss Lydia marry."

"You caught that, too?"

"Elizabeth has spoken of them on more than one occasion. She mentioned yesterday that there is a plan to possibly lock them in a room until they confess their attraction."

"Yes, it is getting to be too much. Elizabeth and yourself have only been a little better. I sincerely hope you plan to ask her soon. Perhaps that might encourage my cousin to act. We shall be returning to Roxwood soon. If you hasten you plans, we shall remain a little longer in Town, long enough for you to wed, before I take my own bride home confinement. I share your sentiments, Mr. Darcy. I have no quarrel with you, you have no real quarrel with me. I say we let bygones be bygones and move on for the sake of their happiness, if not our own."

"Quite right." They sat in silence a few more moments. "Would you really allow for your cousin and Miss Catherine to be locked in a room together?"

"Oh, yes. If that doesn't work, we'll lock Mary in the room with them. She's put more effort in than the rest of us. If anyone stands a chance at getting them to face each other, it's her."

* * *

It was a pleasant day. Lizzy and her sisters had been invited to spend the day at Matlock House. Dear Georgiana had been ill for a few days and was in want of some company. Lady Matlock also expressed her desire for their opinion on the fabric she had chosen for her new curtains. Apparently, the men in her family had few opinions on such matters, and she liked to have a variety of views at her disposal.

Upon entering the house, they were taken to an upstairs salon. Georgiana did look very pale and wane. Her countenance brightened once she caught sight of her visitors. They spent the next hour cheering the girl up with various stories from their childhood and teasing her about her many admirers, speculating as to when her good nature would get the better of her and she would find herself tied forever to a handsome yet nonsensical man out of sheer pity. Jane's assurance that such a fate was not necessarily an unwanted vocation caused much laughter and the teasing quickly turned to Mrs. Andrews. Lizzy smiled when her dearest elder sister sent the young Miss Darcy a conspiring wink.

Not to too much surprise, it was Kitty would aided Lady Matlock the most when fabrics were pulled out to discuss. They all agreed that Lady Matlock's choice would do well in the room it was purposed for, but she also wanted opinions for other rooms. She had decided that many of her rooms could do with updated draperies and perhaps upholstery. She had called for a servant to collect some samples she had left in the downstairs drawing room. After fifteen minutes, when no one came, she looked desperately at the young women before her.

"Miss Bennet, I know this is untoward, but could you fetch the samples for us? I do not wish to trouble you…"

"No, it is quite all right. I take no offense to the request," she smiled, thinking she would like the walk downstairs, no matter how short. She wasn't too fond of staying cooped up in one room for long. The longer she was in Town, the more she missed the country. She did not see the many smiles directed at her as she left the room.

As she went down the stairs, she barely contained her desire to skip down them. She laughed when she thought of the looks she might procure from anyone she may encounter should she decide to do so. It did not take her long to reach her destination. She looked eagerly about the room in search of the samples. Finally spying them on the table furthest from the door, she did not see the man sitting bear the fireplace get up and close the door, nor did she hear it shut. It wasn't until she had the samples in hand and had turned around that she realized she was not alone.

"Mr. Darcy! What are you doing here? Your aunt and sister said you had important business to attend to today."

"Indeed I do, of the highest importance. To me, that is."

She felt a little confused and for only a moment, worried about the impropriety of the situation. But then, he moved closer to her.

"Miss Elizabeth, from the moment I met you, you have captivated me in every sense of the word. In the beginning, I was too ruled by an occurrence that had nothing at all to do with you. I was driven by the expectations that had been thrust upon me by our society from the moment I first understood my place in the world. Your presence in my life has caused me to question it all, and to behave in ways that have caused me to lose control, to overstep myself, and cause myself and others, yourself included, a great deal of pain. I have many regrets, Miss Bennet, but the one thing I cannot regret are my feelings for you. Since we met again, you have given me great hope that I have not lost the one thing I desire above all others in the world. I love you, Miss Bennet, and I ask if you might love me in return and make me the happiest man to walk this earth, by becoming my wife."

Lizzy felt stunned. There was a part of her who knew this would be coming. From the moment she had danced with him in January, she knew that they would inevitably find themselves in this place. There had been, after all, a reason behind their flirting, her teasing, and his borderline possessive behavior. It was all to build to this moment, and now that it had arrived, it still seemed impossible. He watched her earnestly, and all she could do was smile. She finally took her consciousness captive once more and began to form her answer.

"Mr. Darcy, I cannot think of anything that would make me happier in this moment, than the knowledge that I shall forever be able to call you mine."

He moved so quickly, she hardly had time to form one thought before she found herself wrapped in his arms, his lips firm against her own. She had one brief moment of humor before she, too, wrapped her arms around him and returned the feeling with fervor. She was quite breathless when they finally pulled apart, both blushing violently.

"Upon my word, Mr. Darcy, when first we met, I never would have thought you capable of such passion!"

His eyes lit once more and Lizzy did not bother attempting to hide her own excitement. "Elizabeth, you have not yet witnessed to depth of my passion. I believe it would be best if we returned you into the care of my aunt and your sisters. My aunt did warn me that she would not allow too much time for us to be alone. I now understand her reasoning."

* * *

"Are you sure it does not bother you to talk about this?"

"No, Lizzy. It is a little awkward, but any feeling I once had for him is long gone, and I find myself very curious over this bit of gossip you have shared about Miss Bingley."

"Yes, well, Mr. Darcy and Georgiana are in complete shock. The gentleman is no favorite to himself or Mr. Bingley. Mr. Darcy believes she is marrying the man to spite her brother, and Mr. Bingley indicated it, as well, in his letter. However, it seems that Miss Bingley is of the same mind as her intended. Perhaps they might find great happiness together."

"It is possible. Kitty, are you almost done shopping? I thought this was a trip for Lizzy's benefit. She is the one getting married in three weeks."

"And my purchase is for that purpose. I am done, in any case."

"Jane! Look at this!" cried Lizzy.

"Now who's going to cause us to fall behind. I am going out into the carriage."

"We'll be right there, Kitty," said Jane. She looked at the pink tea set that had caught her sister's attention. "What on earth would cause you to stop and consider this?"

"Only the pleasure of witnessing any gentleman who comes to call having to drink from one of the cups." Both sisters laughed before being interrupted by a disturbance outside. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's have a look."

The sisters went outside only to stop in horror. Pandemonium had broken out, and in the middle of it, Kitty was being forced into a strangers carriage!

"Kitty! Someone, stop him! That's our sister!" screamed Lizzy.

As the carriage pulled away, the men who had been preventing any from helping her sister began to disperse. Lizzy wasn't able to get through, and truthfully, she didn't know what to do. The carriage carrying her sister disappeared around the corner. She was happy to see that their carriage driver had managed to hold on to a young man who seemed to have helped cause the disturbance and aid in her sister's kidnapping. Trying to gather her thoughts, she turned to Jane to see what they should do. Her sister was still and very pale.

"Jane!"

Jane finally looked at her sister. "I know who took her."


	42. Chapter 42

**So, so, so, so sorry! It has been a stressfull month. I am posting two chapters tonight. I am hoping to get to comments tomorrow!**

The letter detailing the progress of the land and stables that formerly held the track had put Oliver in a very good mood. He felt good knowing that he was no longer responsible for the property of others. Jane and Amelia were doing well, his sisters-in-law were enjoying their time in Town, Elizabeth would be married soon, and it seemed that his cousin was finally working up the nerve to come out and confess his feelings to Kitty. He had finally sat him down and berated him for being cowardly and foolish, then he encouraged him by informing him that he knew from a very reliable source that she did care, and that Mary would have warned him away instead of encouraging him herself towards her sister.

Mr. Bennet had written, informing him that he and Mrs. Bennet would be arriving for the wedding, and that they were bringing Lydia along with them. Mr. Bennet had already decided that they should stay with the Gardiners. Mrs. Bennet was not too happy with the idea, but Oliver was certainly pleased with it. His house was already overflowing with overexcited females. He preferred having his house quieter during the day, but there had been so much coming and going due to the upcoming wedding. He was happy that Elizabeth was getting married, and to a man she cared about, and who loved her in return, but the constant noise was frustrating. He was looking forward to returning to Roxwood.

Due to the fact that there had been so much going on lately, he did not register the disturbance currently going on outside his study. At least, until Jane called out for him.

"Oliver! Oliver!" her stressed voice caused him to leap from his chair and run into the hallway.

"Jane! What's happened?!"

"He took her," she shook as he gathered her into his arms. "He took her."

He looked at a disheveled Elizabeth, asking for answers.

"We were shopping and Kitty went outside to the carriage. A moment later, there was a commotion outside. We managed to get outside in time to see Kitty being forced into a carriage."

"It was Mr. Hidesworth!" cried Jane, pulling away enough to look her husband in the eye. "He forced her into the carriage and took her."

He worked hard to keep a calm demeanor on the outside, but he was boiling on the inside. The man just couldn't leave him alone! Oliver tried to calm his wife. "Jane, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby. I will find Kitty and bring her home. Elizabeth, please take Jane upstairs and see to it that she rests."

Elizabeth nodded her head and helped him loose Jane from his person. He kissed his wife's brow and her sister led her away. He then turned to the carriage driver he had only just noticed. Abram had in his grasp a struggling youth.

"He kept me from getting to Miss Kitty, sir. I believe he knows something."

"Then let us find out."

* * *

"I don' know nothin'!" cried the boy. He couldn't be more than fifteen.

"I think you do. Why did you keep my driver from seeing to the safety of my sister?"

"I didna do anything! I was just walking and tripped."

"And then pushed and pulled me so that I was unable to help the Miss! You're lies will only get you in more trouble boy."

"What do you know?" Oliver tried again. He was quickly losing his patience with the boy, but pushing him wouldn't help. His study door suddenly flung open.

"Oliver! One of your men just said Catherine was taken! Is this true?" cried Benjamin, his father entered right behind him.

"Yes, and we are trying to get answers."

His cousin and uncle turned to the boy. Benjamin's scowl was vicious. The boy flinched.

"I don' know nothin'."

"Whatever Mr. Hidesworth is paying you, you will never see. If you refuse to answer me, I shall turn you over to the authorities, and I can guarantee that you will be in a worse place than you are currently. Now, where is he taking her, and who else is involved?"

"He's already paid my da half and you ain't got nothin' on me!" His eyes widened at his implication.

"I believe you had better start talking, boy," growled Benjamin, "or you and especially your father will regret it."

The boy finally began to pour out the whole story. His father had had a hard time finding work since his mother died the year before. He lost his job due to having to tend to his four children in the absence of their mother. He heard about a job with a big payday. A man claimed he and his lady love wished to marry, but that her family stood in the way. He was taking the young woman to Gretna Green. The boy's father was driving the coach. They released the boy to the carriage driver, who would keep an eye on him until they returned.

Mr. Darcy had appeared during the course of this time. After a hasty summary of the events, he assisted with their planning. Oliver, Benjamin, Mr. Darcy, and a few of their men would ride out on horseback. Mr. Hidesworth had almost two and a half hours on them before they managed to ride out to catch the fiend.

* * *

She had ceased crying before not long after they had left the city. The man sitting across from her was someone she considered to be one of the vilest creatures in existence.

"He'll catch up to you. Whatever it is you are planning, you won't win."

"Oh, will you shut up! You're giving me a headache."

"No! No, I will not 'shut up.' You kidnapped me, remember? It's your own fault if you are miserable. I feel no guilt at all for adding to it. You are a sorry excuse for a human being, and an even sorrier excuse for a man!"

"I strongly suggest you shut up now. You do not seem to understand the position you are currently in. You no longer have a choice. You will marry me, and once we are wed, I will deal with Oliver. If you can learn to behave yourself, you might learn to be happy with me. You are very pretty. It would not take much for me to enjoy your company."

Kitty wanted to cry again. He was disgusting. "I won't marry you. Oliver will catch up to us and then you will get the punishment you deserve!"

"Even if dear Oliver figures out it is I who has taken you, it would take him a while to figure out what my plan is. We are already three hours ahead of him. We shall soon change horses and continue on our way. But let us amuse ourselves with the idea that he did manage to catch up to us, and I was taken away. What do you think would happen to you? You have been compromised, my love. I took you in the middle of the day, surrounded by many women of your acquaintance who would have seen everything. You have been alone in my presence for hours. No man would have you, and by not being married, you might cause the ruination of your sisters, especially if the little story I let out takes hold."

"What story?" she whispered. Every word he spoke caused her to feel a sinking in her gut.

"That we are lovers, and your family disapproves of me, which they do, and that we devised a plan so that we might run off and elope. It is very likely that, if Oliver does figure it out, he will leave it alone for the sake of his own family's reputation. And yours. Marriage is the only thing that will save you now," he grinned maliciously. "No matter the outcome, I win."

Kitty thought she might be sick. "No. Oliver wouldn't condemn me to a lifetime with you!"

"Your upbringing is showing through. Society's rules command us all. You would do well to accept your fate. Now, sit back, shut up, and enjoy the ride."

She spent the next hour convincing herself that Oliver would not allow what his creature had said to happen. Benjamin would not allow it. At the thought of Benjamin, tears began to stream down her face again. What hope did she have now? There was no possible way he could love her after this.

* * *

The man was arrogant and daft. Hidesworth had always been too sure of himself, so Oliver had faith that the man wouldn't suspect that they might catch up to him. Because they were not sure which route he would take, they had decided to take the fastest known route. If anything, they had the hope of beating them to the anvil. The situation was precarious. Kitty's reputation, and possibly his own, could take a hit, but he would not see her forced into marriage with the cad. They had changed horses twice now. At their last stop, he managed to obtain word that a carriage carrying a man of Hidesworth's description had stopped only two hours before their own arrival. The lady noted a very distressed young woman whom the man kept a constant eye on. It was worry for her that led the woman to say something. That had been three hours before, just outside of Nottinghamshire. They were gaining.

It was easy to see the determination written across the faces of the men who joined him. All, he knew, cared greatly for the women in their care. To have one stolen from the safety of her family was abominable, and every good man would agree that a villain who would commit such an atrocity should be beaten and locked away. Knowing they were so close seemed to give them more strength and speed. Benjamin was absolutely enraged. Oliver was certain he would need to have his cousin restrained from actually killing the man. He couldn't blame him one jot. The idea had once been entertained in his own mind, and had it been Jane that Hidesworth had taken….

They were coming upon another stop and would be obtaining fresh mounts once more. Once they reached the inn, Oliver and Benjamin quickly set about trying to find out what information they could. The news they received was more than simply encouraging.

"She looked so sad, sir," said the young stable boy. "I couldn't help but follow them to make sure she was alright. I overheard her saying that someone would come for her, that he wouldn't win. He kept telling her that her hope was futile. So, sir, I tampered with the carriage. I loosened the bolts on one of the back wheels. It should come off because of it. I didn't want to cause more hurt to the lady, but I hope it slows them down enough for her rescuers to arrive. Are you the man coming for her?"

"Yes, and I am happy that you tried to help, though you shouldn't tamper with such things. You could cause more than a little inconvenience. I do thank you, however. My companions and I must be off."

He and Benjamin spread the news and they were off again, this time with the assurance that they would soon catch their quarry, and with the hope that there would be no serious injury to Kitty.

* * *

She was laughing at him. There was no hope for it. Sure, it was terrifying when the carriage suddenly dropped, and her within, but seeing that the right back wheel was damaged beyond a quick repair, and that they were quite stuck, she laughed and mocked him.

"Well, isn't this quite the delay, Mr. Hidesworth? I sure hope no one catches up with us."

"No one is coming for you, for the last time! Get back in the carriage and stay there!"

She snorted at him and noticed the driver giving her an odd look. She glared at him before ducking her head back inside. It had been hard for her to maintain the belief that someone was coming for her. He had covered his tracks well, letting the rumor spread that she had been in on the plan. Her family would know that was a lie, but the rest of Society would always speculate the opposite, seeing as scandal was the highest form of entertainment for the ton. As much as she understood the situation, as much as she knew this could cause a great deal of damage to Oliver's name, she was not sure if she could forgive him should he sit back and do nothing, not knowing her as he does. Not knowing his former friend as he does, either.

Mr. Hidesworth's curses could be heard outside, so, she didn't notice the driver approaching the other side of the carriage, away from the angry gentlemen.

"Miss? You're not here by your own will, are you?"

Kitty looked at him incredulously. "Of course I'm not! How could you even believe it? He kidnapped me from a crowded street and I did not come willingly, if you remember!"

He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Miss. He said it was all a part of your plan. Though, your constant abuse of him did cause me to question it all…"

"My constant abuse?!" she whispered harshly, trying to keep their conversation unheard.

"Now, now, I meant no offense. I only meant that you did not act the part of a woman in love once we had left London. No point in carrying on a hoax when no one is around to see it."

"And you couldn't have put the evidence together sooner?!" she snapped. "I'm sorry. This whole ordeal has been extremely stressful. I am not sure what is to become of me! I don't know if anyone will come for me. For the sake of my reputation and that of my brother's family, it may have been decided that it is best that this deplorable situation be completed. And poor Jane! She is expecting! She must surely be nearly sick with worry! I hope this doesn't cause any major issues between Oliver and herself, for she would never be happy with the thought of one of her sisters being tied to such a man unwillingly!"

She continued to cry and spout off the worst case scenarios. The driver looked out to see his employer still pacing and talking to himself. He was at a loss as to what to do. He hoped someone was coming for the girl. He doubted he could force himself to continue as the driver knowing the young woman was not present of her own will. Now, not only did he have to deal with an angry employer, he had a crying woman. This job was turning out to not being worth the money he was to be paid. That being decided, a plan formed in his mind.


	43. Chapter 43

**ATTENTION! This is the second chapter I have posted tonight! Go back and read Chapter 42 if you have not already.**

The men had been riding for about twenty minutes when a familiar figure came rushing from the bushes.

"Oliver!"

"Kitty!" Oliver pulled his horse up quick and leaped to the ground. He caught his sister-in-law in his arms and held her as she fell apart. He gave her a few minutes before pulling away to get some answers. "Where is Hidesworth?"

"Just up the road. One of the wheels came off and it seems the entire carriage is in need of repair now. The driver distracted him and allowed me to leave. He said the inn was only a few miles away. I don't know what I would have done once I reached there, but it was better than what I left," she sobbed. "He was going to try to make me marry him, Oliver! He tried to convince me that no one would come for me. I was so frightened that he was right! I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright now, Kitty. It's over. I did come for you. I always will. You're family and I would never leave you to a fate unjustly given, no matter the cost to myself."

He spent a few more minutes soothing her. He then turned to Benjamin and Darcy, telling them that he would take her to Dalton, his estate to the west of their location, only to be interrupted by Kitty.

"No! I want to see his face when he sees that you did come for me. I am upset, but I am no feeble female. Seeing him again will not send me into hysterics."

Oliver smiled at her and lifted her up onto his horse before the group set off in the direction she had just come from. Once they arrived the spectacle was one that all involved would always remember.

They rounded the corner, and his former friend stopped pacing, and stared at them all in horror. He dashed to the fallen carriage and jerked the door open and stared within before turning to them once more in confusion and anger. Oliver was willing to bet that his sister sported a very smug expression. He, Darcy, and the men they brought with them dismounted and approached the man, who now seemed defeated. Benjamin stayed behind with Kitty.

"Well, well. The wench was right. You did come for her. Not happy with only one…" he wasn't allowed to finish his statement as Oliver's fist met his jaw, sending the former friend to the ground with a grunt.

"Never again will you interfere in my life. Never again will you steal away any member of my family. I would have helped you, you know. I would have done my best to see that you lived the life you wanted, but you didn't want that, did you?"

"I didn't want a handout from you!"

"No, you would rather steal what was never yours! I'm not letting it go this time. You'll pay for your crimes against me. Tie him up and take him back to Town. He will receive his just reward." He strode back to his horse. He noticed his cousin appear upset, and that Kitty would not look at him. Before he could question either of them, Darcy approached.

"My men and I shall see him back to Town. I'll stop in on your house once we return. Is there a message I might take back to Mrs. Andrews?"

"Yes, tell her Kitty is safe, and that I shall return to Town as soon as I am able. No more than a week after your own return." Oliver instructed two of his men to stay with Darcy until Hidesworth was in custody, taking the remaining with himself. He swung back onto his horse, and headed towards his estate, two hours away.

* * *

Kitty was safe now. They had arrived several hours ago. She had bathed and the housekeeper brought her a robe and nightgown that belonged to Oliver's mother. She had eaten a quick dinner in her room and, after assuring Oliver that she was alright, she was left alone for the night. But Kitty didn't feel alright.

The euphoria of Mr. Hidesworth's surprise was quickly overshadowed with other feelings that were brought about with the presence of another gentleman. She watched as Oliver punched Mr. Hidesworth in the jaw and refused to look to the man trying to gain her attention. He kept asking how she was and tried to get her to look at him, but she couldn't. It hurt too much to even think of him. What would become of her now? She could very likely be considered ruined. Most families would send girls away in an effort to preserve the rest of the family, or marry them off to someone of little consequence, thus keeping them from society. Would that be her fate?

Oliver returned and they headed for his Nottinghamshire estate. Dalton was not the small estate she was expecting. It might be small when compared to Roxwood, but when she thought of small, she thought of something more like her own family's estate, Longbourn. Dalton was more comparable to Netherfield.

Now, she found herself walking the halls, finding no satisfaction in pacing her room any longer. Oliver had showed her the way to the library when they arrived, knowing her well enough to know she would wish to explore the room at her leisure. There was a fire burning. Kitty thought that perhaps her brother had requested it be kept going throughout the night for her benefit. She had just begun to peruse a shelf across from the doorway when a voiced stopped her in her tracks.

"Catherine? Are you well?"

She turned and faced the man she had been trying to ignore since her recovery. "I am well as can be expected, Mr. Richards. I could not sleep and thought that I might find a book to keep me occupied. I am sorry to have intruded." She moved to leave but was thwarted when he stepped into her path.

"Mr. Richards? I thought I was now simply Benjamin. Have I done something to offend you?"

"No. You have done nothing."

"Catherine, did he hurt you? Touch you in a way that you might feel too ashamed to tell us of?"

"No! No, he did nothing, aside from steal me away, and trying to convince me no one would come for me."

"Then why will you not look at me? Why are you avoiding me?" he begged. "Do you not care for me?"

She began to cry and he stepped forward to take her in his arms. She fought him at first and then gave in, allowing him to comfort her. She couldn't tell anyone how long they remained like that, in fact, she was unaware of the fact that he had moved them to the sofa.

"What is wrong, Catherine? What has you so upset?"

"I am ruined!" she finally claimed. "He made sure that my reputation would be near irreparable so that there would be no choice for me other than to marry him! Who will want me with such a reputation?"

"Oh, Catherine, do you not know?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Catherine, I love you. When I learned what that villain did… I cannot think of a time I have ever been angrier. I could only think 'how dare he take what is mine.' And you are, Catherine, you're mine… if you will have me, that is."

"Why?! You can't love me! What will people say? My reputation…"

"What happened to you was not your fault. Oliver had already begun concealing who took you. All is not lost. But tell me, Catherine, will you accept me?"

"Of course!" she cried, throwing herself over into his arms. They laughed and he granted her very first kiss.

"If you are both quite done, I believe we have some business we need to discuss," cut in a rather amused Oliver after a while. They should have known he would also be up. "But I will say it is about time. The little dance you two were doing around one another was giving me an ulcer, I am sure of it."

* * *

Many plans were made that night. They did not want to take any chances where Kitty's reputation was concerned. There were those who had seen who was taken, but Oliver was not sure it was known who had taken her. Seeing an easy remedy for this, it was decided that the couple would continue on with Hidesworth's plan; they would go to Gretna Green and marry. For the sake of a young woman's reputation, there was a chance that Hidesworth could still be convicted of his crime without Kitty's involvement being made public.

So, the next morning, Dalton's carriage took the couple north, to their elopement and wedding trip, while an amused and exhausted Oliver hired a coach. He could not wait to hold his wife in his arms and tell her all that had transpired.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey! I feel I must apologize. Last month was busier than I expected. Also, there are a few things in this story that aren't going to go necessarily as I wanted them due to the research I have done, so a part of my continued plot is being remade. I have portions already written, now I must go back and fill in. Time has gotten away from me. Anyone who has kids in the States, no matter where your kids school, be it in public, private, or homeschool, know that this is a very hectic time of year. Most of all, I feel bad for not accomplishing what I said I would. I know I am not really under an obligation to do so, but I said I would and my word should mean something. I ha ve reached that point in this story where it is a struggle to finish. Every writer hates this point, but I am trudging through it. I am going to also start posting some of my other stories, as I am impatient to share them. I had intended to be done with 'Fate' by this point. I have no schedule appointed for my other stories. I will post when I get the time. I plan to go back and answer the comments I feel I need to. I know I said this before, and I am sorry I haven't yet. It's just not having the time. I have not been home as much as I would like and while I can take my laptop and write most anywhere, I do not always have internet access. So, please forgive me. Perhaps I can get this finished soon. Thank you for your patience.**

"Well, Kitty is certainly enjoying herself," mused Jane, as she read her sister's letter. "I am so pleased that everything work out so well. Though, I know she wished to marry from Roxwood."

"I doubt she has any regrets, dearest," replied Oliver, reading his own correspondence. "Everyone is happy. We are happy, your parents are happy, my uncle is happy, and Kitty and Benjamin are happy. And as a bonus, the ton considers the two of them running away, as they _think_ they did, romantic."

"And that works perfectly to our advantage."

"Indeed it does."

Jane opened a letter from her parents and read. "Oliver, my parents shall be arriving on Friday."

"What?" he asked, focusing all of his attention on his wife.

"My parents will be in Town on Friday."

"Good. At least now we shall see for ourselves how Lydia has reformed."

"Yes, we shall," she murmured.

"Does this not please you?"

"I am afraid. What if what we did was not best for Lydia?"

"We cannot change the past. The decisions made concerning her were determined to be what was best at the time. She needed to be separated from Longbourn, and she needed to be separated from your remaining sisters. Kitty has thrived outside of her influence and Mary has had peace. She would not have done well with us, not as Kitty did."

"But I feel as though it is my fault. I should have done more…"

"She is your sister, not your daughter. You are not responsible for any decisions your parents made concerning her. From what I have gathered from my aunt, she is still angry, but she has a better understanding of the world. Perhaps some time with her sisters might calm her new disposition." He sat back and considered his wife. "Would you like to invite Lydia to stay with us while she is in Town?"

"Yes, yes I would. I do not wish for her to feel anymore left out than she has already. Kitty is not here and it will not be near as crowded."

"It would give us a chance to see how she has truly turned out, as well. Very well, I'll send a letter to Edward and let him know of the change. I will see to it that he informs them that we both invite her to stay with us if she chooses, that way she does not think we are forcing her to comply with our will."

"Thank you, Oliver," she smiled.

"There is no need to thank me. This is your home, too, and she is your sister. My earlier concern was for her wild behavior, and that seems to have rectified itself."

* * *

The trip was taking entirely too long in Lydia's opinion. She had forgotten how far away London was from Bath, or how long it had taken to get from Longbourn to Ms. Richards home in Somerset. If she had been entirely honest with everyone around her, she couldn't care less about attending Lizzy's wedding, especially if it was to that odious Mr. Darcy who thought everyone so far beneath himself. Her sister must have changed drastically if she had gone from practically hating the man to marrying him. 'Or maybe she seeks to make him miserable for as long as they both shall live,' she mused to herself.

They finally made it into Town, and an hour later, they arrived in the front of her uncle's home. She remembered how excited she used to be to come to Town to visit her mother's brother and his family. London was so different from Longbourn and Meryton. In her excitement, she had never realized how badly it smelled. Of course, she may have just thought of it as just another part of a bigger city, but Bath was rather large and it certainly did not smell as horrible. She wrinkled her delicate nose.

Her Uncle Gardiner greeted them. Her aunt and cousins soon joined them. Her mother began to lament about not being able to stay at Jane's townhouse. As she restrained the desire to roll her eyes, her uncle began to speak excitedly.

"Ah, dear sister, I am sorry to say that you shall be remaining with us, however, Lydia, Jane and Oliver has extended an invitation for you to stay with them while you are in Town, if you would wish it."

"Jane and her husband wish for me to stay with them?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, since Kitty has run off and eloped, Oliver claims there are two less people running about, and Jane would like the chance to visit with you. They thought you might like to be a part of the excitement. Your sisters haven't seen you in nigh on a year."

Her mother cooed over the idea and began telling her all about how fine the house was. Once more, Lydia was restraining herself from showing her annoyance. That particular lesson was one that had truly tried her patience. "Since it is so late, I suppose I can until tomorrow to decided?"

"Yes. Your sisters shall be arriving in the morning."

Lydia thanked her aunt and uncle and barely withheld her smug expression from their shock over her new behavior. It had taken her parents several weeks to truly adjust to her new demeanor. She excused herself and went upstairs to refresh herself. All through their small family dinner and her preparations for bed, she thought about what she would do.

It was so taxing to constantly be in control of her emotions, and when she was with her mother, it was important to do so. Her mother was so simple. She shuddered when she remembered how like her mother she used to be. Out of her family, she blamed Fanny Bennet the least, though over the course of the last few months, her anger had cooled. Seeing how naïve her mother was made her glad she could no longer claim the same. There was a deeper, angrier part of her that yearned for the days she could be so innocent.

She weighed her options. She could stay there with her aunt and uncle, or she could go and stay with her eldest sister and her meddling husband. If the first, she would have her attention constantly demanded by her relatives. If the second, she would be constantly under the watchful eyes of her brother-in-law, but she would at least have a better chance of having time to herself, something she had come to value.

It did not take her long to come to her decision. She would go and stay with her sisters.

* * *

Mary was decidedly not happy. Lydia had been with them only two days and already she looked forward to her returning to Oliver's aunt. This Lydia was very different, but the same in many ways. When Jane had announced that they had invited Lydia to stay, she had accepted it. After all, it wasn't her home and she was curious about her sister as much as they were. Mary could admit that she was impressed with her sister's new use of manners and lack of wild behavior. She and her elder sisters discussed privately the night before that there was very much a hint of anger and resentment, but also a great deal of self-control. Despite the changes, there was one thing that had not changed: Lydia still took opportunity to belittle Mary.

This was the reason for Mary's ire. It had started out innocently enough. Lydia had seemed shocked to see her sister dressed and presented in a more fashionable manner. Mary could understand this, so she thought nothing of it, clinging to the hope that perhaps her sister had changed entirely for the better. That evening she had been proven wrong.

As per her usual, Mary was the last to seek her bed. After everyone else had gone, she went to the library to peruse the bookshelves. The townhouse had a much larger selection than her father, and according to Kitty, the library at Roxwood was even larger. She was interrupted from her grazing by a familiar snort.

"Well, I supposed some things do not change."

"I thought you had gone to bed, Lydia," she said, not taking her eyes from the books.

"I could not sleep and thought to see what boring books our esteemed _brother_ might have. I have found that on nights I struggle to sleep, a manual on science or mathematics will quickly put me to sleep."

"You will some to your left." Thinking her sister was done with her, she continued with her inspecting. She was wrong.

"So, Jane and Kitty are married, and Lizzy will soon follow, should I expect an invitation to your own wedding soon?"

"No. I have no beau at the moment."

Another snort. "Another fact that has not changed," Mary heard her say.

"Excuse you?" she called, turning to her sister, whom she found sporting her familiar mocking sneer.

"I was merely making an observation. I admit, your new appearance was a surprise. I never thought I would find my dour sister dressed in such a pleasing manner. Finally realize your bland, neutral colors and patterns were doing you no favors?"

Mary stood staring at her in anger. It took all her will power not give in to the malice she felt building within her. Lydia continued with her baiting.

"It must be so depressing to know that even now, you cannot compare to any of your sisters. Jane and I have always been the prettiest, followed by Kitty and then Lizzy, who was more popular for her smiles and wit. People sought out our attentions. No one ever cared to suffer your presence. If you weren't lecturing someone, you were making your displeasure at everyone else's fun known. So dull, so boring, and yet, even with a change of clothes, disposition, and status, you cannot attract the attention of a single male."

Her sister continued, but she tuned her out. She repressed her most bitter emotions and relied on her old, cool demeanor. "You misunderstand me, _Sister_. I said I had no beau, not that I had no admirers. I have found many of the men in Town to be vapid and cruel, traits I find abhorrent. Perhaps had I found a man I thought worthy of my special attentions, I, too, would be soon walking down the aisle of matrimony. But as it stands, I have much grander plans. Mrs. Andrews and I shall be taking a tour of Scotland and Wales, and perhaps Ireland once Jane and Oliver welcome their child. I am not yet content to go the way of most of our sex."

Mary moved to exit the room, but before she left she turned once more to her youngest sister. "You know, you almost had me fooled, and I had started to think that perhaps even we could have a new start. I rejoiced when you were sent away. For years you have tormented me and I am not ashamed to admit the thought of you being miserable brought me a little bit of joy. Anything that has changed about myself was done for my own pleasure. I like who I am, and the fact that others now enjoy my company a little more is a mere consolation. At my center, I am the same person as I was before, with many happy additions, and you, you are still the same selfish, hateful child you were before you were sent away, despite all your improved manners. Thank you for showing me my error. I look forward to the moment we might part ways again."

Without another word, Mary took herself from the room. She paced her steps though the house. Once she was truly alone in her room, she allowed the feelings she had stifled earlier to overwhelm her and cried herself to sleep. Oh, she couldn't wait for Lydia to leave.


	45. Chapter 45

**I'm not dead! I am ok! Sorry, guys. I got hit with a bad case of bronchitis. That is living misery. It put me down for a few weeks, then we had to finish the official school year, but we fell behind due to my illness, and it just got easier and easier not to post. I hate disappointing people. I finally decided today that I needed to post this chapter. This one has been sitting since before I posted the last. It is the last completed chapter for this story. So, a few announcements: since I am no longer ahead on this story, I can't guarantee when I will be posting the next chapter. I'm sorry. Today, I actually started rereading this one in hopes of getting some inspiration. However, I have a few other stories I am going to start posting because posting any story keeps me writing. Sorry this one has been so long in coming. Since I am better and caught up irl, I am hoping inspiration strikes, and I finish this one as strongly as I finished it. This chapter marks the end of this part of the story. Enjoy!**

There was an underlying strain in the house and Lizzy was determined to discover the source. Lydia had been staying with them for five days now, and with her wedding happening the next morning, she knew the chances of her learning anything of significance was soon to pass. Mary was decidedly cooler than she had been in a long time, and Lydia was defensive. Jane, bless her, had remained unaware. If she wasn't with her husband and daughter, she was taking care of a detail of the wedding. If she wasn't doing that, she was trying to get Lydia to open up a little more. Between her own happiness and time spent with William, she would not have noticed anything off had she not known Mary as well as she had grown to. She found her sister sitting in her room.

"Mary, what is it? Something happened, I know it."

Mary sighed. "It is only Lydia being Lydia. For a moment, I thought she had changed. I never thought I would allow myself to forget how she always made me feel, but I did. She is better behaved, but she is still the same hateful soul she was before. That hasn't changed at all."

"Mary,"

"No, Lizzy. I don't want to hear it. Lydia was never mistreated. Maybe she was sent away due to our parents, and even our own negligence, but that has never given her the right to treat people as she does. Kitty was mistreated and was never so cruel. I may have often been strict in my perception of humanity, but I like to think I did not act so for my own amusement. Lydia delights in making others feel inferior. Forgive me, I do not wish to cause you stress before your wedding."

"I hate to see you so unhappy, Mary. I wasn't going to defend her. You're right, she has no excuse. Lydia was spoiled more than the rest of us. It is easy to blame ourselves for the shortcomings of one we love. No one wants to believe someone they care about could be so cruel."

"I haven't the slightest care for Lydia!"

"Yes, Mary, you do. If you didn't, her words and actions would not matter to you. She is angry still. Papa has stated as much in his letters. It was foolish for any of us to expect anything different. Mary, you are not inferior to anyone."

"I know, Lizzy. I love you."

Lizzy wrapped her in her arms. "And I love you. Now, as you are the only sister I shall have standing with me, which flowers would you like to carry?"

* * *

Oliver was not entirely pleased with what he had been seeing. Being the intelligent man that he was, he knew his youngest sister-in-law had done something to cause Mary pain. However, she was in bright spirits this afternoon, and even more so as she had a gentleman caller. He knew she did not particularly care for the man, but she reacted pleased to see him all the same, though that might have something to do with the disgruntled look upon Lydia's face.

"Have you gained any insight into your sister in the time you have spent with her?" he asked his wife.

"No. Her behavior is improved, but her character is the same, as far as I can tell. Lizzy informed me an hour ago that she had said some especially cruel things to Mary. Speaking of her, I think I shall go and bring this visit to an end. I am sure the fact that she is entertaining an eligible gentleman in the presence of our youngest sister has caused her to forget the importance of not encouraging a man you have no wish to have as anything more than an acquaintance," Jane said with her soft smile.

He chuckled as she went to save her sister from her own excitement. Movement to the left of him caught his attention. Oliver watched Lydia storm from the room and, after making his excuses, followed after her. He was not many steps behind her as she charged into his library. When he closed the door after following her inside, she startled. She glared at him with wide eyes before catching herself and slipping back into an appearance of nonchalance.

"Is there a reason you decided to follow me? In the few days I have been here, I have begun to believe it impossible for you to detach yourself from Jane's side."

"I do enjoy being in your sister's presence as much as possible. As to your question, yes, there is a purpose behind my pursuit. What I am about to say to you should come as no surprise. I do not tolerate hatefulness. I realize that your parents never cared to reign in your constant need to belittle others, especially your sisters, but it is not tolerated in any house of mine."

"And I suppose you have never delighted in some else misery?"

"I am not an innocent person, thought I admit to enjoying watching someone reap their just rewards. You, however, take your amusement from hurting those who have done nothing more than annoy you. I would have thought your time with my aunt would have improved not only your manners."

She scoffed. "I am no worse than anyone else in Society."

"I would think one such as yourself would strived to be better than everyone else. To stand out."

"I do stand out! I am unique! You may not allow me to be out in Society, but I still have admirers in Bath. Many gentlemen look forward to being able to enjoy my company once I am able to enlarge my participation."

"And a large part of that will be because of my aunt's influence and teachings. If you were still as you were when you first went to stay with my aunt, I daresay that not many respectable men would seek your company."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want for you to stop blaming everyone else for your problems. Tell me, do you think you would have ever learned anything if we had not separated you from your family?" He continued when she remained silent. "I know you think it unfair and even unkind, but leaving you in the care of your parents would have only caused you to continue down the path you were determined to keep to. In essence, you received your dream: you have be able to have your own, separate adventures. You have been afforded the opportunity to experience an existence your father's circumstances would never have allowed. You now have many other paths to choose from."

By this point, she refused to look at him. He pressed on. "I advise you to leave your anger behind before it robs you of anything you cannot get back. If you wish to be angry, be angry for the right reasons. Be angry that you were allowed to grow and do as you pleased with no idea of the consequences you would pay. Be angry that you were not taught how a lady of your status is expected to behave. Be angry that you were allowed to make an utter fool of yourself and your family, but do not be angry that your sisters loved you enough to see that change."

He left her then, which suited Lydia just fine. She never like having an audience to tears that were not purposed to make others feel sorry for her.

* * *

Lizzy's wedding day dawned bright. That morning, she had a moment of disbelief that she was about to get married, and to Mr. Darcy of all people. If someone had told her last year, even before she refused his first proposal, that she would marry the man she once despises, she would have laughed in their face. Now, she could not imagine being happier with another man. No other man could match her as well as he could.

There was a moment when she wondered if she should be more nervous than she was. Marriage was so final, but then no good thing came without risk. She and Jane and discussed the latter's upcoming birth. There was always the fear that something could go wrong, but Jane's love for her unborn child made the risk worth it. Her affection (Lizzy read love) for her husband made it worth it. The prospect of a new life, a little person made up of two parts from two people who cared for each other, brought so much joy amidst the nervousness. So, while marriage was a risk, when it was with someone you loved, the risk was worth it.

She smiled as her sisters made a fuss over her. Even Lydia seemed happy for her, her small smiles telling. Mary looked lovely in her green gown, a dress picked for her by Kitty, who she wished could be with them that day. They had received a letter from her the day before. They would return when Jane's time drew near. After the child came, the new Mr. and Mrs. Richards would return to his family's estate in Nottinghamshire. Lizzy had been pleased to learn that it was within thirty miles of their own, ten miles from Jane and Oliver's Dalton. She was pleased to know how close they would be, at least a few times a year.

There was a knock at the door and her sisters left to catch their own carriage to the church. Lizzy would be riding with her father. The man entered the room once his other daughters had left it. She stood smiling at her father, and she watched as her father simply stared at her. He finally cleared his throat.

"Well, my Lizzy, I never really thought this day would come. Not that I think it unfathomable that any man would wish to have you as his bride, but I did not foresee a day that I had not the smallest hope of entertaining your presence in my life."

"I am not leaving the country, Papa."

"But you are leaving my home. You will no longer be under my care, not that I took that responsibility too seriously."

"Papa,"

"No, Lizzy, I know my faults. I have done you and your sisters a great disservice. My only consolation is that you now all have such bright futures ahead of yourselves, which I shall be able to take part in. My greatest hope is that you and your sisters will one day forgive me."

"Oh, Papa!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around the man. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Lizzy looked into her father's red eyes. "Papa, if you have wronged me in anyway, then you have my forgiveness, as I can think of nothing you have done to me."

"I thank you, my Lizzy. Now, I believe there is a very anxious young man awaiting your presence. As much as the idea of vexing the man delights me, I fear the pity I have on all those who would have to endure your mother's nerves is greater."

She laughed with him as they moved through the house and into the carriage. The ride was short. Mary and Georgiana were waiting for them outside the church with wide smiles. With a sigh, her father alighted from the vehicle and helped her to do the same. Soon the doors were opened and Lizzy was making the walk to the alter. She smiled at the man waiting for her. He was smiling back at her. Her father handed her over to William and they faced the minister. The ceremony was over swiftly, and soon she was signing her name next to her husband's.

During the wedding breakfast, Lizzy did not stray far from William's side. She enjoyed spending just a little more time with her family, even her mother, who lamented not being able to hold the wedding from Longbourn where all their neighbors might see. She just smiled at her mother and rolled her eyes when the woman turned her back to speak to another. Her father was quiet, not saying much to anyone. He offered her a soft smile every time he noticed her gaze upon him.

The breakfast was coming to a close. William had confessed that they were heading to Scotland. They would return to Pemberly in July before making their way towards Roxwood for the birth of the youngest Andrews. Before she was really ready, it was time for her and William to make their exit. As she waved to her family, she felt a familiar feeling flow through her, telling her that nothing would ever be the same, but this time, she was ok with that.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ok, this is nearly a week later than I planned. I am sorry. I cannot say that enough. I am actually writing quite a bit more than I have been and I am a little a head on this story so, YAY! I am hoping to finish this soon, and yes, I know I said that before. I keep telling myself to just stop promising things, but I hate disappointing people. Things are coming together nicely though. I finally put up my Caroline one-shot. It's called Waking Revelations, check it out if you haven't already. Read it all the way through before you comment, please.**

 **There is a lot going on in my world at the moment. Homeschooling and home renovations are time consuming, and in my free time, I am typing away. I am always on the go, so there is no promised update schedule. I noticed a few days ago that a year ago tomorrow, I will have been working on this story for a year. I can't believe it has been that long. Here's to getting this done quickly.**

It was good to be back. Catherine had enjoyed her extended wedding trip, but she had a longing to be by her sister's side. Jane would soon be having her child and she wanted to be there. Lizzy had written that she and Mr. Darcy were already in attendance, and of course Mary was there, and their parents would soon be arriving. The only one missing would be Lydia. Catherine sighed. The youngest Bennet sister was writing more, but the distance was still very obvious. With three of the sisters married, their lives would never be what they once were, but there was hope that some kind of close connection could be maintained.

She suddenly became aware of the eyes on her and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"You're so beautiful," breathed her husband, Benjamin.

Catherine felt the blush creeping up her body from his tone and look. "We are almost there."

"And a pity that is. So many people around. I look forward to having you all to myself at Newedge Park."

"Your father will be there."

"True, and once we share with him our news, it will be next to impossible to be rid of him. Speaking of which, have you decided if we shall share our happy news with your family while we are all together?"

"No. This is Jane and Oliver's time. Once, I would have happily shared my good fortune in the effort to outshine one of my sisters, but I find that I cannot. No, let this be between us for now. I kind of like having it as our own little secret," she said, cradling her abdomen.

"I agree," he stated, happily pulling her into his lap. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to Roxwood.

* * *

"Oh, Kitty!" cried Jane, rising from her reclined position on her bed," you don't know how good it is to see you!"

"I imagine it is very good, given the last time you saw me I was being pulled into an unknown carriage."

"It was hard for me to take Oliver's word as fact, but I knew he would never lie to me. Your letters were a comfort, but seeing you in person has set to rest a few fears that have lingered. Now, tell me, how are you?"

"I am well, happy, as you can see. But what about you?! You are…glowing," she giggled.

"I am large, you can say it. I don't know how Oliver can look at me, but he insists that there are none more fair than I," Jane smiled.

"Spoken like a man in love."

Jane sighed. "Perhaps."

"Surely you don't doubt it?"

"How long are you and Benjamin to stay?"

Kitty stared at her sister for a moment before allowing her the change in conversation. "We have no set date to depart. We will be here until after the baby comes. Benjamin is sure you will not want everyone around for long, but we wish to meet our new niece or nephew."

They talked a few minutes more, Kitty giving a few details she had excluded from her letters and Jane telling her about the goings on around Roxwood. Since Jane was so close to giving birth, she now rarely left her rooms, unless she wished for a walk through the halls, or to step out on a balcony. She hadn't been out in the gardens in weeks. Truthfully, the baby could come at any time. Kitty watched her sister begin to lag, and decided to take her leave. She hadn't gotten more than a moment with Lizzy before being ushered to Jane, who wished to have a few moments with her.

Once Kitty had left, Jane laid back and sighed. She hated how emotional she was. It seemed as though everything upset her. Over the course of the past few months, it had been Oliver. She spent hours telling herself that it was just the baby. Young as she was when her mother had Lydia, she could still remember how her mother's moods were far worse than she had ever seen them. Even her Aunt Gardiner was not herself, but still, she would find herself getting upset over things. Given her nature, she was still good at hiding it, but she knew Oliver knew something was off.

Jane knew that her husband cared deeply for her. She could see it when he looked at her, and she could tell by his actions towards her. Despite his often abrasive personality, he was very gentle and sweet with his wife and child, and even Mary, who had returned with them from London. However, she couldn't help but wish to hear the words come from his mouth. She would scold herself and remember that she hadn't said them either. It was an issue that had come to mean more to her than she thought it would. When they had married, she had determined that she would always be ok with the state of their relationship. Now, after a little more than a year of marriage, it mattered greatly.

Knowing it wasn't good for her to stress over anything at the moment, she allowed herself to drift off into a nap.

* * *

Kitty, Mary, and Lizzy sat and enjoyed their tea. It was great to be together again. Kitty once more marveled over how well her older sisters got along together. Not that they hadn't before, but Mary had always been more of a loner, while Jane and Lizzy had always been close. So much had changed in the time since their eldest sister left home in an effort to chase after Mr. Bingley. A chuckle broke through her thoughts.

"Well, Mrs. Darcy," started Mary, "Mr. Darcy is much improved since you married. He seems to be enjoying his conversation with Mr. Richards. He hasn't once looked to escape it."

Lizzy laughed in return. "Well, Miss Bennet, he has realized that he will have to be a least a little social with my sisters' husbands."

"Might it also be that Mrs. Richards' husband is not as intimidating as Mrs. Andrews'?"

"Mrs. Richards kindly asks that she and Mr. Richards be excused from any involvement in this conversation."

Lizzy and Mary stared at her before bursting with laughter.

"My, my. You three seem to be in good humor today," said Benjamin. "Should we be frightened, Mr. Darcy?"

"Undoubtedly," Mr. Darcy smirk. For a moment, Kitty and Mary were surprised. They had never witnessed Mr. Darcy behave so. A glance at Lizzy found her grinning smugly at them.

"Where has Oliver gone?" Benjamin asked, realizing that his cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"He has most likely escaped to check on Mrs. Andrews. He is never far from her side for long."

Benjamin nodded in understanding. His look left no doubt in Kitty's mind that he will likely be the same. "Is Amelia alright? She was staring at me strangely when we arrived."

"She has been a little confused over your connection to her now," said Mary. "She has known you as a cousin for her whole life, and now you are married to her aunt, which now makes you her uncle. She wonders how she should respond to you. If she treats you as an uncle, she does not believe you will be a fun as you were before, but she finds it unfair that Mr. Darcy should be her uncle and not you."

"Understandable. Well, I shall just have to assure her that I will be just as much fun as before. I was always more of an uncle than a cousin before, now it is more official."

"So Kitty, Lizzy has told me her experience in Scotland. Mrs. Andrews plans to take me on a tour of the North and then the South of Scotland. I would love to hear what you think of the area."

* * *

Oliver laid next to his wife as she slumbered. Even in her sleep, he could clearly see that something was bothering her. He wanted to demand she tell him, but he knew it wouldn't be right. However, he hated not knowing. It was a part of his personality that he had never cared to harness before, and it wasn't easy doing so. His marriage to Jane had been so different from his first, and that was what he had wanted. He wished he could know for sure if it was him or something else that bothered her. Or maybe it was both. The looks she would give him, especially when she didn't think anyone was watching, told him that there was something about himself that she was thinking heavily on. He dearly hoped it wasn't something he couldn't fix.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to spend some time with his daughter. Leaning over, he kissed his wife's brow.

"Sleep well, my love."


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok, I a sure you will all be happy to know that I now have my muse back for this story and I am a few chapters ahead again. Right now, expect one a week. I hope to finish this one soon, but this last part will be as long as the rest of the story. I am upping the rating for mentions of death and it might get a little more mature in topics, mostly emotional issues. A little deeper than before. Should have maybe done it before, but this chapter really needs it. Thank you for your reviews and opinions. I do value them.**

 **The story has taken a little change from what I had originally wanted it to go, but it is for the best. Some will like it, some will not, but my conundrum is settled. I have a few more chapters before I do a time skip. I hope you enjoy this, somewhat...**

 **Time to catch up to some of the other players in the story.**

It had been an odd few months. Never in his life had he lived alone, and yet, Bingley found that he was actually enjoying it. Maybe it was the accumulation of truths he had been forced to face over the last year. He had always considered himself a pleasant person, but he had never realized how much his nature drove him to act in ways that were pleasing to those around him. Because of his acting in such a way, he lost a great many things. He lost the chance to be with a woman he was certain he was near in love with. He lost his close friendship with Darcy, because he wasn't going to kid himself; they could never be as close as they were before. Too much had transpired and Darcy was now married to the sister of the lady he lost. Oh, he was happy for friend, but it would be a while before he would be able to spend actual time in their presence.

His relationships with his sisters was changed. Louisa had given herself over to being a mother, and she was good at it. This didn't surprise him, as she was the elder of them and often managed Caroline and himself throughout their childhood. She and Hurst were content at the family's country estate. Hurst was more often sober, in fact. Bingley now wondered how much his drinking was tied to the presence of his wife's siblings. His sister would write, but he was in no doubt that any visits would be from his side alone. Overall, he thought the separation good for her.

Caroline was another matter. He had openly wept when he was alone. No matter their differences, he would never have wished such a union on his sister. Yet, she seemed to thrive. According to Louisa, Caroline was quite happy with her lot. She was extremely social, and husband or not, she went where it was fashionable to be. She truly led the life she had always wanted. What saddened him was the reports he received from on his newest brother-in-law. Her husband was every bit the cad he knew him to be, but his sister did not care. She had the power over the money and properties, which he supposed was good for her, for he knew she would at least be taken care of in that manner. No, what grieved him was that her heart would never be touched, never know that love of a husband for his wife. She would not have a marriage like their parents had. That was what grieved him.

He often looked into himself and wondered if it was his fault. He would wonder how he could have done better so that she would not fall into such a trap. Truthfully, he knew he was not entirely at fault, if any fault could be laid at his door. His sister knew the fundamentals of right and wrong, same as he and Louisa, however, she made her choices to live as she did. She had her own set of values and morals that she placed above the rest, just like everyone else did.

The chime from the clock brought him out of his musings. He had an assembly to get to. As the newest member of the neighborhood, and a single man to boot, he was very popular. There was still a large part of him that liked to please people, so he was happy to attend such events and gatherings, knowing his new neighbors would be set off into a tizzy. None of the local young ladies had stirred his heart as only one other had done before. He held out hope that one day he might be blessed again to have such feelings for another, but he readied to settle himself on the idea of a companion that he could at least be content to spend his life with. Gathering his hat and gloves, he made his way to his carriage.

* * *

The colors of the room swirled together as she danced. Dancing. Nothing in the world seemed to make Lydia Bennet happier than to dance. Whenever she danced, she was able to forget all that had happened in the last two years. Her problems melted away as the beat flowed through her and propelled her to move. She would smile at her partner and bask in the attention she would receive in return. She was older and wiser, more picky about her partners, but at her core, she was still the little girl would enjoyed the distractions life had to offer. When the song would end, reality would return, but that was okay. There was another dance just around the corner.

She was now seventeen and allowed to participate in all the best of Society. Not a day went by that she and Ms. Richard's did not have an invite to attend some soiree, party, or assembly. The two ladies were quite popular. In fact, Ms. Richards made sure it was known that they would always spend Monday nights at home, just so that they might rest. Sunday was simply not enough. Lydia disagreed, but then, she was far younger than her guardian.

As the song came to an end, she bowed to her partner and allowed him to lead her to her keeper. Ms. Richards smiled happily at her. The young man, a Mr. Coulter, smiled and engaged the two for a few moments before going to seek his next partner. Lydia liked him, but he was far too young for her to consider as anything more than an acquaintance and occasional dance partner, having only just graduated from Cambridge. Not that she was inclined to marry yet. She fully intended to wait another year or so, if ever.

The Hall was crowded that night, and, having no partner for the next set, Lydia turned to engage her guardian in conversation.

"Hear any interesting tidbits this evening?"

"A few. Mrs. Glenn's daughter is soon to be engaged, if her mother is reading the situation correctly, and hopes to have her married by the end of September."

"To Mr. Farther? I thought he was enamored with Miss Knight?"

"So did I, but Mrs. Radcliff informed me that she heard that Miss Knight married Mr. Holton last Friday by special license."

"How is it we are only hearing of this now? It has been a week?"

"Good friends who know how to keep a secret for at least a little while."

"At least that explains their absence this week. When shall we be able to verify this?"

"Mrs. Radcliff, gossip that she is, never shares anything unless she, herself, has verified it as truth. I believe she likes to think that so long as she is spreading truths, no blame can be laid at her feet for a fallout."

"I suppose that is one way to view it."

"Indeed. No partner for this set?"

"No, and I am almost glad for it. Two years ago, it was nothing to dance every dance. Now, I start to feel winded."

"As children, we are endowed with a great amount of energy that is slowly syphon from us as we age," Ms. Richards laughed. Lydia just smiled at the woman. She loved it when her guardian would reference her maturity.

More ladies approached them and began a conversation with Ms. Richards. Lydia allowed her mind to wander, knowing Ms. Richards would be sure she knew of any interesting detail she might miss.

She had received a letter from her mother that morning. Her entire family now resided at Roxwood, awaiting the birth of Jane's child. There had been an ache in heart at the knowledge that she was once more excluded, but she knew that was her own fault. She had made it clear she had no interest in babies at the moment, and rebuffed a veiled invite to join them months ago. But still, it hurt all the same, knowing they were all together and she still apart.

Kitty and her husband had returned from their elopement and wedding trip to join them. She knew Ms. Richards was happy to have her nephew settled with someone her entire family approved of, and who seemed to make him happy. Though it had been near two years since she had actually seen her sister, Lydia found she could only find good things to say about her sister. Though old jealousies still existed, she found she could not begrudge her sister her happiness. After all, Kitty had never been showered with the attention she had always received from others. She could bring herself to be happy that her sister received her chance.

Lizzy, too, had returned from her wedding trip with the boorish Mr. Darcy. She still did not understand the union, but it was her sister's problem, not hers. She only hoped to never have to find herself in a position in which she would need to seek them out for lodgings. She could only imagine the dull existence she would be forced to endure. Though, with Lizzy in residence, it wouldn't be all bad. And Miss Darcy had been a pleasant enough young lady.

Then there was Mary. Lydia didn't like to think about Mary. If she thought about Mary, she would have to think of her own past actions and intensions, and that was something Lydia was not ready to do. She only hoped that her travels with Mrs. Andrews did not bring them to Bath for both sets of sisters to meet. She doubted their reunion would be as pleasant as the one between Ms. Richards and Mrs. Andrews would be.

Lydia suddenly found her attention drawn to talk of Miss Clive's reported injury. She had apparently tripped while she and her mother visited the mother of a single man with a nice estate only ten miles outside of Bath, and injured her ankle. Lydia barley held the snort that rose within her, thinking of her own mother's actions so long ago, while trying to gain a man's favor for her eldest daughter. The players and circumstances may change, but the game did not.

She heard the sounds of the set come to a close, and Mr. Farther approached for his dance after returning Miss Glenn to her parents. She decided to take the chance to find out about an attachment to the young lady. If one did not exist, she thought she might encourage one to form. After all, two people as plain as they would do well together.

* * *

The day was beautiful, and the summer heat was not unbearable. Indeed, it had all the attributes of a perfect day, which was why he decided to take his wife for a walk in the garden. As the months had passed, Anne's physical health had continued to decline. Once the days had begun to warm, he and the staff had begun to see to it that the young mistress was able to enjoy the outdoors more than she had in recent years. Secretly, they had all hoped that it might improve her overall health, but it did not. However, her countenance took a positive change. In all the years he had known her, Richard had never seen his cousin smile so brightly.

He carried her along the paths, listening to her delightful chatter about the blooms and birds. More than once, he found himself chuckling at her antidotes. However, he began to grow concerned with her continued shortness of breath. Finding a bench nearby, he decided to sit awhile, knowing Anne would not want to go back inside just yet.

"I know you find it all silly," she said with a labored laugh, "but I just can't help it. I do envy their ability to just fly away from everything."

"It's not silly, but I can't say that they simply fly away from everything. It is part of their purpose to fly around."

"Always the practical man. I remember when you were not so practical. The army near ruined your spontaneity."

"Excuse me! Do you realized who you are talking to? I may be a bit more practical, but I am far from a bore!"

"No," she laughed, before growing serious, "you're not. You're the best man I have ever known. Richard, I know we have practically made it a point not to talk about it, but I feel the need to break that silence." Her breathing began to grow more labored the more she talked, but she waved away his attempt to stop her. "I am not sure you could ever know how much you have come to mean to me, what you have always meant to me. These last months have been the best I can remember since my father passed, and it is all thanks to you."

"Anne,"

"No, Richard. You can stand to take some honest praise for once. From me at least."

"I know you think you are a burden, and I won't hear the words from your lips."

"Then you won't, but you will hear my thanks," she smiled. He watched her watch him. She had a strange look on her face. "Richard, will you kiss me? A real kiss?"

He was taken aback. He didn't know how to respond at first. To some, it might seem to be an odd request, but he knew his cousin, now better than ever. She did not ask for things without reason, only, he could not think of reason for her request. His flirty nature came to the fore. "I knew you couldn't resist me forever. It would be my pleasure."

Slowly, they both inched forward. Richard had his fair share of kisses over the years, but this felt different from the lustful, secret embraces he was used to. Their lips met in a tentative, soft sort of way. It was not long, nor really all that romantic. In fact, if he were to label it, it would be sweet, though no man on earth would ever get such a confession out of him about it.

He opened his eyes and watched as Anne slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Well, that was nice."

"Nice? It was nice?"

"Well, I really wasn't sure what to expect. Right after Mr. Collins married, I witnessed him trying to steal a kiss from Mrs. Collins, and she looked a bit frightened."

He laughed loudly. "I don't think the Collins's are a good example to go off of."

"Probably not, but I had few other examples to form an opinion," she chuckled. "Oh, my. I am so tired, but I am not ready to return to the house just yet. I am enjoying having the sun on my face. I know that if we go in now, Mrs. Annesley shall have me in bed with the windows closed and the drapes pulled."

"Then I shall be your lounge. Relax and rest, Anne. I shall wake you when we should go inside."

She smiled before snuggling into his arms. He felt her labored breath begin to slow a little. He leaned back and tried to rest his own mind. The months had been strenuous emotionally. He had been by the sides of comrades and soldiers who were injured and later passed from their injuries, but it had never been so slow or difficult. Soldiers died. He had always gone into battle with the knowledge that he may die, but the hope that he wouldn't. It was simply reality. But this? This was something altogether different.

The months had been a least a little easier since his aunt had come to terms with their circumstances. She no longer rode him over what she found wrong in his decisions regarding his wife. She spent a great deal more time with her daughter, time that she would spend telling Anne about the goings on in the neighborhood. When Lady Catherine was not with her daughter, she was out making calls. Richard realized this was her way of dealing with the future, but he also felt it was because she enjoyed the happiness Anne would show upon hearing about their neighbors.

He had been immensely grateful that the household managed to maintain an air of pleasantness. Many would assume the house would hold the presence of impending death, but Anne never seemed to allow it with her joy. The Collins's came nearly every day. He thanked God every day for Mrs. Collins. She truly suited her role as a minister's wife. She made her husband's annoying presence bearable.

He had received a letter from Darcy the day before. His sister-in-law was soon to give birth to her child, and two weeks after the birth, he and his own bride were going to come to stay and visit for a while. He hadn't told Anne yet, he wanted it to be a surprise.

He glanced around and basked in the solitude of the gardens. They were very lovely at this time of year. He could understand how Anne took such joy in them. More than once, he had strolled the paths to help ease the tension that so often built in his body and mind. He was actually thinking of expanding the gardens a bit.

His senses were suddenly on alert. Years in the military had honed his natural senses. Something was different, but he wasn't sure what. Everything was quieter and still.

Still?

His eyes shot down to his wife in his arms. Her breathing had was no longer labored. Even in her sleep, it had not been calm in weeks.

"Anne?" Nothing.

"Anne?" he called louder. "Anne, it's time to wake up. We need to go into the house." Still nothing.

His eyes began to burn and his throat felt tight. "Anne, Lady Catherine is sure to have tea ready, and you know how she hates to be delayed." He shook her only a little. "Anne?!"

"Sir?"

Richard glanced up at to find one of the gardeners slowly approaching. The man was clearly concerned, looking between his wife and himself. He didn't know what to say to the man. All feeling drained away as he brought his eyes back to his wife. He barely registered the footfalls or shouts the man began to make as he ran to the house. All Richard could do was look at his wife and realize he had no idea what to do.

 **I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. Really, I am. This lasts scene is one of the one's I have had written for a while. Once more, I am so sorry. I'm going to go sit in the corner with my mountain of tissues and think about what I have done!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry it's a week late. Family, Christmas and birthday shopping, and holiday stuff happened. But, here is a long awaited chapter. Yes, Jane is occ this chapter, but given the circumstances, I am sure I will be forgive.**

 **Sorry for the sad feelings from the last chapter, but I am glad so many appreciated it. So much is coming up! Enjoy the chapter.**

He couldn't contain his smile as he watched his Elizabeth sitting and laughing with her sisters. Months later, he still found himself amazed that she had actually married him; that she was actually his. He was grateful that things had turned out as they had. Looking at his life, he couldn't imagine it looking any different.

The only down side was his friendship with Charles. They still steadily wrote to one another, but there was a change. He could feel it in his gut. He had hoped that at some point the damage might be repaired, but now he was not as sure. Bingley was happily settled in his new neighborhood, and the distance was not too great for a visit, but it felt graceless to do so. He had managed to marry the woman he loved, while having ruined his friend's chance at the woman he had adored. That wasn't something easily overcome, no matter how strong a bond of friendship one had.

The sisters burst of laughter lifted his spirits. They were reminiscing over some daring action his wife took against one of the young boys in their neighborhood when they were children. He chuckled to himself as he shared in their amusement. His wife was such a harridan, but he wouldn't love her if she was anything less.

Deciding to leave the ladies to their stories and laughter, he went into the house. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. It had started the day before. He hadn't had such a feeling since he decided to surprise his sister with a visit while she was in Ramsgate. This happened sometimes. Sometimes they were legit, and sometimes it was his own stress wearing down on him. He hoped it was the latter. With his wife's dearest sister about to deliver her first child, he hated to think that any feeling he had was intended towards her. He would carry guilt for it for the rest of his life if it was.

He entered the library and found his father-in-law hiding away in an alcove. He wasn't surprised; Mrs. Bennet had been nearly unbearable. One would think she was the one about to delivering a child. Darcy nodded at him as he perused the shelves for something to read. The two gentlemen lapsed into an easy silence. The only sounds heard from the room was that of the occasional page being turned. About an hour later, the doors to the library opened. The butler entered the room and gave it a scan.

"Ah! Mr. Darcy, an express just arrived for you."

Darcy looked up at the man and felt his stomach drop. The bad feeling intensified. Somehow, he knew he was about to find out what the cause was. He looked over at his father-in-law who seem concerned for him. He must look a sight to be on the receiving end of such a look. He thanked the man and accepted the missive. Once the man had left, he opened it. The contents left him glad that he was already seated.

"Bad news?" asked Mr. Bennet.

Darcy nodded. "My cousin Anne has passed away. Richard begs that I come as soon as possible. I must find Elizabeth at once."

* * *

Two days had passed since the Darcy's had left to attend to his cousin. Lizzy had been sad to go, but Jane refused to allow her to feel guilty. The former Colonel needed the support, and she had plenty of people to see to her needs, though that didn't make her miss her sister any less. When they were younger, they had often talked of the things they would do together. They were going to marry together, live close to one another, and have children the same ages. In their young minds, everything was going to be perfect. She missed being so innocent.

Her husband at least, could always bring a smile to her face, and that was just what he was doing at the moment.

"And that is why you must come out," he said to her stomach. "Your grandmothers are driving me mad, and even your big sister Amelia cannot handle the attention they are trying to shower on her. If you were here, I could easily set you in their arms and escape. You don't know because you've had your mother up here in this room for weeks. And that is sad in itself because I know she longs to take a stroll about the gardens, but she can't as long as you insist on staying where you are."

"That is horrible," she laughed. "Are you really trying to guilt our child into being born?"

"I thought it might be worth a try. Do you want to try walking again?"

"Not today. My back and legs are aching."

"Should I summon the doctor?"

"What for? Aches are normal, or so I have been told a hundred times," she groaned.

"Are they the same aches?"

"I don't know. Isn't an ache an ache?"

He stroked her stomach and leaned down towards it again. "See? Your insistence at staying where you are is making your mother uncomfortable, and when your mother is uncomfortable, she is not very nice. I want my nice wife back. I love her most dearly you see, though I do find it difficult not to love this version of her too."

He said the last while looking at her. Jane suddenly found it hard to breathe. Did he just..?

"Oliver?"

He kissed her stomach and continued talking. The babe stirred within. "I have never met a woman such as your mother, before. She is as patient as she is kind. I admire the way she puts up with all my many moods and eccentrics. I never hoped to be so fortunate. I am deeply honored that your mother trusted me to take care of her and her family. They are now very dear to me as well. I hope one day to earn her love in return."

She felt the tears burning behind her eyes. "You…you…are you… Oliver? OH!"

She felt a sudden rush and dampness spreading beneath her. Her face flamed.

"Jane?"

"I think, I think it's time?"

He pulled back the blankets when she went to look for herself and jumped back. There was a large wet stain surrounding her bottom. She really hoped that it was her waters and not something else.

Oliver ran for the door. He came back only a moment later with his mother.

She inspected Jane and smiled. "Yes, I do believe it is time. Oliver, I'm afraid you have to go."

"No!" Jane cried. "No, he can't leave yet! I,"

"Jane dear, he really must. Oliver, please see that the doctor is sent for, and I believe it is appropriate for her mother and Catherine to be present as well."

Oliver leaned over to kiss her brow. "I'll see you soon, my love," he whispered in her ear.

"No. You need to stay. I haven't,"

"Oliver out!" his mother demanded. He smiled at Jane as he left.

'But I didn't get to tell him,' she thought.

* * *

Jane shook as another pain racked her body. Why did no one ever tell her it was this painful? She knew it would be, but she felt that someone should have stressed just how painful it could be. It didn't help that her mother seemed to be trying to prove how much she more she knew about birthing because she had given birth to five babes herself. Normally, Jane wouldn't argue with her mother over it, experience was one of life's greatest teachers, but so far, nothing she had said had been remotely helpful. Her mother was getting on her nerves, and she wanted Oliver, only no one would take her demand seriously.

"Well, when I was getting ready to deliver my Lydia, nothing soothed me better than having my back rubbed," her mother claimed. She leaned over to rub the bottom of her back, only problem was, Jane's didn't want her back touched.

"Mama! Please!"

"Now, Jane, I am only trying to make you feel more comfortable. Here, let's put another pillow behind your back."

"No! I don't want another pillow behind my back. It's uncomfortable. Oh!"

"See there! If you would just listen to me,"

"Mama," said Kitty, "I don't think you are helping her."

"Oh, hush, Kitty! You have no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps it would be better if you left."

"I think you should leave," Jane gasped, coming down from the pain. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" her mother whispered.

"If anyone is going to go, it's going to be you. You are not helping me, Mama. If you want to stay, then go sit across the room. I can't handle your… Oh! Oh! They're getting closer!"

She felt like she was going to die; like her body was being torn apart. This was it. She was going to die! She just knew it!

"I need Oliver!"

"Jane dear, you know he can't be in here," soothed Diana.

"I don't care. I need him. I have to tell him…"

"Tell him what?"

"No! I have to tell _him_! Please? Please bring him to me. I can't, I just can't" she sobbed. Her mother-in-law finally relented and told Kitty to fetch her son. Jane felt herself relax just a little bit. If this ended up killing her, at least she will have told him.

* * *

Oliver followed his wife's sister to their room. When she had appeared her had hoped she had news. He hadn't been able to do much more than pace in the ten hours since he had been forced to leave Jane's side, mostly likely driving his cousin and father-in-law mad. However, she seemed panicked and beckoned him to go with her.

"Are you sure she is alright?"

"You mother seems to think so, and so did the doctor, but she is not herself! You know how grumpy she has been, but this is much worse. She snapped at Mama and told her to sit across the room or leave! Jane has never spoken to anyone like that. I have heard her use a firm voice, but this was something more. She's been demanding to see you since you left her hours ago. Diana only now relented."

They finally arrived at the door. She knocked and they were ushered in. Upon entering the room, he instantly paled. Jane was leaned forward, practically on her hands and knees, groaning in pain. He watched the stressed leave her face as she leaned back again.

"How much longer?" she gasped.

"I think you are just about ready. Oh, Oliver, good. Now Jane, tell him what you need to, so we can continue."

"Everybody out!" she demanded.

"Jane,"

"Everybody out! Everybody but Oliver."

In that moment, he would not have been ashamed to admit that his wife was scaring him just a little bit. Her hair was in disarray and her nightdress was wrinkled, but most shockingly was the angry expression on her face. He had seen her annoyed, frustrated, and she had been mildly angry a few times, but not like this. This was more akin to a righteous anger. Kitty shot him a pitying look as she ushered her silent mother from the room.

"Jane?" He walked slowly to his wife. He didn't see her grab the pillow before it flew at him.

"How could you?!"

"What?!"

"How could you do that to me?! And then you just left! You left!"

"Jane what are you talking about?"

"You said it, and then you left," she sobbed. "How could you do that?"

It dawned on him what she meant. "Oh, Jane," he smiled finally reaching the bed. Before he could say or do anything, she gasped and leaned forward again. He sat down next to her and waited for her to lean back.

"You said you loved me, and then you left before I could say anything at all."

"Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to say it and then be tossed from the room. It took me days to work up the courage to say it. I'm sorry that I left so soon after."

"I'm not sure I'm going to make it through this. I can't leave without telling you."

This obviously alarmed him. "No, dearest. You will live to watch our children grown, and then when our daughters begin to have their children, they will send you to sit across the room."

She broke out into laughter for a moment before groaning and leaning forward. He waited with her once more. Finally, she leaned back and over, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, Jane." He kissed her brow. They weren't able to lay that way for long. Jane's pains were getting closer. "I'll send mother and the doctor back in. I'll see you both soon, love."

He quickly made for the door and ushered everyone back inside. He winked at her before closing the door. Slumping against the wall, he sent a prayer to God above that it would be over soon, and he would get to hold both his wife and newest child in his arms.

 **I feel a little bad about leaving you here. Perhaps I shall have mercy and post the next chapter sooner than planned. Maybe two in a week for missing last week?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I am glad so many enjoyed Jane sending her mother across the room. I won't lie, I giggled when I wrote it. And when she threw the pillow. I can't see Jane acting out too much, but I have personally never met a woman who wasn't irritable in labor. I know I threatened a couple of people because I thought they were too loud. lol.**

 **Short chapter, but it is the end of this part of the story.**

He is handsome, isn't he?" Jane smiled at her son. She had delivered him hours ago, but it was still early morning. Amelia and Mary would be joining them soon. They were the only one's remaining who had yet to see the babe. Mary had been gracious enough to stay with the child through her mother's labor. Amelia had been very nervous for her mother.

"Well, considering how attractive his parents are, I am not surprised," quipped her husband.

"Ever the modest one."

"I do try."

"What shall we name him?"

"What was wrong with the name we had before?"

"Robert just doesn't suit him."

"How can a name not suit him? A person has whatever name their parents grant them. If we decided to name him Lucy, then that would be his name."

He laughed at her unamused expression. Shaking her head, she smiled back at her son. He was so beautiful. The anguish from the day before was long behind her. Her heart was so full, she was sure it would burst. Opening his eyes, their son looked into her own. Finally, it came to her.

"Benedict."

"What?"

"His name is Benedict."

"Benedict"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

Oliver looked his son over. The infant was studying his mother. He rolled the name over in his mind a few times.

"Benedict. Alright. Welcome to the world, Benedict Andrews."

* * *

"Darling, come to bed. You need to rest."

"I can't, Benjamin. You don't understand, I'm going to have to do the same thing in in the spring. I don't think I can do it!"

"Catherine, everything is going to be fine."

"What do you know?!" she sobbed. "Your part is done! All you have to do is wait in the drawing room for someone to present your child to you."

"Sweetheart,"

"Don't sweetheart me!"

"You're right, I won't have to endure what you will. I will be an absolute mess, but it will be nothing compared to what you will be doing. I dread it as much as I look forward to it, but we can't fear the future. We can, however, look forward to its promise."

Kitty looked at her husband. She wasn't ready to let it go just yet, but she knew he was right; she needed to rest. It had been a long day. She was thankful that he always seemed to know how to calm her down and get her to focus. Nodding her head, she finally climbed into bed next to him.

"Rest, and tomorrow, you can help me focus on how we are going to continue to spoil Oliver and Jane's children. I am determined to be their favorite uncle."

* * *

"News, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked his wife as she entered their suite.

She smiled at him. "Jane delivered a boy two days ago. They are both doing well, and they have named him Benedict."

"That is good news," he smiled back. It felt good.

Their days had been dark and difficult. His usual boisterous cousin was deeply grieved over the loss of his wife, and his aunt hadn't said a word since she learned of her daughter's passing. It was alarming. Elizabeth had been doing a remarkable job as hostess. His uncle, aunt, cousins, and sister had arrived the day after they had, but everyone seemed at a loss as to what to do. Elizabeth, having not been as close to Anne as the rest, though still sympathizing with them, saw to their every need, and those of their visitors. She had even sat with him and Richard as they finalized the plans for Anne's burial, which had taken place that morning.

"Yes, it is. Jane asked after your cousin and his family. I am not sure what to write her."

"Be honest. You and Jane have never been in the habit of keeping things from one another without purpose. You have been remarkable the past several days. You are too good to me and my family, yet I know your heart must be burdened."

"It is no hardship, and I have had Charlotte to assist me. I wish I had known Anne better. I feel guilty. I was so judgmental of her when I came to visit."

"Anne would not have you feeling guilty over such matters. She was happy for us when we wed."

"I remember her letter. Still, my thoughts were unkind."

"And partially to do with the miserable impression I had made of myself."

Elizabeth laughed for a moment, before sighing. "Richard has not come from his room since the last guest left. I told his valet to leave him alone until noon tomorrow, or if he calls for him."

"I am sure Richard will appreciate it. Did you give his valet any other instructions?"

"Only to see that he has a least taken care of his needs and to see that he has a bite to eat. I thought you could check on him yourself tomorrow evening."

"I will."

"Lady Catherine has also taken to her room. Mrs. Jenkinson and her maids are tending to her. She has yet to say anything. Your Aunt and Uncle have taken to their rooms for the evening, as well. They thanked me for my assistance. Georgiana is sleeping. I just came her, in fact. She cried herself to sleep. I understand your elder cousin and his wife are to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, they still plan to take their leave. Margret will soon need to enter confinement, but they adored Anne."

"I am sure Richard appreciated it. How long shall we stay?"

Darcy sighed. That was the question. "I don't know. I know you wish to go see your sister and her son, and I would not object if you wished to travel to see her soon, but I hesitate to leave Richard and my aunt alone."

"I understand. I do wish to see Jane, but I, too, hesitate to leave them alone. Perhaps Georgie and I can take a trip to see them in a few weeks."

Darcy smiled at her. "I know she would love that."

"Do you suppose they shall ever recover from her loss?" Elizabeth looked to him sadly.

"I don't know, but I hope so, for both their sakes."

 **Next chapter is a time jump. And just so you know, Robert was going to be the name of Baby Andrews, but it didn't feel right.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry! I meant to have this posted Friday and my days got away from me. I have had a few things I have been planning out. This week alone, I have my son's tenth birthday, my eleventh anniversary, and then Christmas is next weekend. I won't be posting again until after then. So, sorry. I forgot that this one was a little shorter than usual, too, but now we are getting into the last part of the story!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! My inbox received several daily after I posted the last chapter! It is encouraging. The follows and favorites mean as much to me as the reviews!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 ** _Nine Months Later_**

"She's beautiful, Kitty," said Mary, smiling down at her new niece.

"Thank you. She's already got her Papa wrapped around her little finger."

"I could tell. I had barely entered the house before he began telling me about his little Rose. Now, how're you?"

"Better. Mama was a trial, but Papa stepped up to keep her in line, as did Oliver. Jane was a saint as always. I wish Lizzy could have been here as well, but with her own confinement, well, it was impossible. I can't believe you missed everyone by one day, or was that by design?" Kitty smiled.

"It is a possibility that Diana may have kept finding reasons to delay our trip," Mary laughed. "I have to admit that I was a little hesitant to see Mama as well. Her last letter berated me for not having made a suitable match yet."

"I understand, but I know Jane and Oliver were looking forward to seeing you, as well. I am glad you are here in any case. Lizzy should be having her child soon, will you be going to see her?"

"Yes, after we leave here, we will be stopping there. The question is whether I will stay on with her for a while. I know Jane, Oliver, and the children will be staying at Dalton for a time, once they leave Pemberly. From Lizzy's letters, Mama and Papa are going to stay with them through the fall. You will all be within thirty miles of one another. However, Diana wishes for me to stay on with her for a while longer, and I am enjoying the travel. I have seen more of England than I ever thought I would, and what I got to see of Scotland was breathtaking. I have met many interesting people as well. However, she plans to spend the summer in Bath with her sister, and Lydia is there of course. I swore I would never live under the same roof as her again."

"That's understandable. Out of all of us, she treated you the worst. I heard about your confrontation with her before Lizzy's wedding last year."

"I feel like such a coward, running away from any possible contact with her, and Kitty, it would be so easy for me to continue on as though she doesn't exist, but I know I can't. It goes against everything I expect of myself. She has been on my mind for months, and then, last month, the vicar at the parish we were attending spoke on the importance of forgiveness. The first person that came to mind was Lydia, and I was so angry. Her very name makes me angry, and I am so tired of being angry."

Mary felt tears welling in her eyes. Sniffling, she studied her niece for a while. "She has Benjamin's eyes."

"Yes, though he swears she'll be an exact replica of me otherwise."

"I can see it," Mary smiled again. "I think I'm going to do it."

"What?"

"I think I'll stay in Bath for the summer. If things don't work out, I can always take refuge with Jane."

"Or me! Or Lizzy. Mary, if it gets too much, send an express, and Benjamin will come and claim you himself."

"And you are sure he wouldn't mind?" she laughed.

"He has a hard time denying me anything, and I think the prospect of bringing Rose's favorite Aunt Mary to stay for a while would be incentive enough."

"I'm her only Aunt Mary."

"Details."

"Alright. If I decide that staying is no longer an option, I'll write and request a rescue."

* * *

The house remained silent. It had become a cold sort of comfort to Richard. His oldest memories to Rosings included the loud voice of Lady Catherine. She was always talking, always ordering people about. He, his brother, Darcy, and Anne running about, laughing, causing mischief. Now, the silence was a confirmation that nothing would ever be the same again.

He walked through the house to his aunt's salon. Entering the room, he found her as he had for the last nine months; silent and dressed in black.

"Good afternoon, Lady Catherine! Mrs. Jenkins, you look lovely today. Mrs. Collins, how is that adorable little boy of yours?"

"He is well, Colonel."

"Good. And Mr. Collins?"

"He is still recovering from his cold, but he should be well for services."

"I will continue to pray for his swift recovery. Are you well today, Lady Catherine?"

His aunt looked at him with dull eyes. Every day, he hoped his aunt would finally say something, if only to show that she was improving. She remained silent.

Richard smiled weakly. "I do hate to break up your visit, but I received a letter from my cousin that I wish to discuss with my aunt."

"It is alright, Colonel," smiled Mrs. Collins. "I was about to take my leave in any case. Have a good afternoon, Lady Catherine. I'll see you at services if I am not about to visit before. Mrs. Jenkins, Colonel."

Mrs. Jenkins rose as Mrs. Collins left the room. "I have a letter to finish to my sister. I will see you both at dinner."

Once she had gone, Richard approached his aunt, extending his arm. "It is a beautiful day, I thought we might take a walk in the garden while I tell you of Darcy's letter."

Lady Catherine stood and accepted his arm. They walked quietly through the house. Once in the garden, he waited until they were a good distance from the house before speaking.

"I know the rains are necessary, but I am glad they decided to stay away for the day, though I do not doubt the gardens will be all the more beautiful for them." He looked at her. Her gaze was on the path before them. Sighing, he decided to jump right in. "Elizabeth shall be delivering her child anytime now. Darcy has asked if we would like to come and stay for a time. He thought we could both do with a change of scenery. I personally think it has to do with the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet will stay on into the autumn and he wishes to share the experience.

"As I thought about it, I realized he may be right. We need a change of scenery. We have become too comfortable in our solitude. Anne wouldn't have wanted this."

At this point, Lady Catherine stopped and jerked her arm back from him. Turning to her, he stood serene against her formidable glare. This solidified his resolve on his decision. This was the most animated she had been since Anne passed away.

"Aunt, it was never Anne's wish that we keep ourselves locked away. She told me so herself on several occasions. She wanted us to go on, to live. Don't look at me like that," he said, as her glare deepened. "For months, she was my purpose. My days revolved around making sure she was happy and comfortable. I hoped and prayed every day that she would get better, that the doctors were wrong, but she didn't get better, and then she was gone. I cannot recall a time where I have felt more lost. I lost count of the mornings I woke and had to remind myself that she was gone. You weren't the only one who would stand in the doorway of her rooms hoping she would miraculously appear."

Lady Catherine had tears streaming down her cheeks, yet still the defiance held firm in her eyes.

"We will leave next Monday morning. I shall see to it myself that your luggage is packed and ready."

Lady Catherine decided she would hear no more and began to storm away. He was certain her mouth had twitched.

"And Lady Catherine," he said, causing her to stop and look at him once more, "do not think you will simply hide away in your rooms when it is time to go. No door will keep me out, and I will throw you over my shoulder and deposit you into the carriage myself if I must."

Her jaw swung open in shock before she caught herself and closed it tight before continuing on her way back into the house. He couldn't stop his grin as it spread across his face. Turning, he walked a little further to his and Anne's bench. He chuckled as he sat down.

"She is as stubborn as she always was, just in new ways. I nearly managed to make her talk. It seems I shall have to make her angry enough that she forgets herself." He chuckled for a few more moments before sobering. "I miss you, Anne, every day. I do not think I can express just how much I wish things had been different, but some wishes simply aren't meant to be. You would be happy to know that I am feeling more like myself. It is easier to laugh again. For a while, I was not sure I would be able to. When you left, it felt like you took all that was good in the world with you. But I remember my promise, and I am an honorable man.

"Lady Catherine and I are leaving at the beginning of next week. I don't know when we shall return. Darcy and Elizabeth are soon to have their first child. I would feel sorry for the child, having a father like Darcy, but it will be blessed to have Elizabeth for a mother, and she does bring out the best in him. My required year of mourning is nearly up. I feel as though I could mourn for years more, but knowing you would be severely displeased detours it. What have done to me?" he laughed. "The only woman I ever really feared displeasing was my mother, but I suppose one should be disinclined to disappoint their wife.

"I wish I knew before, how much you had come to mean to me. I would have told you. I can promise, that I will not make that mistake again, should I find myself in such a happy place to do so. Goodbye, Anne."

Richard stood and began to walk back to the house. He was ready, he thought, to start moving on, but as years of military service had taught him, nothing can happen if no actions were taken. There was no delusion that it would be easy, but he was not a man to plan for anything less than victory.


	51. Chapter 51

**So, I have gotten myself in a pickle. I have been busy over the last several weeks, and in that time, the plot bunnies attacked. I actually have four different ways this story is going to go. This is why I am so late in posting, until I realized I had this one neutral chapter that will fit however I decide to go. I am giving myself one more week to decide how this will play out, and the others will be adapted into some of my other stories, or new ones. Enjoy!**

Anxiety ate at Mary as the carriage brought her closer to Pemberly. She traveled with only the maid Mr. Darcy sent, Diana having remained for a long visit with her brother. It was the knowledge that she was soon to see her mother that caused the anxiety to continue to build. Fanny Bennet was silly, but she could be formidable when she wanted to be, and with two daughters still unmarried, the matron would not rest until her self-given purpose was fulfilled.

Trying to distract herself, Mary found herself admiring the scenery. Derbyshire truly did seem a very wild place. More so than the south, and only a little more than neighboring Nottinghamshire. It reminded her greatly of Scotland. She never would have seen herself as someone who would appreciate the wild nature of it, but she did, much more so than the stifling air of London. She found, however, that she liked most the sea. She and Diana had visited an old friend in Weymouth, Dorset, and she had loved waking and taking in the prospect of the sea and harbor. She once fantasied about hopping on a ship and going wherever the wind would take her. Though she knew it was impossible to simply do so, it didn't dampen the almost romantic feelings it stirred.

If not for the wars, Diana said they would have crossed the channel and taken a tour of the Continent, or perhaps sail to the Colonies, or maybe Africa! How wonderful it would be! Thinking of the current wars, Mary scowled. The vanity and pride of mankind always ruined things. Men who wanted to take the things that weren't meant for them, thereby pressing others into service to defend and overcome the evil that would try to rule the world. Or the leaders who refused to come to simple trade agreements that would benefit all. It took only one person to start a war. One to start and the rest to defend. It was all ridiculous. Mary wasn't a fool, she knew sometimes that war was necessary, otherwise they might also be overtaken by a small man who thought far too well of himself, but she despised the trouble that it caused for all, and the senseless death it left in its path.

Scolding herself for allowing her mind to drift to more maudlin thoughts, she focused once more on the view outside the carriage. She knew they must be close. The maid soon verified her suspicion.

"Miss Bennet, if you look out this side, you will soon catch our first view of Pemberly."

Mary maneuvered herself to the right side of the carriage and smiled. The house came into view and it was grand indeed. It was nothing to Rosewood, but it was far grander than many other homes she had the pleasure of viewing. Seeing the home, it did not surprise her that Lizzy's husband would be even the least bit prideful. She imagined the furnishings would be just as fine. Sitting back, she enjoyed the rest of the ride.

As they approached the house, Mary leaned over once more to see the house. Already, there were people gathered, and not just the footmen. She was certain Jane, Oliver, and her father were present. It was hard to miss her sister's blonde head. Her brother-in-law opened the door before the carriage had come to a full stop.

"Mary!"

"Hello, Oliver," she chuckled.

"Darling, give her a moment to gather herself,' smiled Jane.

Once she was on the ground, she allowed Oliver to embrace her, before passing to Jane. She held on to Jane a little longer.

"It is wonderful to see you," she said. "You glow brighter every time I see you."

"I am so happy to see you, Mary. Letters just do not seem enough. I constantly feel as though I am going to lose you to your travels. Have you had a good time?"

"Yes, very much. Hello, Papa."

Her father smiled as he approached. Kissing her brow, he held her in front of her, as though her were getting a better look. She supposed he was.

"I quite agree with Jane. I fear one day we shall get a letter saying you are traveling to some far away land with no intention of returning until you have seen everything the world has to offer. You have come a long way from the young woman who had to be dragged from her sermons and music to attend an assembly."

She could only smile, for it was very true. She was very different from the girl she once was, though she also still found herself very much the same in essentials.

"How is my mother?" asked Oliver as he extended his arm to her. Jane took their father's and walked ahead of them.

"She is well. She is enjoying the company of your uncle and has determined that only she can spoil Rose correctly. I know she misses you, Jane, and the children. I don't know if she will be able to keep herself away for long. I was going to tell Lizzy that she might want to keep a suite ready for her, just in case."

"Well, if she does come, the house will be positively brimming. The formidable Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine de Burg has joined us as well."

"How is he?" Mary asked softly. "I know Lizzy and Mr. Darcy have been worried about him."

"He is much better. There is a pain in his eyes, but I am told he is immensely improved. I regret that I never went to see him, he was always a good friend, though we have exchanged letters. It felt wrong to be so happy while he suffered such loss."

"That is life, however. We cannot stop being happy because someone else is sad. No one would ever be happy otherwise."

"Indeed. You should be a philosopher, Mary."

"And Lady Catherine?"

"She has yet to speak, but I imagine she will not be able to hold out long. Richard takes great delight in prodding your mother into giving her opinions in the presence of the Great Lady, and she obviously does not agree with the ideas given."

"She does not keep to her rooms?"

"No, I do not believe Richard allows her to. He has determined that they should reenter the world, and he would see her do so kicking and screaming if need be."

Mary coughed in an effort to laugh as they walking into what she thought must be a sitting room. This turned out to be a mistake.

"Oh, dear! Mary, child, are you unwell?" cried her mother. "I knew such nonsense would not be good. All that time spent traveling about the country, and nothing to show for it but a cough."

"I am fine, Mama."

"One does not cough if they are fine. Now, come here and let me look at you." Mary suppressed the need to roll her eyes. She wanted to ask if her mother was sure she wanted her to approach. Only a moment before, she demanded she sit by the fire. Stroking her hand across her cheek and forehead, her mother continued to look her over. "You look well enough."

"Thank you, Mama."

"Let her greet everyone else, my dear. Though not as long as some of the journey's she had taken over the last year, the trip from Kitty's home can still be taxing," smiled her father. Mary then noticed the amusement of those present in the room.

Her mother stepped away with a huff, allowing Georgiana and Mr. Darcy to greet her.

"It is so good to see you!" exclaimed the young woman. Georgiana Darcy was lovely before, but nearly a year more of growth made her even more beautiful. Mary remembered that she had a very successful Season, according to Lizzy's letters, despite not enter into an engagement.

"And you, too."

"Mary," Mr. Darcy smiled slightly.

"Darcy."

Lizzy's husband's smile became just a little wider. She didn't know why, but she had a harder time calling him by his Christian name than she did Oliver or Benjamin. In truth, their family's new, familiar habit was difficult, as so many chose to stay so proper, even in their private lives.

Darcy extended his arm to her and she took it. He led her to the other side of the room. "Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and my aunt, Lady Catherine de Burg. Cousin, aunt, this is my sister, Miss Mary Bennet."

"I am pleased to meet you, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Lady Catherine."

The lady merely nodded her head at her, eyes dull. The Colonel, who stood as Darcy led her towards them, bowed. "Miss Bennet, I must say, it is nice to put a face to the name. Your family has told me a great deal about you. All good things, I assure you."

"That is good to know. I must express the same. It is nice to be able to be able to know exactly who someone is talking about," she smiled.

Mary saw the lingering pain Oliver had mentioned, though it was obvious that he was giving great effort to rejoin the world. She prayed his heart continued to heal and that he found success in his efforts. Darcy then led her to tea that had been set up for her. She had just accepted her cup when she asked after Lizzy.

"She is well," said Darcy. "I know she wishes to see you at your earliest convenience, however, she fell asleep about an hour before your carriage was spotted. Once you have settled, I am sure she will have woken, and I shall bring you to her."

"I imagine she must be going mad."

"She is far more active than I," said Jane, "and with a husband who grants her far more liberty to move about as she pleases, though she is feeling quite shut it,"

"How are your children, Jane, and when can I see them?"

"Benedict is with his nurse and Amelia is tending to her studies. If you wish, I will take you to them after you see Lizzy."

"I would love that."

The next half hour went the same. News was shared and commented on. Mary soon excused herself so that she might meet Elizabeth refreshed. Each of her sisters were always eager to please her and had all demanded she give them her preferences in colors and textiles so that they might have rooms for her, but Mary had never complied, saying she would appreciate any room she was given. She certainly approved of the room Lizzy had chosen for her. It was not overly done, and the neural tone suited her sensibilities. Quickly, she readied herself to meet with her sister.

Georgiana met her outside her door and led her to Lizzy's room. They knocked and were allowed entry by Darcy himself. Leading his sister away, Mary entered the room by herself. She laughed when she found Lizzy sitting in a chair by the fire.

"I am not Jane and I refuse to be kept abed for most of the day," Lizzy said cheekily. "Now come greet me for I cannot rise easily to greet you."

"Oh, Lizzy. I think I have missed you most," she leaned down and kissed her sister's cheek. "How are you?"

"How do I look?"

"Large."

"How kind of you. I feel large. I feel as though I am ready to burst. I am told the babe could come any day now. If he or she loved me at all, they would come now so that I might return to some semblance of a normal life. I thought to jokingly tell William that this will be our only, but I am not entirely sure I would be joking."

"Is it truly so bad?" As Mary was yet to marry, and though she enjoyed her nieces and nephew, she thought she could live without having her own children. Indeed, she could happily live out her life as Ms. Richards did.

"Oh, Mary, I did not mean to terrify you. It is uncomfortable, and I know that labor will be quite dangerous, but I am told that you seem to forget about all of it once your babe is in your arms. Jane already seems to be longing for another, and Benedict is not yet a year old."

Mary merely nodded and silently promised herself that only the deepest love would induce her into matrimony, for she would only bear a child for one she truly loved as it seemed entirely too troublesome. After all, marriage wasn't for companionship alone. Smiling, Mary told her of sweet little Rose and how Kitty were doing. She also told her of her plans to travel to Bath.

"Are you sure, Mary?"

"I cannot live with this anger anymore, Lizzy. Keeping away only allows me to try and hide myself from it, and if I continue to do so, I fear it will consume my soul."

"Some things do not change, I see. I will support you, Mary. We all worry for Lydia. She is not the same girl she was, but I cannot say that it is entirely for the better. Perhaps you will be good for each other."

Mary wouldn't hold her breath, but she did wish to put this part of her life behind her. Lizzy tired soon, so Mary took her leave. She located Jane and went to visit with the children for a time. Benedict had grown so much since she had last seen him, and Amelia was excited to tell her all about the new things she was learning from her governess. In all, she spent two hours with the children before returning to her rooms to prepare for dinner. After dinner and another visit with Lizzy, exhaustion took her into a deep, and surprisingly, very restful sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

**Moving things right along with this chapter. Sorry it is so late. I had some laptop issues that needed to be tended to, as well as some internet issues. Neither make posting easy or possible at times. I haven't responded to reviews just yet, but I will get on that soon! Enjoy!**

"You could be married, or at least engaged if you would show even the smallest bit of favor to a young man," her mother complained. "You are very pretty, and thanks to your sisters you have enviable connections and dowry. Why did we allow you to travel if not to make a match?"

"I wished to travel to see more of the world, Mama, not so that I would find a husband. Not everyone wishes to marry."

"Oh! Do you have any idea what you are doing to my nerves?! Not wish to marry?! Really, Mary!"

"Ms. Richards never married, and she enjoys her life immensely."

"Don't speak to me of Ms. Richards. Lydia is still in her care and she, too, remains unmarried!"

"Mama, Lydia will soon only be eighteen. Perhaps she has no wish to marry."

The color drained from her mother's face and she truly feared she might actually faint. "Mr. Bennet…"

"Come now, Mary, do not tease your mother so," he said with a wink, trying to calm his wife. Whether they married or not, her father didn't care so long as his girls were happy.

"Sorry, Mama."

"Ungrateful child!"

At that moment, Lady Catherine stood, and made for the door. Mary had forgotten she was in the room. She really wished her mother wouldn't bring up such subjects in company. Lady Catherine did not look at her mother, but did nod at her as she walked by. Once she was gone, the silence that had descended the room quickly abated.

"Such a strange woman," commented her mother.

"Mama!"

"Well, she is! Walking around uttering not a single word! It is very odd, indeed."

"Mama, Lady Catherine is still recovering from her daughter's passing. It has not yet been a year."

"And yet the Colonel seems to be recovering well. She was his wife."

"Mama!"

"Oh! The Colonel has been very kind to you, Mary. Perhaps once his period of mourning is through, he will seek your hand! He has an estate in need of an heir, after all."

"Mama! No! Please, stop!"

"Mrs. Bennet, Lizzy has told me herself that her cousin will need more time. He cared for his wife very much."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes. "Well, we shall see. In any case, it will not hurt for Mary to put herself out there more, be it for the Colonel or some other gentleman who comes to call. There have been several, already, though I believe they seek Miss Darcy's hand, but once they learn of your attendance, I am sure they shall seek yours as well."

"Mama, I will marry when I marry, if I do at all. Now, if you will excuse me, I promised Lizzy I would visit this morning."

Making quick strides across the room, she successfully made her exit before her mother could form another argument. She had been at Pemberly for three days and it was already too much. She expected this when she came, but living it was not quite the same as imagining it. The only consolation was that she knew that being there for the birth of Lizzy's child would be worth it.

Knocking when she reached Lizzy's door, she was left waiting only a moment before being granted entrance, once more, by Darcy.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can come back later."

"No need, Mary," smiled Darcy, "I was just about to go in search of my cousin. I'll leave you two to enjoy your time." He walked over and placed a kiss at Lizzy's brow and left the room.

"Mama thinks I am merely being obstinate by not simply choosing a husband, but it's really because my sisters have set such high standards. I believe I could not be happy with a man who had not the character of my brothers-in-law."

Lizzy laughed. "I beg you take a little advice from me: do not judge a man based on your first impression of him. Sometimes, you have to dig a little deeper to get to the true heart of a man."

"I believe our modern courting and marriage customs leave little time for that."

"True, but there is much to be gleaned from their family, friends, and neighbors. I take it Mama has given you her daily marriage talk."

"At least the first one of the day. I am sure she will hunt me down at least two more times today in an attempt to get me to see things her way. Heaven help me if some single gentleman comes to call on Darcy or Georgiana today."

"That is always a possibility. Georgiana has quite the following, though she claims no gentleman has yet caught her eye."

"Do you think she has someone in mind?"

"She does not. In truth, many remind her too much of Wickham. She refuses to settle for such a man, so, she depends on William to look out for her interests. Since Richard is here, I am sure she will seek his opinion as well."

"Good for her! Perhaps I should do the same, should I even meet a man I can tolerate well enough."

"Oh, Mary. I look forward to meeting the man who catches your special attention."

In all, she spent two hours with her sister. Jane joined them for the last hour, having managed to escape her husband and children, or so she said. Truthfully, Mary knew Oliver did like to keep close to Jane, especially since being at Pemberly. Though they got on tolerably well, it would take years before Oliver and Darcy would become close friends. After leaving, Mary managed to catch a few blissful hours in the library, before her mother did find her to try and convince her to see things her way.

* * *

The Season in Bath had hardly begun and already there were too many people about. Lydia learned the year before that she wasn't entirely fond of a crush. If one was hosting a ball, she could see it being a good thing, but being a guest was simply miserable. There were too many dancers and not enough space to truly dance. It was frustrating to one such as herself, who took the greatest delight in dancing. However, she found she would rather sit out than try to dance among so many. Not to mention, she had developed a distaste for sweating, and she was already doing so standing still. It made her feel extremely unattractive. Her musing were cut short by a now familiar voice in her ear.

"Not dancing this evening, Miss Bennet?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned around, stepped back, and put on a strained smile. "Mr. Chumming, I am sure you know enough about me to know that I do not enjoy dancing in such crowded circumstances. If you will excuse me, I must rejoin Ms. Richards."

"I am surprised your guardian let you out of her sight with me in attendance this evening."

"I am not out of her sight. You need only look across the room to see she is quite aware of your presence near me. My friend, Miss Jenkins, just left my side to dance, but I am sure you know that as well. Good evening, Mr. Chumming."

"Miss Bennet," he replied with what would be a charming smile to some. However, Lydia Bennet would not be taken in.

It took only a few moments to reach her guardian. "Forgive me, Ms. Richards, I didn't realize he was so close by."

"Not your fault, and you did well, my dear. He is not for you, not unless he made some drastic changes."

"He is not for me, no matter what changes he would make."

"It's his family I feel for the most. His mother is distraught at his actions, and his brother claims he will throw him out on his ear once the estate passes to him. I can't say that I blame him. He is trying to bring his son up honorably, and he doesn't want him or his daughters tainted by his brother's actions. His father is far too tolerable, and he is old enough to know better."

"Indeed. Ms. Richards, will we be staying much longer? The room is far too crowded, I nearly feel faint."

"I quite agree. It is not too early. If you wish, we may take our leave."

The current number soon ended, and Lydia was able to tell her friend, Helen Jenkins, goodbye, while Ms. Richards said goodbye to the matrons she preferred to socialize with. They managed to speak with the hosts, applauding their successful night, and to beg their forgiveness for leaving a bit early. Lydia claimed a headache, as well as feeling faint. Their gracious hosts accepted their accolades and wished her a quick recovery.

In the carriage, Lydia though of the situation with Mr. Chumming. Tanner Chumming was handsome to be sure, but his actions and motives appalled her. Though she would never admit it, he frightened her. She knew that a little over two years before, she would have easily fallen for him. Her lack of fortune wouldn't have mattered, as she would have still served a purpose to him. It angered her that a man would do such a thing to someone so young and innocent. The worst part of it all was that, all though they admit that he would be most at fault, the censure would fall on whatever young lady he led astray. Mr. Chumming had ruined up to three girls, that she had heard of, and yet he was still able to move about in society while the girls were quietly married off, or sent away under another name, or, as in the case of others, left with nothing but her ruin.

Due to all that she had learned, Lydia had, also, learned to despise the behaviors that had landed her in Bath in the first place. This was only her second year out in society, and she had witnessed several young ladies make fools of themselves. Lydia refused to be seen as a fool again. She had acquire the reputation of being very picky about her partners and friends, which brought her far more praise than censure. At nearly eighteen, mothers wished for their daughters to befriend her. Unfortunately for them, Lydia wasn't looking for a gaggle of friends, or to be some prime example of womanhood. She had one friend; sweet, shy, and slightly clumsy Helen, and that wasn't going to change.

Lydia heard Ms. Richards calling her name and apologized for ignoring her on their way home. Ms. Richards smiled and assured her she was not offended. She could see she had something on her mind. Once they were in the house, they called for a little refreshment before retiring for the night.

"Lydia, I forgot to tell you earlier. I received a letter from my sister today. She will be coming in July, and staying until Christmas. We are all invited to Dalton, Oliver's estate in Nottinghamshire, this year."

"Christmas with my family. How wonderful," she droned.

"I believe it will be good for you, and so will the other bit of news I have. Your sister, Mary, will be joining my sister for her visit."

"Mary is coming here?" Lydia's mind whirled. They did not part entirely too well the last time. They hadn't actually had a conversation since their encounter in the library of Oliver's townhouse.

"Yes. I thought about putting her in the room across from yours. I thought she might enjoy the view of the garden."

"I'm sure she will."

"How do you really feel about this turn of events?"

"Mary and I got along the worst, and our last meeting wasn't very pleasant. I worry about how we shall bear living under the same roof for so long a time."

"It has been over a year since you last met. I know you are not the same young woman as you were before. Perhaps she has changed as well."

"I suppose we shall see."

"Being respectful, no matter how she acts, will, at least, keep you blameless. I believe that will be a good start. Now, we still have a few weeks, and your birthday to celebrate, before they come. Let us retire so that we have the strength to start making plans for it all."

* * *

Richard considered the letter before him. It was hard enough being at Pemberly, he wasn't sure he was ready to enter society again. But, at that thought, he felt a part of himself rise up and insist he must do so. He couldn't hide forever in the shadows. As hard as it was to have left Rosings and spend time with several very happy families, he knew it was good for him. It was part of his healing process. It had certainly been good for Lady Catherine. He saw a little more fire enter her eyes with every encounter she had with Mrs. Bennet. He only hoped he would be there to witness any confrontation that happened. Elizabeth was of the same mind.

Looking down at the letter again, he began forming a reply. Before he could take quill to paper, there was a knock at his suite door."

"Enter."

Darcy came in looking distressed.

"Is Elizabeth alright? Is it time?!" Richard barked.

"No. I have just barely managed to escape Mrs. Bennet. Please tell me I may stay with you for a little while."

Richard chuckled. "Of course. What could possibly send you running from her? It's not like she has an eye on you marrying one of her daughters. You already are."

"She keeps questioning me about other eligible men of my acquaintance. She has determined that her middle daughter should marry, and she would see it happen due to her effort, I believe."

"Poor Miss Bennet."

"Indeed. Elizabeth says she is not against the idea of marriage, only that she is particular."

"As every young lady should be."

"Mrs. Bennet refuses to be moved, and Mr. Bennet finds it too amusing to curb it. It is harmless, I suppose, but it is annoying for me. I do not wish to be hounded on a daily basis about such a subject, especially with Elizabeth so close to her time."

"Well, you are more than welcome to escape to my rooms as often as you like. Though, I must tell you, it will be quite boring. I am usually only here to read, answer letters, and sleep."

"That is fine by me. Any interesting news?"

"Bingley has written to me. He is to spend the summer and autumn and Bath and begs that I join him."

"Bingley?"

"Yes. I understand that letters have been few between the two of you, but our correspondence has been steady."

"I am happy to hear it. What will you do?"

"I think I will take him up on his offer. My time of mourning will soon be up, and I know Anne would not wish for me to continue to hide myself away."

Darcy smiled sadly. "Do you often make decisions based off of what Anne would have approved of?"

"Yes."

"Well, you will not be the only one going to Bath. Mary will be spending several months there, as well. Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Andrews' mother, shall be going to join her sister and the youngest Bennet until Christmas."

"Indeed?"

"Yes."

"At least there will be someone familiar present in the city. I shall be sure to call on them."

"What of Lady Catherine?"

"My mother and father has invited her to come and stay with them for a time. It will be good for us both."

"I am sure it will."

Neither were comfortable with the awkward silence that descended upon them, but neither knew what to say to add that what had already been said. Clearing his throat, Darcy offered an olive branch.

"Shall we go for a ride?"

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

It was her sixth day at Pemberly and it looked as though it were going to be a beautiful day. She dressed and took her time walking down to breakfast. When she arrived, she was surprised to find only Oliver present.

"Am I late, or is everyone else having a lie in?"

"Your sister's pains began in the night. Jane has been with her since she was sent for and your father is keeping your mother engaged. Elizabeth tossed her out within the first hour. The Colonel is making a valiant effort at keeping Mr. Darcy occupied. Miss Darcy and Lady Catherine are with them, I believe."

Mary sat down heavily in the chair. Lizzy was having her baby. She wouldn't be allowed to see her sister until the babe had come. She didn't know what she was going to do until that time. Later, she would speculate that her brother-in-law saw her worry clearly.

"I was thinking of spending the day with the children. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes," she said, not hesitating. "I would like that."

 **Lizzy is having her baby! Yay! Bet you can't wait to see what it is. As you can see, I am getting ready to bring together the last of our players. Many of you will be pleased to know we still have a ways to go!**


	53. Chapter 53

**I have had a difficult few weeks, but I do have several chapters done, and to make up for missing so many weeks, I'll be posting two others in the next few days, as well as peeks at a few other stories I have in the works. You can tell me what you think. They'll be posted at the bottom of this chapter and the next two. I'm going to take them out after a few weeks.**

 **I haven't had time to respond to comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You might get a little teary. Just a little heads up!**

For the second time in a month, Mary said hello to the newest member of her family. Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy was a very handsome young man. Upon seeing him, Mary proclaimed him to be a copy of his father in features, but in personality, he would undoubtedly be his mother. When asked how she could possibly know that, she simply smiled and said she just had a feeling.

Lizzy looked well. In fact, she looked just as lively as she always did. Mary remembered Jane looking far more pale and tired. She had stayed in bed for two days after little Benedict was born. If she were reading things correctly, Lizzy would be out of bed by no later than the next morning.

And, indeed, she was. Mary had learned to admire many things about her sister, but the one thing she had always admired her for, and even envied her for, was her determination. When Elizabeth Bennet was determined to do something, she did it. Thinking about it, Lydia was the same way. The thought soured in her mind; she didn't want to think about Lydia at such a happy time. And what a happy time it was. Even Lady Catherine, who was a very stoic creature, was said to have smiled at the infant, while tears welled in her eyes. That was what Lizzy had reported to her in private, however. Looking at the woman after her introduction to her newest nephew, you would have thought her completely unmoved.

Fanny Bennet left no doubt of her happiness. She had three daughters married and two had given their husbands sons. Mary supposed it might have made her feel redeemed, as though she had some higher purpose. She may not have been able to give her husband sons, but she had produced daughters who were capable of doing so. No one wished to ruin her happy mood, so they were content to allow her musings on the matter.

True to the form of their Society, Little Bennet's presence didn't change much in the house, not really. However, like Jane, Lizzy was determined to tend to her son as much as possible. Mary was in awe of her oldest sisters. While they knew they had certain obligations to Society, they managed to somehow schedule everything around their time with their husbands and children. It was remarkable. If she should ever marry, she was determined to follow their example.

The days began to be as they ever were. Mary would spend her mornings on her own before seeking out one of her sisters; then, they would spend a few hours with the children, followed by tea. Lizzy wouldn't have to make calls for a few more weeks, and most would wait to call upon her. Their neighbors were not as involved as their neighbors in Hertfordshire. Mary was enjoying it immensely. However, about two weeks after Bennet was born, her mother began to harp on her about getting married again.

"Mary, can you not see that you could have such happiness, too? Do you not want it?"

"Of course I want to be happy, Mama, I just realize that I won't find happiness in a man alone. It's foolish to depend on someone other than myself or God for my happiness."

"Oh, not this nonsense again! I don't want a sermon, Mary, I want you happily settled down and starting a family of your own. You're wasting your chances! You won't be young forever!"

"Why do you think I will only find my happiness in a man? Maybe I'll travel some more and then take the veil! Perhaps the church will be my destiny!"

"You ungrateful child! You should be ashamed of yourself, speaking to me in such a way! You do not care for me at all! I only want you happy, and you mock me for it! If only I had been able to have sons, then I would not be stuck with such an ungrateful daughter!"

"That is quite enough!" cut in a voice. Mary and her mother spun to find that they were not alone. Mary's mouth dropped open as Lady Catherine stood and advanced on her mother. "Madame, for weeks, I have sat here and listened to you berate your daughter for the most ridiculous of reasons. Miss Bennet is not averse to marrying, she only wishes to marry someone with whom she believes she can care for. This is not an unreasonable request for a young woman in her position. She has her own money and family who is more than willing to provide for her should the need arise.

"Madame, you have been blessed with five beautiful, intelligent, healthy daughters, who, despite diminished circumstances, have managed to do very well for themselves using on their charms and strong characters. No thanks to you, I am sure. Three of your daughters have married men of consequence, and you now have four beautiful and healthy grandchildren. Instead of looking at what you lack, focus on what you have. Take it from someone who knows; you never know when you could lose it all. Do not let me catch you berating this child again, or any other."

The Great Lady then turned, nodded to Mary and glided from the room. Once the door had shut, she managed to come back to herself and turned to her mother. The woman stood there, pale as she had ever seen her.

"Mama?"

Fanny startled and looked at her daughter as though she had forgotten she was present.

"Excuse me, Mary. I don't feel well. I think I will go lay down." She, too, fled the room, though not as elegantly as Lady Catherine had done.

After allowing herself a moment to gather her wits, she went in search of Lizzy. She had to tell her what had happened!

* * *

She took a deep breath as the door closed behind her. That woman! Could she not see how lucky she was? She had all her children! She may not have managed to have sons, and Lady Catherine could share that pain, but she still managed to have five healthy daughters who, in turn, had also given birth to healthy children. The woman was blessed and she could not appreciate it! Not only were her children and grandchildren alive and well, her daughters had raised their place in their world. They had married very wealthy men! Mrs. Bennet would not need to worry for anything for the rest of her life. Her future, and those of her children and grandchildren, we secure! That is all any mother hopped for, and she had it!

That didn't stop the woman from complaining, though. Foolish, foolish woman! She didn't deserve her children. Yes, she thought little of them before, but upon further acquaintance, her nephew's wife had impressed her, before she married Darcy, anyway. It was her own foolishness that caused her to raise such an issue over the marriage. Her nephew was happy, and she happy for him! She is glad he did not heed her advice. If only she had appreciated more before Anne left her…

She stormed through the house, not sure of her destination, but wishing to burn off some of her energy. Her thoughts were unbridled. She had spoken! She just opened her mouth and let the words she had been thinking since meeting that horrible woman, fly from her tongue, and it felt good! So many times she had been tempted to speak, but she couldn't. She hadn't spoken since the day Anne had died. Her last words had been to her daughter, right before Richard had come to take her outside for a walk. Anne had told her she loved her, and she had berated her for going outside. Her daughter had expressed her affection, and she had answered by calling her a fool. Her last words to her daughter. Oh, how she wished she could wind back the clock and take it back. How she wished she could tell her daughter how much she loved her. Anne had been her whole world. She had so many hopes and plans, and it was all gone in seconds.

Her eyes were burning. She would not cry where anyone could come upon her a witness her weakness. Her destination decided, she changed course to her suite. As she walked, she came upon her nephew's study. She slowed as she heard the voices of him and Richard. She smiled as she heard him describe his feelings for his son to his cousin. Another, different smile came to her lips as an idea formed.

"He is just so perfect. I never dreamed I could create something so wonderful."

"Indeed, nephew, he is a sight to behold, but I believe your wife and the Lord above put a little more effort into him than you have," she said with a sniff. Both her nephews stared at her as though she were a ghost. In a way, she supposed she was. "Your real work is about to begin. I am sure you'll do credit to your parents, if Georgiana is any indication. Should you need any advice, you are free to come to me, and I will instruct you. If you will excuse me, I am tired and wish to rest."

She left them then, and walked briskly to her rooms. She half expected Richard to be right on her heels, and she was a little disappointed that he was not. It was not until she was back in her room, alone, after she dismissed her companion that she allowed herself to smile.

She still had it.

* * *

"She spoke? She actually spoke?!"

"And scolded Mama," Mary told Lizzy. Jane had taken Amelia for a walk, so Mary had found her sitting alone in her favorite salon.

"And I missed it! I can't believe it!"

"I know. I was so shocked. And her voice! Lizzy, I wouldn't think that she hadn't spoken in almost a year; it was so strong. But Lizzy, it was so sad, too. There was so much emotion in her voice, especially towards the end. I know she was speaking of Mrs. Richards."

"Lady Catherine loved her daughter very much. I know that losing her caused her a great deal of pain. I believe Anne had a temperament similar to Jane's, once she stepped out of her mother's shadow. I know cousin Richard will be pleased, though disappointed her missed it. He has been very worried about her."

Before Mary could answer, they heard shouts coming up the hall.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"William? Whatever is the matter?"

Two men swung into the room, gasping for breath. "Elizabeth, Mary; Lady Catherine spoke!"

"She walked right into his study, berated Darcy, offering her advice should he need it, and then just walked out! We're still not sure it actually happened, to be honest."

"Oh, it happened," laughed Lizzy, "and you weren't the first to hear it."

"Mary?"

She giggled with her sister. "She scolded Mama. We were in the piano, and Mama had started in on my marital status. Apparently, Lady Catherine had enough and decided to give Mama some advice."

"It was glorious, and Richard, we were there to see it!" laughed Lizzy.

"This is good, isn't it? She speaking."

"Hopefully," said Mary. "She did speak to you as well, so perhaps her anger isn't her only trigger. Since she has already spoken, she sees no need to remain silent."

"I never thought I'd see the day I would be so happy to hear her voice. Darcy, remember when we used to cringe in fear at it?"

"And now it's as sweet to hear as Georgiana's."

"Strange."

"I suppose it's true then; you don't realize how much you love something, until it's gone," stated Mary.

"Indeed, Miss Bennet," whispered Richard. "Indeed."

* * *

 **And now, here is a sneak peak at my Colonel/Elizabeth story. I realize that not everyone likes Lizzy with someone besides Darcy, so if you don't like it, do us both a favor: Don't read it.**

 _Arriving at the manse, the Colonel was quickly allowed entrance. He was shown into a room where he found very distressed Miss Bennet._

 _"Colonel, my cousin is not here. He, Mrs. Collins, and Maria are dining at Rosings this night. Surely you are aware of this?"_

 _"Yes, Miss Bennet. However, your absence has encouraged my presence here this evening. I have caused you distress and I wish to make it right."_

 _"I am afraid you are mistaken, sir."_

 _"I must disagree, for I know I am not. In effort to soften your opinion of my cousin, I told you of his actions in preventing a marriage he considered unsuitable. I have since come to realize that it is likely that you know the young woman he separated from his friend."_

 _She was silent, looking everywhere but at him. After a moment, she finally met his eyes, determination abounding._

 _"Yes. It was my sister, Jane, whom Mr. Darcy steered his friend away from. It is my family that he considered unsuitable."_

 _Richard suddenly couldn't breathe. This was far worse than what he was expecting. How could Darcy not tell him this truth?! How did he not pick up on it? Granted, he wasn't close to Bingley, by any means, and Darcy would not disclose the name of the family unless they had done something truly repulsive, not simply because he found them unworthy of himself or his friends. He would not want to ruin them. But to crow to him about it, and then not inform him that it was this lady's family whom he torn his friend from? It was abominable. Especially considering his cousin carried such deep feelings for this particular Miss Bennet._

 _"Miss Bennet, I must beg your forgiveness. Had I but known…"_

 _"It would change nothing. I am not ignorant of my family's circumstances, and I know that you are not, either. Did you not hint at needing to secure a particular sort of bride yourself?" she smiled humorlessly, though not with viciousness. Richard felt shame creeping back in. "My sisters and I have no fortune, estate, or desirable connections to draw the attentions of eligible men. We have merely our charms to recommend us. Our futures are bleak, therefore, we are often the focus of not only one's pity, but also their censure. Because we are in desperate straits, we are thought to be willing to do whatever to secure a match, but my sister and I, we wish only to be happy._

 _"Anyone who knows Jane cannot truly accuse her of such actions. She is the kindest, sweetest person anyone could ever meet. She cannot help but see the good in everyone, even defending those who are in no way worthy of it. And to know that her heartbreak is the fault of… I suppose I should not be surprised, given the knowledge I have of his actions towards those he thinks so little of…"_

 _"What other offense is my cousin guilty of?" Richard asked, wondering for the first time just how many people his cousin had offended._

 _She looked at him warily. "I am afraid you will be biased, as I am sure you have had your account from your cousin. However, his actions towards my sister have only solidified the facts I have learned all the more."_

 _"I beg your indulgence. If my cousin is causing offense across the whole of the country, I would like to know of it. Not only will he show himself poorly, but my parents, cousins, and myself as well." Georgiana already had a blow the past summer, she didn't need to have to deal with her brother's pride as well._

 _He watched her consider him for a moment. "A man by the name of Mr. Wickham joined the militia stationed just outside of Meryton in Hertfordshire, a village near my home at Longbourn. After witnessing an encounter between them, Mr. Wickham shared with me his history with Mr. Darcy. He told me of the favor your esteemed uncle showed him, and that, upon his death, your cousin denied him the living your uncle bequeathed him. He has since struggled in the world and bound himself to the militia in hopes that he might find his place in the world through those means."_

 _Richard took a deep breath. Wickham. Now that was a man he hoped never to hear of again. He looked Miss Bennet in the eye and watched as her defenses began to rise. She looked as though she were ready for battle. Her stance only made her all the more appealing. "As appalling as my cousin's actions have been towards you and your family, any wrong between himself and Mr. Wickham was not, to my knowledge, his doing. Miss Bennet, I pray I am not remiss in assuming you have some little belief in my integrity, so if you will indulge me, I would like to give you the facts I know to be the absolute truth." He waited for her to nod her agreement._

 _"George Wickham is the son of my late uncle's steward. His father was an honest, trustworthy man, and someone my uncle was close to. My uncle was, in fact, Wickham's godfather. He did show great favoritism towards the lad, seeing that he was afforded every possible privilege that he could provide. He was raised with Darcy, and they were quite close for years. When the time came for them to go to school, and then attend university, my uncle saw to it that no expense was spared for him. However, once they arrived at university, Wickham became aware of just how different their destinies were to be._

 _"My cousin, as my uncle's heir, was to one day be the Master of Pemberly, and Wickham to choose some other worthy, gentlemanly occupation. He fell into a rather rough crowd, and he and Darcy drifted apart. He began to resent my cousin's good fortune, and instead of taking advantage of the circumstances he had been handed, he rebelled. He began to gamble and take part in many…unseemly activities. He fell behind, and upon my uncle's death, had not yet finished his education. He refused the living and, instead, requested that he be given the sum of three thousand pounds. As my uncle had just passed, I was still close by to support my cousins in their grief, and witnessed the entire affair. I can even provide proof, should you need it, as it was done through our family's attorney. Wickham own signature graces the document."_

 _Miss Bennet had sat and looked paler, if that was possible. He hated to cause such distress when she was already so upset, but he knew it would not do to leave things as they were. It took him only another moment to decide on his next course of action, one he hoped would put the final nail in the coffin of Miss Bennet's good opinion of the coward._

 _"We had thought all dealings with the man done, but it was not to be so. Though our acquaintance is brief, I have surmised that you are a trustworthy person. Miss Bennet, I must beg you to keep the information I am about to give you to yourself." He waited once more for her to give her assurances. "Upon my uncle's death, both Darcy and myself were named as my young cousin, Georgiana's, guardians. Anything that concerns her, is known to me. Last summer, she was taken from school by her companion and brought to Ramsgate. There, she was reacquainted with Wickham, who then proceeded to seduce and convince her to elope with him._

 _"This may not seem as anything to you, but it is. My cousin has a rather large dowry of thirty thousand pounds. At the time of these events, she was only fifteen. Any decent man would wait until a lady was older, or actually seek her family's approval. He wished to take advantage of her innocence and land a blow on Darcy, all the while securing his own future, for he knows Darcy would never disown his sister, and would go to great lengths to see her safe and well._

 _"Thankfully, Darcy arrived before the event took place and was able to get Wickham to confess his plans before I arrived. Georgiana was heartbroken. She is still, in fact, tender over the ordeal. She blames herself, though it is not her fault, none of it. If Darcy and I had only been honest with her, warned her away from him. She still thought him the young man to whom her father showed favor."_

 _He gave her time to let his tale sink in. He did not enjoy doing as he was, but he knew it was important for her to have the information she needed to best protect her family. The idea that Wickham could damage her and her family weighed heavily on him. If he did nothing to prevent it, he would, himself, be an accomplice. His attention was brought back to her and she stood and approached him._

 _"Sir, I thank you for informing me of your side of events. I do believe you to be a man of integrity, therefore, your words do carry weight. I am only glad that my sisters and I have nothing to keep his attention."_

 _In a moment of panic, he reached out and drew her near, keeping his hands upon her upper arms. "Miss Bennet, he is still a danger to you and your sisters. He has ruined more than one young woman, and it wasn't their money, but a simple distraction he was after. I must insist you and your family cease all association with him, before it is too late."_

 _Before she could form a reply, the maid entered the room to announce another visitor. With his hands still upon Miss Bennet, whose own arms had come to rest on his, he watched the eyes of the maid widen in shock, and his cousin's face flood with red. This was not going to be good._


	54. Chapter 54

**Eventually, I will get to answering reviews, but I am focusing on getting the chapters I promised up. Once more, at the bottom is a selection from another story I have been working on.**

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay a little longer?" begged Lizzy.

"No, it is time for me to go. Mrs. Andrews is ready to see her sister, and I am ready to get my own experience with our youngest sister over with. Soon, I will learn if this decision was folly or not. I may very well be at Kitty's side by next week."

"You could come back here, you know."

"Yes, but Jane and Oliver are still here with their children, as are Mama and Papa, and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine. I am not like you; I do not find much enjoyment watching two people make cutting remarks disguised as innocent statements. It makes my anxiety rise."

"Jane feels the same way, and she is not fleeing from my home."

"Jane is eternally bound to you and Oliver, who enjoys the amusement as much as you do. She may not like it, but she has grown accustomed to witnessing such displays."

"You are eternally bound to me, too."

"Yes, but my will is stronger than Jane's. If I do not like it, I will not tolerate it."

"A Bennet trait, no doubt; and that is an unfair statement of Jane. There are many things she will not tolerate. Tender-hearted she may be, but foolish she is not. She has become very efficient in telling people no; especially Oliver. She merely chooses her battles. In this case, more than he is enjoying the spectacle. There is Papa and cousin Richard, besides he and I. We also suspect Mama and Lady Catherine enjoy them. Why else would they do it so often and not turn it into something worse."

"I am thoroughly chastised. I should apologize to Jane."

"No need. I shall accept your confession in her absence."

"I thank you," laughed Mary.

"I will miss you."

"I shall miss you, as well. But, it will only be a few months and then we will be together again."

"Bennet will be much larger than he is now."

"Well, that's what babies do best, I hear; grow. And sleep, and eat…"

"And a few other things." They laughed. "Still, I wish you could be here for it all."

"I think you will be pleased once everyone is gone and you can begin to be a family. Kitty has written that, while she enjoyed everyone coming to visit, she is looking forward to it being only the three of them. Mr. Richards is going to visit Ellen and her new husband. They have just returned home from their wedding trip. They will be alone for the first time since they eloped. It makes me feel guilty at the thought of requesting sanctuary should Lydia overwhelm me."

"I suppose the thought of being alone does sound nice. Georgiana has decided to travel with Lady Catherine to her Aunt and Uncle's. It will just be William, Bennet, and I."

Mary studied Lizzy. "You look so happy. I can't tell you how happy that makes _me_."

Lizzy smiled at her sister, pulling her into another hug. "I hope for the same for you."

Mary sighed, relaxing into her sister. "Me too."

"Well," Lizzy pulled away to look at Mary, "maybe you'll find love in Bath."

"We'll see. I need to let the footmen know I am ready."

Mrs. Andrews had been announced while Mary and Lizzy were seeing to the last of her packing. The lady was taking tea with the other occupants of the house. She smiled brightly at Mary when she entered.

"Mary, dear girl! I have missed your companionship!" the lady embraced her. "I know I wrote to you of my happiness at your deciding to come with me to Bath, but it is much better to tell you in person!"

"I have missed you as well. Will we be leaving soon?"

"Once your things are loaded into the carriage, we can take our leave," she released Mary.

"Oh! Mary! I can't believe you are leaving us again. At least you will be with Lydia. I am sure you will both enjoy your time together," her mother sobbed. She approached Mary and smoothed her hair and ran her hands over her shoulder. Mary could only smile at her mother. At best, she hoped that she and Lydia could tolerate one another.

"You will see them both soon, Mrs. Bennet," said her father. "It will be Christmas before you know it. Mary, I wish you well and a pleasant trip. Do keep up your correspondence, for no one has been able to keep me as interested in the matters outside of my sphere so well as you have. Give Lydia and Ms. Richards our regards."

"I will Papa."

She exchanged pleasant goodbyes with Jane, Oliver, Amelia, and Benedict. She held the children close and promised to send them gifts for every letter Jane told her they had been good. Georgiana gave her a fond farewell, and Lady Catherine even gave her a genuine goodbye. The Colonel wished her well, asking if he and Mr. Bingley would be welcome to call.

"Of course, Colonel Fitzwilliam. It would be lovely to have you," Mrs. Andrews replied, saying Oliver could supply him with the address.

Mary said her goodbyes to Lizzy and her family last, snuggling little Bennet in close. Part of her was glad to be going, if only to ease the longing she had begun to have each time she held the infant. It was growing too easy for her to envy the happiness of her married sisters. Add her mother's harping over her own unmarried state; the idea of traveling pleased her more, even if meant to spend time in the same house as Lydia.

She smiled at Lizzy and Darcy once more before allowing herself to be helped into the carriage. They waved as the carriage pulled away.

"Well, I dare say, they are a lively bunch. I see that Lady Catherine is speaking again."

"Yes, apparently, my mother is too much for many people."

"Oh, this is a story I must hear."

"As I have kept you informed of, Mama rarely left the matter of my marital state alone…"

* * *

"How long until they arrive?" Lydia asked for what had to be the hundredth time, as she paced.

"Oh, do sit down, Lydia. Worrying isn't going to bring them faster or keep them away longer."

"I am just nervous. Mary and I have never gotten on, and I worry about how we will survive living so close to one another again."

"So you have said many times, and I will give you the same answer I always do: don't mind how she acts, mind how you act. That is what matters."

"I know." Taking her guardian's advice, she sat and folded her hands in her lap. It was times like this that she wished she enjoyed diversions such as stitching or playing, or even reading.

"Has Miss Jenkins returned from her short holiday?" Ms. Richards asked.

"She returns tomorrow, but she will only come to call should I write to her, at least until next week. She believes I should have some time to with Mary." She scoffed. "Helene believes that we might settle our differences. Apparently, it is in her constant prayers."

"I always thought it interesting; your friendship with Miss Jenkins. I would not have thought her the type of young woman you would seek to befriend."

"Perhaps that is why I have befriended her. She is not like me; not like I once was. In my opinion, she is more honest than Jane, the saint of our family."

"Lydia," Ms. Richards scolded.

"I know," Lydia sighed. "I have a feeling I shall be sending a letter begging Helene to call as soon as she can, or requesting she welcome my presence. Maybe I can convince her to have me to stay."

"You're becoming a bit dramatic, don't you think," the woman laughed.

"It is what I do best, but I like to be prepared."

"I am sure it won't come to that. You have become proficient at being polite to those who annoy you. If you find you cannot get along with Mary, you may employ your talents, as well as fill your social calendar with as many distractions with your friend, Miss Jenkins, as you wish. However, you may not go to stay with her."

"Yes, Ma'am."

A footman entered the room. "Mrs. Andrews and Miss Mary Bennet have arrived, Madame."

"Thank you," she dismissed him. "Come, Lydia, let us greet our sisters."

* * *

"And you packed both pairs of my riding boots?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, thank you, Flint."

"Shall I see to the loading now, sir?"

"Yes, I would like to leave within the hour."

"Of course, sir," the valet said, leaving his employer to his survey his room.

Charles was almost sad to leave his estate. It was his sanctuary, but he was lonely. Never had he spent so much time alone. Growing up, he had always been a social person; in school and then at University. Once he had graduated, he had become immersed into Society thanks to Darcy and Caroline. He was never alone. The last two years had been hard on him, but he was the one who shut himself away, therefore, he would be the one to bring himself out.

The Colonel's acceptance of his invitation had lifted his spirits. He hurt for the man, knowing that his year of mourning was only just about to end, but he was happy that he would have him at his side regardless. Richard claimed he wished to begin to move on. Charles hoped that they might both begin to find true happiness again.

Leaving his suite, his eyes touched each room as he made his way downstairs. He loved his home, but he was ready to share it with someone else. Louisa's stories of his niece left him greatly desiring his own children. He would see his home brimming over with children. While he had looked for a wife among his neighbors, he had been unsuccessful. He knew few actually married for love, but he wished for a wife who he felt didn't laugh with him only to secure her own fate. He now looked in their eyes for sincerity. He wished he had done so before; perhaps things would have been different.

He left those thoughts behind as he gave a few last instructions. In his carriage and on his way, he struggled with the guilt of the past. There were so many things he wished to change; so many he wondered if he could have prevented. However, regret did him no good. This was why he was happy to leave his self-imposed exile.

The carriage swayed, and the countryside passed rapidly by, bringing him ever closer to what he hoped was a brighter future. With every mile he felt his determination grow. Things were going to be different. Richard would join him in a few weeks, until then he was on his own. For the first time, the thought of being in Society alone did not intimidate him. Hope stirred and he smiled. Perhaps he wasn't so hopeless after all.

* * *

 **So this is from the story I have titled 'Kitty Takes a Turn'. It came long before 'Given the chance', but I have two versions, and I'm not sure which I want to post, or if I will post both. Kitty has become my favorite to write. I wrote 'Given the Chance' because I wanted another take on this one. In this, the are forced together.**

 _Kitty continued to walk the well-tread path. She knew she shouldn't let Lydia get to her as she did, it was just difficult not to. Kitty had always seemed to follow after her younger sister, but this year was supposed to be different. She was now seventeen. This was supposed to be her year! This was the year she could now attend the assemblies and private parties that her family were invited to. This year, the attention was supposed to be on her, and yet again, Lydia managed to make it about herself. The youngest Bennet had ranted and raved when she learned that she would be left behind until she came of age. Their father could only take so much of it, partnered with his wife's badgering agreement with her youngest, before he gave in. She really couldn't blame her father. It had been a horrible time for the whole family. Kitty tried to brush it off and act as though all the world were right, but it hurt. It hurt when her mother made sure Lydia had new dresses, making Kitty have to share what should have been hers alone. It hurt when her father didn't say anything to comfort her. He was not cruel, but he preferred not to be bothered by things._

 _The last few weeks had been exciting, but straining for her. Mr. Bingley arrived with a party of five. He was a friendly soul. She found the Hurst's humorous, but Miss Bingley was hateful. His friends, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Andrews seemed to be rather serious in nature, however she found Mr. Andrews to be fairly friendly. His manner was somewhere between that of his friends. They all seemed taken with Jane, and Lizzy also appeared to be acceptable to their company. They didn't particularly care for the younger Bennets. Then came the militia. Kitty was excited at first, but Lydia quickly became the favorite among them. It just seemed so unfair. It was at times like this that she wished she was more like Mary, who seemed to not care what others thought or did._

 _Kitty wasn't perfect like Jane, nor was she as witty as Lizzy. She was not religious and studious like Mary, and she was certainly not as outgoing as Lydia, though she had been trying for years to be so. She didn't know what she was._

 _She was near the road that ran in front of their estate. There area was familiar to her. Mr. Henry Bennet used to bring his girls there for picnics. Smiling, she was taken back to happier times, before her mother insisted it was time that Jane and Lizzy grow up and enter Society, before her father decided that his youngest children were too rambunctious to handle without his eldest daughters. Her climbing tree still stood where it always had. Feeling a little adventurous, and seeing no one around, Kitty decided to have a go at it once more. Soon, she found herself cradled safely within the branches, and hopefully, hidden from sight._

 _Today, her mother and Lydia had decided to go to Netherfield to check on Jane, and undoubtedly find a reason to keep her there longer. Kitty had quarreled with Lydia over her new jacket, and when her mother had once more sided with her younger sister, she decided to stay home. She didn't feel like pretending in front of her neighbors that day. She sat and contemplated her life for a while longer. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not hear the rider approaching._

 _"Miss Catherine, why are you in a tree?"_

* * *

 _Oliver Andrews considered himself to be the very definition of a gentleman. He was wealthy, had a fine estate that had been in his family for several generations, and had the best education. He was tolerable of most things, but some things he could be completely unmerciful about. Miss Bingley's attitude and actions towards those she deemed lesser than herself, for example. Bingley was a great friend, but the fact that his wealth was amassed through trade was enough to put off a great many of the Ton. Miss Bingley seemed content to forget this due to the fact that her brother had managed to maintain close ties with himself and Darcy. Since her sister managed to make a decent match, she thought they were now immune to the censure. What she neglected to remember was that everyone knew Hurst married Miss Louisa Bingley for her fortune. The man had amassed a large amount of debt. He had already been married before and had grown children, but had been desperate enough to make the match. They both seemed content enough now, and Hurst's oldest son had taken over management of the family estate._

 _Today, tired of hearing his friend's sisters disparaging remarks, and knowing he needed to stop antagonizing Miss Bingley so often, he chose to take an unexpected ride. As he passed the Bennet's carriage carrying Mrs. Bennet and her youngest daughter, he celebrated his decision. Though he had a low tolerance for the degradation of others, that didn't mean he would put himself in the path of those he found, in a word, annoying. Mrs. Bennet's manner grated on his nerves, not unlike most society mothers did, and it didn't help that her voice was always so shrill. The youngest Bennet was no better. It was a shame because he did enjoy the company of the eldest Miss Bennets, and their mother and younger sisters did them no justice._

 _He turned from the road and galloped his horse through the fields, going farther than he usually did. He did enjoy the local countryside. It reminded him of his own home in Nottinghamshire. Dalton was no Pemberly, but it was home. He noticed he was nearing the road when something else caught his attention. Someone was sitting in a tree nearby, and not just someone, but a lady. He moved his mount closer. It was one of the other Miss Bennets; Miss Catherine to be exact. Had something chased her into the tree? There was no evidence, and she did not seem distressed, but being the gentleman he was, he thought he should check to see that she was alright._

 _"Miss Catherine, why are you in a tree?" he asked. He saw her startle and thought she was about to lose her balance. This put him on edge._

 _"Mr. Andrews! What are you doing here?!"_

 _"I thought it would be obvious that I was out riding, Miss Catherine. What are you doing?"_

 _She blushed. "I, uh, was feeling a bit nostalgic, I suppose. I used to climb this tree when I was a child. Um, I am alright," she stated. She shifted and the branches groaned._

 _"Miss Catherine, I think you should come down."_

 _"No! No, it's fine. I imagine I am a bit heavier than I once was," she cringed, "you should continue with your ride."_

 _She moved again and the branch began to crack. Oliver jumped from his horse and rushed to the tree._

 _"Miss Catherine, you need to come down now!"_

 _"Please, Mr. Andrews, you are making it worse! I can get myself…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the branch broke completely and she fell with a shriek. Her landing wasn't as hard she thought it would be. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into the dark, intense gaze of Mr. Andrews. She squealed and sat up, he with her. It wasn't until they heard the outranged shouts of Lady Lucas that they both realized she was sitting in his lap._


	55. Author's Note

**Hey! I know it has been a very long time. It has been a very busy time in my personal life. I haven't had much time to do anything. It would take me days to read one chapter from some of the stories I follow myself, however, it has given me time to think about what I am doing with this story. I am not changing the story line, but I will be making Mary and Lydia's part in this its own story. I am going to take down the last, I think, four chapters and start a new story 'Unexpected Expectations.' The tone and everything has changed, and I know I just need to end Fate Makes a Change. It is so hard to end it, even though I'm not really; it's just going to continue in another story. Jane and Oliver are no longer the focus of the story, though they will still have a place in the new story. Also, those who won't like the new story can do as we all do from time to time, and pretend the new story doesn't exist! LOL. Sorry if this has put some people out, and I am sorry that I have been so flakey, but on the upside, I'll be posting chapters to some of the stories I have been teasing you with tonight. I have no set updating schedule. I love writing, but it has taken a back seat. Many blessings to you all! And Kudos to the person who left me a flame under their actual screenname. I can respect that, even though I think its ridiculous to blame someone for wasting time you willing put into reading a story. I can honestly say I have never held a gun to someone's head in order to make them read something I have written.**


	56. Author's Note 2

**I have officially deleted the chapters that will be uploaded to Unexpected Expectations. Thank you so for your patience and loyalty. I now mark this part of the story done!**


End file.
